Season 5 - Pokemon DX Taken To The Max - Hostile Abstraction
by The Cosmic Dragon
Summary: While on their way to Istra Town to attampt to get the Fighters Soul Badge from Faire Timothy is attacked by an unknown shinobi. During the fight the shinobi claims to be from the Tarakona clan before summoning a blue dragon to fight alongside him.
1. Table Of Content

Chapter 1 - A New Goal In Mind

Chapter 2 - A Dragon Masters Vs Dragon Tamers Battle

Chapter 3 - A Dragon Master Vs A Dragon Tamer

Chapter 4 - A Scared Past Revealed

Chapter 5 - Splitting Way & Splitting Paths

Chapter 6 - An Attack From The Shadows

Chapter 7 - Battle Of The Dragon Shinobi

Chapter 8 - An Exciting Battle Surprise

Chapter 9 – A Shocking Draconian Secret

Chapter 10 - Awakening Of The Sleeping Dragon

Chapter 11 - Mourning A Lost Past

Chapter 12 - Journey To The Island Of Athas

Chapter 13 - A Dragon Rider Squad Attack

Chapter 14 - The Hidden Dragon Village Revealed

Chapter 15 - Leaders Of The Tarakona Clan

Chapter 16 - New Housing Accommodations

Chapter 17 - Exploration Of The Hidden Dragon Village

Chapter 18 - Meeting Of The Blood-Kin Kind

Chapter 19 - School Is In Session, Ability Training 101

Chapter 20 - Showing Off My Abilities

Chapter 21 – A Brief Lesson In The History Of The Empire

Chapter 22 – A Look Into Your Heart

Chapter 23 - School Is In Session, Flight Training 101

Chapter 24 – The Chase Is On

Chapter 25 - After School Confrontation, Koga's Refusal

Chapter 26 - Reminiscing With A Walk In The Park

Chapter 27 – My Next Move Is...

Chapter 28 - School Is In Session, Combat Training 101

Chapter 29 - Victor's Combat Ability Challenge

Chapter 30 - Invitation To The Council Of Dragon Riders

Chapter 31 - Oath Of The Dragon Riders Of Athas Part 1

Chapter 32 - Oath Of The Dragon Riders Of Athas Part 2

Chapter 33 - Secrets Of The Vault Of Souls

Chapter 34 - A Quick Sparring Match, Ash Vs Dante

Chapter 35 - A Needed Push Of Reassurance

Chapter 36 - Dragon Lore 101, The Incubation Cave

Chapter 37 - An Excited & Curious New Playmate

Chapter 38 - An Urgent Mission, A Test Of Trust And Ability

Chapter 39 - A Little Time Together Well Spent

Chapter 40 - The Journey to Stulton Forest Begins Now

Chapter 41 - The Next Step: Data Point Exploration

Chapter 42 - Legend Of The Dragon Blades

Chapter 43 - Onward To Evothwick Town

Chapter 44 - Knights Of The Imperial Army

Chapter 45 – A Formal Proclamation

Chapter 46 - Next Stop Liholm City

Chapter 47 - Research Into The History Of Athas

Chapter 48 - Stulton Forest Reached: Let The Search Begin

Chapter 49 – Target Acquired: The Heart Of Hearts Retrieved

Chapter 50 - Ambushed, A Sky Battle Royal

Chapter 51 - A Favorable Exchange, Departure Of My Dear Friend

Chapter 52 - New Destination: Journey To Fire King Cave

Chapter 53 - The Keeper Of Knowledge Revealed, A Tall Of A Sorrowful Past

Chapter 54 - Legend Of The Demonic Dragon Deity

Chapter 55 - Mission Complete: Return To The Hidden Dragon

Chapter 57 - A Full Moon Awakening

Chapter 58 - Meeting Of The Fated Kind

Chapter 59 – My Future Plan Set In Motion

Chapter 60 - Research Into The Darkspawn Blights

Chapter 61 - A Night Of Celebration

Chapter 62 - School Is In Session, Dova Transformation 101

Chapter 63 - The Dragon Within Awakened

Chapter 64 - An Unknown Persona Factor Revealed

Chapter 65 - A Second Opinion

Chapter 66 - Understanding My New Feelings

Chapter 67 - Farewell Until Next Time We Meet

Chapter 68 - Setting My Sights On A New Goal

Chapter 69 - A Whole New World To Explore

Chapter 70 - Our Next Stop Is?


	2. Chapter 1

After staying in the Hidden Shadow Village for about 2 years, Timothy now felt that it was time for them to hit the road again. Ash was excited about his previous experience seeing as not only was he able to finally complete the Chunin Exams, but like before with Haze he was also able to help avert another attack though this time it was an attack by the Hidden Sand. Now after all of that was said and done Timothy had since decided that it was the right time to leave the village and pursue another goal. This time they would continue to collect the Gym Badges of the gyms around with Farie's fighting gym being their first target. Ash asked Timothy earlier as they walked pass the path leading to Camilla Town, but Timothy told him that Professor Fukio was much stronger than Farie and she would make a better opponent than Fukio at the moment.

With that said they had continued through Black-Out Forest and after an hour of walking they finally emerged on the other side of the forest. A light breeze blew around them as they stare out into the meadow the was in front of them. Ash looked around at the few people walking passed them and heading into Black-Out Forest and the few people that waked pass them coming out of the forest.

"Man this sight never get's old." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Yea...it's good to have a change of scenery every now and then." agreed Timothy as he took a deep breath.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice, Kim and Jamie all watched as Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all took a deep breath of the air that had began to blow their way.

"So Timothy do you think Professor Fukio is really that strong?" asked Ash

"With out a doubt." nodded Timothy while stretching.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"When i last challenged Camilla Town's gym Professor Sukio was the gym leader and he wasn't a push over then." remembered Timothy as he turned around toward Ash.

"Ka...Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu

"So how did his son become the gym leader?" asked Hinta

"Professor Sukio told me that he would let his son become the gym's leader when he could become stronger than he was. And with that said since he's the gym leader now he must've did just that." explained Timothy

"I wanna know just how strong he though." said Ash sounding excited.

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Well don't worry you'll get your chance." assured Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Well let's get going then...so we can see how strong Farie has gotten." urged Alice

They all started back to walking heading for Istra Town with Ash trying to decide how he was going to take on Farie's pokémon once he got there. He knew that the gym was a fighting-type gym and Farie used fighting-type pokemon, but would that be the only kind of pokemon that she would use. From his experience he knew that fighting type pokemon were weak against psychic type pokémon and other fighting type pokémon. He asset his team which he had Pikachu, Aquilion, Infernape, Volrecks, Soloon and Eclipillar to use during his battle against. He had no pokémon who knew any psychic type moves and only Infernape could use Mach Punch which was a fighting type move.

Ash looked down at the ground as he continued to think of a way that he could beat Farie when it suddenly dawn on him that Timothy was also going to face her. With that thought he wondered if Timothy planned on using one of his pokemon with him or was he planning on getting another. Ash knew that other than Kachu, Nina and Nikita Timothy also had Jin, Kira, Lilly, Muddle, Lucaria, Rita and Rika with him. All of his pokemon were powerful so Ash was unsure who he would using them in his match against Farie, but whether he or Timothy fought first the second person might have a good advantage. However another though entered Ash's mind as he continued to think.

"Hay Hinta can i ask you a question?" asked Ash as she walked next to him.

"What's that?" asked Hinta

"As long as I've been a trainer I've always been able to only carry six pokemon." noted Ash

"And your wondering how he's able to carry more than six?" smiled Hinta

"It's because my pokéball's are on a different system than the normal one." answered Timothy

"I keep forgetting how good your hearing is." laughed Ash

"Well to put it simply like the normal pokéball's are linked to the professors of the region. That way when you get your seventh pokemon you can't hold anymore pokémon and it has to be sent back to them." explained Timothy

"That way they can watch it until you need it." said Alice

"But i have my own pokéball system which is similar to theirs, but is of my own creation. This way i can carry as many pokemon with me as i want." finished Timothy

"Cool, but what do you do with your pokemon that aren't with you at the moment?" asked Ash

"When i have a pokémon with that i'm not using at the moment i can sent to the Pokémon Resort or to Professor Fukio and Sukio." replied Timothy

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"Wow...that would be awesome. To be able to carry around as many pokémon as you want." imagined Ash

"Well it has it's benefits." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden they were stopped by a sudden explosion that caused the ground to suddenly shake.

"What was that?" wondered Misty

"Look over there." motioned Brock

They all looked down the road and saw a large group of people and pokémon gathered around something. In-between them a large pillar of smoke rose into the sky as if something was on fire.

"What do you think is going on over their?" asked Alice

"Pika...Pi." shrugged Kim

"Let's go find out." urged Hinta

They all ran toward down the road and when they go close they couldn't see much from behind the tightly packed group. They walked around and it was then they saw four people were in a double pokemon battle. On the left were two females one a light skinned woman with light grey spiky hair wearing a dark grey cap, a maroon bra showing the outer edges of her bosom and blue like skirt with a pair of maroon boots. The female next to her was a light skinned teenage girl with long light grey hair that reached down to the back of he legs wearing a orange and maroon like suit that had long maroon boots. In front of them where two maroon, black and dark gold colored serpent though one was much large begin about 8 feet long with large wings, flames going down it back and a flame on the tip of its tail. It also had a horn near the edge of its face and two large horn pointing backwards on the top of it head as well as to horn and wing like figures near the edge of its tail. The smaller one looked much like the larger one though it looked more like it wasn't as developed as the larger one.

On the right side was a light skinned teenage male with short black hair wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. Then next to him was a light skinned teenage girl that had long white hair that reached down to the back of her leg and she was wearing a short dress with a blue collar, cuffs with gold trimming and wearing a pair of white boots. In front of the boy was a Gabite and standing beside it was an Altaria both of which seemed tired from their battle.

"Wow...Who are they and who are those pokémon?" wondered Ash

"That's the Jetix's champion." noted Timothy

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

"You mean the short spiky haired woman is the champion of the Jetix?" asked Misty

"Yea and the woman next to her is her daughter." added Hinta

"I've only seen them on television, but i didn't think that i would get a chance to see them in person." said Brock

"Her name is Zira Prieto and her daughters name is Lainey Prieto." mentioned Alice

"Pikachu." said Kim

"Those two pokémon that they are using are awesome." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the smaller serpent pokemon.

"Ignitrous the Amphiptere Pokémon and the evolved form of Serpark. Ignitrous are that are extremely active at night are are rarely seen during the day. When threatened it flashes its dark wings to appear much larger in order to intimidate its opponents. Amphire the Amphiptere Pokémon and the evolved form of Ignitrous. Unlike their previous form Amphire are extremely temperamental pokémon who will attack anything and anyone. Legend has it that long ago this pokémon used to attack towns and tormented people for centuries, though it was later revealed that it had a love for anything shiny." said The pokédex

"I wonder what they're doing here?" wondered Hinta

"Well their probably getting ready for The Dragon Masters Tournament." guessed Timothy

"Oh yea...i forgot about that." thought Hinta

"What's The Dragon Masters Tournament?" asked Misty

"Its a special tournament held in Mizutao Town once a year. The best dragon pokémon trainers come from all over the world to enter." explained Timothy

"Cool can anybody enter the tournament?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"Yes and no...you must either be a Dragon Tamer, a Dragon Master or use a dragon type pokémon to enter." explained Timothy

"So you mean that as long as i have at least one dragon type pokémon i can enter it?" asked Ash

"Yea...it's a tournament where dragon users face Dragon Busters in battle. Yea you see...its a elimination tournament were you have to defeat four Dragon Buster teams to get to the finals. Afterwards the dragon users face each other with the last one standing being declared the winner." explained Timothy

"Wow it sounds fun...i might have to enter it!" exclaimed Ash

"But you've only got one dragon type pokémon." reminded Brock

"Yea your right." sighed Ash

Brock was right about that he only had one dragon type pokemon and that was Gible who was with Professor Oak.

"Hay Timothy is their anyway that i can capture anymore dragon type pokémon...i wanna enter the tournament." asked Ash

"Well the tournament is still several months away, but I've got an idea." nodded Timothy

"Hay how many pokemon do you need to enter the tournament?" asked Misty

"You can have up to three." replied Hinta

"Hay those other two trainers are also using dragon type pokemon...do you think that their here for the tournament?" wondered Alice

"Ch." nodded Kim

"Maybe, but there's something odd about that guy." noted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

He looked over at the short black haired trainer and he sensed a powerful aura signal resonating from him.

"That guy's very powerful...I feel an extremely powerful aura signal coming from him." replied Timothy

"You think he's with the Crisis Core?" asked Alice

"I don't know they might be...i'm also getting a strong signal from that girl as well." shrugged Timothy

"Well we'll find out after the battle." said Hinta

...

The boy looked at his pokémon an the over at his partners pokémon, before noting that they both were exhausted from their battle against the two serpent like pokémon .

"Hay Redir their pokemon are allot stronger that we thought." noted The girl

"Yea i kinda figured that would be." replied Redir

"So any idea on how we should continue this battle against these two?" asked The girl

"I don't know if we really can defeat these two like this Luna." shrugged Redir

"You might be right, but we're not going to quit are we?" asked Luna

"Of course not." smiled Redir

Redir looked over at the two serpent pokemon as they continued to stare down his Gabite and Luna's Altaria waiting for them to make a move.

"No we're not going to give up...we're going to fight with everything we've got." assured Redir

"Alright let's keep going then." smiled Luna

"Yea...Gabite use Dragon Pulse!" shouted Redir

Gabite suddenly roared, before firing a large turquoise ball of energy toward Amphire.

"You use Dragon Breath Amphire." smiled Zira

Amphire's suddenly began to glow as it opened its mouth and fired a green beam of air which collided with the stream of fire and exploded creating a large cloud of dust.

"Now use Dragon Rush!" shouted Redir

Gabite suddenly burst through the cloud of smoke flying toward Amphire with a blue energy surrounding it, but the Ignitrous quickly slithered in front of Amphire.

"Alright Ignitrous use Protect." ordered Lainey

Gabite continued to charge at Ignitrous, but it suddenly slammed into a white sphere that suddenly appeared around it. The impact cased Gabite to slide backwards several feet, before it came to a stop.

"Altaria use Sky Attack!" shouted Luna

Zira and Lainey looked up into the sky and saw that Altaria was heading toward both Amphire and Ignitrous with its body covered in red flames.

"Intercept with Dragon Rage." ordered Zira

Amphire raised its head and fired a large fireball at Altaria which collided with it in a powerful explosion.

"Oh no!" shouted Luna

"Quick use Hone Claws and then Dragon Claw!" shouted Redir

Gabite let out a roar as its claws suddenly started to glow with a white energy and then it dashed toward Ignitrous.

"Quick Ignitrous dodge and then counter with Flame Tail." ordered Lainey

Ignitrous quickly slithered around easily dodging Gabite, before its tail was suddenly engulfed in fire and it hit Gabite sending him rolling backwards before landing beside Altaria.

"Come on Gabite don't give of yet." coached Redir

"You to Altaria...let's give it one more shot." urged Luna

Both Gabite and Altaria managed to get back to their feet both nearly stumbling and falling over in the proses.

"Looks like there's no much else we can do...their both way to strong." smiled Redir laughing.

"No kidding." agreed Luna

"Well it looks like they've got one attack left in them...time to got all out." smiled Redir

"Alright i follow you." nodded Luna

"Ok Gabite give this last attack your all. Attack with Dragon Pulse." urged Redir

"You give it your all to Altaria with Dragon Pulse." urged Luna

Both Altaria and Gabite stood side by side and opened their mouth causing a turquoise ball of energy to appear in front of their mouths. The two balls of energy suddenly moved together and fused becoming much larger before they fired the attack at Ignitrous and Amphire.

"Amphire use Dragon Rage." ordered Zira

"You use Dragon Rage as well Ignitrous." ordered Lainey

Both Amphire and Ignitrous fired a large fireball at the same thing which suddenly began to spin around each other before fusing into one massive fireball. The fireball hit the combined Dragon Pulse attack and absorbed it, before continuing on toward Altaria and Gabite. The attack hit them and erupted into a powerful explosion sending a a large dust cloud in its wake which covered the entire area. After a few minutes the dust finally settled and Redir and Luna both saw that Gabite and Altaria were both unconscious.

"Well looks like that's it." sighed Luna

"Yea, but they gave it everything they had." assured Redir

"Yea your right. You did good today Altaria and for that you deserve a good long rest. No return." smiled Luna as she held out a pokéball and Altaria disappeared into it in a flash of red light.

"You did great too Gabite now rest." nodded Redir as Gabite disappeared into a pokéball that he was holding out.

"You both did well today." assured Zira as she walked up to them with Amphire, Lainey and Ignitrous beside her.

Yea, but we still have allot of training to do before we're strong enough to be called Dragon Masters." replied Redir smiling.

"But you do have the potential." assured Lainey

"Yes...both of you have a strong connection with you pokemon. If you continue to work hard like so then i'm sure you'll be able to call yourselves Dragon Masters in no time." agreed Zira

"We'll keep working at it." nodded Luna

Trainers from the crowd all crowded around Zira and Lainey as they each handed out autographs to the trainers. After several minutes the crowd dispersed, before Timothy and co walked toward them.

"Hay mom look who it is." motioned Lainey pointing at Timothy and his group.

"Well if it isn't Timothy, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Alice, Kim and Hinta." smiled Zira

"Yo." greeted Timothy

"Chu." greeted Kachu

"Mew." greeted Nina

"Be." greeted Nikita

"So are y'all getting ready for The Dragon Masters Tournament?" asked Alice

"Yep." nodded Lainey

"So who are these other four with you?" asked Zira

"I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu. Nice to meet you." greeted Ash

"My name is Misty...its nice to meet you." greeted Misty

"And i'm Brock..." said Brock as he suddenly rushed passed them and grabbed Lainey's hand.

"Not again." sighed Misty

"I know exactly who you are. Lainey daughter of Zira who the current champion of the Jetix. I've been following your progress on television for sometime now and i must say your even more beautiful in person." smiled Brock

Just then out of the blue Lainey's Ignitrous hit Brock in the side with its tail and sent him rolling sideways.

"Sorry about that...my Ignitrous is very protective of me, but thanks for the compliment." smiled Lainey

"I'll go see if he's alright." sighed Misty as she walked off to where Brock landed.

"So Timothy are you going to enter this years tournament?" asked Zira

"I don't know at the moment. I might." shrugged Timothy as he rubbed Amphire on the head.

"If i can get a hold of another dragon type pokemon then i'm going to enter." mentioned Ash

"So are you an aspiring dragon trainer?" asked Zira

"No...i train any type of pokemon." replied Ash

"Ash is collecting the gym badges to enter the league." mentioned Alice

"I see...how many gym badges do yo have so far?" asked Lainey

"Well at the moment I've only gotten three, but that's because I've been kinda busy." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"It's not two believable traveling with Timothy." laughed Lainey

Just then they looked as Redir who walked up to Timothy who was standing beside Amphire laughing as Kachu, Nina and Nikita played with Ignitrous. Timothy looked at Redir as he stepped up to him and looked into his red eye's as if Redir was trying to read his face.

"So...you must be Timothy the Cosmic Dragon?" asked Redir

"Yea and who are you?" asked Timothy

"My name is Redir Nogard and her name is Luna Lorain." introduced Redir

"Nice to meet you both." greeted Timothy

"Hay if it's alright can i battle you?" asked Redir

"Well if you really wanna battle." shrugged Timothy

"Alright you can use any of your pokemon in the battle." smiled Redir

"Sounds good..." nodded Timothy

Timothy and Redir stepped several feet apart before turning back around toward each other as they go ready to battle.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

A slight breeze blew across the meadow as Timothy and Redir stared at each other as they both stared at each other smiling.

"Hay Redir let's make this a little more fun by making it a double battle." smiled Timothy

"Alright that sounds good...Dragovine and Flutterite let battle!" shouted Redir

Redir grabbed two pokéball's off of his belt, threw them up into the air and in a flash of red light two Dragonair looking pokemon appeared. One looked like Dragonair, but much longer and larger with the same blue scales and white underbelly. It was different from Dragonair in the fact that it had two large wings attached to a ball of from around its neck as well as the wings on its head were more developed being much larger. Its head was also smaller than a Dragonair's with a horn on its snort as well it had a oval crystal floating above its head and one a round one floating above its tail with three smaller ones floating around it. The other pokemon had pink scales going down its back as well and a white underbelly, but it was nearly as large or long as their first pokemon.

Its head was similar to a Dragonair's though it had a much larger horn on top of its head and it had several sets of wings going from its head down its back and stopping near its tail. What set this pokemon apart from Dragonair was that it had a set of developed legs an the distinct blue orb on its neck was now a pink pearl and the orb on its the blue orb had now fused with its tail becoming three pearls.

"Wow...a Dragovine and Flutterite...Nice." smiled Timothy

"Thanks both are these pokemon are very dear to me...they mean the world to me." smiled Redir

"I can feel the connection between you and them...It's a good thing as dragon type pokemon are some of the few type of pokemon that are the most sensitive to the emotion of their trainers." smiled Timothy

"I'm glad to hear that coming from somebody like you." thanked Redir

"But i also feel a strong connection resonating from them as well. Are they mates?" asked Timothy

"Yea...how did you know?" asked Redir

"I can just feel it." snickered Timothy

Timothy reached into his jacket, pulling out two pokéball's and throwing them into the air causing Rita and Rika to appear in front of him in a flash of red light.

"Wow a Crystalegen and a Baslion...I've never seen those kinda pokemon in person before." said Redir

"Both of them are kinda new to my team, but they both have a good number of battles under their belts. I can sense that both of your pokemon are very strong so this would be a good battle for them to draw in some new experience from." replied Timothy

"Ok that sounds good." nodded Redir

"Alright then...we'll let you all start off the attack." offered Timothy

"Thanks...Alright Dragovine use Light Screen and Flutterite you use Safeguard!" shouted Redir

Just then Dragovine green eye's started to glow and then a white box of energy surrounded it and Flutterite before disappearing. Flutterite's body began to glow with a blue-green energy before suddenly disappearing.

"I see so your starting with status move...alright then. Rita use Swift" ordered Timothy

Rita swung her tail sending several star toward the other two pokemon, however before they got hit the Light Screen kicked in and blocked the damage.

"Dragovine, Flutterite use Dragon Pulse!" ordered Redir

"Rita, Rika use Protect and then counter with Ice Beam and Dragon Breath." ordered Timothy

Both Dragovine and Flutterite took a deep breath and exhaled a beam of light blue air, but just before the attack hit both Rita and Rika were surrounded in a sphere of white energy. When the attack hit the hit the sphere it exploded creating a large cloud of white smoke engulfing both Rita and Rika. Just then Rita fired a beam of ice blue energy beside Rita who fired a yellow beam of energy at both of which hit Dragovine and Flutterite exploding on impact and engulfing them in a cloud of smoke.

"On no...both of you up!" shouted Redir

Both Dragovine and Flutterite flew up out of the cloud of smoke and into the sky flying around the field waiting for an order.

"Alright looks like we're going for a ground to air battle. Rita, Rika both of you be ready." urged Timothy

Both Rita and Rika nodded their heads while looking up at Flutterite and Dragovine who continued to circle the them waiting for them to attack.

"Dragovine use Flamethrower and Flutterite you use Ice Beam!" shouted Redir

"Dodge them...then Rita you fire back with Ice Beam and Rika you fire back with Dragon Breath." ordered Timothy

Both Dragovine and Flutterite fired their attacks, but Rita and quickly moved out of the way as the attack hit the ground before they fired their own attacks back. Dragovine and Flutterite quickly dodged the attacks before circling around and firing their own attacks again.

...

On the sideline of the battle Alice, Kim Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Misty, Brock, Zira, Amphire, Lainey and Ignitrous all watched as Timothy and Redir's pokémon fired their attacks back and fourth.

"Wow...who are those pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex a them.

Dragovine the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragonair. Dragovine are extremely rare pokemon who can only be obtained by a trainer who possess a strong fighting spirits and are in complete sync with their pokemon. It is theorized by scientist that the powerful fighting spirit resonating from the trainer is absorbed by the jewel of the well trained Dragonair allowing it to evolve into his a Dragovine. Flutterite the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form Dragonair. Flutterite's are able to float through the air with only the power of it's mind with little to no effort. Its wings are able to create a strange mist that is capable of creating illusions to fool its opponents." said The pokédex

"Cool pokemon...hay Zira why is Redir batting you?" asked Ash

"He is just testing his strength against stronger opponents." replied Zira

"And you can't get any stronger than Zira and Timothy." assured Hinta

"Redir just wants to see how he measures up to stronger opponents for some reason, but i just can't put my finger on it." mentioned Zira

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"While we were battling earlier i asked him why was he training to be a dragon trainer, but he didn't give me an answer right off the back. I could sense it from his pokemon and even seen it in their eye's that something had happened to them." explained Zira

"Did he ever say what?" asked Brock

"No all he said was that he needed to become stronger in order to protect the ones he held dear." replied Zira

With that said Ash remembered Timothy saying something very similar to him as he was also going to get stronger at any cost to protect the ones he loved.

"Its sounds like he's similar to Timothy." noted Ash

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea, but sometimes the bad things that happen to use actually turn out to be a blessing in disguise." noted Zira

"I don't know...sometimes the bad things that happen to us are just bad." retorted Hinta

"Well yes, but it seems for Redir whatever happened for him it forced him to become stronger in order to grow." agreed Zira

"What can you say about Timothy?" asked Brock

"I can't...Timothy is just to hard of a read for me to say. I've battle against him a few times in the past, but i still haven't been able to figure him out." shrugged Zira

"Jin asked me to also help them figure out Timothy. He called him a enigma." laughed Ash

"That sounds like Jin too." laughed Zira

All of a sudden there was a powerful explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave and a large cloud of smoke engulfed that was followed by a cool breeze.

...

Back on the battlefield both Rita and Flutterite where locked in a beam struggle with their Ice Beams creating a large ball of swirling sphere of ice blue energy.

"Quick Dragovine use Dragon Breath!" shouted Redir

"Help out Rita with Flamethrower Rika." ordered Timothy

Dragovine flew next to Flutterite and fired its attack which combined with Flutterite's attack which quickly began to overtake Rita. Rika quickly fired her attack which began to swirl around Rita's attack before pushing back on the large sphere resulting in another stalemate. All of a sudden a light began to erupt from the sphere until it was like a globe that was cracking all the way around it until it erupted a few seconds later in a powerful explosion. The explosion sent out a powerful shock wave that sent Rika and Rita flying backwards while Dragovine and Flutterite where sent flying through the sky.

Timothy quickly grabbed Rita and Rika to keep them from being blown away while Redir and Hinta quickly jumped into the air and caught Dragovine and Flutterite. The explosion covered the entire field in a cloud of smoke, but after a few minutes the dust finally settled.

"Nice job you two." smiled Timothy to Rika and Rita.

"Crys." smiled Rita panting.

"Basle." smiled Rika painting.

"Both of your pokemon are strong." noted Redir as he landed on the ground in front of Timothy with Flutterite in his arms.

"Yea, but your pokemon aren't a pushover either." assured Hinta as he landed beside him with Dragovine in his arms.

"No kidding." agreed Timothy

"Well i'm sure that if you wanted you could've won easily." retorted Redir

"Maybe so with some of my stronger pokemon, but Rika and Rita wanted a chance to battle." smiled Timothy

"Hay how's Dragovine and Flutterite?" asked Luna as she rushed up to them.

"Flutterite seems alright...she just seems a bit out of breath." smiled Redir

"Flutter." huffed Flutterite as Redir sat her on the ground.

"Same goes for this big fella." nodded Jamie as he sat Dragovine on the ground.

"Well I'll fix them right up...if you want Timothy i can heal Rita and Rika for you?" asked Luna

"What do you gals say?" asked Timothy

Both Rita and Rika nodded their heads before following Dragovine, Flutterite and Luna away from the group.

"So what do you all have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Zira as she walked up to them.

"Well we were heading towards Istra Town...Ash and I have to get a gym badge from Farie." replied Timothy

"What about you?" asked Alice

"We were headed to Karlin City's mall to pick up a few supplies." said Zira

They all turned around and saw Alice, Hinta and Lainey talking about something, before they suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well it's going to take us the rest of the day to get to Istra town by foot, so we might as well set up camp her and then leave early in the morning." noted Timothy

"Hay...mind if we camp here with y'all tonight?" asked Redir

"Sure...what about you and Lainey?" asked Timothy

"No thanks...i still have allot of stuff to do." declined Zira

"Well alright then." smiled Timothy

"Time for us to get going then...Redir i hope to see you at the tournament and Timothy if you do enter don't think you'll win easily." smiled Zira

"We'll see." nodded Timothy

"Hay Lainey i'm about to leave." mentioned Zira

"Alright mom." nodded Lainey as she ran up to them with Alice, Hinta, Kim and Ignitrous beside her.

"Hay Zira i wanted to ask you...what's your spot in the tournament?" asked Timothy

"The last dragon trainer standing in the tournament gets to face off against Lainey and if they can beat her then they'll get to face me in the final round." replied Zira smiling.

"I see...not a bad prize." nodded Timothy

"Well it was good seeing you all again." replied Lainey

"You to." smiled Alice as she hugged Lainey.

"Yep." nodded Hinta as she hugged Lainey.

"And you to Timothy." smiled Lainey as she hugged Timothy.

"Yea it was, but we're going to chill out here for the rest of the day." grinned Timothy

Lainey looked at Timothy for a few minutes before looking over at Lainey and then turned toward her mother.

"Hay mom I'll catch up with you later...i'm going to chill here for awhile." smiled Lainey

"Oh lord...well you kids have fun. I'll catch you later...Amphire let's get going." laughed Zira

Amphire suddenly flapped its large wings and was soon air born and Zira jumped from the ground onto its back before they disappeared into the sky.

"Alright everybody let's get us a camp set up." said Timothy

"Right." said Everybody else as got ready to set up camp.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

After the camp had been sat up everybody decided to sit around talking and chatting while Pikachu, Kachu, Kim, Nina, Nikita, Ignitrous, Dragovine and Flutterite all ran around the meadow playing. After awhile the sun had finally set casting a blanket of darkness over the land. Stars sparkled in the night sky like a musician playing a piano causing the stars to twinkle on and off. Now that night had befallen them everybody was gathered around a small fire while sitting in chairs eating on a snake that Brock had whipped up.

"So Redir what brings you to the Jetix Region?" asked Ash as he took a drink from a can soda that he was holding.

"Well I'm here training for the Dragon Masters Tournament at the moment, but I'm technically here looking for something." replied Redir

"What do you mean something?" asked Misty

"You mean something as in some kind of item or something?" asked Hinta

"No but it's no big deal really." assured Redir

Timothy looked over to Redir as he took a fork full of spaghetti from his plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hay Redir are Dragovine, Flutterite and Gabite your only pokémon or where you holding out on us?" asked Lainey

"Well I might have a few backups for the tournament." smiled Redir

"Can we see them?" asked Alice

"No offense, but I wanna wait for the tournament to reveal my other pokémon." Redir replied

"That's far enough." laughed Hinta

"What about you Luna? Are you going the tournament?" Misty asked

"I haven't decide to just yet, but just encase I do I wanna be ready." replied Luna

"So Redir, Luna where are y'all from?" asked Brock

"Cinnabar Island in Kanto." replied Redir

"And I'm from Lavender Town." replied Luna

"Well looks like we got to more people who are from Kanto." said Hinta

"What do you mean two more?" asked Luna

"Ash, Misty and Brock here are also from Kanto." replied Alice

"Yep...i'm from Cerulean City." nodded Misty

"I'm from Pewter City." added Brock

"And I'm from Pallet Town." added Ash

"I though that your names sounded familiar." said Luna

"Do you know them?" asked Redir

"No, but what I do know is that Misty is the Cerulean City's gym leader, Brock is the Pewter City's gym leader and I saw Ash compete in the Sinnoh league a few years back." replied Luna

"Oh yea I remember that. You did good in that battle against Tobi." said Redir

"Yea, but he was just to strong or us then. Maybe this time around if we ever see him again we can beat him." nodded Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Hay Timothy can ask you a question?" asked Redir

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"How did you become so strong?" asked Redir

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"Well I know that your pokémon are strong...I've seen your numerous battles with them, but I mean how did you yourself become so strong. I've done my research on you since I've been here in the Jetix and I've heard from many people about just how powerful you are." explained Redir

"This has something to do with the something your looking for doesn't?" asked Timothy

"Wait how did you know?" asked Redir

"Because I can see it in your aura." replied Timothy

"What." said Redir

Everybody looked at Timothy as his eye's suddenly flashed with a yellow energy in them.

"You see Redir everybody's aura is a certain color and yours it red, but this color can change depending on a persons mood. When you asked me your question your aura changed a bit gaining a bit of a red and blue. Since your aura is normally red the red that appeared in your aura is a deeper red and it means that your a little upset about something. The blue means that your a little sad about something, but they both have to do with that something that your looking for." explained Timothy

"So am I that easy of a read?" asked Redir laughing.

"Well by a normal person you wouldn't be and because the red and blue only appeared in a spot of your aura means that you've had a lot of training in controlling your emotions." nodded Timothy

"Yea I've been training in the way to use my aura for a long time now, but I still have a long way to go." replied Redir

"Hay Timothy how are you able to see aura.? I thought that it was invisible to the normal eye?" asked Ash

"Well you've have to look at one thing Ash...I've been training to use aura ever since I was young. Only the most experienced of Aura Guardians can see aura." replied Timothy

"How old where you when you actually started learning using aura?" asked Luna

"I started training to use aura before I turned 15, but that's when I entered the Pokémon Ranger Academy, but I actually learned to use aura long before then." replied Timothy

The Pokémon Ranger Academy...I didn't know that teach people how to us aura." said Redir

"Well other Ranger Academy's don't, but the one here in the Jetix does. It has a specific area that trainers people to use aura." replied Timothy

"I might have to look into it." nodded Rider

"Anyway Redir what's this something that your looking for if you don't mind sharing. We might be able to help you find it." said Jamie

Redir looked around at everybody as they waited to see if he would tell them what he was looking for. He sat his plate down, before taking a deep breath and sitting back in his chair.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you. You see the thing that I'm looking for I can't really explain it." replied Redir

"Is it some kind of item?" asked Alice

"No...its more of an it than a thing." said Redir

"An it." asked Misty confused.

"I don't understand." shrugged Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Me neither." agreed Brock

"Well it was about 5 years ago when I was traveling in the Izumo region. I was attacked by something...some kind of shadowy figure." explained Redir

"A shadowy figure?" wondered Jamie

"Yea...i can't remember all of the details, but I know that it was about 5'7 in height and resembled something like a large feline." nodded Redir

"Hmm..." said Hinta thinking.

"But you can't remember anything else about it?" asked Timothy

"No...the guy who found me said that I was out for nearly 5 day and was near death when he found me." nodded Redir as he sat his hand on his head." nodded Redir

"But I feel that there's more to this story." said Timothy

"Yea." sighed Redir

They looked as Dragovine and Flutterite came to the side of his chair and sat their head on his lap.

"Their was a girl that I knew...her name was Linda Floras." sighed Redir as he rubbed both Dragovine and Flutterite on the head.

"I got yea." sighed Timothy as he looked up and out into the night sky.

"Pika." said Kachu as he looked at Timothy.

Ash looked at Redir as the name Linda echoed through his mind like a somebody shouting in a cave.. He knew had heard the name somewhere, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. After a few minutes of trying to remember he remembered where he had heard the name. It was from that girl that had attacked them along with that Marc guy in Venom Forst during the chunin exam.

"I know somebody named Linda." said Ash

"Yea...i remember. We met her in Venom Forest during the Chunin exams." nodded Misty

"I remember that to." nodded Brock

"It's impossible that you met Linda." sighed Redir

"Why is that?" asked Misty

"Because she's dead." replied Timothy

Everybody looked over at Timothy as he continued to stare off into the night sky as if he was thinking about something.

"How did you know?" asked Redir

"Because I know that look in you eye...that drive to become stronger after loosing somebody close to you. I know it all to well..." sighed Timothy

"How's that?" asked Redir

"Its a long story, but trust me when I say that I know how it feels to live on after you've seen somebody you care about taken from you right in front of your eye's. It'll destroy you and drive you to the brink of insanity, but if you can overcome this the drive that you get from it can push you to do things that you never thought you would do." sighed Timothy

Ash looked on as Alice sat her hand on Timothy's hand as she tried to confront him from whatever he was feeling. Ash knew hat he had lost his absol, but it sounded like to him that their was somebody else that he had lost and whoever it was was even closer to him than his absol. He then looked over at Rider and noticed Luna staring at him with a look of worry and wanting to comfort him.

"So that's what you meant that your Flutterite was special to you." guessed Lainey

"Yea...Flutterite was her pokémon. I adopted her along with the rest of her pokémon." nodded Redir

"Well Redir...from what you've told me. It sound's like you survived a fiends attack." replied Timothy

"A fiend?" wondered Redir

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"But wait...what would a fiend be doing in the Izumo region?" wondered Hinta

"Yea...it's it rare for them to show up anywhere outside of he Six Great Regions." said Lainey

"Yea." nodded Alice

"But why is that?" asked Misty

"Because the barrier that parts this world and the next is thinnest here in certain places here in the Jetix and in a few places in its sister regions. Outside of these regions the barrier isn't thin." explained Timothy

"Well that is odd." said Alice

"I've done my research on fiends. Is it possible to track them down?" asked Redir

"No." replied Hinta

"Why...are you looking for a little payback?" asked Timothy

"Of course." nodded Redir

"Well don't count on it." rebuffed Timothy

"What?" asked Redir

"Your way to weak take on a fiend by yourself...even the weakest of them you couldn't beat." remarked Timothy

"How do you know that...you don't know just how powerful I truly am." snarled Redir as he stood up looking at Timothy.

"Trust me Redir." assured Timothy

Redir stared at Timothy for a few minutes before he sat back down and looked at his hands, before balling them into a fist.

"What can I do to become stronger?" asked Redir

"You'll become stronger in time, but if you want to get a good start go to the Pokémon Ranger Academy. They teach you how to hone your abilities to the max." suggested Timothy

"Alright." nodded Redir

"It still might not be enough, but it'll be a start." nodded Timothy

"Well it getting late...we should really get some sleep. I got a lot of shopping to do before I find my mom tomorrow." said Lainey

"Yea she's right. Just sleep on it Redir and just think about it." said Timothy

"Sure." replied Redir

They all watched as Kachu jumped out of Timothy's lap as he got up from his chair and walked toward his large tent with Alice, Hinta, Lainey and the pokémon behind them. Ash looked at them as they disappeared into his tent before looking over at Redir who had a sad look on his face while Luna was talking to him trying to cheer him up.

"Well Pikachu I guess we'll call it a night to." said Ash

"Chu." yawned Pikachu

Ash stood up and headed toward his tent where he turned in for the night.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5

The next day everybody was up bright and early packing their supplies getting ready to head to their destinations. Timothy pushed a button on the side of his tent and it exploded in a cloud of white smoke revealing it to have reverted back to its capsule form. Ash had just finished brushing his teeth and he was now standing around waiting for everybody else to finish.

"Alright...today I get to see what we're made of once we go against Farie." said Ash

"Pika...Chu...Pi?" asked Pikachu

"Hmm...i'm still not sure right now, but I was thinking Infernape could battle." replied Ash

"Pikachu...Pi...Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"But he's the only one that I got for the line up at the moment. I'm not sure who else to use." shrugged Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu thinking.

"So your plan on planning on battling a gym leader?" asked Redir

Ash turned around just as Redir and Luna walked up to him as they both had finished packing.

"Yea...i'm trying to decide who to use in my up coming battle." nodded Ash

"Do you know what kind of pokémon she use's?" asked Redir

"Well its a fighting type gym, but I can't say for sure if she's going to use all fighting type pokémon." replied Ash

"Yea that's true. I've seen a lot of gym battles where the gym leader sometimes use a pokémon of a different type." agreed Luna

"Well I guess it just comes all down to how well you've raised and trained your pokémon." shrugged Redir

"Yea and I think we've come a long way since we first started traveling." nodded Ash

"Chu...Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Alright everybody I'm off." said Lainey

They all turned around as they saw her hug Timothy, Hinta and Alice as she got ready to head out.

"Alright Lainey we'll see you at the tournament." said Timothy

"Sounds good. Ash, Redir...keep training if you plan on entering the tournament." suggested Lainey

"Don't worry I will." nodded Redir

"You can count on it." nodded Ash

"Alright then I'm off." She laughed

Just then her Ignitrous began flapping its wing and was soon air born, before Lainey jumped up and landed on its back. They watched as they soon were out of sight disappearing over the top of Black-Out Forest.

"Well now shall we get going." suggested Timothy

They walked back to the road and were soon back on their way toward their destination along with other people and pokémon walking the road.

"Hay Timothy. Last night you said that I could join the Ranger Academy to start myself off, but that it might not be enough. What did you mean by that?" asked Redir

"Because as you know fiends can only be damaged by spiritual users or certain spiritual based techniques." replied Timothy

"Well how am I suppose to defeat a fiend then. I don't know the first thing about using spiritual energy." said Redir

"I know, but right now you should focus on maximizing your aura abilities." nodded Timothy

"Fine." sighed Redir

"Can you use Spiritual Energy?" asked Ash

"Yep...so can Alice and Hinta." nodded Timothy

"Yea, but we never would've learned how to use it if not for Timothy." said Hinta

"Why is that?" asked Luna

"Because the academy that I went to has become very strict about who they let enroll. I only got enrolled under special circumstances." replied Timothy

"What is the name of the school?" asked Luna

"It's known as the Spirit Academy or the Spiritual Arts Academy." said Timothy

"Under what circumstances did you get enrolled into the academy?" asked Redir

"I got attacked by a fiend." replied Timothy

"What?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"But how did that get you enrolled into the academy?" asked Redir

"Apparently fiends are attracted to strong spiritual powers." stated Timothy

"So it tracked you down?" asked Redir

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"What did you do when you fought it?" asked Brock

"With most fiends there is only one thing you can do." said Hinta

"I fought it and beat the hell out of that fiend.." replied Timothy laughing.

"How did you get rid of it?" asked Redir

"Well at the time I didn't know that only something spiritual based could defeat a fiend. I fought it with everything I had and then more, but in the end it was a no win situation. I was nearly killed, but I got saved by students from the academy. Apparently they had also been tracking me, because of my strong spiritual signal." explained Timothy

"Man who would've thought that defeating a fiend would be so hard." sighed Redir

"Hay Timothy is a pokémon capable of beating a fiend?" asked Ash

"Yea pokémon are naturally tuned into using their spiritual powers." nodded Timothy

"But facing a fiends are extremely dangerous." added Hinta

"Hay what are fiends exactly?" asked Brock

"A fiend is a creature born from the soul of a mortal." said Alice

"You mean mortal as in human?" asked Luna

"She means mortal as in not immortal. You see when when a person dies they usually cross over into the spirit realm, however there are those who stay for various reasons. This soon becomes a bad thing as staying in the mortal realm for to long and you become a fiend. Most are vicious creatures with supernatural powers that live to devour the souls of both the living and deceased." said Timothy

"They sound kinda scary to me." said Misty

"Me to." agreed Luna

"Some are, but you don't have to worry about fiends nowadays. They stay in the Farplane and are really seen outside of there." assured Timothy

As they walked on they noticed the three way intersection ahead with a few trainers and pokémon standing around as if they were waiting on somebody. There was a road that lead south which lead to Istra town and then there was another path that headed north which lead to the other city and towns north of them.

"Well I guess this is where we part." said Timothy

"Yea, but we'll see you all again at the tournament." nodded Redir

"Count on it." assured Timothy

"You take care Luna." said Misty

"Yea try to stay out of trouble." laughed Alice

"Don't worry I will." smiled Luna

They all waved as Redir and Luna disappeared up the northern path, before turning around and head down the south path toward Istra.

"Well this years Dragons Master Tournament should be interesting to say the least. I might have to enter myself." smiled Timothy

"I'll be ready for it when it comes around." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

All of a sudden Timothy stopped walking and he began to look around as if he had heard or sensed something.

"Pi?" asked Kachu

"Mew?" asked Nina

"Be...Be?" asked Nikita

"What's up?" asked Hinta

"I feel something." replied Timothy

Everybody looked around, but other than the other people walking the road with their pokémon they didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"What is it you sense?" asked Alice

"Pika...Pi?" wondered Kim

"I don't know...it's my first time sensing this." said Timothy

All of a sudden he looked out in front of them at a group of passing trainers and a guy appeared. He was wearing a black shinobi outfit with a vest over his chest that had a strange symbol on it. He looked at Timothy with blue eye's that had a intense rage in them.

"Pika?" asked Kachu

"Yea." nodded Timothy

Kachu jumped from Timothy's shoulder and onto Alice's shoulder, before he suddenly took off running out into the meadow with the shinobi running in front of him at the same pace.

"What's this about?" asked Ash

"I don't know, but let's go find out." shrugged Hinta as they ran off in the direction that Timothy and the guy ran off in.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Timothy continued to run across the meadow while staring at the shinobi, before coming to a sliding stop. Timothy stared at the guy and in his eye's he could sense a hatred though if it was because of something he did he didn't know.

"Listen guy...i don't know what's up with you, but we don't have to fight." said Timothy

All of a sudden the shinobi dashed toward him before quickly throwing a kunai at Timothy. Timothy quickly ducked as the kunai as the shinobi got near him and kicked at him, but Timothy blocked the strike. The shinobi then threw a punch at Timothy, but Timothy quickly jumped out of the way as the shinobi's fist hit the ground. All of a sudden as Timothy landed on the ground the shinobi turned around and launched a fireball at him, but Timothy quickly flipped backwards.

"Whoever this shinobi is...there not half bad." said Timothy as he land on the ground.

Just then he noticed the shinobi had started to create a series of hand signs that he wasn't familiar with for any techniques he knew. The shinobi suddenly held out his hand and a large beam of blue energy suddenly fired from them. Timothy quickly held his hands out and the attack collided with his hands causing him to slide back a bit.

"This guy is serious...I've never seen a jutsu like this one." noted Timothy

Timothy swung his hands in a downward slashing motion causing the attack to hit the ground and explode.

"Alright then...you've peeped my interest." smiled Timothy

When the dust finally settled Timothy saw that the shinobi was still standing in the same spot staring at him.

"If it's a fight you want...it's a fight that I'll give you." grinned Timothy as he got into his fighting stance.

Just then the shinobi dashed toward Timothy and when he got near him they both threw there fist forward causing them to clash creating a powerful shock wave.

…...

Not to far from where Timothy was fighting the unknown shinobi, Ash, Misty, Alice, Hinta, Brock and the pokémon had finally caught up with them.

"I wonder why this guy is fighting Timothy?" wondered Hinta

"I don't know, but he just came out of nowhere." said Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Pikachu." said Kachu

"I didn't even sense him." noted Brock

"That symbol on his vest...I've never seen it before." noted Hinta

"This guy can't be from the village." said Misty

"What about one of the villages on the island?" asked Ash

"I don't think he's from either of those either." said Alice

"He seems pretty strong." noted Hinta

"True, but I don't think that he can beat Timothy." shrugged Ash

"Yea but why would he want to beat Timothy in the first place. I don't think Timothy knows who this guy is." reminded Alice

All of a sudden they were interrupted by a powerful shock wave and when they looked out they saw both Timothy and the shinobi were fist and fist.

…...

Back n the battlefield Timothy remained fist to fist with the shinobi as he smiled at how strong the shinobi was.

"Your pretty strong." Timothy complimented

All of a sudden the shinobi quickly threw a punch with his right hand which caught Timothy in the gut causing him to lean forward in pain. He then punched him several more time in the gut before flipping backwards and catching Timothy in the chin with his knee. He then quickly landed on the ground, before launching a large fireball at Timothy. When the fireball hit their was a large explosion that sen out a powerful shock wave and large cloud of dust.

The shinobi stood around looking into the cloud of dust for any sign of Timothy until he heard laughing. When the dust finally settled he saw Timothy standing up laughing and he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Like I said before I'm impressed. You strong...more so then a normal human, but if that's all you've got then you can't beat me." grinned Timothy

Just the shinobi fired a large number of blue fireballs toward Timothy, but Timothy took off running while dodging the fireballs. The shinobi quickly jumped into the air as Timothy neared him and fired a large fireball toward him. The large fireball hit and caused another large explosion, but Timothy jumped out of the dust cloud and above the shinobi. The raised his arms to block as Timothy came down on top of him with his leg and sent him hurling toward the ground. The shinobi managed to regain his balance and hit the ground on his feet created a large hole in the ground when he did.

Timothy dived toward the shinobi, but he quickly got out of the way causing Timothy to crashing to the ground and send debris flying everywhere. The shinobi landed on the ground as Timothy came flying out of the dust cloud and swung a punch at him, but he managed to block the punch. The force sent him sliding backward several feet, before he came to a complete stop.

"Come on...i know you can do better or else you wouldn't have come all this way just to fight me." urged Timothy smiling

He stared at the shinobi who just stood there in a defensive posture and then lowered his hand, before lowering his head.

"Your nothing like him." said The shinobi

"Hmm..." said Timothy

"Your crude and distasteful." said The shinobi

"Hay there's no need for name call." retorted Timothy

Timothy looked at the guy and felt the rage from him suddenly increase in intensity as if he were projecting all his rage at him for some reason.

"Listen guy...i don't get what your problem is, but you can leave at anytime. It's not like I really wanted to fight you n the first place." reminded Timothy

"You haven't been taking me seriously this entire fight." remarked The shinobi

"Why should I...I mean seriously you come from where ever and attack me for who knows what reason. Give me a reason to fight you." shrugged Timothy

"How about if you don't take me seriously I'll kill you." snarled The shinobi

"Prove it." sighed Timothy

All of a sudden the shinobi reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll. He then flung the scroll open, before slammed his right hand onto it causing it to explode in a cloud of shite smoke. Timothy looked at the cloud of smoke when all of a sudden the shinobi dashed out of the cloud toward Timothy and he saw the shinobi was holding a strange looking sword in his hand. The shinobi swung the sword at Timothy when he neared him, but Timothy sidestepped the strike. The shinobi quickly flipped the sword around and swung at Timothy again, but Timothy quickly flipped backwards and landed several feet away from the shinobi.

Timothy looked at the blade and saw that it was very usual from any blade that he had ever seen. It was about 3 feet long with a rusted look to it though the edge of the blade was a see though blue metal. Just then he felt something running down on the side of his cheek like water and when he raised his hand to wipe it off he saw that it was blood. The blade had actually managed to cut his cheek which made him wonder about the blade itself.

He examined the blade and other than the looked he noticed a odd smell in the air that seemed to be coming from the blade. It was a sweet smell though there was a spicy hint to it kinda like the spice from a spicy lasagna. He rubbed the blood between the his fingers for a few minutes before he put he licked the blood off or his fingers.

"That blade is interesting...i can tell its not an ordinary blade." noted Timothy

Timothy looked at the shinobi who stared at him with a surprised look on his face.

"So I'm right...can you tell me a bit about it?" asked Timothy

"All you need to know is that if you don't take me seriously this blade is going to be what kills you." snarled The shinobi as he suddenly dashed toward Timothy.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7

The rest of the group stood around watching the fight as Timothy was now dodging while the shinobi was swinging his blade at him.

"Look's like that guy has Timothy on the defense." noted Brock

"I think it has something to do with that sword." guessed Hinta

"What about it though?" wondered Alice

"Pika...Pi." said Kim

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has to be pretty good to put him on the defense like that." shrugged Hinta

"Chu...Pikachu...Pi." said Kachu

"Whatever the case Timothy won't lose to this guy." cheered Ash

"Pika...Chu." agreed Pikachu

…...

Back on the battlefield Timothy continued to dodge the strikes from the shinobi before flipping backwards several feet away from him. The shinobi suddenly jumped into the air before swinging his blade sending blades of blue energy toward Timothy. Timothy jumped sideways dodging each of the attacks as they hit the ground and exploded.

"Hay...my pokémon have better aim than that." laughed Timothy

The shinobi dived toward Timothy with his sword poised to strike and just as he neared him he swung the sword at him. Timothy jumped up into the air just as the shinobi swung his sword and hit the ground causing it to explode on impact and set up a large cloud of dust. Timothy floated to the ground as the cloud of dust cleared and he saw the shinobi standing in the same area where he hi the ground.

"What is with you running. Fight me!" shouted The shinobi

"Why should I." shrugged Timothy

"What?" snarled The shinobi angrily.

"Like I said before give me a good reason. Your strong no doubt and your sword is pretty sweet, but I really have no reason to fight you." sighed Timothy

"I heard that your supposed to be some kind of extremely powerful person. Yet here you are running from me like a coward." replied The shinobi

"Yea, yea." sighed Timothy as he kicked the ground.

"Your a disgrace...how can you even call yourself a shinobi with your attitude." snarled The shinobi

"Sticks and stones my friend, sticks and stones." retorted Timothy

Just then the shinobi dashed toward Timothy and he swung his blade at him, but sidestepped the strike. Timothy then raised his right hand and knocked the sword out of the shinobi's hand sending the sword flying into the air. He then hit the shinobi in the chest which sent him flying backward several feet until he hit the ground. The shinobi started coughing as he grabbed his chest in pain, before looking over at Timothy.

He looked back out as Timothy as his sword suddenly landed in the ground blade first next to him. He reached out and grabbed the hilt of the sword using it as a crutch to get to his feet while still holding his chest.

"Listen kid I could've beaten and killed you ten time over before, but I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Never judge a book by its cover." said Timothy

"I don't need your damn advice." snarled The shinobi

"Fine, but you could really use it." shrugged Timothy

"You don't know what I need...you don't know anything!" shouted The shinobi

Just then the shinobi ran his thumb across the edge of the blade and drew blood which ran down the side of the blade.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted The shinobi as he quickly created a few hand signs and slammed his hands onto the ground in front of him.

Timothy watched as there was a sudden large explosion which covered entire field in a cloud of white smoke. He looked at the cloud of smoke when all of a sudden he heard a low toned growl coming from the cloud of smoke. Timothy then took a few steps backwards as a odd sensation suddenly began to reverberate though his bone, though it wasn't fear being as though it was more like excitement. Just then a light breeze blew across the battlefield and blue away the cloud of smoke revealing a large sapphire blue dragon.

Timothy jumped several feet backwards as the dragon slammed its front claw onto ground and then flared it large blue wing. Timothy looked at the large blue sapphire scaled dragon and was suddenly enticed by the beauty of its scales. He admired its large muscular build and its sheer size though he had seen pokémon much larger he just couldn't help himself.

"A Dova!" marveled Timothy

"Now I've got some advice for you Timothy. Only the strongest wins the wars." stated The shinobi

All of a sudden the dragon let out a roar, before firing a stream of fire at who quickly jumped into the air and dodged the fire.

"Your not going to get away that easy. Let's get him Zafiero." shouted The shinobi

The dragon flared its wings before letting out a roar and then taking to the sky after Timothy. Timothy grinned as the dragon fired another stream of fire at him, but he easily dodged the fire. The shinobi then swung his sword several times and fired several waves of blue energy from the back of the dragon. Timothy dodged the attacks, before diving down pass the dragon and zipping past then causing the dragon to suddenly stop.

The dragon fired another stream of fire while the shinobi fired off several more attacks, but Timothy flew toward the ground. He flew low to the ground as the attacks hit the ground and exploded behind, before quickly zipped up into the air. Timothy stopped in the air as the dragon hovered in the air with the shinobi on his back.

"Stop running and fight back!" shouted The shinobi

"Why I'm actually enjoying myself. I haven't see a Dova in so long." replied Timothy

"What?" asked The shinobi sounding a bit shocked.

"What did you actually think that this was going to be my first time seeing a Dova or was it something else. Either way this meeting has gotten m blood boiling." smiled Timothy

Timothy could feel every bone in his body resonating with excitement and his blood was boiling from it. He couldn't understand it because for some reason he was more excited about this then had usually been in the past. It was like some instinct within him that was suddenly awakened and now he just wanted to fight.

"I don't understand you...you talk big yet out won't even fight back." said The shinobi

All of a sudden Timothy grabbed his head and he suddenly fell from the sky before he hit the ground hard. The shinobi and the dragon looked at each other confused before the dragon landed on the ground not far from where Timothy landed. The shinobi jumped off of the dragon's back and walked over to the hole where Timothy had land. He looked into the crater and saw that Timothy was on his knee's and he now had a swirling white and black energy glowing around him.

"What's going on?" wondered The shinobi

"What's happening." groaned Timothy

Just then the energy erupted from around Timothy and created a large beam of energy that fired into the sky. The shinobi quickly jumped backwards and landed in front of the dragon as they both looked at the towering pillar of swirling white and black energy.

"What in the hell is happening." cursed The shinobi

Just then they saw a Timothy float up in the beam of light and there was a sudden flash of light which forced the shinobi and dragon to cover their eye's. When they opened their eye's they saw that Timothy was standing in front with his head down and his arms hanging in front of them with the swirling white and black energy surrounding him. The shinobi was surprised to see that the energy now had a tail, two large wings and claws had formed on his hands and feet.

"Is this some kind of Dragon Cloak...I've never seen anything like it." said The shinobi

All of a sudden Timothy let out a roar that sent out a powerful roar and caused the ground to shake. The shinobi stabbed his sword into the ground while the dragon dug his claws into the ground in order to not get blown away, but they both continued to get pushed back. After a few minutes Timothy stopped roaring and the shinobi and the dragon both looked at him with a look of shock across their faces.

"What's going on?" wondered The shinobi

Timothy suddenly flared his wings and took to the sky before firing a white sphere of energy at the shinobi and dragon. The dragon grabbed the shinobi by the back of his shirt and quickly took to the sky just as the sphere hit the ground in a powerful explosion.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile not far from the battlefield the rest of the group braced themselves from the shock wave of the powerful explosion. The stared in shock at the large dome of energy created from the attack in front of them.

"Things just got real." said Hinta as he held onto Nina and Nikita.

"What's going on...is that Timothy's Dragon Cloak?" wondered Brock trying not to get blown away.

"It looks different from before..." noted Misty trying not to get blown away.

"This isn't good." said Ash as he held onto Pikachu.

"Pika." shouted Pikachu

"What?" wondered Hinta

"What's wrong with him then?" asked Alice as she held onto Kim and Kachu.

"I can't really say, but it feel's like he's lost it. He's like some kind of wild animal." replied Ash

"That's not good." said Hinta

When the explosion finally settled and they could see again they saw that the shinobi and the dragon were high in the sky. The dragon was firing a stream of fire while the shinobi standing on his back was firing waves of blue energy from his sword at Timothy.

"What do you think happened?" wondered Alice

"I think it has to do with his Dragon Cloak." guessed Hinta

"Why do you say that?" asked Brock

"Because during Timothy's fight with Kysis he told us that whenever he used his Dragon Cloak he felt like losing control." reminded Hinta

"Do you really think that his cloak is acting up?" asked Jamie

"Well his Kitsune Cloak is acting up so it can't be just a coincidence." reminded Alice

"But why here and why now. On top of that he wasn't even using it when It activated itself all of a sudden." reminded Ash

"Maybe it has something to do with that dragon that guy summoned because its not even its usual color" suggested Misty

"But how and why?" wondered Alice

"Chu...Pikachu." said Kim

"Pi...Chu." said Kachu

All of a sudden they heard the dragon roar and when they looked back up into the sky they saw the dragon firing fire around at Timothy who was flying around it. Timothy quickly darted toward the dragon before ramming the dragon and then flying off and tuning back around and ramming the dragon again. They watched as he flew around the dragon and rammed it on each pass before ramming the dragon in the back and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Do you think we can help that guy out?" asked Misty

"I don't know, but I guess we can try." shrugged Hinta

"Well let's go then." urged Alice

…...

Back on the battlefield the shinobi picked himself up and looked at his dragon who was now lying on its side.

"Zafiero are you ok?" asked The shinobi

Just then the shinobi ran up to the dragon and laid his hand on its head, before taking a deep breath. He heard a roar, before looking up into the air and seeing Timothy land on the ground behind him.

"Damn it. This is bad...i wasn't expecting him to be able to use a Dragon Cloak." cursed The shinobi

He looked at Timothy as he slowly mad his way toward him and as he looked at him he debated his next move.

"Looks like I've got no other choice, but to use my Shin no doragon'aizu." said The shinobi

He lowered his blade before reaching up and grabbing his mask and pulling it off to reveal his face. He was a light skinned boy with brown hair and a red bandana under his hair holding it up. He closed his eye's as a sapphire blue colored flame patch appear around his eye's. He opened his eye's again as they were slitted like a dragon's, before suddenly changing with his pupil becoming smaller and a tomoe appeared above it. He looked at Timothy and held out his sword out in front of him, before getting into his fighting stance.

"Alright now let's go." He said

All of a sudden Timothy fell to his knee's once again and grabbed his head as if he were in pain again.

"Now what?" wondered The shinobi

He looked as Timothy continued grabbing his head, but then Timothy looked up at him and he notice something. He was shocked to see that Timothy had black flame patterns on his eye's just like him, causing him to back a bit.

"No way. He's got the Doragon'aizu" said The shinobi

All of a sudden he noticed Timothy reach into his jack and pulled out a scroll before laying it down on the ground and opening it. He watched at Timothy slammed his right hand onto the scroll which exploded into a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared he noticed that Timothy was now holding a glowing white blade which he felt had an odd energy resonating from it. He watched as some of the black energy around Timothy suddenly engulfed the sword causing it to blaze like a black fire.

Timothy then raised up, before rearing his arm back that held the blade in it and tossing it into the sky. The shinobi looked into the air confused as to why Timothy just threw the sword into the air, before looking back at Timothy wondering what he just did. All of a sudden he heard a roar which caused him to turn back around and he saw a large black sphere in the air.

"Hay Timothy!" shouted A voice

The shinobi turned around and saw the rest of the group running up to ward them before they stopped and looked up a the black sphere that was now in the sky.

"What is that?" wondered Hinta

"This can't be good can?" wondered Misty

"I don't know." shrugged Alice

All of a sudden they heard another roar coming from the sky and when they looked up they saw that black sphere was now shining. There was then a flash of light that caused them all to cover their eye's and after a few minutes they opened their eye's and was shocked to see another dragon. They watched as the dragon roared and flew around circle above them.

"Now what..no another dragon." said Brock

"Pika!" shouted Kachu excitedly.

"Mew!" shouted Nina excitedly.

"Be!" shouted Nikita excitedly.

Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Kim, Alice, Hinta, Misty and Jamie all looked at them in confusion and wondered why they would be as excited as they were.

"Why are they excited?" wondered Misty

"I don't know." shrugged Hinta

The dragon let out another roar and when they looked up they saw that the dragon was headed right toward them. They all moved backward as the dragon landed in-between then and looked down at Timothy. The dragon wasn't as large as the blue dragon and wasn't as muscular having a small build to it , but was pink in color and wasn't covered in scales. It had large wings that were lined black as well as a five horn like appendages on each side of its head as well as a whip like tail. The dragon lowered it head and nudged Timothy causing him to look up and it and smile.

"Exci." He moaned

Just then the black and white energy around Timothy suddenly dissipated and he passed out, before falling forward onto the ground. The dragon used its whip like tail to wrap around Timothy's waist and stop him from hitting the ground. Alice ran up to him as the dragon laid his limp body onto the ground and she looked up at the dragon.

"Thank you." smiled Alice

The dragon then looked back over at the shinobi who was looking at it with a shocked look across his face. The guy looked at the dragon as it growled at him, before he suddenly heard another growl coming from behind him. He turned around and saw that his dragon had gotten back to his feet and was now staring down the pink dragon.

"No Zafiero that's enough for today. Let just go home." said The shinobi

He turned around and looked at Timothy who was in Alice's arm before creating a few hand signs and disappearing in a cloud of smoke along with the blue dragon.

"What was that all about?" wondered Alice

"I don't know, but we've still got a dragon here." reminded Ash as he looked at the dragon.

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Yea, but it doesn't seem all that mean." noted Misty

"Hay he's waking up!" shouted Alice

They looked at Timothy as he moved around moaning for a few minutes until he finally opened his eye's.

"You finally awake." smiled Alice

"Pikachu." smiled Kim

"Yea I'm fine." nodded Timothy as he raised up.

"Pika?" asked Kachu

"Mew..Mew?" asked Nina

"Be...be?" asked Nikita

"Seriously guy's I'm fine." replied Timothy laughing.

He then looked up at the dragon and a smile came across his face as he got to his feet.

"It's been so long." smiled Timothy

The dragon let out a grunt, before lowering its head and Timothy embraced the dragon in a big hug. Ash looked in amazement as Timothy hugged the dragon and from him he sensed something that he had never sensed before. Like the warm glow from the rising sun Ash sensed nothing, but a warm happy and relived feeling emanating from him. It was like he knew the dragon and had some kind of special bond with it. Ash had never felt the feeling that he was getting from Timothy before and for once he was happy that he was extremely happy.

"Hay Timothy do you know this dragon?" asked Ash

"Yea...everybody I want you all to meet Exci." introduced Timothy

The dragon lowered its head toward Alice and nudged her in the side before.

"So this is the Exci that you told us about." smiled Alice as he rubbed the dragon on the head.

"Wow I didn't think that the Exci that you told us about was a dragon." marveled Exci as he walked up to her.

"What's going on here?" asked Misty confused.

"Yea...i'm with her" agreed Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Me four." agreed Brock

"I'll explain everything to you in a bit. Ash I'm going to have to put our gym badge collecting on hold for now." apologized Timothy

"Its no problem...i'm more interested in how you know this dragon." nodded Ash

"Alright then...I'll explain once we get to Sleeping Dragon lake." assured Timothy

"What's there?" asked Jamie

"Like I said I'll explain everything soon." said Timothy.

"Ok then." nodded Hinta

"Alright then everybody up on Exci's back." urged Timothy

They all jumped onto Timothy her back as she began to flap her wings and the next thing they knew they where air born and headed toward their next destination.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9

High above the air Ash and Pikachu were still shocked and awed at the fact that they were actually on the back of a dragon and not a pokémon one either. They had heard Timothy talk about them many times before and they concluded from the way that he would talk that they didn't exist or something. Yet here they where high above the ground riding on the back of an actual dragon which they continued to play in their minds. Not only that, but he had seen not one but two dragon and one was much larger than the one they were on.

Ash looked down at the pink skin of the dragon, before he rubbing his hand across it and found it to feel sort of leathery unlike the scaly dragon that they guy summoned. As he continued to rub the dragon's leathery hid he felt it shaking though no because it they where flying through the air, but it was coming from much deeper. It was as if the dragon was extremely excited about something and so much so that she was shaking or trembling. Just then Ash's and Pikachu's thought's were interrupted by Brock asking Timothy a question.

"So Timothy what's the story behind you and Exci?" asked Brock

"Well to tell the story I'll have to start from the beginning." replied Timothy

"Sounds good to me." nodded Brock

"Ok...well as you know I came to the Hidden Shadow Village 9 years ago. While in the village I wanted to learn as much as a could and absorb as much knowledge as I could take in. This lead me to be trained by some of the clan leaders of the village." explained Timothy

"But what does this have to do with Exci?" asked Jamie

"Just wait and listen. Do you all remember when I started training with Joshua?" asked Timothy

"Yea I remember." nodded Hinta

"Me to." nodded Alice

"Well after I finished my training he offered me a gift like the other clan leaders, but since dragon's aren't used by the Kumai clan he gave me a different gift. While going through the Dragon's Branch's files I happened upon an old Dragon Summoning Contract. I asked Joshua if I could have the file and he let me have it as a gift instead. With that said I later signed the contract and tried the Summoning Jutsu." said Timothy

"But if you know that dragon's weren't being used by the Kumai Clan why did you want the scroll?" asked Brock

"Just out of curiosity." shrugged Timothy

"So what happened after you tried the summoning?" asked Ash

"Well I got transported to someplace in a forest that I didn't recognize. I wondered the forest for awhile to take in the sights and after awhile something stated to call me." said Timothy

"What do you mean something started to call you?" asked Misty

"It was a voice that I started to hear in my head and it wanted me to follow it so I did. The voice lead me through the forest and to a mountainous area. The voice then let me into one of he mountains which was I found to be an active volcano." explained Timothy

"Why in the world would you go into an active volcano? Are you nuts?" asked Brock

"Ok maybe a little bit, but I was still curious. So I continued onward and soon came upon a batch of large eggs and from my research into the late Tarakona clan I realized that the egg were dragon eye's. Three of the egg had a rocky almost molten rock look to them, but there was a fourth egg that had a white leathery shell. It was this egg that the voice was telling me to touch and it was then that it hatched into a small pink dragon. That was the first time that I met Exci." replied Timothy

"Wow you did this all while you were in the academy?" asked Alice

"Yep." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden they felt Exci shift her weight and they started to descend toward the ground. They had been so into Timothy's story that they didn't notice that they had made it to Sleeping Dragon Lake. She landed on the ground and they all jumped off of Exci's back as she reared her head back and fired a stream of fire into the air.

"So what happened to her afterwards?" asked Hinta

"Yea...i mean you've told us about her, but we never did see her until now. Why is that?" asked Alice

"That's because after awhile Exci came down with a illness that is fatal for dragons and I as actually distraught at the fact that there was nothing that I could do to save her." sighed Timothy

"But she still here so there must've been something you did since she's still here." noted Hinta

"Yea, but it was odd. I don't know what happened, but being so distraught and upset triggered something in me. It changed Exci from her dragon form into a sword." explained Timothy

"Wow...that a strange story...a dragon that was once a sword. Sound like it could be straight out of some kind of legend." thought Alice

"Pika...Pi." laughed Kim

"Yea it could...i was still able to talk to her and apparently it cured the so called incurable illness she had, but a I wasn't able to turn her back afterwards. So instead I put her in a deep sleep until I found a way to turn her back." nodded Timothy

"So she's been in her sword form asleep until this day." said Hinta

"Wild man." said Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yep and until today I haven't even talked to her." smiled Timothy

He turned around and looked at the dragon who was looking at Kachu, Nina and Nikita, before noticing that Timothy was looking at her.

"So how's is she feeling after all this time?" asked Alice

"Well why don't y'all ask her yourselves." suggested Timothy as he turned back around toward them.

"What, but how?" asked Hinta

"Just relax and calm your mind. Then focus on expanding the barriers of your minds and take in all of your surroundings." said Timothy

They all began to relax and focus on expanding the barriers of their mind just like Timothy told them. After a few minutes Ash mind became silent he soon began to hear someone specking though he didn't recognize the voice. The more he listened to the voice he soon concluded that it was a male voice and it tried to deduce to itself Timothy's story. The presence that came with the voice was also close by also like it was right next to him and then it hit him.

It was Pikachu's voice that he was listening to though he couldn't believe that he could actually understand him. Just then he felt another presence enter the barrier of his mind and then he heard another voice calling his name along with Misty's, Brock's, Alice's and Hinta's. He recognized the voice as Hinta's and she was ecstatic when they started talking. After a few minutes Misty, Brock, Hinta and Alice joined them in a conversation before they where joined by Timothy.

"_See it's that easy."_ said Timothy

"_It kinda feels like being some kind of psychic."_ joked Ash

"_This is cool. I can talk to somebody without even moving my mouth."_ laughed Misty

The looked around at each other talking and though nobody was moving their mouth they could hear each others voice as clear as day.

"_Well it is easy, but you'll have to be extremely careful when doing this though. Somebody can really mess up your mind in you don't watch it."_ warned Timothy

"_Right."_ They all nodded.

"_Can I join in?"_ asked A voice

They all heard the voice in their minds that sounded like it came from a perky teenage girl.

"_You know you can anytime Exci."_ laughed Timothy

They looked and saw that Exci was now standing beside Timothy looking down at them.

"_Well its good to finally get a chance to meet and talk to you all."_ greeted Exci

"_Wow...it really is good to finally met you. Timothy told us so much about you."_ replied Alice

"_And he's told me much about you three as well...especially you Alice."_ nodded Exci

"_What did he tell you?"_ asked Alice smiling.

"_Well we'll save that angle of the conversation for another day."_ interrupted Timothy

"_Fine."_ laughed Exci

"_But you said that it was a reason that you brought us t Sleeping Dragon Lake."_ reminded Ash

"_Yea what's the reason?"_ asked Hinta

"_I hope your ready for another addition of my most shocking secrets?"_ asked Timothy

They all looked at each other for a few minutes confused before turning back towards him and nodding their heads. Timothy turned around and walked up to the waters edge, before looking down into the clear blue water.

"_I think its about Timothy that I wake up the sleeping dragon."_ stated Timothy

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10

Ash, Misty, Brock, Alice, and Hinta stood staring at Timothy in shock after hearing what he had just said.

"_I'm sorry, but I though I heard you say something about waking the sleeping dragon?"_ asked Hinta

"_That's right."_ nodded Timothy

"_But out of all of the story's you've told I honestly though that one was just that...a story."_ replied Alice

"_Nope Ji'irik aka The Sleeping Dragon is just as real as you and I."_ corrected Timothy

"_Ok this is wack."_ said Misty

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"_Wait how did you become to be the one to watch over Ji'irik?_ asked Alice

"Chu?" wondered Kim

"_To be honest it found me. It was during my time in the Ranger Academy that I was chosen because of my strength to become her protector."_ replied Timothy

"_Wait you where chosen by one of the academy teachers or something?"_ asked Hinta

"_Not really...you see it was actually an investor of the academy's that took notice in my strength. Come to find out his family had been Ji'irik's protector for the last 2 decades or so. His son had died recently from a heart attack and he was getting to old himself to do the job."_ explained Timothy

"_So he asked you to watch over her."_ guessed Misty

"_Yea...I've been her watcher and protector for 11 years now."_ nodded Timothy

"_So what is it that you suppose to do for her other watch over her?"_ asked Brock

"_My number one objective is to wake her up from her deep slumber."_ replied Timothy

"_So do you think that you can wake her?"_ asked Exci

"_I think can now."_ nodded Timothy

"_But she's been asleep for over 1,000 years. How do you plan on waking her when generations of people before you couldn't?"_ asked Ash

"Pika?" agreed Pikachu

"Chu?" wondered Kachu

"_Come on now you all have got to have a little faith. All of Ji'irik's guardian's before me were probably good, but I got one thing that they don't."_ stated Timothy

"_And what's that?"_ asked Alice

"_My resourcefulness...oh and on top of I doubt that either of her past guardians half Dova like me either."_ said Timothy

"_Dova...what's that?"_ asked Brock

"_Dova mean's Dragon in our native tongue."_ answered Exci

"_Oh...so dragon's also have their own language. Cool."_ said Ash

"_Yes just like any other species."_ nodded Exci

"_So how do you plan on waking her?"_ asked Hinta

"_With Semi-Passive Magic."_ replied Timothy

"_What's that?"_ asked Ash

"_It a powerful type of magic possessed by Dova and Dovakin alike."_ said Timothy

"_Now what is a Dovakin?"_ asked Ash

"_It is a word in the Dragon Tongue which means Dragonborn."_ answered Exci

"_Oh."_ said Ash

"_But Timothy are you sure that you can use it now?"_ asked Exci

They looked at Timothy as he walked back and forth with his right hand on his chin as if he were thinking about something.

"_Yea I think so. You see I'm not sure how, but I know that Semi-passive Magic can't be used on a whim by Dova's, yet Dovakin like myself should be be able to access."_ replied Timothy

"_How do you know that?"_ asked Exci

"_About a year ago now I met my real father for the first time. He transferred some of his knowledge to me. Now because of that I know stuff that I previously didn't know."_ explained Timothy

"_It must've been that technique he used before he turned."_ noted Alice

"Pikachu." nodded Kim

"_What do you mean turned?"_ asked Exci

"_I'll share my memories with you soon Exci. We have a lot of catching up to do."_ smiled Timothy as he looked up at her.

"_Sound good."_ nodded Exci as he nudged him.

"_Alright so let's see you wake her up."_ said Hinta suddenly sounding excited.

"_Yea I wanna see this to."_ agreed Alice

"_Alright but I'll need some help for this."_ nodded Timothy

They watched as Timothy walked away from them, before turning around and creating a sequence of hand signs.

"_Ninja Art: Summoning Dragon Congregation."_ said Timothy

They all watched at Timothy slammed his right hand onto the ground, before there was a sudden large explosion of white smoke. They stared at the large cloud of white smoke when they noticed three large figures casting a shadow. A sudden gust of when blew the cloud of smoke away and they were shocked to see three more large dragons. One of the dragon's was a large black dragon with white underbelly and thin black fur covering its body. It also had spikes coming out of it body and some of which were surging with a blue electrical energy.

One of the other dragon icy blue scaled dragon with a a blue underbelly and black spikes coming out of its head. It had fur running from the back of its head and down to the tip of its tail, but with dragon's most notable feature was the fact that it's wings were made of ice crystals. The last dragon ad white smooth skin like Exci's though most of its body was cover by a red and orange armor. The dragon's flared out their wings and roared as Timothy stood up and looked at them.

"_Crystal, Joey and Vash its good to see you all again."_ greeted Timothy

"_It's good to see you again to Timothy."_ replied Crystal as she leaded in and nudged him.

"_It been so long...for awhile we thought that you had forgotten about us."_ said Joey

"_There's no way I could've forgotten you all."_ assured Timothy

"_So what have you been up to all this time?"_ asked Vash

"_Nothing really, but there's somebody else that you all should see."_ said Timothy

Timothy pointed to Exci and when they saw her they were all shocked to see her.

"_Exci your alright."_ said Crystal

"_We thought that you had passed away after we last heard that you had gotten sick from Fira ."_ said Vash

"_Its a long story, but I'll tell you all about it later. Right now we need your help."_ replied Exci

"_Well as long as your feeling better that's all that matter."_ giggled Crystal

"_So what is it that you all need help with?"_ asked Joey

"_I need your ability's to use Semi-Passive Magic to awaken the sleeping dragon."_ answered Timothy

"_Are you sure that will work?"_ asked Joey

"_Yea legends told that it was the workings of an Alchemist that put Ji'irik in her deep slumber. Do you think our magic will really work?"_ asked Vash

"_I'm positive."_ nodded Timothy

"_Alright then we'll help you in anyway."_ replied Crystal

"_Yea, just tell us what we need to do."_ added Joey

"_Alright then just stay here and I'll contact you all in a bit."_ nodded Timothy

Timothy then took off his jacket ad dropped it to the ground before running up to the waters edge and jumping into it. The rest of the group walked up to the dragons and looked them over with extreme curiosity.

"_Oh yea Vash, Crystal, Joey...these are Timothy's friends. There's Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta and then there's Alice."_ introduced Exci

"_Well it nice to meet you all."_ greeted Joey

Crystal lowered toward Alice and her eye meet up with Alice's as she looked her up and down.

"_So your the Alice that Timothy was specking so highly. You are very cute indeed."_ complimented Crystal

"_Thanks."_ replied Alice as she blushed a bit.

"Pikachu." giggled Kim

"_So Exci what does Timothy plan on doing?"_ asked Ash

"_He plans on drawing on his Semi-passive magic as well as ours to help awaken Ji'irik."_ replied Exci

"_But will it work?"_ asked Hinta

"_I don't know. We Dova can't trigger our Semi-passive Magic as easy as a Dovakin can."_ replied Vash

"_But if anybody can make this work it is Timothy."_ assured Crystal

…...

Meanwhile Timothy continued to swim through the water until a underwater cave entrance came into view. He swam through the cave opening and up the opening before popping up in a large carver that was lite up by lanterns. Timothy climbed out of the water and on into the cave before getting on his hands and shaking some of the water off of him. He the stood back up and walked over to the corner of the cave where the large gold dragon was curled and fast asleep.

"Alright Veral...if it wasn't for you passing on this knowledge to me then this wouldn't have been possible so this ones for you." said Timothy

Timothy then widened the barrier of his mind to reach out and connect to Exci, Vash, Joey and Crystal. After a few minutes he was able to connect to them as they where all waiting for him to contact them.

"_Hay I'm here so are you all ready?"_ asked Timothy

"_Yea we're ready."_ replied Exci

"_Let's do this."_ replied Crystal

"_I'm ready."_ replied Joey

"_Now let's see it this will work."_ replied Vash

"_Alright then...i'm going to feed you some of my emotions. I want y'all to let them flow through you as if they were your on. Ok."_ explained Timothy

"_Ok, but how is sharing your emotions with us going to help?"_ asked Vash

"_It seems that the Semi-passive magic of Dova can only be activated be extreme emotional stimulation."_ replied Timothy

"_Oh I see."_ said Joey

"_So are you all ready?"_ asked Timothy

"_Yes."_ They all replied at the same time.

"_Ok I'm going to feed you all of the memories and emotion of a fight that I was in a few year back so get ready." _said Timothy

Timothy began to feed them the images and emotions that he felt during his fight against Jaice. He watched every image as it played through his head like a recording on a dvd player. Watching every blow they passed caused his muscles to tense and every word they spoke caused his blood to boil. As he continued to watch the flashbacks he could feel the emotions of his dragon partners rising.

"_Now is the time."_ said Timothy

He closed his eye's and began to concentrate to find the source of the power that he was looking for. Just then in his mind he saw four colored energies two white and two black, before he began to glow with a mix of white and black energy surrounding him. The other four energy sphere began to float toward him as he suddenly absorbed them and opened his eye's. When he opened his his eye's again his body his body suddenly erupted with a mix of black, white and blue energy which lite up the cavern.

He then held his hands out as the the energy suddenly floated form him and began to swirl around the dragon. The energy soon faded around Timothy and he feel to his knee's exhausted from the exhaustion of using the magic. He look up just as Ji'irik's body started t glow with and pulsate with energy before is suddenly stopped. Timothy stopped and stared with anticipation to see if his planned worked and after a few moments the dragon opened its eye's.

Timothy sighed in relief as the dragon got to is feet and stretched, before looking down at him.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 11

The dragon looked at Timothy with her blue eye's as he was on the ground breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?" asked Ji'irik

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a bit winded, but it's good to finally hear your voice." replied Timothy

He took a deep breath before he got to his feet and began to examine Ji'irik more over. She was a large dragon maybe a bit bigger than Exci and her body wasn't covered in scale but instead was a covered by a leathery hide covered in fine gold fur. She had four large wings, a fin like appendage that went from her head and down her tail and 6 horns on her head 2 of which were blue on the top of her head. She also had four grey bands on her legs and one around her neck that had a blue crystal on it.

"Wow...you have a nice shape." complimented Timothy as he continued to walk around her.

"Thanks, but who are you and what are you doing in my home?" asked Ji'irik

Timothy could feel a bit of interest resonate from her mind from his compliment as he stopped in front of her and looked into her blue eye's.

"My name is Timothy and I am your guardian." replied Timothy

"What do you mean guardian?" asked Ji'irik

"Listen Ji'irik you've been asleep for over a thousand years. I have been protecting and watching over you for 11 years now as you slept." replied Timothy

He could now sense a stream of confusion resonating from her as she didn't understand what was going on.

"What do you mean I've been asleep for over 1000 year?" asked Ji'irik

"Do you remember your fight against the red dragon Volcanus?" asked Timothy

"Yes I remember...i defeated him." nodded Ji'irik

"Well what about a delivery of apples that you received?" asked Timothy

"Yea I remember that as well...a nice old lady gave me the apples for saving their town." nodded Ji'irik

"That wasn't an old lady...it was a herald of Volcanus. Those apple that you ate were created with a powerful poison that nearly killed you." explained Timothy

Timothy continued to sense the growing confusion and sadness from Ji'irik's mind as she tried to contemplate what had happened to her.

"Aural, your mother saved you by putting you into a deep slumber that would keep the poison from killing you. She then charged a human to watch over you and tasked them with finding a cure for the poison. Centuries have gone by since that day and I have awakened you as your mother wanted." explained Timothy

Ji'irik looked continued to stare at Timothy and looked into his emerald green eye's for any kind of deception, but she found none. She then laid her head on the ground and took a deep breath before looking away from Timothy.

"Do you know, what has become of my family?" asked Ji'irik

"I'm sorry Ji'irik, but I do not." replied Timothy

He looked at he as she stared off into space and he could sense from her that she was remembering her family. He felt her being overtaken by her emotions and he wanted to comfort her, but even he knew that it would take more that words to help her get over her sadness.

"Hay Ji'irik...there is something that your mother left for you." huffed Timothy

The dragon looked back over at him and he saw that her eye's were glossy showing that she wanted to cry.

"Just follow me...there are also some other people with me who would like to meet you." motioned Timothy

Ji'irik nodded her head as Timothy turned around and walked toward the water before jumping into it with Ji'irik behind him.

…...

Back on the surface of the lake the rest of the group was now talking to Vash, Exci, Joey and Crystal about Timothy's battle with Jaice.

"_So your telling me that their battle has yet to be decided?"_ asked Vash

"_Yea...they ended the battle in a draw."_ nodded Hinta

"_And it seemed like they ended it on good terms."_ noted Crystal

"_Yea and they seemed to be really friendly as well. Even while fighting."_ added Alice

"_Do you think they'll fight again?"_ asked Joey

"_I think they will. He said that he'll be back and next time it'll be different."_ nodded Ash

"_I wanna be around for the next battle they have. That was awesome!"_ exclaimed Joey as he roared.

"_And Timothy seemed to really be into it to."_ laughed Exci

"_Hay do you think he's ok?"_ asked Hinta

"_Yea...I feel him and he just feels exhausted."_ nodded Exci

"_Do you think its from using all of that magic?"_ asked Crystal

"_Yea."_ nodded Exci

"_Hay look...something;s coming out of the lake."_ motioned Brock

Everybody looked over at the lake as they saw a large shadow appear on the water surface, before Timothy suddenly jumped out of the water. He landed on the ground, before falling to one knee and hand while breathing heavy.

"_Timothy are you ok?"_ asked Alice as she ran up to him.

"_Yea...i'm just a bit winded."_ nodded Timothy as he stood up.

"_So did yo do it?"_ asked Exci

"_Yep."_ nodded Timothy

All off a sudden Ji'irik burst though the water and flew high into the air, before stopping and spreading her wings. Alice, Kim, Hinta, Brock, Misty, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Pikachu and Ash all glared at her in amazement as she shine like gold in the ray of the sun.

"_Everybody I want you to meet Ji'irik and Ji'irik I want you to meet my family."_ introduced Timothy

Ji'irik hovered to the ground and landed near them, before looking around at everyone.

"_It good to meet you all."_ greeted Ji'irik

"_Wow it finally good to get a chance to meet you."_ said Joey

"_Thank you. Have I really been over 1,000 years since my battle with Volcanus?"_ asked Ji'irik

"_Yes."_ nodded Crystal

"_Then my family might gone."_ sighed Ji'irik

"_Yea, but I'm not sure."_ replied Vash

They all looked at Ji'irik as she laid down on the floor and tears began to fill her eye's. They all could feel the sadness and devastation that stricken her from the fact that she would never see her family again.

"_Hay Ji'irik." said_ Timothy

They looked over at Timothy who had walked over to his jacket, before picking it and and was now digging trough it. He took a capsule case out of his jacket, before opening it up and taking one of the capsules out of it. The then push the button on it before throwing it up where it exploded in a cloud of white smoke. Just then a rainbow colored crystal from the cloud of smoke and landed in Timothy hand.

"_Your mother left this for you. It was passed down to me from the last guardian who watched over you."_ said Timothy

He held his hand out as the crystal suddenly start to glow and out of his hand and stopped in front of Ji'irik. There was then a sudden flash of light that caused everybody to cover their eye's and when hey could see again they saw the images of two glow dragons that looked similar to Ji'irik though one was much larger than the other.

"_It's King Azazel and Queen Aural."_ said Vash

"Mother, Father." said Ji'irik as she raised her head.

"Ji'irik by the time you see this then we might have pass on from this world, but I don't want you to be sad for us my daughter." said Aural

"My daughter you have grown into a proud and strong young dragon and even more so...you have a strong heart. He went against my word to leave the palace, but you managed to save a city full of humans against a foe of immense power. To do something like that take courage and heart. I am proud of you my daughter." said Azazel

"I know that your probably scared and you feel along, but I choose to save you knowing that you might one day wake up in a future were dragon and human can finally live side by side in peace. Many humans have dedicated their lives to protect and watch over you for us. Please use this chance to live a full life and experience the many wonders that your new life has to offer. We will always love you and those who watched you have grown to love live life to the fullest and live it right for use." said Aural

"Never forget your dragon spirit, but never lose you kind heart. Please take care Ji'irik." said Azazel

The images of Azazel and Aural suddenly vanished as she crystal floated back down into Timothy's hand. They all looked over at Ji'irik who was now staring off into the sky and from her they sensed that she was debating on what she wanted to do. After a few minutes she took a deep breath, before looking down at Timothy.

"Hay Timothy I wanna thank you for fulfilling the promise made to my family long ago. Please if there is anything that I can do for you let me know." thanked Ji'irik

"I'll get back to you on that one." winked Timothy

Timothy smiled at Ji'irik and from her sense the interest that he felt before suddenly turn to curiosity, but he also sensed that she also wanted to ask him another question.

"But I can sense that you wanna asked me something." noted Timothy

"Yes...i was wondering if you would help me find out more about what happened to my fathers kingdom while I was asleep?" asked Ji'irik

"Sure. We'll help you out in anyway we can." smiled Timothy

Ji'irik looked around at everybody as they nodded their head in agreement with Timothy. She suddenly felt tears fill her eye's as she lowered her head and tears began to fall from her eye's to the ground.

"Don't worry Ji'irik...we're family and family helps each other out any way we can." smiled Timothy as he walked up to her and sat his hand on her head.

"Yea...you'll never be alone. Your real family will always be in your heart, but now we're here for you." agreed Alice as she walked up to Ji'irik and hugged her.

"_So you can count on us for whatever you need."_ agreed Exci

Ji'irik looked around as everybody did their best to comfort her and she could even feel the warmth of their thoughts. Though she knew that she was going to truly miss her family she was happy to have found a new one in this strange new world she had waken up in.

"Alright and with that we'll off to Athas tomorrow." announced Timothy and everybody cheered with excitement.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 12

The next day when everybody had awaken they lounged around while Timothy and Brock finished cooking them breakfast before they left for Athas. Ji'irik had taken on her human form which was that of a young woman with cheek long golden colored hair and light skin color with a hint of red. She wore a short red and gold top that strapped over one side of her shoulder along with a long red and gold skirt that revealed her right leg. With all this she wore a black eye patch, a black collar around her neck, a pair of long gold gloves and a pair of long boots.

She was sitting around while talking to Alice, Exci, Hinta, Misty and Crystal about the some of the events that had transpired. Vash and Joey where at the water's edge looking at Ash and the pokémon all swimming around in the lake.

"So you mean to tell me that dragon's and human really get along?" asked Ji'irik sounding shocked.

"_Yep."_ nodded Crystal

"I can't believe...a future my mother and father envision has really happened." smiled Ji'irik

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Exci

"Back when I was just a hatchling dragon's and human's were constantly at war. We fought with tooth and claw and human's fought back with whatever means. Both of our sides lost a massive number of lives." explained Ji'irik

"Do you know what started the war between human and dragon's?" asked Hinta

"Not really, but it has something to do with another dragon attacking a human settlement. The humans retaliated against the dragons and it escalated from there." said Ji'irik

"So was your mother and father able to stop the fighting?" asked Alice

"Yes...the fighting was quelled, but tensions where still high. I left not to long after so I don't know anything else." sighed Ji'irik

"_But things have turned out just the way your parents envisioned them."_ reminded Crystal

"Not only that, but it seems so much better." nodded Ji'irik

"More than you know." smiled Alice

"What do you mean?" asked Ji'irik

Alice looked at Hinta and Exci who winked at her, before they both looked back at Timothy who was walking toward them with plates of food in his hand.

"Alright here's a plate for everybody." said Timothy

He passed a plate to Alice, Hinta and Ji'irik before he noticed Hinta, Alice and Exci giggling about something peeping his interest.

"So did I miss something?" asked Timothy

"_Just a little girl talk."_ replied Crystal

"I got yea. Hay Exci, Crystal...do you want me to whip you up a little something?" asked Timothy

"_No thanks. I'll find me a bite when we get to Athas."_ replied Crystal

"What about you Exci...I'm sure your probably hungry after waking up?" asked Timothy

"_Yea I am, but I feel like hunting to."_ replied Exci

"Alright then." laughed Timothy

They all watched as he walked back toward the kitchen setup, before looking back at each other.

"You see Ji'irik many dragon's and human's in the past have paired up." smiled Alice

"What kind of pairs...are you talking about mating pairs? But how?" asked Ji'irik sounding shocked.

"Your in a human form aren't you...it was said that in the past a dragon in our village took on a human form and took its rider as its mate giving birth to the first dragon-human hybrid." explained Hinta

"Wow...i never though that a dragon and a human could actually bare offspring." said Ji'irik

"There were a number of hybrids that were born from this and soon after half breeds of other species were born." smiled Alice

"And Timothy is one of them." noted Hinta

"I never would've thought that Timothy was a half breed. He looks so normal." said Ji'irik as she looked over at him.

"He's anything but...trust me." assured Hinta

"_Come on girls...finish eating so that we can head out. Watching you all eat is making me hungrier."_ urged Crystal

"Alright then." laughed Alice

After a few minutes went by and everybody had ate their fill they all help put the kitchen ware away, before they all gathered to leave.

"So are we all ready to leave?" asked Timothy

"I think we all are." nodded Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Alright then Crystal, Vash, Joey I'll catch you three later." said Timothy

"_Ok...try not to be a stranger and try to summon us more often."_ nodded Crystal

"_Yea...i miss battling together like we used to."_ agreed Joey

"_I agree...nothing much seems to be jumping lately in Athas."_ agreed Vash

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Timothy laughing.

All of a sudden there was an explosion and Vash, Crystal and Joey vanish in a large cloud of white smoke.

"So how are we going to get to Athas?" asked Hinta

"Like this...Ninja Art: Summoning Conveyance Jutsu." replied Timothy

Everybody watched as Timothy quickly created a few hand signs before suddenly slamming his hands onto the ground. A strange symbol suddenly appeared under them, before a sudden explosion of white smoke engulfed them all.

"What's going on?" wondered Misty

"Just wait for it." replied Timothy

After a few minutes a gentle breeze blue the smoke away and they notice that weren't at the lake anymore. They saw that they where now on a path in a lush green forest with large trees and other vegetation surrounding them. Another light breeze blew though the forest feeling each breath they took with a fresh renewing scent.

"It feels like a lifetime since I was last here." noted Timothy as he looked up into the sky.

"_Yea it does."_ agreed Exci

"Hay Timothy was that a summoning technique of some sort?" asked Hinta

Timothy turned around and walked toward a large tree and they saw that it had a strange symbol on it.

"Yea...When I first came here I carved a summoning symbol in this tree. That way I could use it to summon myself here hen I needed to." replied Timothy

"Cool...so where do we head first?" asked Ash

"Well let's see." wondered Timothy thinking.

They watched as Timothy tried to decide on where they would head first, but he suddenly plopped down onto the ground.

"Well your guess is as good as mine." shrugged Timothy

"What!" shouted Hinta

"If you don't know then who does?" asked Alice

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy

Just then Hinta rushed Timothy and grabbed him in a headlock before wrestling him to the ground.

"You big idiot...why didn't you just say you didn't know where to go in the first place instead of acting like you knew something." snarled Jamie

"I'm sorry." laughed Timothy

"You big dummy." snarled Hinta

"I said I was sorry...when I came here I just came to spend some time with Exci. We didn't travel as much." laughed Timothy

A smile came across Ji'irik's face as she watched Hinta and Timothy wrestle on the ground in front of them. She then looked around at Alice, Misty, Pikachu, Ash, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Exci and Brock at all of their smiling faces. It had been a long time since she had last saw a smiling face and seeing theirs made her feel all warm inside. She was happy and was having a lot of fun with her new family as she saw just how much they cared about each other.

All of a sudden the laughter was suddenly interrupted by a roar that came from above them. They looked up into the sky and it was then they saw three dragons hovering above the path.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 13

Timothy and Hinta got to their feet as they stared at the dragon descending toward the ground in front of them. All three of the dragons were silver scaled dragons, two of which were only a bit larger than Exci, however the third dragon was much larger. The dragon's landed on the ground with a thump and three people jumped off of their backs, before heading toward them.

Two of the people wore a red and black shinobi outfit which a strange symbol on it. The third one was a young long black haired light teenage looking guy who was wearing the same colored outfit.

"I've got a feeling that there's about to be trouble." mumble Ash

"Me two." agreed Misty

"Just stay cool and be ready for anything." replied Timothy

The three shinobi stopped in front of them and the long black haired guy began to look over everybody in the group.

"Who is the leader of this group?" asked The guy

"That would be me." replied Timothy as he stepped several feet away from the guy.

The guy looked Timothy up and down as if was trying to examine him for some reason.

"My name is Kaoru Ryuzzaki and I'm with the Silver Sentinel Squad of the Hidden Forsworn Village. Might I ask your name?" He ask

"My name Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon." replied Timothy

Just then the guy shot Timothy a glance with his red eye's that could burn a hole through a stone wall.

"A Tarakona..." mumbled Kaoru

Timothy looked at Kaoru and he couldn't sense any from of emotion resonating from him. This lead him to believe that he must've trained very hard to keep his emotions in check. Not only that he felt barrier coming from his mind and that lead him to believe that he had also been trained to shield his mind from being read or attack. He then noticed the other two shinobi take step closer to Kaoru before whispering something to him so he decided to listen in.

"Sir we were order to capture or eliminate any members of the Tarakona." whispered The shinobi to Kaoru's right.

"So what should we do...we have no other choice. If we let them leave then they might alert the rest of the clan." whispered The shinobi to Kaoru's left.

"I know...so we'll take them in." whispered Kaoru.

After hearing that Timothy knew that they were in for a fight, but he couldn't understand as to why they would believe that he would be part of the Tarakona clan. Just then he remembered that Veral told him that he had a half-sister living in Athas before he passed on. With this though and the fact that these shinobi were talking about capturing or killing Tarakona clan members he deduced that the long thought extinct Tarakona shinobi clan might actually still exist. Before he could find out however they had to get out of their current situation so he contacted Exci.

"_Exci looks like we've go trouble."_ said Timothy

"_What do you mean?"_ She asked

"_This is about to escalate into a fight."_ noted Timothy

"_Are you sure, but why?"_ asked Exci

"_Apparently being part of the Tarakona clan to these guy's is a bad thing. So their about to either try an either capture us or kill us."_ Timothy replied

"_Not on my watch."_ snarled Exci

"_Just wait...Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock are ready for something like this. I think Alice, Kim, Ji'irik and Hinta as well as Kachu, Nina and Nikita can hold their own, but not them."_ stated Timothy

"_So what's the plan?"_ asked Exci

"_I've got a feeling that all of these guy are Dragon Riders. We'll have to be careful so follow my lead."_ replied Timothy

"_Right."_ agreed Exci

After finishing his conversation with Exci, Timothy suddenly noticed the shinobi walk up to him.

"Timothy I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to come with us." said Kaoru

"Why is that we were all just enjoying a nice walk." replied Timothy

"We need to ask you all a few questions back at our village." answered Kaoru

"Maybe another day, but I think we'll pass this time. We want to finish enjoying our walk." replied Timothy smiling.

Timothy looked up into the sky, before raising his hand to shield his eye's from bright sunlight before the shinobi to his right grabbed his arm.

"We weren't asking." snarling The shinobi to his right.

Timothy looked at the hand of he shinobi that had grabbed his arm, before looking over at the shinobi himself.

"I'll warn you once...if you don't want to lose that arm then I suggest that move it, before you lose it." snarled Timothy

Kaoru looked at Timothy as he stared down the shinobi and he looked into his emerald green eye's. It was then that Kaoru caught the sight of a glint in his eye's as a sudden feeling of dread began to overtak him the longer he stared into Timothy's eye's. He could see a deadly beast lurking in them that suddenly sent a wave of uneasiness throughout his body. All of a sudden he felt a powerful mental force hit the barriers of his mind that sent him stumbling backwards a bit.

"That's it we're bring you and your friend in by force." said The shinobi to Timothy's right.

Just then Timothy quickly moved his arm before grabbing his arm and digging his claw into the shinobi's arm. A grin suddenly came across Timothy's face as the shinobi screamed out in pain from Timothy's claws digging into his flesh. Timothy suddenly noticed the shinobi to his left take out a kunai and charged at him, but he quickly swatted the kunai out of his hand. He than punched the shinobi in the chest and sent him flying backwards past Kaoru, before he hit the ground.

All of a sudden the silver dragon of the shinobi that Timothy just sent flying suddenly let out a roar as if in pain. They all looked at the dragon was trembling very bad and looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. They then heard the silver dragon of the shinobi that Timothy had in his clutches suddenly roar and when they looked they saw the dragon charging to Timothy. Just as the dragon was upon Timothy and the shinobi Exci let out a roar, before suddenly charging at the dragon.

She rammed the silver dragon in the side which slammed the dragon into the large trees on the side of the path. The silver dragon quickly got back to its feet before turning to attack Exci, however she quickly attacked the dragon though this time she bite down on its throat. The silver dragon let out a agonizing roar as Exci continued to clamp down on its throat which had now began to bleed. Timothy looked at Exci as she literally tried to tear out the dragons throat, before looking back at the shinobi who now on one knee.

"You should've let go while you had the chance. Now your about to lose your arm." grinned Timothy

The shinobi looked back up at Timothy now with the sigh of fear clear across his face, before he suddenly started to scream out in pain again as Timothy tightened his grim on his arm. Just then Timothy picked the shinobi up to his feet before he hit the man in the chest with his left hand and sent him flying backward. Kaoru watched as his comrade flew past him him and land on the ground behind him before started back screaming even louder than before. As he looked at his comrade he noticed that his arm was gone and when he looked back at Timothy he was shocked to she that he still had his arm in his hands with blood splattered across his face.

Just then he noticed that the roar of his comrades dragon had become lower and when he looked he saw that the silver dragon was now close to passing out. Exci then swung her head with the silver dragon still in her jaws easily picking the large dragon off of the ground and sent it sailing through air. The silver dragon hit the ground and landed next to its rider who was still rolling around on the ground from the pain of having his arm ripped off. Kaoru looked back at his fallen comrades before looking back at Timothy who was grinning at him and Exci who now standing beside him with blood dripping from her mouth.

"I don't know if it'll be enough, but your friends could really use a hand." grinned Timothy

Timothy tossed the arm of the shinobi and it landed in front of Kaoru who looked at it before looking back up at him. Just then the much larger silver dragon that he was riding stepped over its falling comrades, before stopping behind him. It then let out a growl at Exci who started to growl back both of them baring their teeth ready to attack at a moments notice. Kaoru continued to stare at Timothy who continued to grin at him like a crazed bloodthirsty menace, before he turned around.

"Calm down Riegel...let's get pick up our comrades and get out of here." ordered Kaoru

The large silver dragon looked down at Kaoru as if it couldn't believe what it was hear, but it didn't dawdle. It turned around and follow Kaoru' who walked very the shinobi who's arm had Timothy had ripped off and help him up. The large silver dragon walked up to the dragon that Exci had tossed and nudged it a few time, before it finally struggled to get to its feet. The other sliver dragon staggered up the unconscious shinobi that Timothy first hit and grabbed him in its maw. Kaori jumped onto the large silver dragons back and with a powerful flap of its wings it took to the sky with the other two dragons not far behind.

"Well that was sorta anticlimactic...i was sorta hoping for a fight." said Timothy

"_I agree...i haven't felt that alive in so long. It feels good."_ agreed Exci

Just then the rest of the group ran up next to the and looked off in the directions the dragons flew before looking at Timothy.

"Hay what went on...why did they attack you?" asked Hinta

"Apparently a Tarakona seems to be a big deal to those guy." replied Timothy

"Who where they?" asked Ash

"They where shinobi from a village known as the Hidden Forsworn Village." replied Timothy

"I've never heard of it." shrugged Alice

"Me neither." agreed Misty

"Well apparently they have a beef or something with the Tarakona clan. They said something about having orders to either kill or capture all Tarakona clan members." noted Timothy

"Wait if that's the case then..." said Hinta thinking.

"Yea...i put 2 and 2 together as well. If that's the case then the Tarakona clan isn't as extinct as we all thought." interrupted Timothy

Ji'irik stood back and looked at Timothy as Alice passed him a large towel to wipe the blood off of his face. She couldn't believe what she just saw Timothy do without hesitation or even the smallest amount of mercy. He had literally ripped a mans arm off without a second thought and even grinned and joked about it afterwards. She had sense a never seen such merciless brutality in a human or even most dragon for that matter in her life.

As she looked at Timothy as he now smiled and used the towel to wipe the blood from Exci's face the thought sent a chill down her spine. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she her heard Brock calling her name causing her to look over at him.

"Hay Ji'irik are you ok?" Brock asked

"Yea...just lost in though that's all." nodded Ji'irik

"Alright now what's our move?" asked Hinta

"Now I know what we have to do...if the Tarakona clan really does still exist the we have to find the village." stated Timothy

"_But where do we look? We don't even know were to start."_ reminded Exci

"I know, but I sure that their might be some towns or something nearby somewhere. Maybe we can get a clue from one." suggested Timothy

"Well that might work." nodded Brock

"Only one way to find out." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Chu." agreed Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Alright the let's see what we can find." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden they heard another roar that came from above them and when they looked up they saw five dragons hovering above the trees.

"Here we go again." snarled Timothy as he turned around and looked up a the hovering dragons.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 14

Everybody looked on as the dragons began descending toward the ground in the same area where the three dragons before had landed. All of the dragon's where blue scaled being much larger than Exci, though the one in the front of the group was basically the same size as her. Hey noticed that it also had reddish-brown fur that ran from the top of its head and down its back, as well as two black horns on its head. They also noticed that it was wearing a brown necklace that had a crescent moon like figure hanging on it as it landed on the ground with the other dragons.

"It looks like back up." mumbled Ash

"_I'm ready for them." _snarled Exci as she blew a small cloud of smoke from her nose.

"I'm ready this time." said Hinta

"Me to." nodded Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Chu.' agreed Kachu

"Wait." said Timothy as he held up his arms.

"What wrong?" asked Hinta

"Look...i don't think these shinobi are with those others." motioned Timothy

They looked and saw that he was pointing as some of the shinobi that had jumped of their dragon and were now standing beside them like they were wait for an order. They notice that the outfits they wore were black with a green vest that had a different symbol on it then the other three had. Just then a female jumped from the back of the smaller blue dragon, before walking toward them with the dragon behind her. She had long black hair with a bang cover up the left side of her face while wearing a blue ninja suit with wrappings on her hands that was under gloves and on her feet.

Ash she neared them Timothy took several steps forward meeting her halfway, before they stopped and look at him. Both she and the dragon looked him over before looking at everybody else behind him and then back at him.

"Who are you and what went on here?" She asked

"I'll tell you once I know that your all not with those other three." replied Timothy

"What do you mean other three?" The asked

Timothy looked at her trying to decide if she was friend or foe, because he wasn't going to be as nice this time around if they were foe. The shinobi looked at Timothy trying to determine he was friend or foe yet as she stared into his emerald green eye she couldn't get a read on him. She then looked up as the blue dragon and it nodded it's before she looked back at Timothy.

"My name is Lilith Tarakona of the Tarakona Clan and I'm the leader of the Blue Recon Squad. I was sent here to investigate a disturbance." She explained

"I see...i thought you were with those other three guys." sighed Timothy

Lilith looked up at the dragon for a few minutes before looking back over at Timothy.

"What three?" Lilith asked

"They say from a village name the Hidden Forsworn Village and one of them called themselves the Silver Sentinel Squad." replied Timothy

"Oh no...this isn't good. Where are they?" asked Lilith

"They left after trying to attack us." replied Timothy

"In what direction?" asked Lilith

"North...two of the guys were injured as well as one of the dragon." motioned Timothy as he pointed in the direction that the three silver dragons had flown off in.

Lilith looked at Timothy with a sign of clear disbelief across her face before looking off into the direction that he was pointing. She then looked at the dragon, before looking at the others she came with.

"Alright Blue Recon Squad. We've got a Forsworn Dragon squad in the area heading north. They have taken serious damage to the squad and they couldn't have gotten very far. I want for of you to track them and report back to me what you find, but take precautions." Lilith ordered.

The four shinobi and dragons nodded their heads before taking off into the direction that Timothy provided. She turned around and looked at Timothy with a sign of disbelief on her face.

"Are you sure that they were injured. The Silver Sentinel Squad is a very power squad that wouldn't ave been as easy as you make it sound?" asked Lilith

"I ripped the arm off of one of them with my bare hands and my dragon partner behind me wounded one of them on the neck." retorted Timothy

Lilith looked back at Exci and them back at Timothy still in disbelief as to what she was hearing. She knew that squads from the Forsworn Village were strong and the Silver Sentinel Squad was among its strongest squad. Yet she was hearing from this guy that they ad attacked them and he along with his dragon had defeated them with ease even injuring four of its members in the process . But why would they attack pedestrians when in the past they attack people who knew something about the Dragon Village. To her Timothy and everybody in his group didn't look as if they knew anything about the Hidden Dragon Village.

"Why did they attack you?" asked Lilith

"Something about a catching or killing any and all Tarakona Clan members." replied Timothy

With that said she knew something wasn't right as the Forsworn Village had never attacked pedestrians, before which means they must know something.

"I didn't catch your name." said Lilith

"My name is Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon." Timothy replied

Just then as she heard the name it hit her as to who Timothy was and a look of shock cam across both her face and her dragons.

"Are you really the Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon also known as the Cosmic Dragon?" asked Lilith

"Yea that's me." nodded Timothy with a confused look now on his face.

Lilith took and the dragon took a few steps back before they bowed at Timothy cause him to become even more shocked.

"What's up with this?" asked Alice as everybody else walked up next to him.

"Chu?" asked Kim and Kachu

"I have no clue." shrugged Timothy

"I'm sorry to have questioned you in the manner that I did...i didn't know that you were Veral's son." apologized Lilith as she raised back up.

"Oh that's how they know you." said Hinta

"Yes Veral spoke very highly of you when he visited the Dragon Village." nodded Lilith

"I see." sighed Timothy

"Let's me introduce my dragon partner, Kisa." introduced Lilith

"_It it good to finally meet the son that Veral spoke so highly of."_ greeted A voice

"Thank you." nodded Timothy as he looked up a Kisa.

"This changes things...we need to get you back to the village quick." urged Lilith

"_Please follow us."_ urged Kisa

Everybody looked around at each and then at Timothy who nodded his head, before Lilith jump onto Kisa's back and into a saddle.

"Alright then let's go." nodded Lilith

They watched as Kisa flapped her wings, before soon taking off into the sky.

"Well I guess we follow them." shrugged Timothy

"Hay Exci will it be ok if I ride on your back...i don't wanna transform right now." said Ji'irik

"_Sure."_ nodded Exci

"Thank you." smiled Ji'irik as she jumped onto Timothy's back.

Just then they all took to the sky in the direction that Kisa flew off into and soon caught up with them.

"_Hay everybody I hope i'm not asking to much could you all please keep my identity a secret?"_ asked Ji'irik as she reached out to everyone with her conscious.

"_Sure, but why?"_ asked Alice

"_Well I just don't want anybody knowing who I used to be."_ replied Ji'irik

"_You mean your princess status?"_ asked Misty

"_Yea."_ nodded Ji'irik

"_Sure we'll keep it only between us."_ assured Timothy

Ji'irik looked around at everybody as they nodded in agreement to keep Ji'irik's identity a secret.

"_Thank you all."_ smiled Ji'irik

"_No problem."_ smiled Ash

Just then they completely caught up with Lilith and Kisa who was looking at them in shock as they flew beside them.

"Your flying without wings or dragons...how?" asked Lilith

"It's a long story." replied Timothy

"_Well it is truly amazing to see how you all are flying."_ noted Kisa

"So Lilith where is the Hidden Dragon Village anyway?" asked Hinta

"It right over their in that forest." motioned Lilith

They looked and saw that she was pointing at a large forest in front of them that was near a lake, but they saw no sign of a village.

"Where I don't see it." replied Brock

"Me either." agreed Ash

"_Your not looking hard enough."_ snickered Kisa

Timothy continued to look around for any sign of the village when all of a sudden he got a whiff of something extremely spicy. It was like and extremely spicy pepper that caused his nose to burn a bit that came from in front of him.

"We're finally here." announced Lilith

"But I sill don't see it." shrugged Hinta

Just then as they flew on they all notice Lilith had suddenly started glowing with a blue energy. They then notice a clear bubble like force field appearance in front of them before they suddenly flew through it. It was then that they notice below them was a large village that was probably twice the size of the Hidden Shadow below them. They all marveled the at the size of the village as it was the largest shinobi village that either of them had ever seen.

"The Hidden Dragon Village is huge." gawked Alice

"Pika." agreed Kim

"Is has to be to accommodate both humans and dragons." replied Lilith

"Wow it's incredible." marveled Misty

"Yea." agreed Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"_Well come on so you can meet village leaders."_ urged Kisa as she suddenly dived toward the village.

They all dived toward the village following Kisa's lead to lead them to their destination.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 15

They all spiraled down from the sky and began to fly over the village where they looked at what the village held. They flew over what looked like a large park where they saw children and what looked like young dragons playing and having fun. They then flew over a area that looked more like it could be a market or something and they saw people with dragons of all kinds occupying the streets. They looked around at the builds and they saw that they were huge most made of what looked like some kind of clay with the others were made out of wood.

"This place is amazing." marveled Ji'irik

She had never seen a village or town as lively as this one and to make this better see saw dragons of all kinds interacting peacefully. She remembered when she was young how you couldn't get a dragon and human to look at each other let along speck.

"Aright our destination is up ahead." announced Lilith

They looked ahead and saw a they were flying toward a huge tree of some sort that sat at the very center of the village. When they got to the closer to the tree they saw large balcony on the side of the tree that looked as if it could support several large sized dragon. They all landed on the balcony and once Lilith was off of Kisa's back they followed them through two large open windows. Once through the opened windows they marveled at the inside of the tree which looked like it had been carved out all the way to the top of the giant tree and smoothed out to perfection.

The looked on the walls and saw several book shelves lining the room and in between each book shelf they saw a statue of a dragon with it's rider on its back. It was then that Lilith and Kisa came to a stop before bowing and then raising back up. They all looked and saw a short black hair light skinned guy wearing the same shinobi outfit as Lilith was sitting at a desk that had a few folders on it looking at them. Behind him was a large dragon that had black scales that had a light purple tint to them covering its body and spikes protruding from various parts of his body was looking at them. This dragon was much larger was much larger than any dragon they had seen yet, being easily twice the size of the large silver dragon that they had seen earlier.

"Lord Ryujin and Doragonrodo I have a report for our mission." reported Lilith

"Hmm...it must be interesting for you to bring back outsiders." noted The guy

"More so than even we had though. I assure you." nodded Lilith

"Ok then we're listening." smiled The Ryujin

"When we went to check out the disturbance and we found these characters there. Apparently they had been attack by the Silver Sentinel Squad of the Hidden Forsworn Village. They managed to fend them off after they attack them and even managed to injure four of it's members. I have the rest of my team tracking them down now, but I though figured that I should report back to you about my finding." reported Lilith

"That's impressive...the Silver Sentinel Squad are some of the strongest squads of the Forsworn Village. " complimented The Ryujin

"_That's what we though until we found out who they were."_ replied Kisa

"And who are they might I ask...its not everyday that outsiders come to the Hidden Dragon Village in these times." noted The Ryujin as he leaned back in his chair.

"_True, but that's not really something that matters to the Cosmic Dragon and his friends."_ noted Kisa

Just then the Ryujin quickly got to his feet with his hand on the desk and looked at everybody with a surprised look on his face. The dragon raised its head and looked at them all before getting to its feet and leaning toward them. They felt its hot breath breathing on them as its large snout flared open taking in each of their scents.

"Hay it's not nice to breath in people's face." remarked Timothy

The dragon moved its head back a bit and lowered it so that it's right eye meet up white Timothy's eye's. It stared at him for a few minutes before retracting its head and suddenly started laughing like something was funny. It laughed in a voice that was reminiscent of a young man as they looked on at what was funny.

"Nii Los Vahzah. It is true." boomed A voiced that came from the dragon.

"So you really are Veral's son." smiled The Ryujin as he walked from behind the desk.

"Yes and these are my friends. Exci, Ji'irik, Alice, Jamie, Hinta, Ash, Misty, Jamie and Brock. An our pokémon Pikachu, Kachu Nina and Nikita." introduced Timothy

"Hello." greeted Everybody

"It's good to meet you all. My name Tyrese Tarakona and this is my dragon partner Shade. We are the Ryujin and Doragonrodo. We are the leaders of the of the Hidden Dragon Village." introduced The Ryujin

"I am glad that you all are ok, but you come to Athas a a bad time to sigh see." said Shade

"Why what's up?" asked Timothy

"Athas is in turmoil due to our war against the Forsworn Village." replied Tyrese

"What do you mean war?" asked Ash

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu

"We've been fighting against the Forsworn Village for over a millennium now. They strive to control and rule all of Athas and we've been trying fighting them to stop them." answered Shade

"You mean Athas hasn't seen any peace in the last 1000 or so year. That's bad." said Hinta

"Yes and to make things worse we also have to worry about the Imperials." sighed Tyrese

"Who are the Imperials?" asked Ji'irik

"They are a legion based in a city north of here called Ferathguard., They deal in slaying any Dov that they find...they are determined to rid Athas of all the Dov." replied Shade

"We do our best to stop them, but so far everything has been caught in a stalemate."sighed Tyrese

"That's not good." said Misty

"_This war has gone on for way to long." agreed_ Exci

"Yes...all three sides have lost so many lives., but what can we do." shrugged Tyrese

He headed toward the balcony with Shades large mass behind him and they followed them. Tyrese leaned on the railing and looked out at the over the village, before taking a deep breath.

"Their are so many lives in the village that we have to protect and yet beyond the barriers of the village there are many more suffering because of this war. The Dov, Jul and most of the other being living in Athas have a been caught in the center of it." sighed Shade

"Well it sounds like this might be fun." smiled Timothy

"What." said Misty looking confused at Timothy.

"What are you talking about...people are dying because of this war." reminded Ash

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Pikachu

Timothy turned around and looked at Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock before taking a deep breath.

"Listen up guys and gals. I'm not say that I don't feel sorry for them, but there nothing that I can do for them. This war is just my type of deal since their will be a lot of fighting in it and that'll give me a chance to find new things to learn and who knows. I might find me some knew people to fight against more often." replied Timothy

Just then Timothy heard Tyrese and Shade laugh before turning around and looking at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Timothy

"Its just Veral was right about you...you do go looking for trouble." replied Tyrese

"Well what can I say I like danger and challenges. So I guess I'm guilty." shrugged Timothy smiling.

"Til Nid Folaas Voth Tol. A free spirit indeed." laughed Shade

"Hay if you don't mind me asking...what was Veral to the Hidden Dragon?" asked Jamie

"He was a great warrior." replied Tyrese

"He was the strongest Dovakin in the village and has help us win battle on more than one occasion. His wisdom was also invaluable. Rok Lost Ahdinaak." replied Shade

Tyrese turned around and looked at Timothy and looked at him up and down as if he were examining him for something.

"I mean no offense, but you seem nothing like Veral." noted Tyrese

Timothy laughed for a few minutes before walking over to the railing and looking out over the village causing Tyrese and Shade to stare at him confused.

"I'm nothing like Veral...i don't look like him or act like him and that's because I'm my own person. I like to live my life to the fullest and take chances when and if I can." stated Timothy

"Living life on the edge." smiled Tyrese

"Yea, basically." nodded Timothy

"Your spirit is much stronger than Veral's...maybe you can make a difference." noted Shade

"Maybe." shrugged Timothy

"But thing haven't been going right for you lately." reminded Hinta

"Well for the most part they have...i got you didn't I." teased Timothy

"Shut up." retorted Hinta as she blushed a bit.

Everybody laughed at Hinta, before Lilith interrupted the moment to ask Tyrese and Shade a question.

"So sir's...what's are next?" asked Lilith

"_Yes...if the Forsworn Village has scouts down this far then they might be up to something."_ noted Kisa

Tyrese looked at Shade for a few moments as they tried to decide on their next plan of action.

"Hay can I make a suggestion?" asked Timothy

"What's that?" asked Tyrese

"Maybe we could join you." Timothy suggested

"But why...you have no obligation to this village. Hi Dreh Ni Lost Wah Frey Mii." noted Shade

"Well I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy this new little adventure and besides...i think I might be able to tip the favor of the war in the favor of the Dragon Village if not change it completely." remarked Timothy

'Edahraal Ho Los...Do you think you can?" asked Shade

"When a pitcher throws a batter a baseball we don't know what kind of ball he'll throw all of the time so we just take a chance and swing. Sometimes we strike out and others it's enough to get us to one of the bases, but it's when you've taken that chance and hit that home run that when you know that that chance was worth it." replied Timothy

"Well if you think you can make a difference." nodded Tyrese

"I don't know if I can make them better...with the way my lucks been going I might make them worse, but I won't know until I take that chance." smiled Timothy

"Alright then...welcome to the the Tarakona clan." laughed Tyrese as he held out his hand.

"Thanks..." laughed Timothy as he shook his hand.

"And that goes for the rest of you...any friends of Timothy's is a friend of ours." welcomed Shade

Everybody smiled as they were welcomed as part of the Tarakona clan and could come and go as they please.

"_Now I've got a question?"_ asked Exci

"What is it?" asked Tyrese

"_Where is the best place to grab a bite around here...i'm starving."_ said Exci

Just then her stomach began to make a loud rumbling noise and every laughed at her causing her to lower her head and cover her face in embarrassment .

"_How embarrassing."_ mumbled Exci

"Hegem...It is nothing to be embarrassed about young one." assured Shade

"_It kinda is...i got all into the events of the day that I forgot just how much I was starving."_ replied Exci as she raised her head back up.

"It happens to the best of us." noted Timothy

"Lilith and Kisa will show you all where you all can grab a bit. You can then stay in Veral's place until we can set you all up with a place to stay." said Tyrese

"Sounds good." nodded Timothy

"Alright...if you can Timothy stop back by a little later. We still a lot to discuss." said Tyrese

"Sure thing." nodded Timothy

"Alright so let's go so I can show you all around." said Lilith

She jumped on Kisa's back and they were all soon in the air headed to grab a bit to eat.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 16

After coming from the Ryujin and Doragonrodo place Lilith and Kisa to them to a restaurant in the Hidden Dragon known as the Golden Palace that severed both dragons and humans. They ate a large variety of food that was severed at the restaurants buffet until that had their fill. Afterwards they left the restaurant walking as Lilith and Kisa lead them to where they would be staying in while they where in the village. As they walked around they marveled at the different kinds of dragons from those that walked on four leg to those that where serpentine like and floated through the air. They also saw dragons that were covered in scales, but they also saw those that where covered in feather.

"All of different types of dragons are awesome." marveled Ash

"Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu

"_What did you think we Dova all looked the same?"_ asked Kisa

"No...its just I've never seen a Dova before." replied Ash

"I see...so your not originally from the Jetix Region?" asked Lilith

"No...Misty, Brock and I are from Kanto." nodded Ash

"_No Dragon has been seen outside of the Jetix region before."_ replied Kisa

"Apparently no dragon has been seen in the Jetix region period since the formation of the Kumai clan." stated Timothy

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Things were bad here in the Athas, so after the Kumai clan was formed we all pull our ranks from the region to take care of business here." sighed Lilith

"Well that's understandable as to how bad things are here." agreed Alice

"Chu." agreed Kim

"Alright we're here." motioned Lilith

When they looked forward they noticed that they had walked out of the main part of the village and into a more forest like area. They looked at a tree in front of them and though it wasn't as big in width as the tree in the center of the village though it was way taller dwarfing everything else in the village. They saw a large door that could easily fit a large dragon that was even Shade's size.

"So this is where Veral stayed while he was in the village?" asked Brock

"Yea...this place used to be given to the leader of the Dragon Riders, but there hasn't been a leader for us in centuries. Veral was the last person to live here since he was a special case." explained Lilith

Timothy walked up to the large door and opened them finding them extremely light for such large doors. They went on it and stepped into a large living room with a very high ceiling to accommodate a dragons large size. As they looked on around they saw that the walls were bare, but shiny and a empty bookcase sat against the wall. There were only two pieces of furniture in the room one being a love seat and the second was a large bed or mat that looked like it was for a dragon to lay one

Timothy watched as Exci jumped onto the mat to test it out before clawing at it like a cat trying to get comfortable. Timothy then noticed a stairway on the wall that spiraled up to the top of the room so he guessed that it was probably to another room.

"I'm guessing the stairs lead to another room?" asked Timothy

"Yea...they lead to the bedroom upstairs." nodded Lilith

"I'm going to go check it out." said Timothy

He ran over to the stair and began to ascend them with Kachu jumping from step to step behind him and Nina and Nikita floating up the stairs behind him. After a few minutes of climbing up the stars Timothy and Kachu stepped into the large bare room. He walked on in and on the right side of the room he noticed a large round bed that looked as if it could hold several people in it. He watched as Kachu jumped on the bed and fell backwards exhausted from his walk up the stairs before Nina and Nikita landed beside him.

"Look like the stairs aren't meant for you." joked Timothy

"Chu...Pi...Pika...Pi." huffed Kachu as he laid down on the bed.

"Mew." laughed Nina

"Be...Be...Be." laughed Nikita

Timothy looked over the the left side over the room and saw a large curtain and when he pull them open he saw a large window and a balcony overlooking the village. He saw a rope on the side of the window and pulled it open causing the large window open up like a double door. He looked over the village for a few minutes, before walking back into the room to continue looking it over and he notice a large dragon's bed in the corner of the room. He walk on pass the the bed and noticed a door in the back of the and when he opened it he saw that it was a large bathroom. There was a sink a toilet and a large curtain in the back which he guessed where the tube was.

"Not a bad place." said Timothy as he closed he door.

He looked on a round and noticed another stairway in the corner of the room which he ran to and began to ascend. When he got to the top of the stairs this time he saw that he had stepped into a room that was like a study room of some sort. He looked around the and saw several bookcase with no books and them, however he did see a desk that had a single blue covered book on it. He walked over to the desk and picked it up, before opening it up.

He gazed through the book and through the knowledge that Veral had given him he noticed them to be magic spells. He read a few noticing that they were written in the dragon tongue and a few of the other in what he now knew to be the Elven language and Fairy language. There were only a few pages of spells, before he closed the book and looked at another large window curtain in the back of the room. He walked over and opened the curtain, before opening the window and walking out onto the balcony to see that he was extremely far from the ground.

He could now see clear across the walls of the village and out into the lush green forest that surround it. He looked over to the tree that housed the office of the Ryujin and Doragonrodo and though that tree was much larger in with this one seemed much taller.

"_Hay Exci everybody you all should see this view."_ said Timothy

"_Where are you?"_ asked Exci

"_I'm in a room in the top of the tree. You can get in from the balcony."_ replied Timothy

He continued to stare out over the village and after a few minutes everybody cam flying up the side of the tree.

"Wow this is nice." marveled Ash as they all landed on the balcony.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Overall this who place is nice." replied Hinta

"_That why is given to only the those of the highest respect."_ nodded Kisa

"Do you know of anyplace that we can get some stuff to spruce this place up a bit?" asked Alice

"Yea...just go to the market street. They always have interesting stuff there." replied Lilith

"Y'all plan on doing a little decorating?" asked Brock

"Yea...maybe a bit." nodded Alice

"Well we hope y'all have a good stay...our squad just returned with a report so we gotta get going." noted Lilith

"Ok see you later." said Hinta

They watched as Kisa jumped from the balcony and flew toward the Ryujin and Doragonrodo place.

"_I'm really getting excited with all that going on around here."_ said Exci

"Yea this should be fun." nodded Timothy

"So what should I expect next?" wondered Ji'irik as she looked around the room.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"This exciting and all to say the least, but it still new to me." reminded Ji'irik

"Always expect the unexpected...that way you'll be ready for anything." replied Timothy

"Hmm."said Ji'irik as she looked at Timothy smiling.

"So what's up for the rest of the day?" asked Hinta

"I think I'm going to explore the village a little more." replied Timothy

"I'm going to head over to the market to she what I can find interesting." said Alice

"Hay I'll come with you." nodded Hinta

"Me too." agreed Misty

"Well I'm like Timothy I wanna explore a little more." agreed Ash

"Yea." nodded Brock

"What about you Exci?" asked Timothy

"_I'm still kind full after pigging out at that buffet. I think I'll catch a nap like Kachu, Nina and Nikita in the bedroom."_ replied Exci

"Ok...what about you Ji'irik?" Timothy asked

"I think I'll just stay here for now." She replied

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Ji'irik

"Alright then...we'll be back a little later." said Timothy

Ji'irik nodded and then watched as they all from from the balcony and headed down into the village where they all could begin their exploration.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 17

Meanwhile Lilith and Kisa had just land on the balcony of the Tyrese's and Shades office and when they went in she saw they were waiting on her.

"So what's going on." asked Lilith

"Well we tracked down those Forsworn ninja like you ordered, but what we found wasn't a pretty sight." reported The shinobi

"What did you find?" asked Tyrese

"We found the ninja that was injured and he was dead." reported The shinobi

"What about his Dova?" asked Shade

"The area had residual magical still there thought." reported The shinobi

"So I take it that they've taken the Dova's Eldunarya. Their not leaving any witness." sated Shade

"Or else they knew that the dragon knew something and they didn't want us to find out." added Tyrese

"So what now?" asked Lilith

"Well there's nothing more we can do right now. Good work today." replied Tyrese

"Thank you, but sir we have a question." said Lilith

"_Do you really think that Timothy can help put this war in our favor?"_ asked Kisa

"Hmm." said Shade

"I can't really say if he can or can't, but he thinks that he might." replied Tyrese

"You don't think that he might be exaggerating his abilities a bit." remarked Lilith

"_She right...we knew what Veral was capable of as a Dovakin, be we don't really know anything about Timothy's abilities except by reputation. And the little bit that Veral told us about him."_ added Kisa

"That is true, but we ill get a small taste of what he's capable of soon enough." replied Shade

"What does that mean?" asked Lilith

"We've set up a few test to get a reading on his abilities." answered Tyrese

"_I see so your going to administer a few test just to see what he can do...who going to do them though?"_ asked Kisa

"We've got Masaso, Ezra and Victor doing them." stated Shade

"_Victor...are you sure that's a good idea. Only the toughest of Dovakin even like him."_ stated Kisa

"Maybe not, but he's a very good teach and along with Ezra he's one of the best in the village at evaluating a persons strength." noted Tyrese

"Well I guess that will work for me than." said Lilith

"Me too." agreed Kisa

"Alright then." nodded Shade as Lilith and Kisa left out of the room.

…...

Meanwhile in the market part of village Alice, Kim, Misty and Hinta were all looking around at one of the stands. They were all looking at a bunch of trinket most of which were made of different colored dragon scales. There where a few things such as necklaces and bracelets made from scales, however Alice was looking act several other things. One of which was a pair of matching lamps that had shades made from very thin blue scales.

"This place is great." said Misty as she looked at a pare of Dragon Scaled Earring.

"Yea...the dragon jewelry is so cute." agreed Hinta

"What do you think of these lamps girls?" asked Alice

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Pikachu...Pi." replied Kim as she sat on Alice's shoulder.

"You think so?" wondered Alice

Alice looked at the lamps for a few more minutes, before finally deciding to buy the lamp.

"Alright I'll buy them." said Alice to the lady standing behind the stand.

"Will that be all?" asked The woman as she grabbed the lamps off of her stand and put them in a large bag.

"Yes." nodded Alice

"Well that will be 30 dollars." smiled The woman

Alice paid the woman she passed her the bag, before the woman passed her the bag. She hen turned around and saw Misty and Hinta still looking at a stand that had a lot of different colored dragon scaled based jewelry.

"Hay you to did you all find anything you like?" asked Alice asked she walked up to them.

"Pika...Pi." said Kim

"Well I found these blue scaled pair of blue scaled earnings. And a matching necklace." replied Misty

"And I got me a red pair with necklace." nodded Hinta

"Well Misty you'd better treat yourself...its not everyday we find stuff like this." noted Alice

"She's right you know, better get it now while you've got the chance." agreed Hinta

"Alright then." nodded Misty

She then turned around and paid the man behind the stand, before collecting her stuff and walking on up the street with Alice and Hinta.

"This place has a lot of interesting stuff." said Misty

"I agree and the people and dragon are all so friendly." agreed Alice

"Chu." nodded Kim

"So what do you think the boys are doing?" wondered Hinta

"If their following Timothy then probably just looking around the village at most." replied Alice

"I wondered if they've found anything interesting." said Hinta

"They might have if they are actually looking." laughed Misty

Yea, but they probably just continue to look around for a bit. Come on girls...I've still got a few more things that I wanna see if I can find." urged Alice

"Ok." nodded Hinta and Misty as they followed Alice into another market that had furniture in it.

...

Back at Timothy new place Ji'irik was standing on the balcony of the work area while leaning on the railing and leaning on the balcony. She looked over the village which looked much smaller from the height that she was at an through her mind she rewind through what she had recently learned. She learned that she had been awakened from a 1000 or more year sleep into a world that was completely the opposite of what she knew. She grew up in a time in where humans and dragons had been bitter enemy's for centuries.

Though she didn't personally hated humans she had learned to fight the humans just in case she was ever attacked. She even remembered on a few occasion in which she was attack by humans looking to kill her and though she gave them a chance to leave they had left her no other choice, but to fight back. She had seen the humans and dragons brake out into large scale fights on some the most minuscule of situations. Yet here things were the complete opposite of how things were back then starting with the fact that humans and dragons weren't fighting.

Not only the fact that they weren't fighting, but they were leaving day by day together. She had met a few humans in the past that held no ill will towards the dragons, but not was only just a little if any at all. What was even more shocking to her was the fact that dragons and humans were also mingling to the extreme. She had never though a dragon and a human would live together let alone have a offspring together. Ji'irik had thought that it was improper and unacceptable for a dragon to take a human as mate in the past and yet she finds out now that human and dragons have been having offspring for centuries.

She figured that the high and mighty nature of the dragon race would stop this from ever happening, but it seems to have not. Although all of this was good news it was still a lot to take in and she still had much to learn about the knew world. Not only that she still wanted to know what had happened to her family's kingdom while she slept. She wanted to know what happened to her mother and father during that time as well.

"I'll find some answers soon enough." sighed Ji'irik as she continued to look out over the village.

…...

Meanwhile Timothy, Ash, Brock and Jamie were now walking through the part found in the western part of the village. As they walked around they saw a bunch of children playing some of which were Dovakin. They also saw a couple of young dragon hatchlings running around and playing with them and having fun. As Timothy walked around he noted that most of the young dragons had a strange connection to some of the human children running around.

He also noted this feeling when he first saw that shinobi and the blue dragon that attacked him while they were headed to Istra Town, with the that Kaoru guy and the group that was with him. This also goes for Lilith and Kisa with her little group when he saw them as well, Tyrese and Shade add as well for a bunch of other people and dragons that he had passed today. He had learned from some of memories that Veral had given him was that those that he would usually see in the Hidden Dragon would be Dragon Rider.

"Wow...this place is full of dragon half-breeds." noted Brock

"Yea...i think there are more dragon half-breeds here then in the Hidden Shadow. I'm starting to notice a theme here." noted Ash

"Pi?" wondered Pikachu as he looked at Ash while sitting on his shoulder.

"What's that?" asked Brock

"I've seen a lot of half breeds here and yet most of them are females. I mean I've seen a lot of male half-breeds here, but I've seen more females than anything. Its the same way in the Hidden Shadow with most of the clans there with half-breeds." said Ash

"You actually have a point, but I just never paid any attention. I guess girls are just easier to make than boy." shrugged Brock

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

They all laughed for a few minutes before noticing that Timothy hadn't said anything in awhile. They looked at him and saw that he saw staring out across the playground at the children that were playing however it seemed as if he was in a deep thought.

"I wonder what's up with Timothy...he hasn't said anything." wondered Brock

"Maybe it has something to do with the village or something." shrugged Ash

"Hay watch it mister!" shouted A Voice

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Jamie looked left that the direction that the voice was coming from and saw a ball quickly speeding toward Timothy. Just as the ball got near him he quickly held out his hand and stopped the ball with his hands. A few seconds later a young female half-breed and a young human boy ran up toward him from the playground. The girl was light skinned and no more than 12 years old with pick colored hair and two braided pigtail on the the of her head with four bronze colored horns on her head, two smaller ones pointing backwards while two larger ones were pointing forward. She was almost nude with pink scales covering arms below the elbow and her legs below the thigh as well as her mid section, parts of her sides and her long pink tail.

She also wore a small white like shirt that wrapped around her chest and hooked to a grey steel collar around her neck with brace around his wrist's and arms. The boy was light skinned and the same age as the girl with long spiky brown wearing a brown and dark maroon vest with a pair of pants. They looked up at Timothy with their green and pink in amazement as to how easily he had caught the ball.

"Wow how did you do that?" asked The boy

"Years of practicing." replied Timothy smiling as he spun the ball on his finger.

"Sorry about that...i can't really control my strength right now." apologized The girl

"Its no problem...so what are you names?" asked Timothy as he passed the boy the ball back.

"My name is Miles...Miles Hunter." replied The boy

"And I'm Satomi Ishida." replied The girl

"Who are you...I've never seen you around the village before?" asked Miles

"I'm new around here. My name is Timothy and these are my buddy's Ash, Pikachu and Brock." introduced Timothy

"Hi." greeted Satomi

"Nice to meet you all." greeted Miles

"You to." nodded Ash

"Pika." greeted Pikachu

"Yea." nodded Jamie

"Same here." greeted Brock

"Come on Miles let's get back to playing." urged Satomi

"Ok." nodded Miles

Timothy, Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Jamie all watched as the two kids ran off back into the playground where they started playing again.

"Their cute kids." smiled Brock

"Yea...they about Damian's, Felisha's, and Ryu's age." agreed Timothy

"Hay Timothy how did you managed to catch that ball?" asked Ash

"Like I told them...years of practice. I don't do all of that meditating for nothing." replied Timothy

"Yea, but how...you weren't even looking?" asked Brock

"I've learned to take in all of my surroundings...even while I'm not paying attention or sleeping." replied Timothy

"Cool." said Ash

"You've got to learn to open up your mind and take in your surroundings from the largest thing down to the smallest." nodded Timothy

Just then Timothy looked around as though he caught sent of something that caught his interest or something.

"Hay what's wrong?" asked Ash

"This scent I'm smelling...its...its very similar to Veral." replied Timothy

"What?" asked Brock

"Yea...and not only that I can feel it in my blood. Is like I know this scent." replied Timothy

Just then Timothy turned around and looked out into the onto the playground at where the scent was coming from. Just then three Dovakin females appeared and started walking toward them with a fourth in front of them staring Timothy down.

"This can't be good." muttered Brock

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 18

They all watched as the the four female dovakin continued to walk toward them before stopping several feet in front of them. The girl in the front was a light skinned teenage looking with girl waist long silver colored hair with large metallic silver colored and a long tail of the same color. She had 6 horn like appendages on the side of her head 3 on each side and a metallic like skin on her legs. She was wearing sleeves on each arm attached to what one would compare to a black or grey swimming suit.

Another girl behind her was also a teenager with a peach colored skin complexion with check length grass green colored hair. She had wooden like horns pointing upwards out the side of the head while wearing a light green outfit. She had a scaled dark grey colored chest plate, a plating covering her arms and legs as well as her tail. The other girl was a light skinned teenager with purple waist long colored hair with purple bat like wings and purple scaled legs. She was practically nude, but she had a black area coming from her back to cover her breast as well as covering her unmentionables.

The last girl was another light skinned girl teenage girl with long white hair and wings that were clear except for the edges which were red. She was also piratically nude except for her beast which was covered by a red scale as well as her unmentionables which was covered by a patch of red scales. Her arms and leg where also covered in red scales. All four of the girls looked Timothy up and down like they were examining him for some odd reason.

"Is this him?" asked The green hair girl.

"Yes." nodded The silver haired girl.

"Well he doesn't look to tough." stated The white hair girl.

"I agree." nodded The purple hair girl.

Timothy looked at the silver haired girl as she stared back at him with her silver colored eyes with a look that would make even the toughest of guys back down, but not him.

"So you must be Kristi?" asked Timothy

She looked at him before suddenly throwing a extremely fast punch at Timothy, but he quickly raised his hand and blocked the strike creating a shock wave.

"Hay...hay...what's up with all of the hostility?" asked Timothy grinning.

All three of the girls looked on in shock as they saw that Timothy had blocked the girls punch with one finger. Just then the silver haired girl began to quickly throw a barrage of punch's, but Timothy easily block each of her strikes. The force from each punch blocked created a shock wave that caused Ash and Brock as well as the other three girls to jump several feet away from the two.

"Man what is this all about?" wondered Ash

"Chu?" agreed Pikachu

"Who knows." shrugged Brock

"He said her name was Kristi. Hay didn't Veral say something about Timothy having a sister named Kristi?" remembered Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Yea...your right. So do you think that's her?" asked Brock

"I think so." nodded Ash

Back in front of them the silver haired girl continued to throw punch's at Timothy until she threw a kick at him, but Timothy blocked it as well. The girl looked at him as she held her leg in the air, before quickly spinning around and kicking at him again. Timothy quickly held up his arm and blocked the kick, but the force of the strike sent him sliding backwards a bit.

"Not bad...your actually pretty good. Your speed and power are excellent, but your still lacking to do any real damage to me." complimented Timothy smiling.

"Your not bad yourself, but if that's the case then fight back and show me what you can do." replied The silver haired girl.

"I'll show a little." nodded Timothy smiling as he put his hands behind his back.

Just then the girl dashed toward Timothy and threw a punch with her left fist, but Timothy leaned his head sideways dodging her strike. She then swung her left fist sideways at Timothy's face, but he ducked under her arm and dodged her attack again. She then quickly spun around before dropping down and kicking at his legs, but Timothy jumped from off of the ground to dodged the strike. She then jumped up with a spin kick aimed at his head, but Timothy leaned backwards to dodge her strike once more.

The three girls looked on in shock as Timothy easily dodged each of their friends attack without breaking a sweat.

"He's good." noted The green haired girl.

"I've never seen anyone block Kristi's like that." said The white haired girl.

"Not to mention he's doing that all with one hand." added The purple haired girl.

"Girls I think that might have been way off here." replied The white haired girl

The other two girls nodded in agreement before looking back at Timothy and Kristi. Kristi continued to throw strikes at Timothy, but he continued to block each of her attack with ease.

"Come on fight back." urged Kristi

"Alright then." nodded Timothy smiling.

Kristi threw a punch at Timothy with her right hand, but Timothy easily caught her by the wrist to stop her strike. She tried to pull her arm away, but she couldn't escape his grasp so she instead kicked at him again. Timothy blocked the kick with his left arm, before Kristi threw her left fist at Timothy, but he easily caught her by the wrist again.

"My turn." smiled Timothy

Timothy folded her arms over her chest and held them there with his left hand as she struggled to get away. He then raised his right hand, before hitting the back of his left hand which sent Kristi sliding backwards several feet. She then dropped to the ground and sunk her claws into the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"You'll have to better than that." noted Kristi as she got back to her feet.

Just then in a flash Timothy dashed toward her causing her to close her eye's in anticipation of being hit. After a few seconds she opened them again and she saw Timothy's fist was several inch's from her face before he moved it.

"Is that good enough for you?" asked Timothy

Kristi let out a sigh of relief as she looked at Timothy, before a slight smile came across her face. Her father had told her about Timothy and about how skilled and powerful he was, but she hadn't believed it until now. He was just as skilled and as powerful as he father had said, but that was all he had really old her about him.

"Wow...your good. Your even better than I though you would be." smiled Kristi

"Thanks. nodded Timothy

"Hay...Kristi" shouted The white haired girl from behind her.

She turned around as her three friends ran up behind her all of which seemed excited about the sparing match they had just seen.

"Wow Kristi I guess we were wrong." said The white haired girl.

"Yea we all were." nodded Kristi

"Sorry, but mind filling me in on what was the little sparring test about?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i just wanted to see if your as strong as our father built you up to be." replied Kristi

"I see...so did I measure up to your meter?" asked Timothy smiling as he crossed his arms.

"For the most part yea...your a lot better than I expected." nodded Kristi

"I guess that'll have to work." shrugged Timothy

"Hay let me introduce you to my friends. The green hair is Reina, the purple hair is Sachiko and the white hair is Jessica." Kristi introduced

"Its pleasure to meet you all." greeted Timothy

"The pleasure is all mine." greeted Jessica

"Its good to finally meet Kristi's older brother." greeted Reina

"Yea...we've heard so much about you from Veral." nodded Sachiko

"Well I'm glad that my reputation proceeds me." replied Timothy

"Not yet, but we'll see soon enough." assured Jessica

Timothy looked over at Jessica and met up with her honey colored eye's as she smiled seductively at him.

"Well I'll make sure to not disappoint you." smiled Timothy as he winked at her.

"So have things calm down?" asked Ash as he and Brock walked up behind Timothy.

"Yea...hay girls I want you all to meet, Ash, Pikachu and Brock. And guy's I want you all to meet Reina, Sachiko, Jessica and Kristi." introduced Timothy

"Nice to meet you all." greeted Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"You all to." nodded Jessica

"So you are Kristi." smiled Ash

"Those were some nice moves you showed." noted Brock

"Thanks." smiled Kristi

"She's the best fighter in our class and the strongest." stated Sachiko

"Well that is until I came along." snickered Timothy

"Is that so?" asked Kristi

"Wanna find out?" asked Timothy grinning.

Kristi looked at Timothy as she wanted to really know just how skilled and strong he was . She met his emerald green eye's and she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking.

"Your strong no doubt, but I don't think your all that strong." replied Kristi

"It sounds like she's doubting you." laughed Ash

"I'm doing more than doubting him...i dismissing the fact that your stronger than me." stated Kristi smiling.

"Oh snap...she's dissing him." gasped Reina

"I'll be honest with you Kristi. I'm not here to impress anybody and that includes you." noted Timothy

"I see...so your saying that your scared." retorted Kristi as she folded her arms.

"Call it what you want." replied Timothy

"Come on Timothy...as far as I can tell it seems as if she's calling you out." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Yea...show her what you can do." urged Brock

"Fine." sighed Timothy

"Yes." smiled Kristi

"Where should we do this at then?" asked Timothy

"I'll meet you here tomorrow...we have a class tomorrow that I want you to join." replied Kristi

"Ok..i guess it want hurt if I showed of a bit." shrugged Timothy smiling.

"Good cause I know that you were holding back against me." noted Kristi

"Your were holding back against me to...anyway are you all going to in this class?" asked Timothy

"Yea...it's a class that's explicit to Dovakin." nodded Reina

"Nice...so I can see what you all can do." smiled Timothy

"Maybe." replied Jessica

"Hay what do you all say we got get a bit to eat. We've been walking around for sometime now and I'm getting really hungry." suggested Timothy

"Sounds good to me." nodded Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Yea." nodded Brock

"And how about you lady's...would you all care to join us. We can use the time to get to know each other a little better." suggested Timothy smiling.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Jessica

"I bet it does you flirt." replied Kristi laughing.

"Ok." nodded Sachiko

"It does sound good." nodded Reina

"It's my treat then...lady's would you like to show use a nice place to eat?" asked Timothy

They all left walking together out of the park as the girls lead them to another restaurant name The Dragon Den where they ate at. They all talked while eating and the girls were amazed about how much somebody as small as could eat so much. Afterwards they all went back to Timothy's place where he introduced them to the rest of his group as well as Alice, Kim, Hinta and Misty who had come back from their shopping sphere.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 19

The next day Timothy was sitting under a tree in the park looking at few kids that had come to the playgrounds earlier than he had. He sat around thinking about the time he had spent with his sister last night and her friends which ended for Alice, Hinta and himself much better than he could've guessed. He didn't think that he would get both Jessica and Reina to join Alice, Hinta and himself for a little playtime yet he did somehow. He remembered asking Sachiko if she wanted to join, but after she refused he figured that she might have had a boyfriend or something so he did asked her again.

As the night got young they had all sat around talking with Kristi being the first to leave. It was later that night after their playtime that Jessica and Reina all left due to them having class today. It was all fun, but he as happy to finally get a chance to see his sister who isn't as bad as Veral said. He had learned a good bit about her even learning from her that her mother was alive and well.

All of a sudden his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by sudden vibrations that he felt coming from the tree that he was leaning on. He looked up and there sitting on a branch of the tree was a young female Dovakin that was looking down at him. She was a light skin complication that had a red tint to it and long white which was held up by to belt like bands. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a pair of short blue jeans and different colored stockings on each of her legs. She had two greyish looking horn, clawed dragon looking feet and a long tail wrapped around the tree.

"Hay are you new around here aren't you?" asked The girl

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"My name is Yoshiko Fijii...what's yours?" She asked

"It's Timothy?" He replied

"Timothy...I saw you fight with Kristi the other day. Your strong...very strong." replied Yoshiko

"Thanks, your training to become a shinobi or something?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i wanna become a shinobi, but I'm no good at it." sighed The girl

"Why do you say that?" asked Timothy

"Everybody has somebody to train with, but I don't have any friends to train with." sighed The girl

Timothy looked at the girl as she stared out into the park at the other children playing, before feeling a wave of sadness flowing from her.

"You kinda shy?" asked Timothy

"Yea...kind of." nodded Yoshiko

"It's not to hard to make friends for some of us we try. I'm sure a little cutie like yourself will have not problem. All you have to do is try." replied Timothy

"You really think so?" asked Yoshiko as she blushed a bit.

"I'm sure of it...you came to talk to me didn't you." noted Timothy

"Yea, but that's because I wanted to see would train me a bit?" asked Yoshiko

"Huh...why me?" asked Timothy

"Well I saw how strong you are and I want to become just as strong as that." replied Yoshiko

"I can't do that...i don't think you can become as strong as I am, but how about a little later one day I can show you a thing or two." suggested Timothy

"Ok." nodded Yoshiko

Just then Timothy noticed Kristi's scent in the air, before she landed on the ground several feet from the tree.

"Looks like you finally made it." said Timothy

"Yea are you ready?" asked Kristi

"Of course." nodded Timothy as he got to his feet.

"Well let's get going." urged Kristi

"Alright see you later Yoshiko." said Timothy

"Ok." She wave as both Timothy and Kristi took to the sky.

They both flew over the village heading southeast within the village to where their class was being held.

"So Kristi what Yoshiko's story?" asked Timothy

"She's a Dovakin of elf and dragon origin, both her parents were killed in the war against the Ryuzzaki clan sometime ago." Kristi replied

"I see...is she living alone?" asked Timothy

"Well yes and no...she still lives in her parents house, but many of the other villagers allow her to stay with them." explained Kristi

"That's nice." nodded Timothy

"Yea...this war we have going against the Ryuzzaki clan has left many of the children here without parents. That includes those other two that you were talking to yesterday." replied Kristi

"You mean Miles and Satomi?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Kristi

Timothy began to think about how much this war seemed to ave affected the people of the village. So many lives have been lost in and out of the village, but for what reason he wondered. The Hidden Dragon was looking for peace and both Tyrese and Shade wanted to stop the fighting so that no more people would get caught in the crossfire. He had heard about the Ryuzzaki clan of the Forsworn Village, but what was the reason for them fighting the war was it power or something else that they sought to gain.

Not to mention the Imperials which was killing off the Dov for some reason. All this began to swirl in his mind and began to stir his excitement and wonder. However at the moment he need to learn to use his Dovakin abilities more proficiently which might come in handy later.

"So what of this class that your taking me to?" asked Timothy

He looked down and saw that the village had disappeared now giving way to a large training course which he guessed was for training Dova, Dovakin and Dragon Riders.

"We're here." noted Kristi

Timothy looked down and they he noticed a small group of Dovakin which stood around as if they were waiting on someone. They landed behind the, before they all turned around and began to look at Timothy.

"Hay everyone...this is who I was telling you all about. Timothy is time my half-brother." introduced Kristi

He looked around at the few Dovakin in the group who greeted him including Reina and Jessica who ran up to hug him.

"So you made it." smiled Jessica as she hugged him.

"Of course...you all wanted me to show off a bit so I came." nodded Timothy

"Well you'll get your chance." agreed Reina as she hugged him to.

All of a sudden there was a sudden flash of light that was in front of the group and when it dimmed Timothy saw a guy standing in front of them. He was light skinned guy with long blue hair wearing a long blue jacket with a blue shirt under it a pair of blue jeans. As Timothy looked at the guy he noted from his scent that he was a Dovakin, but not of dragon and human pairing instead being like Yoshiko, of dragon and elf pairing. He stared at the guy for a moment before he turned around and looked at him his red eye meeting his on before walking toward him.

"So you must be Timothy...Veral had told us so much about you. So it's good to finally get a chance to meet you now." He said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks." nodded Timothy as she shock his hand.

"My name is Masaso and teaching the group today. I hope that you don't mind jumping in a little late for a recap?" He asked

"No problem." nodded Timothy

Masaso nodded before turning around and walking out in front of the group where he stopped and tuned around.

"Alright class today we're going to recap on breathing the different elements. Now can anybody tell me how a Dova leans to breath fire?" asked Masaso

"It would depend on the color of the dragon and other variables. While red dragons are naturally able to breath fire other dragons would only be able to learn to breath fire if they are bonded." replied A female Dovakin in the group.

"Correct...can anybody tell me why?" asked Masaso

"Because of the chakra of the shinobi that the dragon is bonded to." answered Another female Dovakin in the group.

"That's right. The chakra given off by the a bonded shinobi can allow their dragon to learn to breath different elements. This is because of the shinobi's ability to change their chakra nature using Nature Transformation." explained Masaso

"So you mean that if a shinobi could use Ice Release then their dragon could also learn it?" asked Timothy

"Yea...this is because the chakra with fuse with the magic of the Dova." nodded Masaso

"Nice." said Timothy

"This is also true for us Dovakin...as we possess the innate ability to use magic like our Dova counterpart. This allows use to breath fire without hand sighs like the average shinobi would need to." explained Masaso

Timothy looked at his hands as he thought of the many possibles of collaboration techniques that he and Exci could use. Not only that, but seeing as he didn't need to use hand seals anyway to focus his chakra using his Dragon Magic to create elements might come in handy.

"Alright I want everyone to breath an element for me." said Masaso

Timothy watched as the Dovakin in the group began to breath an element of a different aspect to his amazement. He saw one female Dovakin breath a stream of fire, a male Dovakin breath a stream of water and even another male Dovakin breath a black stream of mist or fog into the sky.

"So Timothy have you ever tapped into your Dragon Magic before?" asked Jessica

"Yea...you could say that." nodded Timothy

"Well this should be pretty easy for you since your a shinobi." stated Reina

"Here I'll show you." smiled Kristi

Timothy nodded in anticipation he watched Kristi concentrate in order to show him how its was done. He suddenly felt her chakra began to build, before he began to feel another energy which he guessed was her dragon magic began to build. He then watched in amazement as she spewed out a light blue steam of cold mist which he guessed was probably a Ice Released based.

"That's how its done...seems easy enough." nodded Timothy

Timothy began to concentrate like before when he awakened Ji'irik and soon found what he was looking for. He then chose to build his lightning chakra before he suddenly began to feel the to energy's mix together. He noted that the feeling of the two energy's mixing was something he had never felt as he felt it building it in his chest. He then opened his mouth and fired a large bolt of lighting into the sky before looking down at Kristi, Reina, Jessica and the rest of the group who were all looking at him in shock.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 20

Timothy stood looking confused as everybody else looked at him with a look of complete shock on their face.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Timothy

"No, but you were able to breath an element on your first try. That is a feat that took many here years to do." replied Masaso

"Oh." nodded Timothy

"Not only that, but that was an extremely powerful lightning bolt that you fired." noted Masaso

"Well Lightning Release is my original chakra nature." replied Timothy laughing.

Kristi looked at Timothy still in shock as she couldn't believe that Timothy had learned to do what took her at least 3 years to do. Not only that, but the release of power in that lightning bolt was enormous why more power than she had expected him to release.

"Nice work Timothy." congratulated Jessica

"Thanks...i believe I've gotten the feel for doing this. Hay Masaso is it possible for a Dova or Dovakin to breath more than one element?" asked Timothy

"Yes, but something like that would take years of practice. I only know of a few Dova and even fewer Dovakin that can do it." replied Masaso

"Hmm...let me try." said Timothy

Timothy walked out in front of the his classmates before stopping to concentrate on finding his Dragon Magic again. After he found it he began to build his fire and water chakra simultaneously, before releasing a powerful stream of swirling fire and water.

"Amazing." marveled Masaso

He looked at Timothy in amazement he continued to fire the stream of fire and water into the sky high above their head. He could believe that Timothy being so young as he was was able to breath two elements which would probably take years for any normal person to do. He remembered training Veral in the same way when he came to the village centuries ago and it even to him several years to get it right. He watched as Timothy stopped before turning around and get hugged by both Reina and Jessica with them both complimenting his abilities.

"That was amazing...I've never seen anybody come any do what you did." noted Jessica

"I guess your a lot better than we thought." agreed Reina

"Not bad Timothy." said Kristi

"I agree...your a natural, but how much can you do?" asked Masaso

"Well I can catch on pretty fast to anything that catch's my interest." replied Timothy

"Would you care to show us?" asked Masaso

"Sure, but how? I'm not to familiar with using my Dragon Magic yet." noted Timothy

"That's ok...i'm about to test the aptitude of your Dragon Magic." stated Masaso

"Ok so how do we do this?" asked Timothy

Masaso held out his right hand and Timothy saw a gold ring on his finger with a blue stone on the top of it and several of smaller blue stones on the band around it.

"Wow...cool ring." marveled Timothy

"Thanks I'm going to use this ring to test the magnitude of you Dragon Magic." nodded

"How's that?" asked Timothy

"You probably didn't know, but the stone in this ring is capable of storing energy." replied Masaso

"Cool." said Timothy

"This goes for any kind of naurally-occurring gem stone that you can find. Each stone can hold a certain amount of energy being more or less depending on the type of gem." said Masaso

"So you mean that a diamond, ruby or sapphire can hold magical energy. So you can I guess save it for later." guessed Timothy

"Yep." nodded Masaso

"Alright...so how do we start this?" asked Timothy

"Just focus you magic onto my ring." replied Masaso

Timothy nodded, before he began to reach for his dragon magic and began to focus it onto Masaso's ring like he was told. Before long everybody was watching as a mix of black and white energy flowed from Timothy and into his rings.

"That ring of Masaso's...do you think that Timothy can fill it?" Reina asked

"I don't know." shrugged Jessica

"Masaso's ring is one of the few piece's of apparel that I know of that can store a ton of magic. Even he told us back here that he couldn't fill it by himself so the probability that Timothy would be able to fill it himself is very miniscule." replied Kristi

They all continued to look at Timothy as he continued to pour his magic into Masao's Ring. Masaso's looked at Timothy as he now had his eye's closed to try and keep his concentration straight. He noticed that though Timothy had excellent skills in keeping thoughts straight he had a tough time tapping into his Dragon Magic. He knew that all Dov possessed an extremely high amount of magic, but even that might not be enough. His ring was given to him as a gift a long time ago and it has saved him on a many occasions.

It is capable of hold vast amounts of magical energy and on the occasions when he does use it he can't feel it up with his magical energy alone. It usually takes the help of about 15 other experienced magic users to even fill it halfway before they all run out of energy. All of a sudden he noticed that the blue gems on his ring had started to glow with each one pulsating with Timothy's white and black energy.

"_Amazing...I can't believe that he's actually doing it." _Masaso marveled

He could sense that his ring was nearing it's full capacity and it only took Timothy by himself to do something that usually took 25 or more people to do. Masaso looked at Timothy in amazement as he couldn't comprehend how Timothy was able to have so much power in him. Just then he sensed something was wrong as his ring suddenly started to surge with white and black electricity. He suddenly winced in pain as the electricity started to surge around his hand.

"What's happening?" wondered Masaso

Just then his ring started to shine brighter as the electrical energy started to surge wilder. He quickly grabbed the ring and pulled it his hand, before quickly tossing it into the sky. They all watched as the ring suddenly erupted in a sphere of white and black energy high above the village. The powerful explosion caused a powerful shock wave that shook the entire village and the surrounding forest.

Masaso and the rest of the students all braced themselves from of the force of the explosion until it finally subsisted.

"Hay Masaso are you ok?" asked Jessica as she and Reina ran up to him.

When they got up to him they saw that he was on one knee holding his right hand which had been badly burned. He stood up and turned around an looked at Timothy who was down on his hands and knees rapidly panting.

"Are you ok?" asked Masaso

"Yea...just a bit winded. What about your hand?" asked Timothy panting.

"It'll be alright." assured Masaso

"What happened...why did your ring explode like that?" asked Timothy as he stood up, and stumbled forward, but Kristi caught him before he fell.

"I don't know, but it is strange. Very strange indeed." shrugged Masaso

"Well I'm sorry about your ring." apologized Timothy

"That's ok, but your magical ability is amazing. You were able to completely fill my ring by yourself...something that nobody else in the entire village. Not even your father was able to do." stated Masaso

"That was amazing Timothy." marveled Jessica

"You a natural at this." smiled Reina

"I've got to admit...your capable of much more than I thought." noted Kristi

"If that impressed you all then you all should know that I'm barely getting warmed up." replied Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Reina

"I mean that I'm only using a tenth of my full power." replied Timothy

"Your kidding." said Reina sounding shocked.

"Nope." laughed Timothy

Masaso looked at Timothy in shock as he wondered if he was actually telling the truth or stretching it a bit. Could he really be holding back more power than he was showing and if so then how much stronger is he really. He watched as Timothy laughed and talked with Kristi, Jessica, Reina and other students who asked him about his powers. He then turned around and looked into the sky at where his ring had exploded with the energy that Timothy transferred into it.

"_If he really is telling the truth then that explosion could've been much worse."_ Masaso noted

"So Masaso is there anything else that we can do?" asked Timothy

Masaso turned around and looked at Timothy who was now standing on his own with the other students around him though he was still breathing heavy.

"No...I think that'll be enough for today." said Masaso

"Alright...class is out early today!" shouted Reina

Masaso watched as Timothy, Kristi, Jessica and Reina all walked away from the training area. Just then a woman and a man appeared several feet behind him before walking up beside him. The man was light skinned, with a yellow spiky hair and a muscular build to him and a scare over his right eye. He was wearing a black shirt with white fluff on the collar, sleeves and at the bottoms of the pants along with a pair of purple pants.

The woman was light skinned, with long red hair wearing a black and white dress like outfit that was slit on the sides of the legs.

"Looks like he's got some very powerful magic." noted The woman

"No kidding...that explosion could've destroyed a large chunk of the village." agreed The man

"I hate to admit it Keiko and Victor, but he might be stronger than ay of us." stated Masaso

"We'll see about that when I put him through his paces." said Victor

"You might've bitten off more than you can chew with this one." laughed Masaso

"What about your hand...are you ok?" asked Keiko

"Yea." nodded Masaso

He raised up his hand and stared at his charred hand, before looking back in the direction that Timothy had walked off in.

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 21

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were now walking the streets of the village looking at the people and dragons they passed.

"I still can't believe how many dragons live here in this village with humans." marveled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea, but all of these houses and stores seem to easily accommodate them." noted Ash

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Pikachu." added Pikachu

"Yea your right...even though the village is full of dragons it lacks any pokémon." agreed Ash

Just then Ash noticed a strange looking store that read Universal Book Shop on a banner of the store. He looked around at the shop as several people as well as dragons walked in and out of the store.

"A book shop...hmm i wonder if they've got some good books?" wondered Ash

"Pika...Chu." shrugged Pikachu

"Well let's go find out." said Ash

They walked into the store and saw that is was a book store with a large number of book shelves around it. The store smelled of pine which he guessed which is what they guess what the wood of the store was. He walked over to one of the book cases and began looking through them each one with a different name that he guessed dealt with magic. He picked up a book named History Of The Empire and opened it up however he noticed that the pages had strange glyphs on them that he understand.

"I don't understand any of this writing." said Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"That's because that copy is printed in the Dragon's Language." said A voice

Ash and Pikachu turned around turned around and saw a male Dovakin was behind him. He was a light skinned teenager about his age white hair and slim blue wings behind him wearing a blue shirt as well as a pair of blue jeans.

"What you you mean?" asked Ash

"The book has been translated into the Dragon Language for those who only speck it." replied The boy

"Oh...i see." said Ash as he put the book back onto the shelf.

"That's a good book there...it'll tell you a bit about Athas's history when it was ruled by the Empire." stated The boy

"You mean somebody had literally took control of all of Athas?" asked Ash

"Yep." nodded The boy

"Sounds cool." said Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

The boy walked up to the shelf and grabbed another copy of the book, before passing it over to Ash.

"Here this is a copy that's printed in english." said The boy

"Thanks...hay what's your name by the way?" asked Ash

"My names Dante...Dante Ryuzzaki." greeted The boy as he held out his hand.

"Well mine is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash as he shook his hand.

"Ka...Pi." greeted Pikachu

"Oh Timothy's friend Ash that Sachiko told me about." noted Dante

"Yep...he went to some class earlier today." nodded Ash

"Yea I was in class with him earlier today, but once the class ended he left with Kristi, Jessica and Reina." replied Dante

"Probably...how do you know Sachiko?" asked Ash

"She's my girlfriend." replied Dante

Dante then grabbed two more books off of the shelf next to him, before heading toward the front desk were he paid for his books. Ash then paid for the books after him and they both left the store and headed up the street.

"So what's the story behind the Empire?" asked Ash

"Well is says in the book that after the Dragon Riders were first established the dragon of a rider named Asger Tarakona was killed. He went mad after the council refused to give him another dragon." said Dante

"Why did he go mad?" asked Ash

"Because for a dragon and their rider losing the other is like losing a piece of themselves." replied Dante

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Pika?" asked Pikachu

"Well when a Dragon Rider pair is born their minds are melded together giving them a special bond. When one of them dies its like losing a part of yourself or losing part of who you are. This will cause them to go mad." explained Dante

"That's bad." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"So what happened to the guy after he was denied another dragon?" asked Ash

"Well its said that he left the village, but later returned with a Magisha and attacked the village." replied Dante

"What's a Magisha?" asked Ash

"It's a type of type of dragon that used to live back then. They were an extremely rare species of dragon that eat magic." replied Dante

"You said were." noted Ash

"Yea all of the Magisha were wiped out by Asger so that nobody could oppose him. Magisha were supposedly savage dragons that were the only creature that could take on a Dova and probably kill it. I wish that I could've seen one." sighed Dante

"So what happened after that?" asked Ash

"Well its said that he killed the riders as well as the Ryojin and Doragonrodo of the village afters taking the name for himself. He built the Empire and all of those who opposed him where destroyed. It's said that he ruled over Athas with an iron fist for over 2 centuries I think." said Dante

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and they stopped walking as a large red dragon stepped over them. Ash and Pikachu looked up and gawked at the large size of the dragon as it slowly walked through the streets.

"Man dragons are huge." glared Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea...I've seen some dragons that you could easily mistake for a large hill." said Dante

"Who's the largest dragon in Athas?" asked Ash

"Well I don't know if its true or not, but they say that honor goes to a Dov named Flare. Legends have it that he's not only the largest dragon, but also the oldest. He was around even before the rider were created." stated Dante

"Wow." said Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"So what's happened after Asger took over?" asked Ash

"Well throughout the years Asger rain continued and it seemed as if nobody could stop him, but what he didn't know was a small fraction of the Hidden Dragon Village survived. This group had formed a resistance group called The Teiko which fought Asger's forces at every turn to try and break his hold on Athas, but they had been unsuccessful in doing so. Little is know about what Asger had been up to for so long, but he nearly killed off all the dragons in Athas and The Teiko was left with few options."

"Its then goes on to say that things changed for The Teiko when the leader of the of the first group of Dragon Riders awakened from a self induced comma. Apparently he survived his fight with Asger and in a attempt to save himself his dragon put him in a comma to save his life." explained Dante

"So he had somehow survived the battle and had been in a comma for 2 century's. What about his dragon?" asked Ash

"Well details are vague, but it seems that his dragon had survived by disgorged its Eldunarya sometimes before the fight." said Dante

"What's a Eldunarya?" asked Ash

"Well I would tell you, but its a secret." said Dante

"Wow this book tells all of that." said Ash as he looked at the cover of the book.

"Yea and more...it tells from the writers point of view." nodded Dante

"I can't wait to read it." smiled Ash

"Pikachu...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"So where are you headed to now?" asked Dante

"I might head back to Timothy's house." replied Ash

"Where is he staying?" asked Dante

"In the leader of the dragon rider estate." replied Ash

"Wow...the Doragon kyo and Doragonkingu must have something planned for Timothy." said Dante

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"Because they usually let special people stay there." said Dante

"That's what Lilith said." noted Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Hay mind if I come with y'all? I've always wanted to see what it looks like in there?" asked Dante

"Sure...let's go." nodded Ash

"Alright." smiled Dante

They both ran through the streets, before jumping from the ground and onto the top of the buildings where they jumped from roof to roof headed toward Timothy house.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 22

Meanwhile back in another area of the Hidden Dragon Village Timothy, Kristi, Jessica and Reina was walking the streets.

"Wow Timothy I still can't believe how you made Masaso's ring explode like that." noted Jessica

"Yea that was awesome." nodded Reina

"Well if your as strong as you say you really are then I guess we can expect to see a lot more." said Kristi

"Trust me, I've got a lot more power to burn." assured Timothy

They all walked through a part of the village were the trees weren't as densely packed as the forest where they first came to Athas for the forest around the village. Timothy looked up at the treetops as the sun flickered through the canopy blinding him with each flash.

"Well you'll come to another class of our to show us more of this power?" asked Kristi

"Sure I've always loved to learn new stuff." nodded Timothy

"Can you show us a little more now?" asked Reina as she ran out in front of him.

"Sure...what is it that you wanna see?" asked Timothy

Jessica, Reina and Kristi all thought about what they wanted to see as they continued to walk behind him before they came to a decision.

"How about you show us a powerful jutsu." suggested Kristi

"Sure what kind?" asked Timothy as he turned around toward the girls while walking backwards.

"How about something that you wouldn't normally see a ninja use." replied Jessica

"Alright then how about this one." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy placed his hands together before creating several different hand signs and then closing his hands again. They all watched as Timothy brought his hands up to his mouth and then he breath into into his hands. They saw a light blue mist start emitting from his fingers, before he held out his hands and opened them. The girls were stunned to see a small ice blue ball floating over his hand that had a blue cool like mist coming off of it.

"Wow what is it?" asked Reina as he reached to touch the small sphere.

"That's a bad idea." warned Timothy

"Why?" asked Reina as she stopped.

"Doesn't look like much." noted Kristi

"A quick lesson for you Kristi...You should never judge a jutsu by its size." stated Timothy

They watched as he raised his hand and blew onto the sphere like somebody blowing a kiss across the room. The sphere flew from Timothy' hand and floated through the air like a snowflake on a gentle breeze towards a tree. All of a sudden when the sphere his the tree the was suddenly frozen solid causing Kristi, Jessica and Reina to look at the tree in shock.

"What did you just do?" asked Jessica as she walked up to the frozen tree.

"Subzero Style: Deep Freeze...its a advanced nature released." replied Timothy

"So if I would've touched that then I would've been a popsicle?" asked Reina

"Right down to the bone." nodded Timothy

Timothy walked over to the tree and with his finger he tap the side of it which caused it to start cracking. The entire tree began to crack until it finally collapsed in front like a shattered window after a rock as went through it.

"Cool." said Reina

"The release is called Subzero because most of the techniques have to deal with freezing." stated Timothy

"That is nice." nodded Jessica

"Hay Timothy my mother wants to met you." said Kristi

"She does?" asked Timothy

"Yea...follow me." nodded Kristi

Kristi took to the air with Timothy, Jessica and Reina not to far behind her while wondering why she'd wanna meet him. It could be that fact that since Veral was his father and seeing that Kristi was also Veral's daughter she might just wanted to meet him. Whatever the case he decided not to think about it anymore and just wait until they got to their destination.

…...

Meanwhile Ash, Pikachu and Dante had finally made it to Rikhal where they found Muddle, Nina, Nikita, Rika, Lilly, and Rita outside playing. Dante looked at the pokémon as they all ran around in the front yard playing before looking up at the large house.

"Man I still can't get over how huge this place is." noted Dante

"Come on in." urged Ash

Ash went to the front door and pushed it open before find hat he was still amazed at how light the door was for its size. When they walked into the living room they saw Alice, Ji'irik, Hinta and Misty sitting around with Kachu, Kim, Jin, and Kira. He noticed that the couch the they were sitting on was different from the one that was previously in the room. Hinta and Alice were sitting on a red love seat with Kim, Kira and Kachu on the back of the couch while Ji'irik and Brock was sitting on a much longer red couch and Jin was sitting in a red reclining chair. He also noticed the table in the center of the room was different being a different more polished newer looking wood with two lamp with red dragon scaled shades on them.

"Ah...well if it isn't Ash." noted Jin

"What's up Jin...Timothy let you all out?" asked Ash

"Yea he decided to since we'll be staying here for awhile." nodded Jin

"Wow this place is huge." marveled Dante looking around.

"Yea and a lot more colorful now to with the red couches." noted Ash

"I know right...i couldn't help, but to get them. It brings a lot more color to this place." agreed Alice laughing.

"So Ash I see that you found a book that you like." noted Misty

"Yea...it's going to be a pretty interesting read." nodded Ash

"What's it about?" asked Ji'irik

"It about the history of Athas during the time that it was ruled by he Empire." replied Ash

"What you mean that Athas was actually ruled by one person once upon a time?" asked Brock

"That's what I said...my buddy Dante here gave me a little info from the book." introduced Ash

"Hi...nice to meet you all." greeted Dante

"You to." nodded Jin

"So Dante cold you tell us a bit about the Empire?" asked Hinta

"Sure." nodded Jin

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder as he and Dante sat on the couch and ran over to the back of the love seat where Kachu, Kim and Kira was. He sat beside Kira as she rubbed her cheek against his casing him to blush a little as Dante began to tell them what he had learned about the Empire.

…...

Back in the village Timothy had followed Kristi near the back of the village into a more forest area. He had seen a few people and dragons living in the forest though there weren't quite as many as in the more city part of the village. They landed in front of a house that looked like an ordinary house though it had a large tree growing out the center of it.

"Its this where you live?" asked Timothy

"Yea...come on in." nodded Kristi

Timothy walked into the house with Jessica and Reina behind him and he was caught by surprise at the size of the inside of the house. Though it looked fairly like a normal sized house the inside was actually quite large being just about as large as his own house though not quite. He looked around at pictures on the wall and saw that a large number of them were of Kristi and a light skinned woman with hair just as long as Kristi's who he guess was her mother. He looked around at other pictures that were on the wall and saw Kristi in a bunch of the other pics with her friends and other people in the village, but then a picture sitting on a desk caught his eye.

It was a picture with Kristi, Veral and her mother in it all of which looked happy as if they didn't have a care in the world. Some of the other pictures were of Kristi when she was young, a few of Veral by himself and a few of her mother by himself.

"Do you miss him?" asked Kristi as she walked up beside him.

"No offense, but I can't miss somebody I really didn't know." replied Timothy

"None taken." nodded Kristi

"What about you...you grew up with him. He really was your father." asked Timothy

"Yea...i do miss him." nodded Kristi

Just then they heard a rattle come from behind them and when they turned around they saw Kristi's mother walking into the room with a tray that had a teapot and five cups on it. Like in the picture she had long silvery white hair that was below her waist and she was wearing a long light brown dress that had blue designs on it. She sat the tray down on a coffee table in between two couches and a reclining chair before sitting down on the couch.

"Hi Kisara." greeted Jessica she sat on one of the couches beside Reina.

"Hi girls...how has your day been so far?" asked Kisara

"It's been good so far." replied Reina

"That's good to hear." smiled Kisara

"Hay mom...this is Timothy...my brother that father was talking about. Timothy this is my mother Kisara." introduced Kristi as she sat down her.

"Its nice to meet you." greeted Timothy as he bowed a bit.

"Veral has told me so much about you. Please have a seat and a cup of tea." offered Kisara

"Thank you." nodded Timothy

Timothy sat down in the reclining chair as watched as Kisara poured the tea into the five small teacups for them. He nose picked up a sweet honey like smell coming from the tea, but it was another scent that caught his interest which came from Kisara. Her scent was like Kristi's however she didn't have a human smell to her which lead Timothy to believe that she was probably a Dova using physical transformation.

"Hay Kisara can I ask you a question?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Kisara as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Your scent...you don't smell like a Dovakin. Does that make you a Dova?" asked Timothy as he blew on the cup of tea.

"Veral was right...your senses are very good. Yes...my true form is of that of a Dova." nodded Kisara as she took a sip of her tea.

Timothy looked as everybody else sipped from their cup, before he decided take a sip out of his cup. The flavor of the tea was surprisingly sweeter than he though though it had a dim medicinal like bitterness. When the liquid hit his stomach Timothy felt a warm sensation fill his body followed by a tingling relaxing sensation.

"Wow this is good." noted Timothy

"Thank you...the tea is made from the Honey Plant leaf and Bitterbay Berries. It especially relaxing for Dov like ourselves." replied Kisara

"No wonder I feel so relax." smiled Timothy

"So Timothy we've long heard story's of your travels from Veral. How much of the world have you seen?" asked Kisara

"I've been traveling since before I turned 10. I've traveled to regions far and wide with still many of places I wanna travel to." replied Timothy

"Is their anyone special in your life?" asked Kisara

"Yes." nodded Timothy smiling.

"Is it serious between you two?" Kisara asked

"Yes...very so." nodded Timothy

"You should've heard her mother...she waited for Timothy for a long time after he left the Hidden Shadow." smiled Kristi

"She sounds like a lovely person." noted Kisara

"She is." nodded Jessica

"She's my whole world...i don't know what I would do if I ever lost her." smiled Timothy

"I can feel that you have a very strong connection to her. Yo truly do love her." replied Kisara

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"I can tell that your a good person Timothy, yet I can feel that you've also had a many of headships along the way." noted Kisara

Timothy sat his empty tea cup on the table and slumped down in the chair a bit, before breathing a heavy sigh.

"Yea I've had my share of problems, but friends always pull me through." replied Timothy

"Yet I can feel that there is a lot your still troubled about." noted Kisara

"Yeah...I've got a feeling that things are going to get worse for me." nodded Timothy

"Well I'm sure you'll pull through...you strong stronger than even your father. I'm sure that there nothing you can do if you put your heart into it." assured Kisara

"Yea and we'll be there to help you now." added Jessica

"Yea we'll help you along the way now." added Reina

"For sure." nodded Kristi

"Thanks." smiled Timothy as he stood up.

"So are you about to head out?" asked Jessica

"Yea...i'm sorry, but it's getting late and there is still much that I've got to do tomorrow." nodded Timothy

"That's fine...i'm finally glade to have meet you Timothy." nodded Kisara

"You too and Kisara...if it wouldn't be to much trouble. Would it be ok if I came around every now and then...there is still a lot that I wanna know about Veral?" asked Timothy

"Sure...i would be happy to tell you about him." smiled Kisara

"Thank you." nodded Timothy as he headed for the door, but was stopped by Reina and Jessica.

"Hay Timothy is it ok if we come with you for a little playtime?" asked Reina

"Sure." smiled Timothy

"Alright...we'll see yo later Kristi and Kisara." said Jessica

"Alright then." said Kristi laughing.

"You kids have fun." nodded Kisara laughing.

"Don't worry we will." assured Jessica laughing as she followed Timothy and Rena out of the door.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 23

The next day when Timothy awoke he raised up, before turning sideways and setting his feet on the cold floor. The cool morning air blew against his bare chest as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye and looked around until his vision came into focus. He looked around in the bed and a smile came across his face when he saw Alice, Hinta, Reina and Jessica under the covers fast asleep. He then remembered his playtime with the girls, before he got to his feet and stretched his muscles.

He walked toward the the large window, before stopping and looking over at Exci who was asleep on her bed. He walked up to her and sat his hand on her stomach feeling it expand with each breath she took. Timothy rubbed his hand around her smooth leathery skin as he walked up to her face which was laid on her front legs. Timothy looked at Exci as he remembered when she had first hatched for him in the heart of the volcano.

Timothy remembered that when he first touched her after she had hatched a strange energy was transferred to him. After that their minds became fused as he was able to sense her emotions and thoughts like they were his own. He now knew that it was the effect of the bond that is granted to a dragon and rider pair. A grin suddenly appeared across his face as he thought about their connection and the fact that she would feeling his even emotion. He laughed as the fact that she most likely felt his every sensation and emotion during his playtime last night.

The thought made him chuckle a bit before he walked over to the window and opened it before going out onto the balcony. A cool breeze sent a chill down his spine as he leaned on his the railing and looked over the village. He took a deep breath, before Exci walked up beside him and sat down.

"_So you have a have sleep?" _asked Timothy smiling.

"_It was hard not to after that little show last night." _replied Exci grinning.

"_So I take it that you enjoyed yourself?_" asked Timothy

"_Yea, but I would've enjoyed myself a lot if I could've joined you all." _replied Exci

"_I think everybody might've enjoyed that, but don't worry. You get you chance."_ assured Timothy smiling.

"_I know I will." _giggled Exci

Exci leaned down and she licked Timothy on the side of the face and he kissed her on the nose before hugging her.

"_So Exci what do you say we go spend the day together. I'm sure there's something that we can do." _suggested Timothy

"_Ok...let me take a shower and get dressed real quick." _nodded Timothy

Exci watched as Timothy ran into the bathroom, before she looked back out over the village. She got to her feet and let out a yarn, before stretching her legs and wings. She took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the cool morning air as she remembered the little show she saw last. Though she couldn't join them in their playtime the sensations that she felt from Timothy were powerful and she felt everyone. The experience made her feel so alive that she wished it wouldn't have ended, but she knew all things must come to an end.

The sensations she felt brought back memories of back when she and Timothy spent time together in the forest back when. She was of a much smaller size though not much bigger than Lucaria, but she and Timothy could enjoy themselves with each others company. The thought made her shudder a bit as she thought about their times together, but now she knew that those day were long gone as she was of a much larger size. Though the thought pained her she knew that her time with Timothy might not happen in the long run.

It was then that she heard a door shut and she saw Timothy walking out of the bathroom now fully dressed.

"_So Exci where do yo think we should look around for something to do?"_ asked Timothy

"_There are other Dragon Riders around. What about we go crash one of their classes."_ suggested Exci

"_That sounds like a good idea...let's go."_ nodded Timothy

"_Hay Timothy I know that you can fly, but I was wondering if we could fly together like we used to?"_ asked Exci

Timothy looked at Exci as she stared at him with her blue eye's and he could sense that she really wanted to spend some time with him.

"_Sure."_ nodded Timothy smiling.

"_Yay." _giggled Exci

Timothy jumped on her back as she spread her wing and jumped from the balcony. She flew high into the sky as Exci looked back at Timothy and saw that he was smiling. Timothy felt the wind blowing through his hair as held his held his head high as he remembered the Timothy when he and Exci used to fly together. He feel Exci resonating with excitement at the fact that they were flying together again after so long of being apart.

"_So where are we going?" _asked Exci

"_We're headed to the training course...I'll show you the way."_ said Timothy

"_Alright!" _roared Exci

Exci then flapped her wings and sped off in the direction of the training course that Timothy was sharing with her.

…...

Meanwhile on the training field several students and their dragons stood around talking while they were waiting for somebody. One guy was short light haired light skinned guy wearing a grey jacket with a grey shirt and a pair of grey jeans. He was talking to two other guy's one being a light skinned silver haired guy wearing a no sleeve stripped shirt and a pair of white pants. The other one being a short white haired with a light skin complexion wearing a black and brown full body like outfit.

"I wonder what's taking Zater and Chiwa so long." snarled The brown haired guy.

"Well don't forget Koga that Chiwa was feeling a little under the weather lately." reminded The silver haired guy.

"I know that Neil, but if he wasn't going t show up today then he could have let use know." retorted Koga

"I know that, but since they didn't then it means that we're going to have class today." stated Neil

"Would you two calm down. I can feel both Zater and Chiwa heading this way." noted The white haired guy.

"Well where ever they're at they need to hurry. I'm ready to get the class started. What about you Zafiero?" asked Koga

He turned around at a large blue scaled dragon that was laid down on it front legs looking at them. It let out a grunt, before looking up at the sky at a figure that had appeared above them. Just then a large ocean blue dragon with sea blue strips with fine fur colored covering its body. It had large blue horns that where red near the bottom and it had large blue feather covered wings.

The dragon landed in front of the group and a light skinned guy with spiky green hair wearing a black and silver colored like armor like outfit.

"Sorry we're late." apologized The guy

The students and their dragon partners walked up to the man and his partner as they readied for the class to begin. There was a light skinned cherry red head girl wearing a small black shirt and a pair of black pants. There was another girl who rose red colored hair and light skin wearing a red and black shinobi outfit. Another girl had long purple hair and pale complexion wearing a thin black and purple top along with a pair of thin black pants. The last girl was also light skin though she had brown hair and she was brown top and a pair of brown shorts.

"It's alright...so how are you feeling today Chiwa?" asked The cherry red head girl.

"I'm fine thank you...i think it was a something I ate." replied Chiwa

"Well now that your hear can we start the class?" asked Koga

"Sure if you want to be so enthusiastic about it...Alright class we want to do a recap of some of the BFM's that we showed you all last week. Starting with the Combat Spread, the Defensive Split and the Sandwich. You'll need to be in pairs so Neil and Taitan you pair with Suzuki and Tonoko, Gekido and Mina your with Yuriko and Taidyth, Yui and Furuya your with Reina and Kalith. Koga and Zafiero you'll train get a partner after they have finished their maneuvers." said Zater

Taitan was Neil's partner dragon and he was a large green scaled dragon about Zafiero's size with a single horn on his nose similar to a rhino. Tonoko was Suzuki's dragon partner and she was a red scaled dragon being a bit smaller then Zafiero and Taitan with horns on her head and wings as well a spines going down her back. Mina was Gekido's dragon partner and was a orange leathery hide dragon that was about the same size as Tonoko with almost gold underbelly and membranes on its wings as well as horn on her head. Taidyth was Yuriko's dragon partner and she was a pinkish-white and purple leathery hide colored dragon who was larger than Mina and Tonoko, but not as big as Zafiero or Taitan. Taidyth had two curved horns sticking out the top of her head and three on each side of her jaw, large feathery wing and a large purple mane with fur that ran down her back to the tip of her tail.

Furuya was Yui's dragon partner and he was a long serpentine looking dragon with light blue fur that had dark blue markings on it with a white underbelly as well as two horns and fur running down its back to its tail. Kalith was Rin's dragon partner and he was also a serpentine like dragon covered in dark blue fur except for his underbelly and fur that was on his his head and his back which was a light blue color. He had four bat like wings and a single horn on his nose as well as wearing a cross around his neck.

"Awe man can't you and Chiwa be our partner?" asked Koga

"No you just have to wait." said Zater

"This suck." huffed Koga

He walked over beside Zafiero's leg and sat down on the ground to wait till it was there turn to show off their moves.

"Alright everybody saddle up." said Zater

Koga and Zafiero watched as his classmates took to the sky's and began to preform the series of maneuvers for Zater and Chiwa.

…...

Meanwhile Exci and Timothy had just made it to the training course and they both saw the dragon and their riders. Timothy and Exci watched in amazement as the dragons and their riders did a series of complex movements.

"_Wow...their good. It looks as if their practicing Basic Flight Maneuvers. " _noted Timothy

"_Yea, but we can do better." _stated Exci

"_I know...has what do you say we disrupt the class a bit?" _asked Timothy smiling.

"_It sounds goods good, but how should we go about it?"_ asked Exci

"_Just follow my lead and we'll have some quick fun." _said Timothy

"_Alright."_ nodded Exci

Just then Exci dashed toward the purple and orange dragon who where now in a spiral downwards until they saw Timothy and Exci headed toward them The two dragons quickly stopped their decent as Exci zoomed pass them and up high into the air where she stopped and flared her wings. The purple dragon roar as is hovered in one spot looking up at Timothy and Exci with the other dragons gathering around it.

"_Looks like we've got their attention now." _smiled Timothy

"_So what do you think heir next move be?" _asked Exci

"_Well if I'm right they should be getting ready to come for us any moment now." _ replied Timothy smiling

All of a sudden the dragons flew toward them and began circling around them in a fashion to keep them contained.

"_I told you." _laughed Timothy

"_You were right and it looks like their tring to keep us contained." _noted Exci as she looked around at the dragons.

"_Fat chance...so what do you say we start the fun." _suggested Timothy smiling.

"_Yea...let's go!" _ roared Exci

Just then Exci darted through the though the defenses of the other dragons and once through they darted after her. Timothy looked around as saw the orange dragon and red dragon nearing them on each of their sides. Exci quickly stopped herself before quickly darting upward into the sky with the two serpentine dragons nearing them. Just as the two dragon neared them Exci rolled over backwards before diving toward the ground at high speed.

"_These guy and gals are good." _laughed Timothy as he looked at the behind them at the two serpentine like dragon following not to far behind them.

"_This is fun." _laughed Exci

Just as Exci neared the ground she pulled up a bit and quickly flew above the ground.

"_We got company." _noted Exci

Timothy looked ahead of them and they saw the large green and a blue scaled dragon had joined the chase.

"_Time for a barrel roll." _replied Timothy

"_Got yea." _nodded Exci

Just as they neared the two large dragons Exci began to spin and she spun between the two dragons and easily got pass them. She then straightened herself out and continued onward while she and Timothy laughed about the fun that they were having.

"_This is to much fun." _roared Exci

"_Hay let's go over there to make it a bit funner."_ suggested Timothy

Exci saw that Timothy was pointing toward a training course that had several large loops on it as well as obstacle in between the loops. They guess that it was a speed course of some kind which they themselves saw as a nice challenge.

"_It looks like it'll be fun." _nodded Exci

"_Alright then let's get going."_ urged Timothy

Exci dashed toward the course in a burst of speed with the other dragon several meters behind them.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 24

Not far from the course Zater and Chiwa were know air born as they watched their student chase the unknown dragon and its rider.

"Hay Zater who are these two?" asked Chiwa

"I don't know, but whoever they are they're good." replied Zater

"I can't sense any kind of connection between them." noted Chiwa

"Yea not only that, but I didn't see a saddle either." added Zater

"That's not safe." said Chiwa

"Yea, but they look like they've been training together for years...he didn't even fall off when they did that rapid barrel roll." noted Zater

"Your right, but just who are they?" wondered Chiwa

"I don't know, but it seems that their having a bit of fun with our students." noted Zater smiling

"I wanna see what else they can do." said Chiwa

"Me two...let's go." nodded Zater

In a burst of speed Chiwa flew toward he course where his students were chasing the unknown assailant.

…...

Back in front of the Exci sped toward the course as Timothy looked at the group of dragon and riders behind. He looked at the sapphire blue colored dragon and his rider and he remembered the two as they were the ones who attack him on the way Istra Town. The then turned back around and looked at the course which they where quickly nearing.

"_Hay Exci that blue dragon and his rider. Those two where the ones from the Jetix region." _stated Timothy

"_Are you sure?" _asked Exci

"_Yea...see for yourself." _said Timothy

Timothy closed his eye and straightened is connection to Exci and when he opened then he could see from her point of view and she see through his. Timothy turned around and looked at the blue dragon and its rider before he suddenly felt a rush of anger come from her.

"_Hay that is them...i should turn around right now and ripe them both apart." _snarled Exci

"_No Exci...i'm sure they've go their reasons." _guessed Timothy

"_Are you sure?" _asked Exci

"_Yea...so for now let's show off a bit on this course."_ urged Timothy

"_Right." _nodded Exci

Just then they flew though a large ring before she quickly spun left and then right to dodge two large stone pillars. She then flew through another large ring though this time several large poles shot up from the ground to hit her, but she easily dodged each one. Timothy looked back and saw that each of the dragons and their riders were still on their tail causing Timothy to smile.

"_Hay Timothy...it seems that each time we fly through those large rings it sets off some kind of trap." _noted Exci

"_Yea, but none of them will be a problem for us."_ stated Timothy

"_You know it." _agreed Exci

Just then they passed through another large ring this time a large stone appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"_Don't slow down Exci...I've got this one." _said Timothy

"_Right."_ nodded Exci

Timothy quickly stood up on Exci's back before jumping toward the large stone and hitting with his fist causing it to shatter. He hand land back on Exci's back as she swooped under him and passed through the rubble of the shattered rock.

"_Nicely done." _complimented Exci

"_It was easy enough." _smiled Timothy

They continued onward and passed through a fourth ring and this time a large group of arrows appeared in front of them, before flying toward them.

"_I've got this." _said Exci

"_Go for it." _nodded Timothy

Exci took a large breath which was followed by a low grumbling sound, before she spewed out a large stream of fire. Timothy watched as she set the wall of arrows ablaze, before remembering when she first learned to breath fire. He remembered that it was Fira who taught her and when she finally learned how to she was extremely proud of herself.

"_Nice work Exci." _said Timothy as they dart through the wall of fire.

"_Piece of cake." _ gloated Exci

They passed through a fifth ring and this time several flying creatures appeared on the field above and below them, before shooting bolts of lightning at them. Exci nimbly and easily dodged the attack and continued to head for the sixth ring which wasn't far from them. Just then they noticed that unlike the other rings the center of the sixth ring was block by a red barrier to prevent any from getting through.

"_Looks like our way is blocked." _noted Exci

"_If this is a training course then that's also probably part of the test." _stated Timothy

"_Well if it is then how do we take it down...cause we're coming up on it fast." _replied Exci as she continued on.

Timothy knew that since it was a barrier that their had to be a switch or trigger to put it down, but where would it be. Just then he turned around and looked at the pursuing creature, before an idea suddenly hit him.

"_I've got an idea Exci, so don't slow down." _said Timothy

"_Roger that." _nodded Exci

Timothy stood on Exci's back again before turned around and looked at the pursuing creature before counting their numbers.

"I count six so a Lighting Style: Discharge should do the trick." smiled Timothy

Timothy quickly created a few hand signs before throwing his hand forward and firing six lightning bolts from his hand. All six of the lightning bolts hit the creatures destroyed all of the creatures before Timothy turned back around.

"_It worked." _said Exci

They passed through the ring just as the red barrier disappeared and they headed on to the final ring. All of a sudden they began to sense a large source of chakra start to build in front of them.

"_Do you feel that?" _Timothy asked

"_Yea a large build of chakra, but what is it?"_ wondered Exci

All of a sudden far in front of them in a flash of light hey saw a large 5 headed dragon. Timothy and Exci gawked in amazement at the creature as it roared at them.

"_That is a cool technique, but it'll take more than that to stop us."_ smiled Timothy

"_We'll let nothing stop us now." _roared Exci

The large dragon fired a huge stream of fire at them, but Exci spun left and continued speeding onward toward the beast. She easily dodged he stream of fire that the creature fired at her letting nothing stop her from finishing the course.

"_Alright Exci let's finish this thing." s_aid Timothy

"_Right."_ nodded Exci

All of a sudden Exci began to glow and in a sudden burst speed she headed toward the large dragon like a bullet. The white energy suddenly surround them like a spear and they plowed their way through the creature, before passing through the final ring. The white energy faded and Timothy looked around at the dragon as it suddenly vanished.

"_Looks like he couldn't stomach our power." _laughed Exci

"_That's for sure...now let go for the home stretch." _urged Timothy

All of a sudden Exci roared before darting toward the finish line in a incredible burst of speed. She sped around the course until she landed and began sliding across the ground in a cloud of dust. When she finally slide to a stop she and Timothy looked down on the ground and noticed that she had slide to a stop on the red finish line of the course.

"Alright now that was fun!" shouted Timothy as he jumped off of Exci's back.

Exci let out a roar along with a stream of fire that, before looking down at Timothy. She lowered her head and licked Timothy on the cheek, before be kissed her back on the nose and hugged her.

"That was amazing." said A Voice

Timothy turned around as Zater and Chiwa landed on the ground several feet in front of them before jumping to the ground.

"Sorry if I startled you two. My name is Zater and this is my partner Chiwa." greeted Zater

"My name is Timothy and this is Exci...i'm sorry that we interrupted your class. We just couldn't help ourselves." apologized Timothy as he bowed his head a bit.

Exci bowed her head a bit like Timothy to show that she as sorry as well.

"Its fine...i'm sure that our students enjoyed your little game." assured Zater

"Not only that, but you two where the first pair to ever completely that course." noted Chiwa

"You completed the course in less that 5 minutes." added Zater

"You hear that Exci...we make a bad team." laughed Timothy

Exci let out a slight rumble before she looked back into the sky and Zater's an Chiwa's students flying toward them. The seven dragons land on the ground a few feet away before their ride hopped and walked toward them. Koga looked at Timothy as he walked ahead of the group and stopped several feet in front of Timothy.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Koga

"Well it is a Dragon Rider class and I feel as if we need more training." smiled Timothy

"Your no Dragon Rider." rebuffed Koga

"So Koga do you know him?" asked Zater as he walked up to him and Timothy.

"Yea we've met...he's Veral's son." replied Koga as he turned around.

A long silence came across the filled the a few of the other students gasped in shock as to who he was.

"Is this?" asked Chiwa

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Well this is truly and honor. Veral was a very talked about person in the village and other than his beloved and daughter he talked about you a lot." noted Zater

Just then the rest of the group walked up to Timothy and Exci, before introducing themselves.

"Hay those were some wicked maneuvers that you and your dragon pulled back their." complimented Gekido

"Yea and the way that you two just plowed through that last obstacle was amazing." agreed Rin

"Thanks." nodded Timothy

He could feel the excitement and pleasure resonating from Exci as they continued to compliment their team work.

"Regardless of you and your friends ability to work together Timothy you can never be a Dragon Rider." snarled Koga

"Oh is that so?" asked Timothy as he folded his arms.

"That's right...you are Dovakin and a Dova has never marked one of dragon blood as a rider." stated Koga

"What do you mean mark?" asked Timothy

"You see Timothy a spell was place over some dragon eggs to ensure that hey hatch when touched by a human, elf or fairy they wanted to bond with. Upon hatching and coming into contact with its chosen rider it leaves a special mark on their body. This mark is known as the Argetlam which shows the bond between the dragon and its new rider." explained Zater

"Though you are part human, dragon blood runs through your veins. There has never been a Dovakin Rider in the history of Athas. That how I know your not a rider." stated Koga

"What does this Argetlam look like?" asked Timothy

Zater took of the armor like brace on his arm before rolling up his sleeve and it was then that Timothy saw a familiar marking on his forearm. It was that of a black dragon's head that was turned around and staring backward as if it were looking at something.

"I know that mark." Timothy stated

"From where?" asked Zater

Timothy raised up his shirt and revealed his chest as a area on the right side of his chest started to glow. When the spot stopped glowing they were all shocked to see that Timothy had the same mark on his chest that resembled the Argetlam.

To Be Continued...


	26. Chapter 25

Timothy watched as everybody stared as his chest in complete shock as they didn't know what t make of this new development.

"That can't be a Argetlam...it's just not possible." said Koga

"This is a strange new development. Like Koga stated before there has never been a Dovakin who has ever been a rider." said Zater

"Yet we have one standing right in front of us." noted Chiwa

"How did you and Exci meet?" asked Neil

"Well I first cam to Athas about 9 years ago through the use of a old Dragon Summoning contract that I had gotten from the leader of the Kumai clans Dragon Branch. Not to long after I got here and started wondering the forest west of here I began to hear a voice call me want me to follow and find it. The voice lead me to an active volcano where I found her egg along with the eggs of three others. I touched the egg and she hatched, but after I touched her I got that mark burned onto my chest." explained Timothy

"Though you have the Argetlam...I can't sense the connection between either of you." noted Zater

"Yet you two seem to be perfectly sync like you two are bonded like us." added Chiwa

"But it still begs to differ...how did you become a Rider if you are a Dovakin?" stated Suzuki

"Your guess is as good as mind." shrugged Timothy

He looked at Exci who looked back at him with a look on her face noting that she didn't know herself causing Timothy to shrug again. Timothy looked as Yuriko walked up to him and stop several feet in front of him. He noticed that she had some kind of strange visor covering her eye, before she raised her hand and putting it on his cheek.

"I'm not as sure as you all, but he's telling the truth." stated Yuriko

"Are you sure?" asked Yui

"Yea." nodded Yuriko

"Well I guess that settles that then." stated Gekido

Timothy looked at Yuriko as she continued to look at him from behind her visor yet he felt as though she wasn't looking at him. He felt as if she was looking deeper as so as he could tell she was the only one that could sense his connection with Exci. Timothy grabbed her hand and felt her wince a bit and he guess that she wasn't expecting him to grab her hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you blind?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Yuriko

"Yuriko was born blind yet she's proven to be a extremely capable rider." stated Zater

"She's special for sure as she's the only person who can sense my bond with Exci." complimented Timothy

Timothy felt Yuriko squeeze his hand a bit and when he looked down at her he saw that she was also slightly blushing. All of a sudden Timothy began to hear a growl and when he looked up he saw that Taidyth was slowly making her way toward them. From her he sensed a rising anger which he guessed was probably from the fact that he was holding Yuriko's hand.

"Uh-oh...looks as if somebody's a little protective." grinned Timothy

"Yea...Taidyth is a bit over protective of me...i'm sorry." apologized Yuriko

Timothy held Yuriko's hand forward and leaned for closer to her an whispered something in her ear.

"Interest makes some blind and others quick-sighted." whispered Timothy

He then let her hand go as he walked toward Taidyth who continued to growl as he neared her. He looked into her eye which he found enticing a beautiful all in the same as she had red pupils and black iris's.

"Relationships of trust depend on our willingness to look not only to our on interest, but also the interest of others." said Timothy

Taidyth moved closer to to and stared into his emerald green eye's as he smiled at her unflinching.

"Dreh Hei Laan Unt Zey...Zu'u Fen Imzik Nii Aan Vulon Tol Hei Fen Neh Vodahmaan." grinned Timothy

Taidyth looked at Timothy as he suddenly winked at her causing her to snort before turning around and walking away. Timothy looked as Taidyth as the other dragons including Chiwa and Zater let out a chuckle. He sensed the embarrassment coming from Taidyth resonating from as she had quickly rebuffed his offer though he didn't plan giving up on her or her rider so easily.

"Now that was funny." said Rin

"Yea your the first person to actually leave Taidyth speechless." noted Suzuki

"And not only that, but you left her looking flustered. What did you say to her?" asked Yui

"I just asked her if she was interested in something." smiled Timothy as he turned around and walked back beside Exci.

"Well your full of surprises. You speck our language very well." noted Chiwa

"She's right...you've been here only a few days and yet you speck the dragon tongue fluently like you've been specking it your entire life." agreed Zater

"Thanks...I've been studying up on it among other things."nodded Timothy

"You and Exci...you two make a powerful team." said Gekido

"Yea...hay are you stronger than Veral?" asked Suzuki

"I really can't say, but I think so." nodded Timothy

"How much stronger do you think you are?" asked Neil

"Probably 1,000 time more." grinned Timothy

"Your kidding?" asked Yui

"No, but I can't be sure. It might be more so, but because I didn't get a chance to get to know him better." stated Timothy

"He was a good guy." replied Chiwa

"Yes...he gave a lot to the village in order to protect it." agreed Zater

"He seemed like a good guy. He said that he was watching over me whenever he could. All in all even though I didn't know him, I'm glad to have met him." nodded Timothy

"And now because of you he's gone." snarled Koga

Timothy turned and looked at Koga who quickly dashed toward him before throwing a punch at him. Timothy quickly raised him left hand and blocked the strike before grabbing his fist. He looked down at Koga who stared back up at him his eye's burning with hatred and anger.

"Veral told me about his problem and what he had to do." snarled Koga

"Yea...i had no other choice." sighed Timothy

"Maybe, but how somebody like you could be related to Veral is beyond me. Your nothing like Veral...he fought for the village not for the fame or for his on selfish reasons like you do." noted Koga

"Your right." said Timothy

"How can you call yourself a shinobi then...you don't fight for anyone, but yourself. You'll never be anything like Veral and just the sight of you sickens me!" shouted Koga

Koga snatched his hand away from Timothy, before kicking at Timothy. Timothy easily raised his right arm, before Koga threw another punch with his right fist. Timothy deflected the punch with his left arm, before throwing a punch of his own which hit Koga in the gut. Koga let out a grunt before doubling over in pain and falling down to his knees. He could barely move, but he managed to look back up at Timothy, before Zafiero let out a roar.

Timothy looked up as Zafiero dashed toward him, but just as he got near him Exci pounced on him like a cat jumping on a running mouse and slammed him to the ground, before stepping on his back and the back of his neck. Zafiero tried to push himself off of the ground however Exci overpowered him and slammed him back on the ground. The other riders and dragons looked on in amazement as Exci held Zafiero a dragon much larger than herself on the ground with relative ease.

"Listen Koga you've got somethings about me right, but not them all. Your right that I fight for my own selfish reason, but I've also got family and friends that I desire to protect and I'll got to any lengths to do that even if it kills me. Secondly I became a shinobi in the first place because of my first reason. I knew the knowledge and power that I would gain would help me protect them." stated Timothy

Timothy turned around and walked several feet away from Koga before taking a deep breath.

"I'm nothing like Veral and though its true we have one thing in common...we'll protect anything we hold dear at any cost. I might not be a perfect being and most might even see my search to become stronger as an obsession and they might even be right. But I've got to much that's important to me not to fight for it. So say what you will about me Koga because regardless of what you might think you know...there are things about me that you could never comprehend." said Timothy

Koga looked at Timothy for a few minutes, before looking down at the ground thinking about what Timothy had said. He got back to his feet still holding his stomach, before turning around and walking toward Zafiero. Exci jumped off of him and landed beside Timothy as Zafiero got to his feet and looked at Koga.

"Let's go home." said Koga

He then jumped on Zafiero's back and into his saddle, before Zafiero flared his wings and took to the sky. Zater watched as Koga and Zafiero disappeared into over the trees before he looked back over at Timothy who was rubbing Exci.

"I'm sorry about that Timothy...you'll have to forgive Koga and Zafiero." apologized Zater

"I know Zafiero was only reacting to Koga's pain. What Koga's problem though?" asked Timothy

"He was very close to Veral who he saw as a father figure." replied Chiwa

"I see..." said Timothy

"Koga's parent's were both Dragon Rider and they were both kill in a battle against a squad from the Foresworn Village. He was only 13 when he lost them...Veral practically raised him after that." said Zater

"And seeing as I had to kill him it's only natural that he wouldn't like me." nodded Timothy

"I wouldn't worry about it to much. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." assured Zater

"Well regardless if he does or doesn't I'm not truly here to impress anybody. I'm here for the knowledge and fact that I might be able to get stronger while I'm here." noted Timothy

"Maybe not, but you've already impressed me." smiled Yuriko

"You and Exci have impressed all of us." stated Yui

"I agree." nodded Neil

"Thanks...well y'all don't mine if we come train with you all?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Rin

"Tonoko and I could always use a stronger opponent to train with." replied Suzuki

Tonoko walked up behind Suzuki, before roaring and letting out stream of fire.

"Well students I know that's class was probably over with awhile ago, but now I'm officially dismissing it." noted Zater

"Awesome." said Rin

"Well Taitan and I are going to stay here and run the course a few times." noted Neil

"Hay I bet you can't beat us in finishing the course." stated Yui

"We'll see." replied Neil

"Tonoko and I can beat all of you." stated Suzuki

"No...Mina and I are the fastest around here." stated Gekido

"Alright then we'll jut see on the course." stated Rin

Timothy watched as Rin, Gekido, Neil, Yui and Suzuki all jumped on their partners back and were soon air born. Timothy and Exci laughed as they all raced toward the training course, before he noticed Yuriko walking toward him.

"So are you going to train with us today a little longer?" asked Yuriko

"Well I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Exci, but we could get know each other a little better another day." grinned Timothy

"We'll see." giggled Yuriko

"Ok then...i guess I'll talk to you later then." said Timothy

He jumped from the ground and landed on Exci's back as she flared her wings, before he looked over at Taidyth who was looking at him.

"I'll be seeing you later to." said Timothy smiling.

Yuriko laughed a bit as Taidyth snorted before turning her away from him as if she was trying to ignore him. Exci flapped her wings and was soon air born as the training course disappeared beneath them and they flew off.

To Be Continued...


	27. Chapter 26

Timothy and Exci where now flying over the wooded area of the village looking at the sights as they passed over them. Timothy could still feel Exci resonating with excitement from today's events and yet the day was still young. He thought about what else they could get into, but because there was so much to in the village he couldn't decide on what to do next.

"_So Exci what else do you think we should do today?" _asked Timothy

"_Hmm...i really can't tell you. This village is new to me." _replied Exci

"_Yea me too...there's a lot around here that we could do."_ agreed Timothy

Just then Exci noticed a park below them and saw kids as well as younger dragons running around the park playing. She also noticed larger dragons and people walking around the park on a path enjoying themselves.

"_Hay how about we walk around the park for a bit?"_ asked Exci

"_Sure that sounds nice."_ nodded Timothy

Exci dived toward the park and landed on the walking path before Timothy jumped off her back on landed on the ground. She looked around at the young dragons playing with the children most of which were Dovakin. She remembered how they where younger how much she and Timothy used to play around in the forest. It felt like it was only yesterday when she was much smaller and the fun that they would have.

"_Hay Exci are you ok?" _asked Timothy

Exci looked down at Timothy and saw that he was looking up at her and she could sense a bit of concern coming from him as they walked.

"_Yea I'm fine...i was just remembering when we were younger and how used to play."_ replied Exci

"_Yea...those were the day's. We used to hunt together and everything...i remember when you took down your first Elk by yourself." _smiled Timothy

"_That was a big Elk...it was hard form me to actually kill it." _replied Exci

"_Well you were only about their size when you took on a full sized Elk." _reminded Timothy

Timothy pointed over to a young white dragon that was a bit bigger than that of an average sized lion playing with a red dragon.

"_Not only that, but that was still a pretty bit Elk." _laughed Timothy

"_Yea...i was only a munchkin then, but I learned a lot from you." _said Exci

"_Well you taught me a lot to. We spent so much time together and I've always felt that our connection meant something." _said Timothy

"_Hay do you think Fira knew about the Hidden Dragon Village and the Dragon Riders?" _asked Exci

"_Hmm...i don't know, but that is a good question."_ shrugged Timothy

"_I wonder if she's still around so that we can ask her?" _Exci wondered

"_It's hard to say...with all that's been going on in Athas she might have gotten caught up in the war." _noted Timothy

"_I hope not...i hope she's somewhere doing good."_ sighed Exci

"_Yea me to...if I would've known about this war back then I would've come to the village and tried to do something then." _said Timothy

"_Well it's not your fault...its mine. If I wouldn't have gotten sick then we would have been stronger by now."_ sighed Exci

Timothy looked at Exci as she lowered her head and he could feel her starting to regret not becoming strong to avoid becoming sick. He remembered back when Exci had first started showing signs of being sick which started to gradually worsen. She was usually a bubbly dragon with a lot of energy and she would get excited from nearly anything that caught her interest. He remembered comparing her to a cat that had gotten into a bag catnip albeit a much larger one

Though one day she wasn't her normal bubbly self and she had stopped eating which started to worry him since she would usually eat a lot. Things got much worse as soon she didn't even have the energy to move around and a mysterious pain had started to rack her body. He was able to fill her pain because of the connection, but there was nothing that he could since her didn't know anything about a dragon's anatomy back then. He instead carried her back to Fira who told him that she had come down with a rare illness that of which affected dragons and that there was no cure.

The thought still haunted him at the fact that there was nothing he could do not even ease her pain. It nearly brought tears to his eye at the fact the he had gotten so close to her and she was about to leave him. The thought nearly tore him apart back then, but was also doing that time that a strange magic activated in him. He now knew it was his Semi-passive Dragon Magic that activated and engulfed her that day turning her into a sword.

He remembered being just as shocked as Fira who had witnessed it and even though she was a sword now he could feel her presence. It was like she was in a dormant state when she turned, but he or Fira didn't know anyway to change her back. It had been years since he had nearly lost her to that illness an now he had her back once again. Timothy walked over to Exci and sat his hand on the side of her face causing her to look at him.

"_You know as well as I know that there was nothing you could have done. Being stronger wouldn't have stopped that illness so please don't do that to yourself." _stated Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy and she knew that he was right about there being nothing that she could do when she had gotten sick. She had somehow contracted a terminal illness that even Fira said had taken out dragon's much larger than even herself. She could feel a warm comforting feeling flowing from Timothy's mind embracing her like a big hug.

"_Your right...thank you Timothy. For always being there for me." _smiled Exci as she lick him on the face.

"_Always and forever." _replied Timothy as he kissed her on the cheek.

They then continued on walked around the park enjoying the sights as well as each others company.

…...

Meanwhile in the office Tyrese's and Shade's office Zater and Chiwa reported Timothy strange status.

"What?" asked Tyrese in complete shock.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Shade

"Yes...we saw the Argetlam with our own eye's.." nodded Zater

"Not to mention that Yuriko confirmed it." added Chiwa

Tyrese slouched back in his chair while Shade's large head hovered over him both of them still shocked and astounded about what they just heard. Not only was Timothy a Dovakin, but somehow he had been bonded to a Dova making him a Dragon Rider. They wondered how a egg that had been prepped to chose a rider ended up in a volcano in the first place. They had so many unanswered questions now about Timothy that they wondered if they would ever get all them answered.

"This is unheard of." said Tyrese

"Geh...Daar Los Aan Digoliik Vrah. The spell that is case over the eggs is meant to bond a Dova to a human, fairy or elf. Those of Dova Sos were never meant to be bonded as the result would be like melding the minds of two Dova. The results would be very dangerous." noted Shade

"Yes." nodded Tyrese

"As that may be they seem to have bonded well." noted Chiwa

"Yes, but the big question is to why how did they bond. If the spell wasn't meant for Dovakin to bond." stated Zater

"It is strange...both Timothy and Exci where here yet I didn't sense that they were connected at all." noted Tyrese

"That is true...if they were connected we should have sensed something." agreed Shade

"And in there lies the problem. Being that we are bonded we should be able to sense their connection yet we didn't." stated Zater

"What are you getting at?" asked Tyrese as he leaned forward onto his desk.

"He mean's that even while in the egg a Dova is able to sense out the person they want to bond with be it elf, fairy or human. We look into their soul, search there feeling to decide if we want to bond with them no matter how long it take. Maybe Exci chose Timothy because she could tell that he was Dovakin." stated Chiwa

Shade and Tyrese thought about what Chiwa and Zater were suggesting, but was it even possible. Could Timothy have hid being Dovakin from Exci somehow or was there more to it.

"Dov are able to sense other Dov yet Exci chose Timothy who was Dovakin. Being as he has the Argetlam it can be proven that Exci was an egg that been prepared to chose a rider." stated Zater

"Is it even possible to hide something like that?" asked Tyrese

"Nid...one can't had their Dovakin status from another Dov." replied Shade

"I've got a feeling that there's a lot more to Timothy than either of us can see." remarked Zater

…...

Meanwhile back at the park Timothy and Exci continued their walk around the park still reminiscing about their past time together. Exci was really enjoying herself with Timothy yet no matter how hard she tried he couldn't stop thinking about certain stuff. She and Timothy used to have a lot of fun and when she had gotten a bit older she had began having certain urges. She knew on instinct what she wanted and even though she didn't quite understand them she was quite restless.

Throughout their time together she knew that Timothy had felt her urges though their connection, but he never came right out and said anything about it. She didn't know if he was being modest, polite or what, but whatever the case she knew that he knew about it. Several weeks had gone by since she had started having those urges and on the inside they were driving her wild and she was dying to satisfy them so an idea hit her. She had known Timothy since she had hatched and from several of his memories that she had seen she knew that he had help other species with these same urges.

Exci remembered being extremely nervous and embarrassed about asking her best friend to help her with her problem. After asking him though she was relieved as well as anxious to get her problem satisfied, but at the same time she was also excited and a bit scared. Exci remembered her first time with Timothy and the thought still sent a wave of pleasure throughout her body. After that they had their fun every time either of them felt the urge and being connected the feelings and sensations were all exhilarating.

Exci looked over at Timothy and saw that he was still looking out at the youths while smiling. She would give anything to be able to have those times with him again yet she knew that it wasn't possible to go back in time. He was now much larger than him and they would be unable to have the pleasurable times like they used to have. The thought that she might have to find another Dova to be her mate sadden her as she only wanted Timothy, but she knew that there was nothing that she could do.

Timothy looked at the youths playing which made is extremely happy and he looked up at Exci. He saw that she was looking off into space as though she was thinking hard about something.

"_Hay Exci are you ok?" _asked Timothy

"_I'm fine, but I was just thinking about the playtime that we used to have." _replied Exci

"_Yea...those were very good time. Why though...did you have something in mine?" _asked Timothy

"_Well...seeing you with Alice, Hinta, Jessica and Reina. It makes me wish that we could have those times again." _sighed Exci

"_What do you mean...we can still have those time?" _asked Timothy

"_I was much smaller than I am now. Our size difference makes it impossible for us." _replied Exci

"_Do you really think that just because you much larger than me that I can't wear you out?" _smirked Timothy

Exci stopped and looked at Timothy, but even though she wanted to laugh a bit she was more curious about it.

"_But...how?"_ asked Exci

"_I've got a few tricks that can help."_ noted Timothy

"_What does that mean?"_ asked Exci

"_I'm Dovakin...i can transform into a dragon." _stated Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy with a confused look on her face as she tried to comprehend what he mean. He had never mentioned anything in the past about being able to transform in the past.

"_Are you serious?" _asked Exci

"_Yep...right now my dragon form is on the fritz right now, but I've got other forms that are large enough to pleasure you."_ grinned Timothy

Exci couldn't believe what she was hearing and the fact that she would be able to have her fun with Timothy again sent a wave of chills down her spine. She began to to get excited at the thought as she looked at Timothy who was still grinning at her.

"_Well Exci if your offering...i would enjoy servicing you." _offered Timothy

"_After watching you have your fun with Alice, Hinta, Jessica and Reina...i want you to do more than just service me." _replied Exci enticingly.

"_And I would be pleased to do that. How about we go to the spot where we first did this at?" _suggested Timothy

"_That sounds very nice."_ nodded Exci

Timothy smiled as he sensed Exci's thoughts of what was to come rippling through his mind. He felt every sensation and emotion that she having which caused him to chuckle a bit on the inside. Timothy jumped on her back and he felt her shaking with anticipation, before she quickly took to the sky and headed toward their destination.

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 27

Meanwhile back at Timothy's resident Ji'irik was now on the balcony of the workroom looking out over the village. She looked back on the day which had been good for the most part as she had wondered the village with Alice and Hinta. This was however after she helped Ash, Misty and Brock move into their new houses which where in town similar to apartments. She had seen much of the village today passing by many Dova and humans walking the streets which still astounded her.

So much had changed in Athas in the past several millennium and she was enjoying it. This was a change as even the wars were fought differently as dragons and humans fought together as a team. She knew that many lives both dragons and humans had probably been lost but it still amazed her. Her parents would be proud at the way things turned out and to see that she had made some amazing friends.

Though this always brought her back to the fact that she wanted to know what happened after she put to sleep. What happened to her parents and the kingdom during this time. What happened to Volcanus after she had defeated was he dead or did something else happen to him. She wanted answers for the many questions that raced through her thoughts, but she didn't know were to start.

Timothy promised to help her find answers to her questions, yet she was unsure if he could help her at this point. Not only did he know less about Athas then she did, but he had things in the village now to deal with. How was he going to help her with her problem's when he had things to do himself which caused her to think that maybe it was time for her to make a move on her on. However where would she start to look and where would she go to find her answers she wondered.

She could always just ask around Athas, but that would take forever and even though the amount of time wouldn't bother her she didn't wanna look forever. A gentle breeze blew over her as she let out a sigh at the fact that she might not ever get her questions answered. She looked up at the orange glowing sky as the sun had started to set signaling the day was coming to an end. Just then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and when she turned around she saw Hinta enter the room.

"Their you are...you doing ok?" asked Hinta as she walked toward her.

"Yea...i'm just thinking about some stuff." nodded Ji'irik as she turned back around and leaned on the railing again.

Hinta got beside her and leaned on the rail before looking out at the view of the village below them.

"Your thinking about how your going to get your answers aren't you?" asked Hinta

"Well yea...i just wanna know what went on during that time." nodded Ji'irik as she let out a sigh.

"I'm sure your find your answers soon." assured Hinta

"Well I was thinking about making a move myself to see if I can find anything out there." said Ji'irik

"That's not a good idea." stated Hinta

"Why not?" asked Ji'irik

"Because you've got to deal with the other Dragon Riders from that village if you get caught and not to mention the Imperials if you run into them." reminded Hinta

"I'm sure that I can handle myself." retorted Ji'irik

"I'm not saying that you can't, but you have to realize something." said Hinta

"And what's that?" asked Ji'irik

"Your not in your time anymore." stated Hinta

Ji'irik looked at Hinta and knew that she was completely right about that fact. She wasn't in her own time anymore and she didn't know the first thing about this new world.

"Things aren't the same and they could go bad quick. You do remember that Timothy promised to help you right." reminded Hinta

"Yea, but I don't see how...he has so much on his plate as is." stated Ji'irik

Hinta let out a chuckle before she turned around and leaned backward on the railing.

"Don't play him for the fool that he acts like. Timothy has a way of multitasking that would give most people a huge migraine." laughed Hinta

"But even if he can...where do we start and where do we go. Athas is huge that we might not ever find out what happened." noted Ji'irik

"There's an old saying...where there's a will, there's a way. I'm sure there's a way for you to find out what happened that way all your questions will be answered and I'm sure Timothy will find it for you." replied Hinta

Ji'irik thought about what Hinta said and thought that maybe she's was getting ahead of herself. She then took a deep breath and decide that she would wait instead of heading out on her on. Since Hinta seemed to have so much faith in Timothy's ability to get the job done before looking back Hinta who was nodding her head.

"You've got a lot of faith in Timothy." stated Ji'irik

"He's proven himself capable of doing anything when he puts his mind and heart into it. I trust him with my life." replied Hinta smiling

"Isn't that taking it a little to far?" asked Ji'irik

"Not when he's willing to give his life to protect you. Timothy has given so much to so many different people without asking for anything in return." replied Hinta

"He does seem like he's devoted." smiled Ji'irik

"Trust me Ji'irik once he set his mind to something nothing is going to stop him from getting it or doing it." assured Hinted

"Well Hinta can I ask you one final question?" asked Ji'irik

"What's that?" asked Hinta

"Timothy and Alice are a couple aren't they." asked Ji'irik

"Yes." nodded Hinta

"Well what's up with...i mean you, Jessica and Reina." stopped Ji'irik as she didn't know how to ask her question.

"You wanna know why do they play around together with us?" asked Hinta

"Yea." nodded Ji'irik

"Well its just one of things...a little extra sugar never hurt. It's just one of those things that they like to do." smiled Hinta

"I see." said Ji'irik

"Well you should take a load off sometimes and join us. " suggested Hinta smiling.

Ji'irik blushed a bit at the thought, but she was unsure if she really wanted to think of Timothy like Hinta did.

"Whatever you decide Ji'irik just remember that you'll eventually have to let go of the past. Just remember that Timothy as well as the rest of us will be there to help you." reminded Hinta

Ji'irik watched as Hinta walked off of the balcony and back into the room, before looking back out at the crimson sky.

…...

Meanwhile Timothy and Exci had just made it back to the area where they had first appeared in Athas with his jutsu. They walked west through the forest for several miles before coming to a small clearing. The clearing was in between a clutter of tree's, but the branches of the large trees surrounding the clearing obscured the sky though only a little. The grass was short and there was a patch of flowers in front of them.

As they looked around the area they began to remember their time together. Timothy looked at the patch if flowers that had been arranged in a swirl which he and Exci did when they were younger. Just then he notice that Exci had gotten much closer to him as he could feel her breathing on his back. Timothy ginned as he could feel a powerful lustful feeling resonating from her of the likes that he himself knew all to well.

He then felt her tail make it's way into his pants which then wrapped around his member before gently stroking him.

"_This is going to be good." _smiled Timothy

"_The question is just how good."_ said Exci as she lean forward and used her tongue to lick Timothy on the neck.

All of a sudden she noticed that Timothy began to build up his chakra which suddenly appeared around him. She backed up a bit as Timothy turned around grinning at her, before she suddenly began to feel a strange change in his chakra signal. All of a sudden there was a roar before something landed on the ground behind them causing the ground to shake. Timothy quickly spun back around and saw a large cloud of dust, but was hit by something and sent flying into the woods.

"_Timothy!" _roared Exci

She looked back at the cloud of dust as another roar erupted from it and then she saw a red wyvern staring at her. It was much larger than her though only in size and not build with a red leathery hide black membraned wings and a black underbelly. The wyvern walked toward her on its wings with an unknown intent in its eye's.

"_I'm going to kill you for that!" _roared Exci

She tensed up her body like a cat ready to pounce on it pray, but before she could a roar sound off from the forest. Exci and the wyvern looked over at where Timothy was sent flying into the forest which was were the roar had resonated. She then noticed Timothy's chakra which had completely changed from before and she was barely able to recognize it. All of a sudden in flash something flew out of the forest and hit the wyvern sending it flying backward, before it slammed into a group of trees.

She stood in shock as she looked at the wyvern who was trying to get back up, before she looked back over at the forest. She didn't know what had hit the wyvern, but from what she did see in that instant was something that looked like a tail. She suddenly jumped a bit as another roar echoed through the forest from the same area. Just then a large deep blue snake like creature with a dirty egg brown underbelly and a outstretch part of it skin that was like a cobra when it flattens it neck. It had spikes as and large powerful arms with claws and small spikes down its back.

Exci looked at the creature who stared at her back at her with its yellow eye's. All of a sudden the creature and Exci looked back over at the wyvern who roar and was back on its feet. The wyvern fired a stream of a the snake like creature who quickly dodged the fire stream, before quickly slithering toward it. In a flash the the snake like creature was in front of the wyvern and it wrapped its powerful tail around the wyvern.

Exci watched as the wyvern roared out as if in pain and the creature stared at it for a few minutes, before suddenly releasing it. The wyvern quickly scrambled back to its feet before taking to the sky and disappearing into the darkness night. The snake like creature turned back around and made its way toward Exci who just stood their looking at it. It stopped several feet in front of her, before a taunting looking grin appeared on its face.

"_Timothy is that really you?" _ asked Exci

"_Yep...i told you that I had something else." _chuckled Timothy

"_Wow...how were you able to become a Naga?" _asked Exci

"_Let's just say that I can push my Snake Cloak to it's limit." _replied Timothy as he slithered around Exci.

"_I can't believe this."_ smiled Exci as she looked at slithering around him.

Just Exci jumped a bit as she felt Timothy wrapping his massive tail around her waist before moving in front of her. He reached out to her and sat his hand on her cheek before moving closer to her and staring into her blue eye. He could feel her lust begin to rise again as he stuck out his now long forked tongue causing her to stick out her tongue as well. Exci let out a slight giggle before Timothy's tongue intertwined with her own and they pull he toward him for a kiss.

They enjoyed the moment of their kiss as their tongues danced in each others mouth before Exci let out a passionate moan. She felt her legs began to shake as Timothy had began using his tail to play with her sex causing Timothy to chuckle a bit.

"_Now Exci it is time to being." _smiled Timothy

Exci continued to emit a pleasurable moan as Timothy continued to tease her, but she couldn't wait to see what other surprises Timothy had in store for her tonight.

To Be Continued...


	29. Chapter 28

The next day Kristi arrived at Timothy's house and saw Nina, Nikita, Lilly, Rika, Lucaria, Muddle and Kira all outside playing. After greeting them and being invited in by Lucaria she entered the house to find Alice, Hinta, Ji'irik and Jin siting around talking and drinking hot chocolate.

"Good morning everybody." greeted Kristi

"Hi Kristi...what brings you here today?" asked Hinta

"Well we've got another class that the Ryujin and Doragonrodo wanted to got to today." replied Kristi

"Oh...he told us about the classes, but he's not here at the moment." noted Jin

"Do you know where he is or when he'll be back?" asked Kristi

"He's gone to spend some time with Exci. They should be back anytime now." replied Alice

"Until then just have a cup of hot chocolate with us?" offered Hinta

"No thanks...i'm not really big on hot chocolate." said Kristi

"Hay Kristi can I ask you a question?" asked Jin

"Sure." nodded Kristi

"I know your a shinobi, but how do you all go about ranking. I mean do they let you all fight the normal shinobi?" asked Jin

"Well the training that we do is different...i guess you could say that it would be a mix of what the Dova and the average shinobi would go through. But the ranking is the same." replied Kristi

"So how is the training different?" asked Hinta

"Well first and for most we train to tap into our Dragon Magic." noted Kristi

"I see...is Dragon Magic the same as normal magic?" asked Jin

"Well for the most part it is, but the biggest different is only the origin." nodded Kristi

"Can you use your Dragon Magic?" asked Alice

"Well not all that good, but I can use it a bit." nodded Kristi

"Can you show us a trick or two?" asked Alice

"Well I don't know, we were told to never use our magic unless we really need it." said Kristi

"Awe come on please?" asked Alice

"Yea I'm sure that it wouldn't hurt if you show us a little bit." said Jin

"Well...ok. Verinrii Tuz." said Kristi

Kristi held out her left hand which suddenly began to glow and in a flash of light a long white sword appeared in her hand. The sword was made out of a white energy and was shape of a katana as she held out over the table.

"Wow...that's cool." noted Hinta

"That's a kind of elemental blade isn't it?" asked Jin

"Yea...it's a Light Blade." nodded Kristi

"It seems that you can control it better than you thought." noted Jin

"This is only a low level spell." remarked Kristi

Kristi held out her right hand which began to glow and another white pure energy katana suddenly formed.

"But there are a ton of others that are a lot harder." stated Kristi

All of a sudden the door opened up and Timothy walked through the door before stepped into the living room.

"What's up everybody?" greeted Timothy

"Nothing much...just sitting around chilling." said Jin

"Hay where's Exci?" asked Hinta

"She's up stair's...she's still a bit tired after last night." snickered Timothy

"I bet...what did you give her?" asked Alice

"I used my Snake Cloak." smiled Timothy

"What...which form?" asked Alice

"The Naga form." grinned Timothy

"Poor girl." chuckled Hinta

"Let's go see if she's alright." nodded Alice

Alice quickly waked around the table and gave Timothy a kiss, before she and Hinta made their way up the stairs.

"So Kristi what brings you hear this morning?" asked Timothy

"I've come to get you for another class." replied Kristi

"Oh well let hit it then." nodded Timothy

They both left out of the living room and headed outside before taking off into the sky. Timothy noticed that they were flying toward the training course, before suddenly noticing Kristi looking at him.

"What did I do something wrong?" asked Timothy

"Well no, but I just don't understand you." replied Kristi

"I'm a hard if not impossible person to get so I'll take it as a compliment." smiled Timothy

"I bet you will. So Timothy I noticed that you said something about a Snake Cloak and Naga form. Can change into things?" asked Kristi

"Well the Snake Cloak is the snake based chakra that my body creates. The Naga form is a form that I can transform into because of my mastery over my Snake Cloak." explained Timothy

"Oh...i get it. So you can change into a Naga...kinda like Physical Transformation." stated Kristi

"Yea basically...like any other cloak after having a certain amount of mastery over the cloak and meeting certain requirements a person can transform into that creature." replied Timothy

"Cool...hay Alice sounded kinda worried about Exci when you told her that you used your Naga form." noted Kristi

"Well I not sure that you would want to hear something like that." smiled Timothy

"Why not?" asked Kristi

"Because it is of a private nature...i not sure if your sensitive ears could handle it." retorted Timothy

"Try me." replied Kristi

"Well as you know...Exci and I have know each other for sometime. Back then she was much smaller and we were able to how do you say...have our fun together. Now though because of her much larger size she thought that our fun might be over with." explained Timothy

"But what does that have to do with you Naga form?" asked Kristi

"Well I turned into my Naga form to even up the size difference, but Snakes and Naga's are extremely sexually active creature. And so..." smiled Timothy, but he stopped when Kristi stopped him.

"Ok enough I get it...no more." interrupted Kristi

"Told you, but it get's a lot more interesting that that." grinned Timothy

"Shut up...no more. La...la...la." chanted Kristi

Timothy laugh as she held her hands over her ear in order to do her best to ignore him, before quickly flying ahead of him. Timothy chased her down and after a few minuted she landed at a one of the training grounds. He noticed all of the other Dovakin student there, before noticing Masaso standing beside a yellow haired guy and a long red head woman. They watched as Timothy landed on the ground and from their sent her noticed that they were both human and dragon half breeds.

"So your Timothy...Verl's son." snorted The yellow haired guy.

"Yea that's me." nodded Timothy

"Well my name is Keiko and my associates name is Victor. Its good to met you." greeted The long red head woman.

"Nice to meet you both." greeted Timothy

"Victor here will be teaching the class today." stated Masaso as he walked up to them.

"Cool...so what kinda class are we going to do?" asked Timothy

"I'm going to see just how tough you are physically." snorted Victor

Timothy looked at Victor and saw that his body was more toned than Masaso's like he spent a lot of time in a gym or something working out.

"Alright then...let's do this." nodded Timothy

"You seem pretty tough, but we'll see just how though you really are." grinned Victor

Victor turned around before jumping away from them and landing several feet in front of the other Dovakin student.

"Alright class today will be a special day as welcoming to our new student Timothy. We're going to do a little combat training. First things first time fore a little warm up...I want 100 push ups, then 100 laps around the running just to get your blood boiling a bit." said Victor

Timothy looked out as the other students as both male and female dropped to the ground and began to do their push ups.

"Come on Timothy." urged Kristi who was also doing push ups.

"This should be fun." smiled Timothy as he dropped to the ground and began to do his set of 100 push ups.

…...

Back at Timothy's place in room Hinta and Alice where talking to Exci who was curled up in her bed.

"_So I take it you had fun then?" _asked Hinta

"_Yea, but I'm still a little sore. I never thought that he could do something like that." _giggled Exci

"_I bet...i guess I should've told you about that."_ said Alice

"_Its kinda hard to keep up with him when he's in one of those forms." _agreed Hinta

"_We took him on in that form once...never again." _remarked Alice

"_Yea his drive is amazing while in that form, but what really surprised me was the fact that his member double up on me. I never saw it coming."_ stated Exci

"_Yea...it was a shock to us to the first time." _nodded Hinta laughing.

"_Well as long as you enjoyed yourself I'm happy."_ smiled Alice as she walked up to Exci and sat her hand on her head.

"_Thanks you Alice...i know that I was asking a lot, but thank you." _said Exci

"_He was yours before he was mine...it was no problem."_ assured Alice

"_Now we'll let you get some sleep."_ said Hinta

Exci watched as Alice and Hinta left out of the room before closing her eye's, before soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

To Be Continued...


	30. Chapter 29

Back on the battlefield Timothy had finished his 100 push ups and run his 100 lap around the track. He was now talking and waiting with Kristi, Jessica Reina, Sachiko and Dante for the last few students to finish their few remaining laps.

"This Victor guy reminds me of a drill sargent." noted Timothy

"He is something like that." nodded Sachiko

"But we have to stay in shape...and he's the best person for the job." stated Kristi

"So what else will we being doing?" asked Timothy

"We'll he's going to see just how much you can take." guessed Reina

"Why do you say me?" asked Timothy

"Because he's testing you...he wants to see just what you can do." stated Kristi

"Doesn't everybody." joked Timothy

"Well after this he's probably going to pit you up against another student for the combat training." noted Jessica

"Bring it on...i can toke on anybody." smiled Timothy

"Hay Timothy I heard through the grapevine that your also a Dragon Rider...is it true?" asked Sachiko

"Yea...i am." nodded Timothy

"Can we see your Argetlam?" asked Dante

"Sure." nodded Timothy

Timothy pulled up his shirt and revealed his chest before the right side of his chest started to glow. After a few minutes it stopped and the symbol appeared leaving them all with a shocked look across their face.

"How come we never saw that before?" asked Jessica as she ran her fingers over the symbol on his chest.

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough." ginned Timothy

"I'm sure that we were looking and it wasn't there before." smiled Reina

"Enough crazy people." chuckled Kristi

"Hay don't give us that." retorted Jessica

"Anyway you never saw it before because certain symbols on my body I can hide." said Timothy

They looked at the symbol as it started to glow and then suddenly vanished again, before Timothy put his shirt down.

"Wow...this is incredible. Their had never be a Dovakin who's been a Dragon Rider before." noted Reina

"So I've heard." nodded Timothy as he crossed his arms.

"Yea, but that put's your powers and abilities on a whole other level. Two beings of Dova blood with their mind melded...the possibilities are endless." noted Dante

"I don't know about all of that, but hay who knows." shrugged Timothy

"Looks likes everybody finished now." motioned Reina

They looked as the last of the students finished their lap and rejoined the rest of the group.

"Alright not bad...for some of you, but the rest of you still need work. Now how about we get down to business. Well start with a little sparing match...Timothy would you care to show us a little of your skills?" asked Victor

"Sure." nodded Timothy as he walked down and stopped several feet in front of Victor.

"Now if your as good as they say you are then this should be a nice workout for the rest of the students." stated Victor

"I guess we'll see." said Timothy

Timothy watched as Victor looked over at a male Dovakin and nodded his head before the he walked out in front of Timothy. Timothy stood his ground as the guy got into his fighting stance, before the guy suddenly dashed toward Timothy. The guy threw a barrage of slashes at Timothy, but he easily dodged each of his strikes. Timothy jumped over a kick from the guy before landing several feet away from behind the guy.

Timothy noticed out the corner of his eye Victor motioning two more of the students, before another male and a female student jumped beside the guy he was already fighting. All three of the students charged toward him, before they started throwing a barrage of strikes at him. Timothy easily dodged the strikes of the other students as though he was dancing around them. Just then he jumped into the sky as two other students jumped into the fray, before all five of them charged him.

"He's good." noted Keiko

"His fighting abilities are much better then I could've imagined." agreed Masaso

"What are you two talking about...he hasn't even thrown a punch yet." stated Victor

"Maybe not, but they haven't even landed a punch on him. I'm sure that if he were to fight back then things would be different." replied Masaso

"Just give him time." agreed Keiko

"Dodging is one thing, but I wanna see just how strong he it. Being Veral's son and all." said Victor as he motioned two more students to jump into the fray.

"Well I think that if we really wanna see then let's turn it up a bit." suggested Keiko

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Masaso

"I like it...if we really wanna see what he can do then let's do it." agreed Victor

"Of course you would like it." sighed Masaso

"Don't worry Masaso...if he's as strong as you think then he'll be fine." said Keiko

"Fine." nodded Masaso

"Alright." smiled Victor

Back in the air Timothy continued to dodge the barrage of strikes before suddenly darting toward the ground. When he landed he looked at the five students and noticed that they weren't following him, before noticing that several of the other students had surrounded him.

"Looks like things are about to heat up." smiled Timothy

He looked around at the students as they all sudden exhaled a stream of fire which engulfed him. He could feel the heat of the fire as it tried to burn him however he didn't feel a thing. He spun around and caused a sudden powerful whirlwind that blew away the fire and knocked the students down. All of a sudden the five students above him suddenly dashed toward him, but jumped backwards just as they all hit the ground.

Once of the guy's quickly dashed toward him and threw a quick punch, but Timothy grabbed his fist with his left hand stopping his attack. A female student from behind him dashed toward him and kicked at his head, but Timothy raised his arm and blocked the kick. He then noticed two other students charge him from the sides and he quickly tossed the other two students aside. Timothy raised his hands just as the two threw a punch at him and he blocked it, before they quickly bounced away.

Timothy suddenly felt a build of magic coming from above him and when he looked up he noticed several of the students hovering in the air. He watched as each of them spat out a sphere of different colored energy which headed toward him. As the attack headed for him it reminded him of the attack's used by Veral after he had transformed into his black dragon form. He stood their as the attacks hit him and erupted in a powerful explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave.

Jessica, Kristi, Reina, Dante and Sachiko all continued to watch as they all braced themselves from the force of the explosion.

"That was brutal." said Reina

"No kidding...Victor is really testing Timothy." agreed Jessica

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Sachiko

"It's hard to say. Timothy's is strong, but being hit like that will damage anybody." shrugged Kristi

"I agree, but remember what Timothy said before...he said that he was showing only a piece of his power." reminded Reina

"So do you think he's stronger than that?" asked Dante

"I think so." nodded Jessica

"Well let's just see." said Kristi

They all looked out at the cloud of dust that was created when the attacks hit to see what had happened to Timothy. The cloud of dust finally dispersed and everybody was shocked to see that Timothy was still standing around without a scratch on him. Timothy looked around at the shocked faces of the students and a grin suddenly came across it.

"Why so surprised?" asked Timothy

"Your strong, but you still haven showed us any of your power." said Victor

"Well how should I do that?" asked Timothy

Timothy watched as a smile came across Victor's face as he suddenly raised his right arm causing the students to scatter. He looked around in confusion, before he suddenly noticed a build up of magic which he felt coming from Victor. He looked and saw him glowing with a gold colored energy around him before he suddenly started to shine. After a few minutes Victor stopped glowing and Timothy saw that he had taken a more dragon looking form.

He was much larger than his human form having gold scales covering his body and scales of varying sizes coming out of his head and body. He was wearing grey steel armor and Timothy guessed that this was Victor's true form.

"If your ready then we'll being." smiled Victor

Timothy examined him as he took a few steps forwards with his large tail swaying behind him.

"Alright then...give me your best shot." grinned Timothy

"We'll see if you'll be saying that after this attack." snorted Victor

Timothy watched as Victor suddenly launch himself from the ground and high into the air over the ground. Timothy felt a a massive amount of magic build within him, before he suddenly spat out a huge sphere of gold colored energy. Timothy marveled at the sphere of energy as it headed toward him noticing that it was way stronger than those combined of the students.

"All right then...I'll show you exactly what I can do Victor." smiled Timothy

To Be Continued...


	31. Chapter 30

Timothy stood his ground smiling as he watched Victor's attack make its way toward him like a meteor about to hit the earth. Just as the attack neared him he held out his hands as it collided with then and caused him to slide back a bit. He noticed that though the attack as actually stronger than he thought as he stated to slide back a little more.

"Alright then let's do this." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy swung his arms upward sending the sphere of energy soaring through the air. Everybody watched as the attack left the ground and flew off high into the sky over the village.

"Now this should get his interest...i'm not sure it I'll work, but now is a good time to try it." said Timothy

As he looked up into the sky he began to focus on tapping into his Dragon Magic, before starting to build his Dragon Chakra. He mixed the two and suddenly launching a large beam of green energy from his mouth. The beam of energy suddenly hit the sphere of gold energy and tore through it causing it to suddenly erupt.

"Now that is power...he really is strong." smiled Victor

"Yes...he is indeed more powerful than I could imagined." agreed Keiko

"I told you...and the fact that he's a Dragon Rider also gives him the potential to become more powerful." replied Masaso

"But just how powerful do you think he is?" wondered Keiko

"Well that last attack of his had more than enough force to easily tear though my attack...i would say he still has a lot of juice left." replied Victor

"I agree...he was able to completely overload my ring causing it to explode." noted Masaso

"Well what do you think...do you think that he has what it takes?" asked Keiko

"I think so." nodded Masaso

"He's got my vote." nodded Victor

They all looked down at Timothy as he was talking to the other student while getting hugged by Reina and Jessica.

"Wow you really are strong." noted Kristi

"I told you that I was." replied Timothy

"Yea, but you were easily able to redirect and then destroy Victor's attack with ease." noted Dante

"I've never seen anybody put out as much power as you just did. It was amazing." complimented Sachiko

"I didn't actually think that I wouldn't been able to use that attack." laughed Timothy

"Regardless you did and it was awesome!" shouted Jessica

"I agree and I think you passed our test." said Keiko

Timothy looked up as the students parted ways for Keiko, Victor and Masaso who walked toward him.

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"We were told to test your abilities by Shade and Tyrese." replied Masaso

"Any we say you've passed." said Victor

"I see..." said Timothy

"Come with me." urged Keiko

Timothy watched at Keiko suddenly jumped from the group and landed behind the group before dashing back toward the village.

"I'll see you later tonight." said Jessica

"Me to." added Reina

"Alright then." nodded Timothy

He took to the sky and quickly dashed of into the direction that Keiko had vanished in. After a few minutes he finally caught up with her as she quickly made her way through the forest. She then with a powerful jump launched herself from a tree branch and landed on a rooftop. Timothy flew down to her as she quickly made her way through the village.

"Hay Keiko where are we going?" Timothy asked

"We're going to see the Ryujin and Doragonrodo." replied Keiko

"Hmm...why?" asked Timothy

"You really do ask a lot of questions." noted Keiko

"Sorry about that, but I do like to be informed about something that involves me." retorted Timothy

"Fair enough...The Ryujin and Doragonrodo wanted Victor and Masaso to test your abilities to see if you were stronger than your father." replied Keiko

"And I passed that?" asked Timothy

"Yes, but we didn't foresee that you would also be a Dragon Rider. This made things a bit unsettling and a bit unnerving." said Keiko

Timothy didn't understand what she meant, but the fact that he had heard everybody say that he was the first Dovakin to become a Dragon Rider made him wonder. He had been told that that the spell that was placed over the eggs didn't allow those of Dova blood to become a rider yet how was he chosen. Understanding why Exci chose him to be her partner suddenly sprouted in his mind like a sapling that was suddenly hit with a growth spell. He wanted to know the why since he already knew the who and the when, but he knew that the answer would have to wait.

He looked up just as they neared the Ryujin and Doragonrodo's place and he watched as Keiko leaped from the building high into the air. Timothy followed her as she landed on the balcony of Shade's and Tyrese's, before he landed and followed her into the room. Once in the room Timothy saw Tyrese and Shade looking down at the desk at a folder, before looking up at them.

"Everything is complete." said Keiko

"So he passed everything?" asked Tyrese

"Yes and he proved to be much more powerful than we ever thought." nodded Keiko

"Hay can somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Timothy

"Do Rahlo Timothy...you are a very unique person,. There has never been another person like you in the history of Athas." stated Shade

"So I keep hearing." sighed Timothy

"I'm sure you have, but do you know why?" asked Tyrese

"Not really." shrugged Timothy

"The bond that a rider shares with their dragon bonds their minds on the level were they are able to feel everything. They share each others emotions and sensations making them of one mind." explained Shade

"This is dangerous for those who posses Dova blood though as they are predators of the highest level. If the minds of two Dova meld...a predator of unbelievable power would be born." said Tyrese

"It that right." smiled Timothy

"We Dovakin, being of Dova blood still possess many of the same urges at our Dova counterpart. Being as which we possess the same killer instinct as they do." nodded Keiko

Timothy though about what he had just heard, but something confused him about the thought. His killer instinct had awaken long before he knew he was of Dova blood or before he had even met Exci.

"Yet you and Exci seemed to be like any other Dragon Rider pair. This is something that we do not understand." noted Shade

"But whatever the case may be you have proven to be far stronger than anybody in the village and even more so than your father. Timothy if you still wish to help the Hidden Dragon then I would like to make you and Exci an honorary Dragon Rider pair for the Hidden Dragon Village.?" asked Tyrese

"I told you that I would help to see if I could find away to change the tides of this war. I meant it..so I accept." nodded Timothy

"Great we will go see the Dragon Rider Council." nodded Tyrese as he got to his feet.

"What's the Dragon Rider Council?" asked Timothy

"The Dragon Rider Council are the ones who oversees any business dealing with the Rider." replied Shade

"It is they who will determine if your will become a rider." said Tyrese

"Who is they?" asked Timothy

"The Dragon Rider Council is composed up of a person from each other races in Athas that represent the people. I represent the humans of Athas while Keiko represents the Dovakin of Athas. There is also an elf and fairy rider on the council." said Tyrese

"We will have you initiated immediately." said Shade

"It sounds good, but can we do this tomorrow...Exci had a long night." replied Timothy

Shade and Tyrese looked at each other for a few minutes, before looking back over at Timothy.

"Sure." replied Tyrese

"Thank you." nodded Timothy

"Both of you just meet us here tomorrow." replied Shade

"Right...well I guess I'll see you all then." nodded Timothy

"Keiko, Tyrese and Shade all watched as Timothy walked back onto the balcony before taking to the sky's.

"He's going to be a hand full." laughed Tyrese

"Vahzah, but I think that I'll be kinda refreshing to have him around." said Shade

"Well whatever the case...things might actually pick up around her." laughed Keiko

…...

Back outside Timothy quickly made his way across the village with the thought of why did Exci choose him as a partner. Out of everybody she could've chose she chose him and even though he knew that she didn't even know he knew that their had to be a reason. He looked around at the passing buildings underneath him and after awhile the park began to pass underneath him. He looked up and he saw that he was quickly nearing his house as he caught sight of his pokémon playing out front. Once he touched down he was is happily greeted by them, before going through the door and into the living room where he is greeted by Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brick, Ji'irik, Jin, Kim, Kim and Kachu.

"Well if it isn't Timothy...what's up dude?" asked Ash

"Long day man...seems as if Exci and I are going to officially become Dragon Riders for the Hidden Dragon." replied Timothy as he walked around the table and sat on the love seat sofa beside Kira, Kachu, Pikachu and Kim.

"That's a good thing then." stated Jin

"I don't know...it might be more of a headache." sighed Timothy

"Well that doesn't sound like you." noted Brock

"I know...something like this is usually your type of ground." agreed Misty

"Yea..i guess I'm just tired." huffed Timothy

Jin starred at Timothy and though it wasn't strong he could sense that something was on his mind though what he couldn't tell.

"Hay where's Alice at?" asked Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kim

"She's up stairs with Hinta, Jessica and Reina." replied Jin

"Well I'm gong to have a long day...i think I'll call it a early day." said Timothy

They all watched as Timothy got back off the couch and made his way up the stair slouching like he had had a long day.

"Pika...Pi." noted Kachu

"Yea...something really had him thinking." agreed Jin

"What do you think it is?" asked Ash

"I don't know." shrugged Jin

"Does he usually get like that?" asked Ji'irik

"Only when he gets in a mood." replied Jin

"I've only seen him like that a few times." said Brock

Ji'irik looked over at the stairs as she wondered what could have Timothy so down and out.

To Be Continued...


	32. Chapter 31

The next morning Timothy was up once again before the rest of his family and he stood out on the balcony over looking the village. The cool morning breeze cased him to shiver a bit as he was only in his boxers, but it didn't bother him much. More so at the moment was the thought of how was he able to become a Dragon Rider if he was Dovakin.

Dov are usually able to sense other Dov with no problem as he was able to sense them with not problem yet why was everybody having a hard time sensing him. Did it have something to do with him also being part pokémon or was it something else that was blocking it. So if this was the case could it also have interfered with the spell that was on Exci's egg that allowed them to bond.

Timothy had so many new question's floating around in his head about himself yet he decided to just add it to his things to do. The list was long as he still had a lot to do though most of it dealt with other thing a few of them dealt with himself. What was the purpose of the tattoos on his arms, hands and back was one of the things. Just then he remembered his fight with Jaice and how he was able to understand them and even unleashed his new power.

He figured that they were somehow connected to him, but how and why would they be. With that thought another more recent thought quickly pushed his other thoughts out of his mind. He remembered that he had promised that he was going to help Ji'irik find out what happened to her family and kingdom while she slept. But the question was how as he didn't know the first thing about Athas except what he gathered from Veral's memory's and what he heard.

Timothy walked back into the room and went into the bathroom where he stopped and looked at his reflection in a mirror over a smooth glossy wooden sink. As he turned on the water he thought that maybe he could ask around a bit to see if he could find any information, but then that might take years to find any decent information. He held his hands under the cool water before splashing it on his face sending a chill down his spin. Whatever the case he knew that there might be someone or something that might hold the information that he need to find so that he could keep his promise to Ji'irik.

After that Timothy got into a smooth wooden walk in bathtub and took himself a quick shower. Once he was done he dried himself off, before wrapping his towel around his waist and exciting the bathroom. When he got out of the bathroom he was greeted by Exci who was on the balcony stretching her muscles.

"_Well looks who's finally."_ greeted Timothy

"_Well I did have a long night."_ retorted Exci

"_I know right, but you enjoyed yourself."_ grinned Timothy

"_You know I did."_ smiled Exci

Exci watched as Timothy walked over near her bed and moved back a piece of the wall revealing a closet. Sh watched as he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt out of the closet, before putting them on.

"_So what's on the agenda for today?" _asked Exci

"_Well first and foremost you and I have to go see Shade and Tyrese. Apparently they want to make us an official Dragon Rider team of the Hidden Dragon." _replied Timothy

He walked over to a counter by the bed and grabbed his gloves off of them and put them on.

"_Seriously...that sounds cool."_ said Exci

"_Yea, but it's only a title."_ noted Timothy

"_I know." _nodded Exci

Timothy walked over to a chair that he had used in his playtime with Alice, Jessica, Hinta and Reina last night and grabbed his jacket off of it. He then walked out on the balcony beside Exci and put it on before taking a deep breath.

"_This new title I guess is a good thing, because then I might be able to get to some restricted information that the Hidden Dragon has hidden away." _ stated Timothy

"_Well we won't know until we get the title." _ reminded Exci

"_I know...so what do you say we go and get it then." _smiled Timothy

"_Yea let's go." _nodded Exci

Timothy quickly threw on his jacket, before jumping and Exci's as she suddenly jumped off of the balcony.

…...

Meanwhile in a office somewhere far from the Hidden Dragon Village Kaoru and Riegel flew into a village. After dropping their injured party off they made their way toward the center of the village to a large mansion like building. They landed on the balcony of the near the top of the mansion and walked into the build. They walked into a large office room and sitting at a desk in the center of a woman with a large purple dragon behind her.

She was a red skinned woman with long yellow hair that was in a ponytail wearing a small purple t-shirt. The dragon was wasn't as large Riegel with a slim build having a brown like coloring to its scales, but a purple underbelly and wings. Kaoru and Riegel walked up toward the desk and stopped several feet from the desk causing them both to look up them.

"Ah...Kaoru and Riegel I had gotten word that your squad had ran into a little trouble. Are you ok?" She asked

"Yes ma'am we're fine, but I can't say much about the rest of the team." He reported

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Two of our members were to injured to continued on with us and another had been badly injured." replied Kaoru

"What, but how?" She asked as she stood up in her chair.

"It was this guy and his dragon. He hit one of my guy's in the chest nearly caving it in and another he ripped his arm right off. His dragon nearly tore a hole in his partners neck, before tossing him like a rag doll." reported Kaoru

"Do you know who he is?" She asked

"He told me that his name was Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon, but I didn't get the name of his dragon." said Kaoru

"If figures that it was a Tarakona." sighed The woman as she plopped back down in the chair.

"But ma'am he didn't look anything like a Tarakona...i even thought myself that he was just an ordinary traveler. I was wrong though...there was something not right about that guy. Not only was he extremely powerful, but there was something about him that was terrifying." stated Kaoru

"What...are you sure you just weren't imagining things?" asked The woman

"I'm positive...there was something that was feral and dangerous about him. I'm sorry, but I had to get out of there." nodded Kaoru

"Its ok, but if this guy is as powerful and dangerous as you say then the Hidden Dragon might have recruited him." stated The woman

"What should we do?" asked Kaoru

"Go rest up both of you...we need to make preparations." replied Timothy

"Yes." nodded Kaoru

He walked back out onto the balcony with Riegel before he stopped and looked down at his hands. Riegel looked down at him as he saw that he balled his hands up in a fist, but he suddenly noticed that his hands where shaking.

"Riegel I'm sorry...i know that you were looking forward to fighting, but I couldn't risk it. That guy and his dragon...there was something about them that frightened me." said Kaoru

This shocked Riegel as he had never known his partner to be afraid of anything not even after he had lost his parents. Yet here he was shaking admiring to being afraid of some guy and a female Dova that wasn't even half his size.

"I know that its confusing, but your much stronger than I am and a lot more confident in your abilities. I still have a long way to go before we're ready to face those two in a real fight. So what do you say we train until then?" asked Kaoru

Riegel couldn't understand why his rider was so afraid, but through their connection he could feel that he was sincere and serious about it. He bent his head down and nudged him a bit showing that he agreed with his plan.

"Alright then...let start after we grab a bit to eat and then a nap." smiled Kaoru

He then jumped into the saddle on Riegel's back as he suddenly flared his wings and took to the skies.

…...

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Dragon Village Timothy and Exci had just arrived at the Shades and Tyrese's office. They afterwards followed them into the back of the room and through a secret door that opened and revealed a staircase that spiraled downwards. Timothy and Exci followed then down the spiraling staircase which they guessed lead into some secret initiating room for Dragon Riders or something.

"Hay Tyrese, Shade...somethings been bugging me. Think that you can straighten it out for me?" asked Timothy

"We will try." replied Shade

"Well there are other Dragon Riders pairs here and something tells me that they don't have to go through this." noted Timothy

"Well your right...normal Dragon and Rider just take a class. After their graduation they gain the Dragon Rider title." nodded Tyrese

"But what makes them different?" asked Timothy

"Think of them more as soldiers...the title that your about to gain will make you two a far more valuable to the village as a whole." replied Shade

"So the others aren't valuable?" asked Timothy in a some what serious tone.

"It's not that...they all are important. They help protect the village and maintain order and balance throughout Athas. Yet like solider they need a commander to lead them...that's where you two come in." noted Tyrese

"So you want us to get things in order and lead them?" asked Timothy

"That's right." nodded Tyrese

"I'll have to warn you ahead of time that I'm not much of the leading type of person." noted Timothy

"Maybe not, but I'm sure that you two can manage." smiled Tyrese

Just then Timothy and Exci noticed a large door in front of Shade and Tyrese who had stopped before looking back at them. Timothy examined the door and as looked at the strange glyphs that were written on the door which he recognized as the dragon language.

"Hav Ahrk Mahlov Hein Vuun. It means enter and embrace your destiny. This is where all of the Head Dragon Rider pair before you have been chosen." noted Shade

"And this is where you two will be granted that title." nodded Tyrese

Timothy looked at up at Exci who nodded her head causing him to look back over at Tyrese and Shade an smile.

"Alright then...let's do this." nodded Timothy

Tyrese nodded his head before turning around and pushing open to the doors before walking into the room behind them. Timothy and Exci looked around the room at the wall which were like the floors which were polished like marble. In front of them was a large stand like some kind of judges bench though it was built like a winners ladder with two seats on each side like a step. They notice in each of the seats next to the middle of the top seat was a male to the right and a female to the left with Keiko sitting beside the woman.

The woman was light skinned with long black hair wearing a black dress with a large white dragon sitting behind her. The dragon had a long neck with six wings all of which was covered in feather an the dragon was easily larger than Exci. The male was light skinned on left side of his face while the other side looked like it was badly burned on the right side of his face with white hair wearing a strange black outfit. Behind him sat a large reddish-orange scaled dragon the was about the same size as Shade though only a bit smaller. From their scent Timothy guessed that they both were of another species with the female being what he guessed was a fairy and the guy being a elf.

"Its about time you two got hear. I was thinking that you brought us about her for nothing." scowled The white haired man

"Be quite you fool." shushed The woman

"Its alright Hiroko... No Koichi bring you all here like the last time was fun, but not so. This time around we bring you hear for something more serious." replied Tyrese

Timothy watched as Tyrese and Shade made their way around and up behind the bench before sitting down at the top of it.

"So if not for fun then what?" asked Hiroko

"As you all know...the war between the Hidden Dragon and the Foresworn Village has gone on for far to long. Many riders and their dragons have lost their lives...not to mention all of the people caught in-between it." stated Tyrese

"Your right, but gathering us all in one place like this isn't going to put it to a stop. We have to find a way to crush the Forsworn Village." retorted Koichi

"Crushing them is one thing, but there has to be another way." noted Tyrese

"But we've exhausted all other contingency plans...I hate to admit it, but Koichi might be right on this." remarked Hiroko

"I know, but we've still got one ace left." stated Tyrese

"What's that?" asked Hiroko

"Those two." motioned Tyrese

Hiroko and Koichi looked down at Timothy and Exci who stood in the center of the room looking back up at them.

"What does these two whelps have to do with anything?" asked Koichi

"We're nominating these those two for the position of Head Rider Captain." stated Tyrese

Koichi, Hiroko and their dragons all looked down at Timothy and Exci with a curtain look of shock and confusion on their face.

To Be Continued...


	33. Chapter 32

Timothy looked at Exci with a grin on his face and he could feel the anticipation coming from her as she waited to see what would be said. He let out a chuckle at the look on the council members face before Koichi jumped up and slammed his hands onto the bench.

"You can't be serious Tyrese!" shouted Koichi

"We're dead serious." assured Shade

"I agree with them on this one." said Keiko

"But are you sure that they can handle the responsibility?" asked Hiroko

"I agree...what are you names young ones?" asked Another young female voice.

Timothy looked up at the large white dragon that stood up behind Hiroko as it looked down at them both.

"My name is Timothy, Timothy Ezekial Tarakona Harmon and this is my partner Exci." introduced Timothy

"Ah yes..we've heard much about you. Your Veral's son aren't you?" asked Hiroko

"Aye." nodded Timothy

"Well my name as you probably heard is Hiroko and she's my dragon partner Queen." introduced Hiroko

"It good to meet you." greeted Queen as both Exci and Timothy greeted them by bowing their head a bit.

"And old grumpy over there is Koichi and that his partner Hedio." joked Hiroko

"Its good to meet you all." nodded Timothy

"Enough with the introductions...Tyrese , Shade you do realize that Veral's son is Dovakin." snarled Koichi

"Yes we know." nodded Shade

"Then he can't be a rider, because he needs to have a bond with a dragon become one." snorted Koichi

"I know that, but do you really think that I would've brought them here if I didn't know that. Timothy could you please show them?" asked Tyrese

Timothy nodded before raising up his shirt and revealing the Argetlam on the right side of his chest to them. Hiroko and Queen gasped at the sight of the mark while Koichi and Hedio just stared at him with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Naal Faal Rah." gasped Queen

"This can't be real." gasped Hiroko

"It's as real as they are." replied Keiko

"That can't be a real Argetlam...there's no way a Dovakin could possess one." stated Koichi

"We thought so, but it there is no denying it. Timothy is bonded to to Exci as to we our partners." assured Tyrese

"But how...i can't sense the connection coming from him. I can't even sense his Dova blood." replied Hiroko

"I know, but it is so." said Keiko

"But we know nothing of these youths. Putting such abominations in charge of such important and dire matter is a mistake." snarled Koichi

"Hay watch it." warned Timothy

Timothy looked at Koichi as he stared down at him his red eye's burning with an intense hatred and anger that could burn a hole through stone.

"You might want to heed his warning. He's proven to be stronger than any of us here so far." smiled Koichi

"That maybe the case, but such an abomination should be put down. I say we should kill them both here and now, before something bad happens." suggested Koichi

"I would love to see you try that." grinned Timothy

"I would love to see that to, but I warn you that after I tear you and your dragon to shreds I'm going to destroy this entire village." warned Exci growling.

Timothy looked at Exci as he had never hear her speck before other then through their connection. He could sense her boiling with anger and excitement all in the same time at Koichi threatening them.

"Koichi shut your mouth before I shut it for you." snarled Hiroko

"And if she doesn't then I will." warned Keiko

Koichi let out a angry snort before shooting another intense look at Timothy and then sitting back down in his chair.

"I'm sorry Timothy and Exci, but you'll have to forgive our associate. Many would be wary of you both if they knew your status." said Shade

"I'm not to worried about that...our status will come out eventually." replied Timothy

"I guess I can forgive." snorted Exci as Timothy rubbed her cheek.

"But Tyrese, Shade...what will making them Head Captains prove. We've fought a war for centuries now and we haven't made any headway to see an end to it." reminded Queen

"I know...we've fought long and hard to put an end to this fight. With these to we might be able to turn the tides of the war." noted Tyrese

"Is he right...do you think that you could help use bring an end to the war?" asked Hiroko

"Well Timothy and Exci...is Shade and Tyrese trust placed truthfully in you?" asked Queen

"Listen and I will tell you the same thing that I told them. We will help you all fight this war, but I can't tell you what the outcome will be. I don't know if it'll be good or bad, but we'll do what we can to the best of our abilities." assured Timothy

Hiroko and Queen stared at both Timothy and Exci searching them for any kind of hint that they were hiding, but they couldn't find any.

"I will also tell you that I'm only offering our help, because I feel that this will lead us to ways to become stronger. Its selfish to know, but we're not doing this all for just the sake of Athas." added Timothy

"Your honesty is very refreshing and I believe that your telling the truth." chuckled Queen

"Yes I agree...i think if you proven yourself to Tyrese and Shade then its enough. I trust their judgment." agreed Hiroko

"I still don't think that this is a good idea." snarled Koichi

"Regardless of what you think Koichi there is still a vote of 5 to 2." retorted Keiko

"Hmm." growled Koichi as he leaned back in his chair.

"So Timothy, Exci you have our vote, but it is up to you two to decide. Do you accept the position of Head Captain of the Dragon Riders?" asked Tyrese

"We do." said Timothy and Exci simultaneously.

Timothy watched as they all stood up and each of them took out a weapon which they held out in front of them. He looked at each of the blades were different looks to them with the ones Keiko and Koichi were holding silver in color while the one that Tyrese was holding was black being in color. He saw that Hiroko was hold up a spear however he noticed a distinct smell coming from each of the weapons. The weapons that Keiko and Koichi had a very spicy smell coming from them, while the one that Hiroko was holding had a a more natural pine like smell coming from it.

However it was the scent that Tyrese's blade gave off being that of a sweet smell with a tangy hint to it that reminded him of the sword Koga used against him.

"Timothy, Exci...i want you to repeat this oath after me." replied Tyrese

"Ok." nodded Timothy and Exci.

"Proud and so glorious standing before us. A land unknown we come far. On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite. With the heart of a dragon we fight." chanted Tyrese

"Proud and so glorious standing before us. A land unknown we come far. On wings of steel an ancient flight we see the powers that unite. With the heart of a dragon we fight." repeated Timothy Timothy and Exci simultaneously.

"Where the fights will be raging for now and for more. Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar. We are flying on winter sky with fire burning deep inside. We are warriors of endless time forever and on." chanted Tyrese

"Where the fights will be raging for now and for more. Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar. We are flying on winter sky with fire burning deep inside. We are warriors of endless time forever and on." chanted Timothy and Exci simultaneously.

All of a sudden Timothy and Exci began to feel a strange magic build up around them as the walls around them suddenly began to glow. Exci suddenly tensed up, but Timothy laid his hand on the side of her face causing her to relax a bit though he could still feel that she was ready for anything. Just then a bunch of strange hieroglyphs appeared on the walls that Timothy didn't recognize. He also noticed a powerful scent started to fill the room smelling like a mix between some extremely spicy hot sauce mixed with a sort of fresh outdoor breeze type smell that made his nose burn.

Just then small spheres of light began to appear out of the walls and began to circle around both of them.

"What's going on?" asked Exci

"It's ok...just continue repeating after Tyrese." assured Keiko

"Everything is ok." assured Queen

"The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more. Our swords will shine bright in the sky as we soar. When united we come to the land of the sun. When united we come and divided they fall." continued Tyrese

"The gods will now send us a sign of battle once more. Our swords will shine bright in the sky as we soar. When united we come to the land of the sun. When united we come and divided they fall." repeated Timothy and Exci.

"With the vision of great divide. We fire the night till morning star. Tonight you will witness it all. We fly to the heavens on the wings of a dragon." finished Tyrese

"With the vision of great divide. We fire the night till morning star. Tonight you will witness it all. We fly to the heavens on the wings of a dragon." repeated Timothy and Exci.

All of a sudden as Timothy and Exci looking around hey noticed that he sphere's of light start to withdraw into them. They began to noticed themselves growing stronger the magic feeling every muscle and fiber of their body with new energy. All of a sudden Timothy felt the right side of his chest began to burn as if somebody had took a really hot branding iron and pushed it against his chest. Exci felt his pain as he fell to one knee causing the council to suddenly look at him in a panic.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Exci

"I don't know...something is strange." replied Timothy as he held his hands over his face.

"Hay what's going on? What did you all do to him?" asked Exci as she looked back up at the council snarling.

"We assure you Exci that we didn't do anything." replied Keiko

Exci looked as them and she didn't sense any form of depiction showing that they had planned to do anything to Timothy.

"Their right...they didn't do anything." stated Timothy

They all looked back over at Timothy who had gotten back to his feet and was now staring at them with his Ryu no me active.

"Is that the Ryu no me?" asked Tyrese

"Yes, but it feels different than before." nodded Timothy

Just then Tyrese, Keiko, Hiroko and Koichi jumped from their seats and down in front of them. Tyrese walked up to Timothy, before looking at the black flame pattern around his eye's before looking into them. He noticed that they were their normal emerald green and slit, but he now had a single tomoe above his eye.

"That's because you've awakened your Shin no doragon'aizu." said Tyrese sounding shocked.

"I see..." smiled Timothy

"Your just full of surprises aren't you." noted Hiroko

"Why do you say that?" asked Timothy

"Because the Ryu no me is a Kekkai Genkai that can only be obtained by those who have bonded with a Dova." replied Tyrese

"Well if that's the case then I guess I am." smiled Timothy

"You are no rider...your an abomination that needs to put down. I fear that nothing good will come of this." snarled Koichi

"Nobody asked you Koichi." remarked Keiko

"Find, but when all of Athas falls into chaos and these two are to blame then you all will see that I was right." snarled Koichi

Timothy watched as Koichi jumped back up to where his seat was before he and Hideo disappeared into the back of the room.

"Pay him no mind you two...he's just made that he could not take the position of Head Captain for himself." stated Hiroko

"Well why not...he is a lot older and probably is a lot wiser than me?" asked Timothy

"Because he's part of the council and our power comes from supporting each other. Shade and I may be the leaders of the Hidden Dragon Village, but we don't seek for more power than we need. Yes it is true that the position of Head Rider oldest, strongest and wisest of the riders, but I think that you two are the perfect fit for it." said Tyrese

"Geh...You two are very powerful and you seek to become stronger and depending the lengths that your willing to go to become stronger you'll both accumulate a vast amount knowledge while searching. Not only that, but you both are still very young and this will also contribute as you still ave a lot of time to search." stated Shade

"I'm sure that you both will do fine." nodded Queen

"Like I said before we'll do our best." replied Timothy

"Alright this council meeting is done. Thank you Keiko, Hiroko and Queen for joining us today." said Tyrese

"No problem...its been so long since we've been down here for something as serious as this." replied Hiroko

"Zu'u Krolur...it fees good to know that things in this war might finally take a change weather it for the best or for the worst." added Queen

"Either way it'll be a nice change of pace." nodded Keiko

Timothy and Exci both watched as Hiroko and Keiko jumped back to where their seats were and disappeared into the back of the room with Queen behind them.

"Alright Timothy and Exci...if you still wanna learn more there is another room that I we wanna show you." stated Tyrese

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Ok." nodded Exci

"Well follow us then...i'm sure that you've still got a lot of questions that you wouldn't mind being answered." said Shade

Shade walked down from the top of the bench and to the door with Tyrese beside him with Exci and Timothy following behind them.

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 33

Timothy and Exci followed Tyrese and Shade back out of the door, but instead of heading back up the stair they stopped in front of the door again. Tyrese held out his hand and pointing it at the wall to the right of the door, before chanting something in the dragon tongue. Exci and Timothy looked as the wall suddenly disappeared revealing another staircase that spiraled down farther into the tree.

"Follow us." motioned Tyrese

Timothy and Exci nodded as they began to follow them down the stairs and farther into the tree. As he looked around the staircase Timothy noticed that it was basically the same as the first though there was a strong spicy smell in the air. He wondered where Tyrese and Shade could be taking them now, but the though was quickly pushed out of his mind when he though about his Ryu no me. He didn't know the first thing about it and yet he was born with it, but how did he get it.

Tyrese said that the Ryu no me was a Kekkai Genkai of a shinobi hat's been bonded with a dragon, yet Veral was born with his. So did Timothy get his because of his connection with Exci of was he born with his as well.

"Hay Shade, Tyrese can I ask you two some stuff about the Ryu no me?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Tyrese

"Veral was born with his Ryu no me, but you said that only a Dragon Rider is capable of getting them. How did he?" asked Timothy

"Well to be honest Veral was Dovakin..though not many it is known that they are also capable of being born with the dojutsu." replied Tyrese

"You see Timothy during the bonding process between a Dova and their Rider a piece of their soul is transferred to the other. This piece of is then fused with them connecting them together in mind, body and soul seemingly making them as one. The part of the soul that is fused with the Rider takes the form of the Argetlam on their body and it allows them to use Dragon Magic. It also has other benefits as to making them stronger and faster." said Shade

"But in do time and with training this part of the Riders soul fully awakens like a sleeping power and takes the form of the Riders ultimate weapon, the Ryu no me. After activating it the first time a rider can activate and deactivate at will. The story for a Dovakin is different though...seeing as they are born part Dova and the Dova instincts come naturally and they don't have to go through the bonding process. Their dragon spirit is already fully awaken so the Ryu no me doesn't form." explained Tyrese

"I think I get it now." nodded Timothy

"Its unknown how, but their have been a few Dovakin in the past that have possessed the Ryu no me." stated Shade

"What about the Shin no doragon'aizu...how is it usually obtained?" asked Exci

"Well usually it can only be obtained when both the Dragon and their partner have become so close its as if their mind are actually one." replied Tyrese

"I got yea...of one mind and of one soul." said Timothy

"Yes, but yours seemed to have evolved once you were selected to be the Head Captain of the riders. Only a few have ever had that happened which is proof of the bond that you two share as partners." stated Shade

"What can you tell me about the Shin no doragon'aizu...i know from Veral's memory that he gave me that the Ryu no me increases my chakra reserves and my fighting prowess as well as my strength, and speed among other stuff. But he didn't give me anything about the Shin no doragon'aizu." noted Timothy

"What do you mean memory's that he gave you?" asked Shade

"Well its hard to explain, but he had started glowing with energy that seemed to transfer to me. He said that he had transferred some of his memory's and power to me." explained Timothy

"I see...he used the Draconic Bestowal Technique." said Tyrese

"Draconic Bestowal...what's that?" asked Exci

"It's a form of magic that allows one being to transfer their knowledge and even power to another being." replied Shade

"That's going to be a very useful technique." noted Exci

"No kidding." nodded Timothy

"And to answer your question Timothy the Shin no doragon'aizu possess the abilities of the Ryu no me, but gains more as it matures. This is done by continued use and training with it until it is fully matured gaining three tomoe." said Tyrese

"Well that's all i wanna know...i wanna learn more of it through my on use." smiled Timothy

Just then Timothy and Exci noticed that the walls of the tree had disappeared and now they were surround by a concrete like substance. It was as if they had traveled someway underground into what they guess held somethings extremely important. After a few moments they finally got to the bottom of the stair, before walking to through a small hallway. Timothy and Exci looked around at the walls which had glyphs of the dragon language carved onto them as well as several dragon status near the walls.

As they stopped in front of a large stone door that also had glyphs of the dragon language Timothy noticed that the spicy smell that he smelt earlier had gotten much stronger.

"Alright we're here." noted Shade

"Where is here?" asked Exci

"The Vault of Souls." replied Shade

Tyrese held his hand out toward the wall and mumbled something before the glyphs on the wall started glowing. There was a sudden rumbling sound and the wall began to move upwards revealing a sight that shocked both Exci and Timothy. When then walked into the room they saw it was lined with bookshelves each one lined with a different colored crystal on it. They could sense what felt like the consciousness of some kind of beings radiating from the gems and from what they could feel that was a lot of them.

"What are those...i can sense a large collaboration of consciousness in this room." noted Timothy

"Yea...me two." nodded Exci

"These are known as Eldunari and they each hold the consciousness and the soul of a dragon who's body has long since failed them." said Tyrese

"They hold the consciousness and soul of a dragon?" wondered Timothy

"But how?" asked Exci

Tyrese and Shade looked at Timothy and Exci as they both curiously looked at the different colored Eldunari that were sitting on the shelves.

"Well you see we Dova possess a special organ in our body that we can store our consciousness and our soul in once our body is no longer useful to us." stated Shade

Timothy and Exci looked at a purple Eldunari and from it they sensed the presence of a dragon in it so they knew that they weren't lying.

"Wow...i can't believe I. Its a organ though it looks kinda like a gem." glared Timothy

"Yes we only disgorge our Eldunari if we are near the end of our life and we chose to live on or if we are critically injured and our body's are useless." nodded Shade

"But there are so many of them." noted Exci

"I can sense the consciousness of hundreds of dragons around here...just how many Eldunari are down here?" asked Timothy

"Literally thousands of them...we protect them and they protect us." stated Tyrese

"Do you mean that barrier that's around the village?" asked Timothy

"Yes...they protect us from any outside attack from the Forsworn Village." nodded Tyrese

Timothy looked at the shelves of Eldunari and he just though about all of the knowledge that the dragons within them might hold. He could learn a lot from them if they were willing to teach him, but the question would they. He walked on down the aisle past Shade and Tyrese and came to an intersection in the center which split of into for directions. He looked left and saw more shelves and then looked right catching more shelves, before looking forward and seeing more shelves. He figured that with all the shelves more would be on them guess that their were probably millions of Eldunari under the village.

Just then he felt a sudden surge of power that had a strange vibe to it, though he couldn't quite make it out.

"Are you ok Timothy?" asked Exci as she walked up beside Tyrese and Shade.

"Yea, but I just got a really weird feeling." nodded Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrese

"I'm not sure...i just felt a powerful sure of power." replied Timothy

Shade and Tyrese looked at each other confused before looking back over at Timothy who was looking around as if he was searching for something. Just then Timothy stopped before looking down at the floor as he felt the power coming from underneath them.

"I can feel it coming from underneath us." stated Timothy

"Are you sure?" asked Shade

"Yea...i can feel it." nodded Timothy

Tyrese walked up before asking him to step out of the way and then holding out his arm. Timothy stepped a few feet backwards as Tyrese mumbled something and the floor opened up like some kind of spaceship hatch. Just then a alter rose up out of the ground and on top of it was a red stone that had deep red glow to it. Timothy stared at the stone and from it he could sense an enormous amount of power resonating from it.

"Is this what you sensed?" asked Tyrese

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Wow...what is it?" asked Exci as she moved behind Timothy to get a better to at the strange stone.

"It's Atlas's Power Sphere." replied Tyrese

"Atlas...sounds like the name of somebody." noted Timothy

"That's because it is...you see stories had it that a long time ago Athas was ruled by a tyrant name Asger. He was part of the original group of Dragon Riders, but he lost his dragon when a group of Ogre's attacked them." said Tyrese

"Wait I think I know this story...Afterwards Asger came back to the village in order to get a new dragon, but the council wouldn't give him another. He then left and later came back with a dragon known as a Magisha and destroyed the riders and the Hidden Dragon village." finished Timothy

"That's right...this it part of that same Magisha. It was said that the Magisha had gotten so powerful that it had to be split from it powers in order for it to be defeated." nodded Shade

"Do you know how it was defeated?" asked Exci

"No...it was never said how it was defeated." shrugged Tyrese

Timothy walked up to the red jewel and stared at it for a few minutes, before he raised his hand near the red jewel causing it to suddenly glow brighter. He put his hand onto the jewel and was suddenly engulfed in a red energy that caused both Tyrese and Exci to back up a few feet. As Timothy looked at the red stone now in his hand he could feel the power of the jewel flowing through his body. He was impressed by the amount of power that Atlas possessed as he could feel the very peak of its power flowing through his body, but that wasn't all he felt.

He also felt waves of insanity and hatred rushing over him, but he also felt a longing to be free and happy. Timothy then put the jewel back on the alter and the red energy suddenly disappeared from around him.

"Are you alright?" asked Tyrese

"Yea...i'm fine. Hay do any of you know what a Magisha looks like?" asked Timothy as he turned round.

"Nope." shrugged Tyrese

""Fos Aan Zomaar Dez. Alas the Magisha where all wiped out before our time...Asger saw to that." sighed Shade

"Hmm." said Timothy he began to stare off.

Tyrese and Shade looked at Timothy as he started of into nothingness like he was lost in thought, before looking at them.

"Hay Tyrese, Shade y'all don't mind if I come back down here tomorrow do you. I have some questions that I wanna ask around about?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Tyrese

"Hay I don't mean to rush anyone, but can we leave. I'm tarting to get hungry again.." said Exci

"Yea...we haven eaten anything since earlier this morning." nodded Timothy

"Well I'll tell your the password to the vault on the way up." said Tyrese

"Ok." nodded Timothy

Tyrese mumbled something else and his eye's flashed black and the alter with the red jewel on it started to disappear back into the ground. Timothy looked at the jewel for a few minutes until it finally disappeared back into the floor, before Timothy around and ran to catch up to Exci, Tyrese and Shade who were just heading out of the door.

To Be Continued...


	35. Chapter 34

Meanwhile back at Timothy's house Ash and Pikachu had come by to visit, but arrived to find that nearly everybody was gone. Jin told them that Timothy and Exci had gone to see Tyrese and Shade earlier while Alice and the rest of the girls went out to the park. Lately while being in the Hidden Dragon Village Ash had been feeling bored more so than usual at the fact that there was nothing for him to do. He liked the village, but like in the Hidden Shadow things were just to quite and their was no action to keep him busy.

So he decided to spar a bit with Jin in order give himself something to do to which Jin agreed. Since there was nothing more to do Ash decided that he was going to keep himself in shape and keep his skills as fresh as possible. Now outside of Timothy's house Ash and Jin stood several feet apart ready to begin their little sparing match.

"Things have been really slow lately." said Ash

"Yea, but that's because nothing is really going on. The war here hasn't reached the village and from what I can tell even out their it isn't full blown." replied Jin

"I know and I don't wish that anybody any bad luck, but I wish there was something more going on." sighed Ash

Just then Jin dashed toward Ash and threw a punch with his left fist at him, but Ash noticed him just in time to block the punch.

"I know how you feel Ash, but patience is a virtue. Things will start to pick up in due time so until then why don't you just try to increase your own skills." suggested Jin

"I guess that would be a good thing to do...that way I can be ready for anything that'll show up." nodded Ash

"Now that sounds more like it." smiled Jin

He threw a punch with his right paw, but Ash quickly raised his other hand and the two began to try and overpower the other. They then quickly bounced away from each other before they quickly dashed toward each other which erupted into a barrage of punches. Ash threw a punch at Jin, but Jin deflected the punch before spinning and swinging his tail at Ash. Ash blocked his tail before grabbing it and swing Jin around before tossing him up into the air.

Jin stopped himself in midair before Ash quickly dashed off the ground toward him, but Jin dodged him before grabbing his leg. Jin swung him around, before tossing him toward the ground, but Ash quickly flipped backwards and landed on his feet.

"Now this is more like it." smiled Ash

"Looks like you taken a bit after Timothy...you've started to enjoy fighting." laughed Jin as he floated down to the ground.

"Yea, but just not on the same level as him. It's in his blood...he's like a fighting genius." remarked Ash

"Yea he is, but you'll never hear him admit it. He usually says that theirs a lot more that he's got to learn." agreed Jin

"He's been studying to fight for so long...you figured that he would've figured he'd learn all he learned." noted Ash

"No...this all ties in to his search to become stronger. As long as there's something for him new to learn that he can train himself to learn he'll never stop learning other stuff." stated Jin

All of a sudden Ash dashed toward Jin and threw a punch at him, but Jin easily deflected the punch. He then kicked at Jin, but he blocked that strike as well before setting his hand on Ash's chest. Ash was then sent flying backwards by Jin's psychic powers, before he dashed after Ash. Ash leaned backwards and hit the ground with his hands, before flipping up into the air where he stopped himself in midair. Jin quickly dashed upwards toward Ash who quickly dashed toward Jin and they both threw a punch at each other.

The force of there punch caused a powerful flash of light followed by a powerful shock wave, before they both landed on the ground again.

"Pika." motioned Kachu as he walked up to them.

They all looked into the air in the direction that Kachu was pointing and saw two figures heading toward them.

"Who's that?" wondered Ash

"I think that it's Kristi and Dante." said Jin

After a few minutes the two figures came closer to them until finally Kristi and Dante swooped down and landed in front of them.

"What up Kristi and Dante." greeted Jin

"Nothing much...you to are sparring aren't you?" asked Dante

"Yea...things are kinda boring." nodded Jin

"Well you both seem very strong...Hay Ash how long have you been a shinobi?" asked Dante

"For about there year now...i think." said Ash

"Wow...you seem like you've been one longer than that." noted Dante

"Well it was Timothy who insisted that Brock, Misty and I become shinobi in the first place. We were then trained by him while we were in the academy and then some." replied Ash

"That sounds great...hay how about we spar a bit Ash. I wanna see how strong you are." said Dante

"Ok then." nodded Ash

He and Dante ran out farther into the front yard and stopped several feet apart and got into their fighting stances.

"Alright Ash...try not to hold back to much on my part." smiled Dante

"Same to you." nodded Ash

Ash dashed toward Dante and threw a punch at him with his right fist, but Dante leaned backwards and dodged the strike. Ash continued to spin and kicked at him with his right leg, but Dante raised his left arm and blocked the attack. He then dropped onto his hand and quickly kicked Dante in the stomach with his left foot and sent him sliding a few feet.

"Wow now that I wasn't expecting...not bad." smiled Dante as he held his stomach.

"Thanks...I've got more where that came from." assured Ash

"Well then let's see some more then." urged Dante as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Alright." nodded Ash smiling.

Just then they dashed toward each other and Dante was the first to throw a punch at Ash with his right hand. Ash block the strike, before throwing a left hook of his own at Dante who deflected the attack before retaliating. Jin, Kristi, Kachu and Pikachu all watched as Dante continued to trade blows back and forth across the yard.

"Wow...Ash is pretty good." noted Kristi

"Well with the training that Timothy put them through that's only natural." replied Jin

"Is it really that bad?" asked Kristi

"It'll have you sore for weeks." laughed Jin

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yikes...that's not good." laughed Kristi

"But you'll be much stronger because of it. Hay what are you doing here...Dante is here just to spare a bit, but I feel that your here for another reason?" asked Jin

"Yea I am...i was here to ask Timothy if he can help me out with something." nodded Kristi

"Oh...well he's not here at the moment. He and Exci left earlier this morning to go see Tyrese and Shade." informed Jin

"Seriously?" asked Kristi

"Yea...it was something about the Dragon Riders." shrugged Jin

"Hmm...i wonder why?" wondered Kristi

All of a sudden there was a sudden explosion that interrupted there conversation and when they looked they saw both Ash and Dante were air born. They both flew around in spirals clashing with each other each time they passed by each other. Dante took a deep breath and fired a stream of high pressured water at Ash, but he dodged it with ease. Ash quickly spiraled around the stream of water before quickly creating a few hand signs and firing a bolt of lightning at Dante.

Dante quickly cut his attack off, before noticing Ash heading toward him and throwing another punch at him. Dante blocked the punch, before hammering Ash in the jaw and sent him flying down toward the ground. Ash flipped backward and landed on the ground on his hands and knees, before looking up and seeing Dante flying toward him. Ash got to his feet and created a few hands, before holding his out in front of him.

He suddenly fired several lightning bolts from his fingertips that quickly traveled toward Dante and hit him before exploding. Ash stared up into the cloud of smoke created by his attack, but when it cleared he saw Dante in a defense posture. Dante then moved his arms, before firing a stream of fire at Ash who quickly created a few hands signs. Ash threw his arms out in front of himself again and this time he fired a much larger lightning bolt from his fingertips. The two attacks collided and swirled together into a large sphere before erupting in a large explosion.

After a few minutes the large cloud of smoke that had engulfed the field dissipated both Ash and Dante were looking at each other.

"Now that was fun...your really strong." laughed Ash

"Thanks...your strong to. I wasn't expecting to to be this strong." laughed Dante as he hovered down to the ground.

"I'm only getting warmed up...i'm a lot stronger than this." assured Ash

"Awesome...we'll have to go somewhere another day so we can really do some sparring." suggested Dante smiling.

"Sounds good to me." nodded Ash

"You two aren't half bad." complimented Jin

"I agree...you both strong." agreed Kristi

"Yea, but I'm still learning a lot about being a shinobi." replied Ash

"Well we all are, but that's the fun part." said Dante

All of a sudden they heard a roar coming from above them and when hey looked up they saw Exci heading toward them. She hovered down to the ground and landed, before Timothy jumped off her back and land on the ground beside.

"Hay what's up with the fireworks?" asked Timothy

"Ash and I were just doing a little training." replied Dante

"Ah...i got yea. So what's been up with everybody?" asked Timothy

"Nothing much Alice and the girls are all gone out into town." replied Jin

"I see...what about you Kristi?" asked Timothy

"I came because I need your help with something." said Kristi

"Sure...what's up?" asked Timothy

"It's Koga...i haven't seen him in awhile." stated Kristi

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"I heard about the scuffle that you two had, but after that he hasn't come to class since." noted Kristi

"Hmm...alright then." nodded Timothy

'Thank you." smiled Kristi

"Do you wanna come Exci?" asked Timothy

"No thanks...after that big meal I actually wanna take a little nap." replied Exci

Ash, Dante, Kristi, Jin, Kachu, and Pikachu all looked at Exci is shock as they had never heard her talk since she they had met her. Exci stretched her legs and wings, before she looked around and noticed that they were staring at here.

"What...did I say something wrong?" asked Exci

"No, but it was the fact that you said something." replied Jin

"Yea...i didn't think that you could speck like this." agreed Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Pika...Pi...Chu." nodded Kachu

"Oh that...well I've been trying since we first got here, but I've just been able to since a bit earlier." replied Exci laughing.

"Well being a bonded dragon that's one of the perks." nodded Dante

"Yea...even I was kinda shocked when she started talking. Now I can hear her with my ears and not in my head." smiled Timothy

"Oh we'll see." replied Exci sarcastically.

She lowered her head and licked Timothy on his check, before turning back around and taking off toward he sky heading to the bedroom.

"Alright then let's go." urged Timothy

"I'll just stay back here." said Jin

"Pikachu." agreed Kachu

"Well I'll come along." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Me too." said Dante

"Aright then...let's go." nodded Kristi and they all took to the sky and headed toward the their next destination.

To Be Continued...


	36. Chapter 35

Now flying through the air following Kristi Timothy was wondering what had happened to Koga and Zafiero. He knew that he didn't hit him hard enough in the gut t seriously hurt him so it might be something else that might be the reason. Knowing him it might the the fact that it was him that Koga has a problem with and the fact that Veral was gone. He did feel kinda sorry for the fact that he had to take Veral from him, Kristi and Kisara, but he knew what he had to do as there was more at stake.

"Hay Kristi...where are we going?" asked Ash

"To Koga's and Zafiero's home...i figuring that they might be there." replied Kristi

"It's odd that Koga and Zafiero don't show up for class." noted Dante

"Why do you say that?" asked Ash

"Because Koga is usually the type of person who wouldn't miss a class if it meant him getting stronger." replied Kristi

"Yea...he does seem like the kind of person who takes his training seriously." nodded Timothy

"Well at some point he's kinda like you. Determined to become strong...he's thrives to become the strongest Rider in the village." said Kristi

"You sound like you know him very well." noted Timothy

"That's because she like's him." teased Dante

"Shut up." snarled Kristi

"It's true...she's liked him first saw him In the academy." teased Dante

"I'm going to kill you Dante if you don't shut up." Kristi threatened.

Timothy could sense a bit of embarrassment coming from Kristi and he guessed hat she did have a big of a crush on Koga, but to what extent he wondered.

"Hay there nothing wrong with it." smiled Timothy

"I know, but I don't want everybody to know." blushed Kristi

"Well regardless it's going to come out eventually." said Dante

"I know, but I don't want anybody else to know right now." replied Kristi

Timothy remembered what Veral told him about how Kristi as to how she was seeming unaffectionate like himself.

"So Timothy what did Tyrese and Shade want to see you two for earlier?" asked Kristi

"Well that wanted to see us about becoming the new Head Captains of the Dragon Riders." replied Timothy

"What...are your serious?" asked Dante

"Dead serious." nodded Timothy

"That's incredible...a Dovakin as a Dragon Rider, History has been made big time." laughed Dante

"Things might change around here yet." said Kristi

"They just might, but we'll have to see." nodded Timothy

"We're here." noticed Kristi

They all looked down and saw that after flying east in the village they had come to a mildly dense part of the village near the villages wall. They all flew toward a large tree that spiraled upwards though there were several windows in the tree. They suddenly heard a roar and Zafiero suddenly came flying from around the large house and stopped several in front of them.

"Hi Zafiero...we've come to check up on you and Koga. You both haven't been around lately." stated Kristi

Zafiero looked around everybody until he looked at Timothy who he stared at for several minutes.

"Don't worry I'm not here to start anything." assured Timothy

"I know." said Zafiero a brass teenage voice.

"Ah...so you can talk." said Timothy

"Yes." nodded Zafiero

"Wow...talking dragon's are awesome!" stated Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Hay Zafiero where have you and Koga been. Everybody's worried sick about you two?" asked Dante

"Koga's been depressed big time since he confronted Timothy back here in class. He's been in the house and hasn't come out in days." informed Zafiero

"I guess you told him off so bad that you hurt his feelings." guessed Dante

"Maybe." shrugged Timothy as scratched his head a bit.

"No you told him what he needed to hear...I'm sorry for the way Koga was acting earlier, but he needed to hear that Veral was no longer with us. He told us long ago what was to come and you just did what needed to be done." said Zafiero

"Well I am sorry about that." sighed Timothy

"No don't be...Zafeiro's right. My father told us all that he would be around for much longer. He knew that he was going to die." said Kristi

Timothy looked at Kristi as she hovered several feet in front of him flapping her sliver wing and from her he could sense a bit of sadness. He could tell from that bit of sadness that she did miss Veral, but it quickly disappeared as she turned around and smiled at him.

"But knowing what my father went through while he was alive...i'm happy that he can finally rest in peace." smiled Kristi

"Timothy could you please talk to Koga...I've tried talking to him, bit even being his partner I can't get through to him." said Zafiero

"Sure, but what makes that I can get through to him?" asked Timothy

"All his anger, sad and depression was pointed at you. I was thinking that if anyone could bring him out of it that you might be able to." noted Zafiero

"Well I'll give it a shot." nodded Timothy

"Thank you." said Zafiero

They floated down to the ground and landed in front of the house before Timothy walked up to the door.

"Go ahead and go in...he should still be in the living room." said Zafiero

Timothy nodded before setting his hand on the door and walking on into the room stepping into the living room. He looked around and saw that the living room was a nice large size to accommodate with two blue love seats and a large blue sofa. He looked at a table on the center of the couches and noticed a picture on it. He picked it up and he saw that the picture was of a young brown haired boy with a young blue dragon next to them which he guessed was Koga and Zafiero.

Just then Timothy noticed a strawberry scent in the air so he decided to follow it. He followed the sent to the far right corner of the room where there was a door and when he opened it he saw Koga sitting on his knees in the room. Timothy looked around the room and saw that it was something like a large closet though it had been converted into something else. He looked in front of Koga and saw that an alter that had several candles on it from which the strawberry scent was coming from.

In between the candles Timothy saw a large picture of a light skinned man with brown hair standing beside a large muscular blue dragon. There was a light skinned white haired woman standing beside a green slender dragon and a young Koga and Zafiero standing in front of them. Timothy looked at the picture and saw how happy they all looked before he began to think about how his family was. He let out a sigh before quickly dismissing the thought from his head as he really didn't feel like thinking about his relatives.

"Why are you here?" asked Koga

Koga's voice interrupted Timothy's thoughts and when he looked a down at him he was hit by a wave of sadness.

"I'm here looking for you." replied Timothy

"Leave me alone." snorted Koga

"Can't do it dude...everybody's worried sick about you." replied Timothy

"I don't care...go away!" shouted Koga

"So you don't care that your family's worried sick about you...well that hurts." noted Timothy

"My family's dead...Zafiero is all that I've got left." sighed Koga

"And yet you've even cut him off...i can sense that you just barely have your connection open with him." stated Timothy

Timothy looked at Koga as he let out a deep breath, before looking back up at the picture.

"My parents were both powerful riders. My father's name was Kilian and his partner was Haas both of them was part of the Blue Recon Squad. My mother's name was Nadine and her partner's name was Emma and they were part of the Green Infiltrator Squad." said Koga

"I take it that they were good at what they did?" asked Timothy

"Yea...they all were first class teams. My father and Haas where a strong pair and was probably the strongest team in the village. My mother and Nadine were a very graceful and sleek pair who were without a doubt the fastest in the village. Together the four of them had a special assassination group know as the Seeking Slayers. Haas and my father would seek out their target and once there target was found my mother and Emma would take them out so fast that they wouldn't even know what hit them." explained Koga

As Koga talked about his parents Timothy felt a sudden surge of pride surface from the name that his parents had made. Timothy could tell that he looked up to his parent like any child would and it brought a smile across his face. With that he got a sudden idea which he though just might give Koga the boost he needed to get up and out again.

"Tell me Koga...how old where you when you lost your parent?" asked Timothy

"I was only 12...they had gone to investigate an attack on a nearby town which turned out to be an ambush. Neither of them survived." sighed Koga

"Something tells me that you looked up to them." noted Timothy

"Yea...both of them were very strong riders. I wanna become as strong as them both...i wanna become the strongest rider with Zafiero by my side." replied Koga

"Yet your setting in the dark sulking." retorted Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Koga in a sharp tone.

"It means exactly what it sounds like...you wanna become the strongest rider in the village yet your sulking like a wuss." remarked Timothy

"I'm not a wuss." snarled Koga as he quickly got up and angrily grabbed Timothy by his jacket collar.

Timothy looked at Koga as he held onto his collar and looked into his eye's seeing the rage that he was looking to stir.

"If so then prove it." smiled Timothy

"What?" said Koga

"Look dude...your parents might have been great and you said that you wanna become as strong as them. Tell me...is sitting around here going to make you stronger?" asked Timothy smiling.

Koga stared Timothy who was smiling at him while he held onto his jacket collar as he thought about what Timothy said. He knew that Timothy was right and that he wasn't going to get any stronger by sitting around and sulking, but he couldn't help it. He had lost his parent and then he lost Veral who he felt was the closest thing he had had to a father in a long time.

"You sit here sulking at the fact that you think you've got nobody left. Yes your parents are gone and yes Veral is gone, but the last thing you should be thinking is that your alone." said Timothy

Koga let go of Timothy's collar, before turning around and looking at his family portrait again.

"As far as I can tell this whole village is your family all of which are willing to comfort and support you." noted Timothy

Koga reached out toward the picture and rubbed his had across the glass, before taking a deep breath. He then heard footsteps walking away from him and when he turned around he saw Timothy walking toward the couch where he then sat down.

"You seem like you know a lot about being alone." noted Koga as he walked into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Loneliness is and always has been the central and inevitable experience of every man. Your in that state right now...i'm just trying to catch you before you fall deeper into that hole." replied Timothy

"Why?" asked Koga

"Like I told you before Koga...Zafiero, Kristi, Dante and everybody else is worried about you. You not coming to class or hang around with them got them worried sick." stated Timothy

"Yea...i guess I'm going to have to apologize to them about that." nodded Koga

Koga looked over at Timothy as he leaned back o the couch and though he hated to admit it he was wrong about him.

"Hay Timothy you know your not a half bad guy...even if you are a bit smug." stated Koga

Timothy let out a laugh before leaning forward and looking over at Koga who was looking at him.

"I maybe a little smug, but I've got my reasons. When you do as much as I've done them you would be just as smug." replied Timothy

"I guess your right, but just know this...you and Exci might be a Dragon Rider team, but we're going to become much stronger than you and become Head Captain of the Riders." stated Koga

"Well my friend I guess you've got some catching up to do." grinned Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Koga

Timothy opened his jacket as the right side of his chest began to glow and his Argetlam appeared on his chest. Koga looked and noticed that his Argetlam had completely change from what it was before a black in a circle posture. Koga quickly recognized Timothy's new Argetlam as that of those that Head Captains had possessed completely shocking him. He couldn't believe it as Timothy had come into the village and was already Head Captain of the Rider.

"But how?" asked Koga still in shock.

"If you wanna become Head Captain then you gotta lot of work to do." smiled Timothy

Koga looked at Timothy laughing as he got up from the couch and headed toward the door. Koga got up and followed Timothy as he opened the door and went out side where he was greeted by Ash, Kristi, Pikachu, Dante and Zafiero.

"Koga are you ok?" asked Kristi

"Yea...i'm fine." nodded Koga

"Where have you been dude...we've been looking for you awhile now." stated Dante

"I know, but I'm fired up and ready to get back to work." smiled Zafiero

"Well at least your not being training by Timothy. You might've not like the pick me up that he would've given you." stated Ash

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

"No need for that." laughed Koga

"Well I guess I'm done here...guess I'll head back and take a nap like Exci. I can feel that she's having a good nap." yawned Timothy

Timothy turned around and was just about to take to the sky when Koga sudden called his name causing him to turn around and look at him.

"What up?" asked Timothy

"I wanna fight you again...this time I want it to be a real fight." smiled Koga

Timothy looked at Koga who stood smiling at him and he noticed that he sensed that he was resonating with a new found assurance.

"Alright then, but you'll have to step up your game it you wanna be a good match for the Head Captain." nodded Timothy

"Don't worry...i will." nodded Koga

"What you mean Head Captain?" asked Zaferio

"See y'all later." laughed Timothy as he quickly turned back around and took to the sky disappearing a few minutes later.

Kristi looked at looked at where Timothy disappeared into the sky, before looking over at Koga who was still smiling.

"Does he mean what I think he mean?" asked Zafiero as he walked over beside Koga.

"Yep...Timothy and Exci are the new Head Captains of the Dragon Rider." nodded Koga

"Well that interesting." said Dante

"Yea...looks like we've gotta step up our game big time Zafiero." noted Koga

"Yes...we won't get left behind so easily." agreed Zafiero

"Hay if y'all need some training partners Pikachu and I don't have anything else to do around here." offered Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"I'm game to." offered Dante

"I'll help to." offered Kristi

"Thanks guys." smiled Koga

They all followed Koga as he ran to a nearby area were he and Zafiero usually train and they began their training session which lasted well into the night.

To Be Continued...


	37. Chapter 36

The next morning Ash was awakened by a beam of sunlight that shined through his window. He pulled the covers over his head as he didn't really feel like getting up, but a few seconds later he moved them. He let out a yawn as he raised up and turned sideways on his bed setting his feet on the cool floor of his little apartment. Ash looked around his little apartment that he had been moved into which what basically the same size as his apartment while he was in the Hidden Shadow. He then looked over at the head of his bed at Pikachu who was still fast asleep on a large orange pillow which he had bought several day earlier at the market.

Ash stood out of the bed to stretch and he felt even muscle in his body suddenly reverberate with pain causing Ash to stagger a bit. His body ached from his brutal training session with Dante, Kristi, Koga and Zafiero. He remembered his training with Timothy and though it wasn't as painful it was still pretty bad. Kristi and Dante are extremely powerful seeing as they are part dragon and due to Koga's connection to Zafiero he's a lot stronger than any normal human. Training with them was fun, but it was still painful thought Ash as he stood back up and walked over to the bathroom.

When Ash got into the bathroom he jumped into the shower which lasted only a few minutes before he got back out. He dried himself off before wrapping his towel around his waist before standing in front of the sink and mirror where he began bushing his teeth. After he was done he left out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser where he got his clothes where.

"Pika." yawned Pikachu

Ash took a pair of boxer and blue jeans out of the dresser and turned around toward Pikachu who was now sitting up on his pillow.

"Have a nice nap buddy?" asked Ash as he put on his boxer.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." noted Pikachu as he stretched a bit.

"Yea...i know what you mean. I'm still a bit sore as well." chuckled Ash

Ash put on his pants before walking over to his room window and opened the curtain letting the ray of sunshine fill the room.

"Ka...Pikachu?" asked Pikachu

"It's a little past ten o'clock." replied Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Chu." reminded Pikachu as he jumped off of his pillow and onto where Ash was laying.

"Yea...i remember so let's go ahead and get us a little breakfast before we head out." nodded Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

As Ash and Pikachu went into the small kitchen of his apartment he thought about where he was suppose to got with Dante and Kristi today. Yesterday he had asked Dante, Kristi, Koga and Zafiero about how one would become a rider as he was curious about the bond that they shared. Dante offered to take Ash to the a special cave where people would go to see if they would be chosen to become a rider. He was suppose to meet Dante and Kristi at the park around eleven so they could take him to the cave and show him around.

Ash fixed Pikachu and himself a bowl of cereal which they both scarfed down so they could get ready to leave. Afterwards he washed back out their bowls before rushing back into his room and grabbing a shirt and hat out of the dresser and putting them both on.

"Alright Pikachu lets go." urged Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as Ash headed for the window and opened it letting a blast of chilled wind into the room. He leaped through the window as it closed behind him and landed on a nearby roof where he stopped and looked down at the street below. It was bustling with activity as people and dragons alike made their way through the streets. After staring down at the streets for a few minutes Ash began to make his way across the rooftops of the village heading toward the park to meet Dante and Kristi.

After a few minutes of jumping from rooftop to rooftop he jumped from the last building of the town part of the village and hit the ground running toward the park. It soon came into view with children and young dragons playing before he notice Kristi and Dante as well as a Yui and her partner Furuya waiting near the park tree.

"Hay we're here!" shouted Ash

"Glad to see you finally made it." greeted Dante

"Yea, we thought that after last nights training that you two might not come." noted Kristi

"Maybe before I started training with Timothy, but we're good. Just a little sore." laughed Ash

"Pikachu...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Hay Ash, Pikachu this here Yui and her partner Furuya." introduced Kristi

"Hi." greeted Ash

"Pika." greeted Pikachu

"Its nice to meet you." greeted Yui

"Yui's knows more about the subject that I do so she decided to come along." said Kristi

"That' fine." nodded Ash

"Alright then...let's go." urged Dante

Yui jumped into the saddle that was on Furuya's back and took to the sky with Kristi, Dante and Ash right next to him.

"Wow...how do you fly without wings or a dragon?" asked Yui as she looked a Ash.

"That's because I'm using ki to fly." replied Ash

"Ki...what's that?" asked Yui

"Don't you remember Yui...Ki is the intangible force that is inside every living being." reminded Furuya in a soft toned male teenage voice.

"Oh yea...you mean the Life Force." remembered Yui

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Wait how did you learn to manipulate Ki to fly?" asked Kristi

"Timothy taught me...he also Brock, Misty and the rest of us." noted Ash

"Wow...i knew that it was possible to manipulate once Ki, but I didn't really think somebody was actually capable of it." said Dante

"Oh trust me...you don't know the half of what I can do with my Ki." laughed Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

All of a sudden something blew past them in a sudden burst of speed nearly knocking them out of the air with the force that it had exerted. After regaining their stability while hovering they looking off into the direction of whatever had speed of passed them.

"Wow...what was that?" wondered Ash

"Pika?" agreed Pikachu

"It was Timothy...i know from his scent." said Kristi

"I wonder where's he's off in a hurry to?" wondered Yui

"Who knows." replied Ash

"Must be something important if he's moving that fast." noted Dante

"Well whatever the case let's keep going." said Kristi

They continued flying on heading west in the village until the came they came to a large rock like formation in the center of a meadow. Ash looked around and found that the place had a strange feel to it, but he didn't know if it was because that a eerie looking cave which was out in the center of an open meadow or because of something else. They all landed in front of the cave and Ash noticed that on the top of the cave was a sign that had a picture of an red and black egg above it.

"What is his place?" asked Ash

"Its the Incubation Cave." replied Yui as she hopped off of Furuya's back.

"The Incubation Cave...what's that?" asked Ash

"Pikachu?" wondered Pikachu

"Come on." urged Kristi

They all walked through the entrance of the and into what seemed like the lobby of an office building with a few people and dragons walking around the place. Ash and Pikachu looked around the place as they weren't expecting the cave to looking as fancy as what they were looking at. They followed Kristi, Dante, Yui and Furuya over to the far left side of the room where they began to descend down some stairs.

"You see Ash...there could be no Dragon Riders if we didn't get along. Every so often dragons from within or outside of the village will bring a few of their eggs here. This way the egg will be placed in our care until it chooses a rider." explained Yui

"So do dragon's automatically choose partners or is there something else involved?" asked Ash

"Well Ash there are other variables involved. You see when an egg is first brought here it is already ready to hatch. A spell is then cast over the egg to prevent it from hatching, until the young dragon has found a suitable person to bond with." replied Furuya

"But preventing them from hatching sounds kinda wrong." noted Ash

"Trust me Ash, when I tell you that it doesn't affect us in the least." assured Furuya

"Well what about choosing a partner...how long would that take?" asked Ash

"Well that can vary from dragon to dragon...it all depends on if we can find a person with a personality or motive that we like." replied Furuya

"I see...how old do you have to become a rider?" asked Ash

"Age is not an issue...I've seen some Riders who were younger than 5 and have been chosen by a dragon. Me myself I was only 8 when my mother brought me here and I was chosen by Furuya to become his partner." smiled Yui

"Wow...i wonder if I can become a Rider?" wondered Ash

"Well its hard to say, but who knows...their might be an egg waiting for you." noted Dante

Just then they got to the bottom of the stairs and came to a intersection that had several tunnels splitting off from it. Ash noticed above the tunnels was a sign each one corresponding with the different colors of dragons that he knew.

"Each of these tunnels lead to a Incubation Chamber which was built specifically for the color of the dragon to make the dragon in the egg more comfortable while waiting for it partner to one day come for them." said Kristi

"Cool...let's go see one." urged Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Ok...let's go see some green dragon eggs." urged Ash

"Alright then." nodded Yui

Ash followed them down a tunnel that had the sign Green Dragon Eggs on it and for the most part the tunnels was just a stone wall. When they finally made it to the end of the tunnel Ash and Pikachu were shocked to see that the area was like a large room that had a forest light forest in it. To Ash it sorta reminded him of Timothy Pokémon Resort as he looked at the variety of of eggs that were lined up in front of him. He walked up to where the eggs where and though they had a few extra colors in them the eggs where primarily green in color.

Ash noticed that the egg had a bunch of leaves on them and when he picked one of them up he noticed that the leaf was damp like a wet towel.

"What's up with the leaves?" asked Ash

"Different colored dragon's like to raise our young in different environments. Green Dragons like to keep their eggs in either an acidic solution of bury them in leaves moistened with rainwater." explained Furuya

All of a sudden Ash and Pikachu began to feel a light mist and when they looked up over them they noticed several blue dragon spew water from their mouths.

"Wow..this is so amazing!" stated Ash

"Pikachu...Pi." agreed Pikachu

All of a sudden one of the blue dragons that was in the sky headed toward them and landed on the ground not to far from them. It was a blue dragon with water blue skin and a greenish-blue water colored skin with white fur on parts of its body. It had four antenna on on the top of its head and for butterfly like wings as well as two long whiskers coming from its mouth. Just then a light skinned woman with long light brown hair wearing a brown hair and a short light brown and maroon dress jumped off the back of the dragon.

"Hi Malene and Inge." greeted Yui

"Nice to see you again Yui. That goes for you all as well Furuya, Kristi and Dante, but might I ask who's your friends are?" She asked

"Nice to see you to Malene...this is Ash and his buddy Pikachu. Their new in the village." introduced Kristi

Malene walked up to Ash and Pikachu as she petted Pikachu on his head.

"I can tell...its not always that you see a pokémon in the Hidden Dragon Village. My name is Malene and my partners name is Inge. We're the head caretakers of the dragon eggs here in the Incubation Cave." said Malene

"It's nice to meet you." greeted Ash

"Pikachu." greeted Pikachu

"Ash and Pikachu here wanted to know if it was possible for him to become a rider." noted Yui

"Well it all depends on if a Dova here likes your personality and motives." noted Inge as he walked up beside Malene

"That's what I was told." said Ash

"Well we usually hold a Special Choosing Ceremony every few month, but I think I can make an exception." smiled Malene

"What's the Special Choosing Ceremony?" asked Ash

"You see every few months we hold a special ceremony in which people from all over Athas to see if they would be chosen by a Dova." said Kristi

"But since your all new here how about I let you all see for yourselves if one of the young dragons here will choose you." offered Malene

"Ok." nodded Ash

"I hope that you don't have anything better to do because there are a lot of chambers to go through." noted Inge

"I don't have anything to do today anyway. Hay how can you tell if a Dova egg will choose you?" asked Ash

"Well normally he young Dova with will lead you to them viva mental communication, but other than that...their egg will glow when you are near the one that you are destined to bond with." replied Yui

"Cool...let's go. I wanna see if I can be chosen to become a rider." urged Ash

"Alright then...well begin here and then make our way around the chamber." laughed Inge

"Ok." said Ash

Ash began to follow them around the huge clutch of green dragon eggs wondering if he'll be chosen by one of them. To be honest Ash didn't care if he got chosen by a green dragon or a dragon of a different color. He just wanted to see if he would get chosen by one to satisfy his own curiosity as well he wanted to know what it would feel like to share his mind with somebody else. With that said Ash and Pikachu continued to follow his buddy as he kept a close eye out for a egg that might turn out to be his dragon partner.

To Be Continued...


	38. Chapter 37

Meanwhile Timothy had gotten up earlier this morning and after spending the morning in with Alice he took a quick shower and fix them some breakfast. He was now headed toward another entrance to the Vault of Souls that Shade and Tyrese had told him about. Timothy was itching to learn what he could from the dragon in the vault. He knew that Dragon Village had been around for some time so there might be some very old dragons that might be able to teach him a thing or to.

After a few minutes of flying over the village Timothy noticed Ash, Pikachu, Kristi, Dante, Yui and Furuya flying through the air. He wondered where they were headed, but decided no to stop and ask instead another thought came into his head. In a sudden boost of speed Timothy zoom passed them causing them to tumble in the air from the pressure that he exerted when he passed them. He looked back and chuckled when they finally go themselves straight and looked over in his direction.

With that bit of fun over Timothy continued onward heading east in the village until he got to the large tree in the center of the village. After landing in front of the tree he went the large front door and stepped into a lobby. Timothy looked around at the room with several Dragon and Rider statues lined up on the side of the wall. He looked up at the ceiling at a large glass chandelier which decorated the large room. Several people and dragons walked around the room one pair which was talking to a woman which Timothy guessed that they were trying to find a mission to do.

He continued on and walked to a door that was behind the counter which when he opened their was a spiraling case in it. Instead of walking down the stairs Timothy jumped in the center of them, before falling for several minutes until he hit the ground. Timothy looked around the room where he landed and saw that it looked basically the same as the one Tyrese and Shade first took him to. He walked onward through a tunnel which he found to be connected to the main hallway that lead to the vault.

After a few minutes of walking the hallway he came upon the door to the vault once again and he said the word which opened it.

"Viim" said Timothy

All of a sudden the door began to rubble and it suddenly began to raise up like a garage door. Timothy walked into the room which and it still amazed him how the Eldunari being a organ could like like a gem. He walked pass the shelves of Eldunari and stopped at the intersection that lead to the other shelves and looked around.

"I wonder how big is this room?" wondered Timothy

He stomped his foot and used the vibration sent out to measure the size of the room which completely shocked him. The room was huge as it was probably a good 450 feet from side to side complete catching him off guard.

"Man this place is huge...there's gotta thousands of Eldunari down here." said Timothy

Timothy began to expand his mind and began to hear the voices of the Dova talking to each other and carrying on like it was a normal day.

"I wonder who should I talk to first?" wondered Timothy

"How about with me?" wondered A voice

Timothy head the voice of a high pitched female in his mind and felt it was curious to get to know him. He felt the presence nearby and began to walk down the aisle follow it to the Eldunari.

"I've been noticing you around the village lately...you've caused quite a stir." remarked The voice

"Well at least its a good stir." replied Timothy

"I'll say...people are starting to think that changes are coming." remarked The voice

"They just might, but what do you think?" asked Timothy smiling.

"Well I think things might actually start getting interesting around here." chuckled The voice

Timothy continued to follow the presence and turned onto one the aisle before looking at a black colored Eldunari sitting on the shelve. He felt that the presence was coming from the Eldunari and the curiosity he felt from it began to grow and a bit of excitement had also began to stir.

"Wow...I didn't think that you would find me that easy." noted The voice

"I've got my moments." replied Timothy smiling.

"My name is Eirini...it's good to finally meet the great Timothy." greeted The voice

"I'm less than great, but its good to meet you to." greeted Timothy

"You don't have to be modest...i know your a lot stronger that you've shown people." noted The voice

"Is that so...well why don't we get a little better acquainted." suggested Timothy

"How so?" asked The voice curiously.

Timothy reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule and pushed the button on it before throwing it to the floor. The capsule exploded and when the white smoke cleared a large pillow was laying on the floor where the capsule landed. Timothy sat on the pillow before crossing his leg and getting into a meditation position. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, before closing his eye's and focusing his mind.

After a few minutes he felt a slight breeze and when he opened his eye's again he saw that he had entered Heiwana. Timothy got to his feet as he looked around his would and he found no sign of Shinno, Shiva, Hikari, Kurai or the little rainbow colored fox that was there, but he payed it no mind.

"Now that I'm here time to invite a friend." said Timothy

Timothy still sensed Eirini's presence as she waited patiently to see what would he do. Timothy began to draw Eirini conscious into his mind and he could feel her suddenly become a little scared and surprised as to what was going on. He suddenly felt their minds connect similar to the how his bond was with Exci though not as strong. He looked up into the sky as their was a sudden flash of light and when it dimmed he say a large dragon was now hoovering in the air.

The dragon had primarily black fur that had some red in it cover its body, a reddish mane and spines going down its back. Timothy also noticed that the dragon had a knife like horn on the top of its head and two large teeth similar to that of a saber tooth cat. He looked at the dragon as it looked around the area in confusion trying to figure where was it and what had happened.

"Where am I?" wondered The dragon

"Hay Eirini!" shouted Timothy

The dragon looked down at the ground and saw Timothy before floating down and landing next to him.

"So this is what you really looked like...your a beautiful dragon." complimented Timothy

He walked around the dragon examining her from tail to head and in comparison to she Eirini was a bit larger and a bit more muscular.

"Your very straight forward aren't you." replied Eirini as she leaned down toward Timothy.

"I can be." smiled Timothy

"But what going on...How did I get here and my body. How did I get my body back?" asked Eirini

"I was told that when a dragon's body is no long useful they can discard it and store their soul in their Eldunari. I'm using a technique called Soul Resonance...among other stuff I can resonate my soul with others to either enter their inner world or pull them into mine." explained Timothy

"Wow...so his is you inner world." said Eirini as she looked out across the meadow and at the forest.

"Yea I call it Heiwana...its my own little personal paradise." nodded Timothy

"Well I guess your full of surprise's" stated Eirini

"More than few...so what's your story? I can tell that you aren't a bonded dragon and your still quite young." wondered Timothy

"I lost my body in a fight...i got badly wounded and came here to the Hidden Dragon Village. I've been here for several years now." replied Eirini

"I'm sorry to here that." said Timothy

"Don't be...i guess I got in a little over my head when I faced that over Dova. She was much large and stronger than me and had years more experience than I did." stated Eirini

"Well you seem to be doing pretty good down here." noted Timothy

"Yea...since I don't have a body to go back to I guess helping protect the village was the next best thing. What about you...it's not everyday that Tyrese and Shade bring people down here?" asked Eirini

"I'm here searching for the knowledge that some of the Dova possess around here." said Timothy

"I see...thinking you can become stronger with it?" asked Eirini

"Knowledge is power...i might learn a thing or two." shrugged Timothy smiling.

"What if they don't teach you...some Dova can be quite stubborn." noted Eirini

"I know, but I can be quite convincing." replied Timothy

"Even tempting at times." noted Eirini as she leaned forward toward Timothy.

"How so?" Timothy asked as he stared back at her smiling.

"I've seen how you've been with some of the females around the village like Jessica and Reina. I've also seen your playtime with your partner Exci and I found it to be very how do you say...enthusing." said Eirini with a soliciting tone in her voice.

"Its not nice to look in on people that that." grinned Timothy

"I know, but seeing how your very open about what you wanted I couldn't help myself. You even made Taidyth blush hard...that something you don't see everyday." chuckled Eirini

Timothy looked Eirini admired of how similar to Exci is in personality before sitting down on the ground. She seemed very energetic and she gets excited over most things like her which is basically about how Exci is.

"What can I say...i'm curious about most things." shrugged Timothy smiled.

"And I'm curious about you right now...being in my Eldunari doesn't mean that I don't have feeling or get certain urges." said Eirini enticingly.

Eirini stood up up and walked over to Timothy towering over him, before she lowered her head down in front of him.

"Well seeing as you've got your body back for as long as your here. I can oh how do you say...gratify your curiosity if that's what you want." grinned Timothy as he put his hand on the side of Eirini's face.

"That's what I was hopping to hear." smiled Eirini

Timothy grinned at Eirini who suddenly licked him on his cheek, before moving down to his neck. A chill of pleasure was sent down his spine as Eirini tongue moved across his neck, before she stopped.

"I've been watching you and Exci play and I've picked up a few of her techniques." chuckled Eirini

"Alright then...let's see what you can do." grinned Timothy as he got back to his feet.

"Afterwards I can show introduce you to some of the other Dova down here that might be able to help you in your search." replied Eirini

"That sounds good, but what do you say we get our little play date started." suggested Timothy

"Ok." nodded Eirini

Timothy looked at Eirini and he could feel he growing with excitement, anticipation and other emotions as they got ready to start. He was very curious to see what she could do and he was going to enjoy himself with her.

To Be Continued...


	39. Chapter 38

Meanwhile up in their office Tyrese and Shade where sorting through some documentation dealing with the village. One of which was a building contract that he couldn't decide if he wanted to let the people build a new restaurant on a patch of land where the young one play.

"I don't know...do you really think that we need another restaurant. I really don't want them to use that patch of land." said Tyrese

"I really don't know...one we do let them have the land to build the restaurant, but the young ones will have to travel farther out to play. The parents might make a stink about it, but if we don't let them build the restaurant then they make a stink about it. Either way some toes will get stepped on." replied Shade

"Yea your right." sighed Tyrese

He set the papers on his desk and leaned back in his chair before taking a deep breath.

"Being the leaders of the village is hard." sighed Tyrese

"Yea...it does have it's down moments, but think of all we've done since we first became the leaders. We've proven to them time and time again that we'll do whatever we can to protect it and watch it prosper." reminded Shade

"Yea...i remember, but sometimes I just wish that we could go back to how it was before became you and became Ryujin and Doragonrodo. Things seemed much simpler back then." remembered Tyrese

"Things were simpler before then...we didn't have a village to worry about. We only had each other." chuckled Shade

"True, but I guess everybody has to grow up sometime." chuckled Tyrese

"We had to because of our new responsibilities, in the though I think we made the right choice." smiled Shade

Just then Tyrese and Shade felt two presence's reach their minds before realizing them to be Lilith and Kisa. Shade and Tyrese opened their minds to them and there minds connected Lilith's and Kisa's as they guess they had a report for them.

"_Lord Ryujin and Lord Doragonrodo we have an update on our mission." _said Lilith

"_Ok so how are things out there?"_ asked Tyrese

"_They are a little to quite...I've seen a few Forsworn patrols, but not nearly as many you would see."_ reported Kisa

"_Tol Los Zurun." _said Shade

Tyrese felt that something was going on as he knew that Forsworn village would have squads out in full force. But due to Lilith's and Kisa's report if they aren't out like that they might be putting their force to use at doing something else, but what.

"_I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." _said Tyrese

"_Well its hard to say...I've never heard of the Forsworn Village doing this. Do you think that their planning something?" _wondered Shade

"_I was thinking the same thing, but it's kinda hard to say._" shrugged Tyrese

"_So what should we do?" _asked Kisa

"_Hmm...see what else can find, but be careful you two. Call it quits soon and come back safe." _replied Shade

"_Ok." _Kisa said

"_Oh yea, before we forget we got word that another Dova is soon reaching the end of its life. It wants to give it's Eldunari to the Hidden Dragon, but it is to weak to make it here."_ reported Lilith

"_Where is it?" _asked Shade

"_It's in Stulton Forest."_ replied Kisara

"_That's Imperial territory." _ noted Shade

"_Do you want us to go retrieve it?"_ asked Lilith

"_No...I've got a better idea. Just finish the mission and come back home." _said Tyrese

"_Ok." _ replied Lilith and Kisara.

Tyrese and Shade felt Lilith's and Kisara's mind disconnect from theirs, before Tyrese got up from his chair.

"I can feel that you've got something else planned Tyrese. I can feel it." said Shade

"That's because I do." nodded Tyrese

Tyrese walked toward the balcony with Shade close behind him where he stopped and looked out over the village.

"Come on share...what's the plan?" asked Shade

"I think we should let Timothy and Exci do this one." said Tyrese

""I see...think they can manage it?" asked Shade

"I think they can do it." nodded Tyrese

"I like this plan already...let's get them right away." chuckled Shade

"Timothy should be in the Vault." nodded Tyrese

They both began to concentrate and reach out toward the vault below the village until they could sense Timothy's mind.

…...

Meanwhile back in Heiwana Timothy and Eirini had finished their playtime together. He began to draw in more of the dragons and soon he watched as a many of dragons flew the skies of his inner world. Eirini had introduced him to several of the dragon who he talked to and they agreed to teach him what they knew. He had learned a ton of different spells and other stuff from the dragon all of which were happy at the fact that he was able to give them their body's back even if only for a little while.

Timothy was now continuing his conversation with Eirini as well as three other dragons that. One of them was a huge gold scaled dragon that easily dwarfed Shade in size named Giovanni. He was unusual looking as his wings looked sorta like fins connected to his body. He had four whiskers on his mouth two on the top and two on the, two horn on each side his head and a fin going down its back.. The other dragon was a large silver scaled dragon named Irene and she was just a bit smaller than Shade in size.

She had two large horns coming out the top of her head and silver fur going down the back of her neck as well as covering various other parts of her body. The last dragon was large bronze scaled dragon named Giota and she was the same size as Irene. She had a golden colored underbelly and she had ice blue colored eye's.

"Wow Timothy's your a fast learner." noted Irene

"If it's something that I'm interested in then can catch on to anything pretty quick." replied Timothy

"You sure did go through a lot of different things to...sure your not over doing it a bit?" asked Eirini

"Trust me...what I learned here today was only an appetizer." chuckled Timothy

"Naalin...You have much enthusiasm when it comes to learning. I haven't seen such a high spirited being in such a long time." said Giovanni

"That's they say that knowledge is power...so maybe if I can accumulate enough knowledge then maybe I can find out what I'm looking for." replied Timothy

"I see...your looking for a certain something?" wondered Giota

"I don't know myself yet, but I'm hoping that if I keep searching then one day I'll find it." nodded Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy began to sense the presence of two beings reaching reaching toward the barrier of his mind which he recognized as Shade and Tyrese. He allowed them to connect to his mind as they began to talk to him.

"_Timothy...i'm glad that we finally reached you. It was tough though...it seemed like you were unconscious for a moment." _noted Tyrese

"I know, but what up?" asked Timothy

"_We've got a mission that I want you and Exci to do if your not to busy."_ replied Shade

"Alright...that sounds cool." said Timothy

"_Ok...come to our office once your done down there. We'll fill you in on the detail when you get here." _replied Tyrese

"Right" nodded Timothy

He suddenly felt his connection to them vanish before looking over at Eirini, Giovanni, Giota and Irene who stared at him.

"Well I guess you've gotta go." said Eirini

"Yea, but I'll be back another day." nodded Timothy

"Well it was delight to meet you Timothy." said Irene

"Vrah...meeting you beings me joy. Your a rare find indeed." complimented Giovanni

"Any that you for this...being able to be in our bodies again is a real treat...even if it was only for a little while." thanked Giota

"Your all welcome." smiled Timothy

Timothy watched as Giota and Irene took to the sky, before Giovanni turned around and was about to take off.

"Hay Giovanni I've got one more question before you go." said Timothy

"Anything for you." replied Giovanni as he looked back at Timothy.

"I've got a friend that I wanna help...can you tell me of somebody who knows a lot about the history of the Athas even before the formation of the riders?" asked Timothy

"Hmm...that is a tough one." said Giovanni

Timothy looked at him as he thought for a few minute and then nodded his head.

"I don't know if he's still around today, but seek out the Dova named Flare. If anybody would know something from way back when then he would be your best bet." replied Giovanni

"Flare huh...do you know where I can find him?" asked Timothy

"Nid." replied Giovanni shaking his head.

"Alright then...thanks for the tip." smiled Timothy

"You welcome...Fey Tirahk Nau Hin Kurlah Dii Fahdon." nodded Giovanni

"I will." nodded Timothy smiling.

Timothy watched as Giovanni flapped his wing and took to the sky where the other dragons were. He then turned around toward Eirini who was staring down she lowered her head and nudged him a bit.

"I enjoyed our time together." said Eirini

"I did two, so don't think this will be our last time together." smiled Timothy

"I hope not...i wanna do this again." chuckled Eirini

"Oh we will." assured Timothy

Eirini licked him on his cheek, before he hugged her back and then she raised her head afterwards.

"Better get going...I'm sure your itching to see what Tyrese and Shade have for you." urged Eirini

"Yea...I'll see you and everybody else later." nodded Timothy

He closed his eye and began to concentrate and when he opened his eye's again he was back in the vault sitting in his chair. He stood up and returned the chair to its capsule form, before heading toward where he came, but he then stopped. He looked back at Eirini's Eldunari and a smile came across his face, before he continued onward. When he got back to the entrance of the vault he stopped and said the word to close the vault, before continuing on as the vault began to close behind him.

He walked the hallway thinking about what he had learn from the Dova in vault and he couldn't wait to try them when he got the chance. He continued to walked on and got to the spiral staircase that lead into Tyrese's and Shade's office. He stood in the center of the staircase before quickly flying upwards reaching the top of the stairs in a matter of minutes. When he got to the top of the stairs he touched the wall which caused it to open and he floated into the room, before landing on the floor.

There Shade and Tyrese sat at their desk and they turned around when they noticed him in the room.

"I'm glad that you finally made it." said Tyrese

"So how was your time down in the vault?" asked Shade

"The Dova there were very helpful...i learned so much new stuff." replied Timothy as he walked to the other side of their desk and sat down in a chair.

"I'm glad that your time was time well spent." nodded Shade

"It really was...so what's this mission that you've got for Exci and myself?" asked Timothy

"Are you familiar with the Stulton Forest?" asked Tyrese

"Well I wasn't until the Dova in the Vault gave me a mental map of Athas." said Timothy as he tap his finger against his forehead.

"I see...well we want you to go there and retrieve the Eldunari of an Elder Dragon, but the task will be dangerous." noted Tyrese

"Why is that?" asked Timothy

"Stulton Forest is Imperial territory." stated Shade

"Is that so." said Timothy

Tyrese and Shade watched as Timothy closed his eye and crossed his arms as though he was thinking of something.

"Alright then...I'll do this." smiled Timothy

"You've got something planned don't you?" asked Tyrese

"Yep...i think that it's time to play another card." nodded Timothy as he stood up.

"Care to share?" asked Shade

"No offense, but I don't like to kiss and tell. You'll just have to wait and see." replied Timothy

"Fair enough." chuckled Tyrese

"Exci and I will leave out in the morning." remarked Timothy

"That's fine." nodded Tyrese

Timothy nodded his head before taking off and disappearing into the sky seconds later.

"So you thinks we can trust his plan?" asked Shade

"I don't know, but this will be a test of his abilities. We'll see if we can trust his judgment later." nodded Tyrese

"I hope that we're making the right choice here?" wondered Shade

"Well...i guess we'll soon find out want we." shrugged Tyrese

To Be Continued...


	40. Chapter 39

Now flying through the air and on his way home Timothy continued to think about how he could use this little trip of his to his advantage. He played several different scenarios through his head, but each one would end up being somewhat bad. In the simplest scenario he could just blow up both the Forsworn Village and the city where the Imperials are and that would ended it. The thought was quickly dismissed from his head as yes it would be the easiest, but the fallout would be innocent live would be lost and he would be labeled as a cold blooded murder.

In another scenario he could just kill both the leaders of the Forsworn Village and the leader of the Imperials then that would end that. Though this would cause as much blood shed the out come would still get him branded a murder and not only that if the leader had any dedicated followers he would be a target. Similar to his previous scenario he could instead of just barging in and killing the leader he could just assassinate them and save face. Though this outcome would be even less bloody, but similar to the outcome before if they had follower it might ignite an even bigger fire that the one already burning.

The no matter which scenario he chose blood would be spilled, but the question how could he change the outcome so that it would be favorable. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the presence of two beings heading toward him from behind him. He turn around and noticed a large figure which he figured was a dragon with their rider heading toward him. He then recognized the presences as Yuriko and Tiadyth as he large purple mass soon came into view as she flew beside him.

"Long time no see Timothy." greeted Yuriko

"Hello ladies...what are you two up to today?" asked Timothy

"Nothing much...we where headed home and Tiadyth noticed your sent so we decided to see what you've been up to." replied Yuriko

"Oh so you were worried about me Taidyth...i knew you like me." smiled Timothy

"Hardly." snorted Taidyth in the voice low toned female voice.

"Ah...she specks. I knew I could get a rise out of you eventually." laughed Timothy

"So what have you been up to lately? We haven't seen you at class lately?" asked Yuriko

"I've been a bit busy lately...i'm going to try and heat thing up around here soon." replied Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Yuriko

"Tomorrow morning Exci and I are leaving on a mission to Stulton Forest to retrieve a Eldunari." replied Timothy

"But that's Imperial territory...won't that be dangerous." noted Yuriko

"Maybe, but dangerous stuff is what I live for." smiled Timothy

"Get too cocky and you just might meet your end." warned Taidyth

"He who does not have faith in their abilities can not always expect for other to have faith in them. Tell Taidyth...from looks alone and from what you've seen me do what do you think I'm capable of?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked at Taidyth as she looked at him and examined him up and down trying to determine what he capable of.

"Honestly...i don't think to much. Being a rider as well as Dovakin your powerful from what I've seen, but taking on Imperials would take more than brawn." replied Taidyth

"So your say that I look as if I have the mental capacity of a child when it comes down to fighting?" asked Timothy as he laughed.

"If you wanna put it like that yes." nodded Taidyth

"Taidyth!" said Yuriko suddenly.

"Well he wanted to know." responded Taidyth quickly.

"It's ok Yuriko...honesty is always better when its not sugar coated." laughed Timothy

Taidyth looked at Timothy as he turned over and began to fly through the air on his back.

"Your right about on thing...i do act like a child at some point, but you would be wrong about the rest. Never judge a book by its cover, cause it might not turn out like you thought." stated Timothy

"If that's the case, then prove it to me." said Taidyth

"Well don't worry...you Head Captain will due just that in time." smiled Timothy

"What." said Taidyth

"Head Captain...wait Koga and Zafiero said something about you and Exci becoming Head Captain's of the Dragon Rider. They've been training like crazy since." noted Yuriko

"So they weren't just joking?" asked Taidyth

"Oh no." smiled Timothy shaking his head.

Timothy mover his shirt and revealed his new Argetlam to Taidyth and Yuriko leaving them both speechless.

"Wow...Tyrese and Shade must have confidence in your abilities." said Yuriko

"Having that mark only put you in a position of power...it proves nothing over you overall abilities." stated Taidyth

"I know that, but having that seat of power and knowing how to use that power is something i'm good at. Trust me Taidyth...i know how to get the job done." assured Timothy

"We'll see." snorted Taidyth

Timothy smiled as he looked at her and he knew that some Dova only trust those they found worthy. He could sense that she was still trying to debate if he was worthy of something, but he would just wait and prove it to her.

"I think you can do it...you got a lot of confidence in what you can do." said Yuriko

"Well it took some waking up to do, but yea I do. You seem like your pretty good." noted Timothy

"Yea, but I don't know." shrugged Yuriko sound a bit unsure.

Timothy floated though the air and stopped near her as he could feel a bit of doubt coming from her.

"Why's that?' asked Timothy

"Well...i feel as if me being blind will only hinder Taidyth and myself on the battlefield." sighed Yuriko

"That's not true...you've got her eye's to see." reminded Timothy

"I know, but then other scenarios come into play. I won't be about to have her with me all the time...what will I do then. I would be helpless." sighed Yuriko

"That's not true either...Yuriko when I told you before that you were special I meant it." replied Timothy

"How so?" asked Yuriko

"One you were the only one to tell about my connection to Exci...this tells me that you can see more than just my energy. Something tells me that you can see into a persons soul...capable of reading them." stated Timothy

"But how does that make me special?" asked Yuriko

"So far as I know...only a handful of people can do that. You can look into a persons soul, read their memories, personality, and feeling. This make you special as you can find out what makes people tick."noted Timothy

"I guess, but I can't seem to find out you." stated Yuriko

"That's because as in the words of those who know me...an enigma." laughed Timothy

Timothy looked at Yuriko as she laughed and then looked at Taidyth as she let out a slight chuckle of amusement.

"But seriously Yuriko...being blind isn't a handicap. I trained for years in the dark to sharpen my senses and soon I could literally walk where ever I wanted with my eyes closed." said Timothy

"How is that?" asked Yuriko

"I trained my other sense...being without sight strengths your other four sense. Your taste, smell, hearing and touch all become magnified giving you a far better advantage over most even those that can see." explained Timothy

"Wow I've never thought about it like that." said Yuriko

"You were born blind...am I right?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Yuriko

"Well since you were born like that you probably never noticed how much better your other sense were since you grew up like that. Your senses were heightened even more when you bonded with Taidyth which makes your senses even sharper. With the right training nothing could stop you." smiled Timothy

"You really think that I could become a better shinobi?" asked Yuriko

Timothy reached over to Yuriko and removed her visors revealing her beautiful purple eye.

"I'm as sure as you seeing me with your own beautiful purple eye's." assured Timothy

Yuriko wondered what Timothy meant until she felt him put his hand on the side of her face. All of a sudden the darkness that she had seen all of her life from being blind suddenly began to fade. The darkness finally gave way to a clear blue sky that was filled with white clouds that moved along it with a breeze.

"I can see!" exclaimed Yuriko

"What." said Taidyth

She stopped flying and began hovering, before looking back at Yuriko who was looking down at her hands.

"I can actually see." repeated Yuriko smiled.

"Are you serious?" asked Taidyth

Yuriko looked up at Taidyth, before looking her up and down examining her all across her body before returning to her face.

"Yea and it feels great to see how beautiful you are Taidyth." smiled Yuriko as she sudden hugged her.

"But how?" asked Taidyth

"It's a spell I learned...i could sense the last time we met that she wanted nothing more that to see the world like we do." replied Timothy

Yuriko raised up and looked over at Timothy as he hovered in the air next to them with his arms crossed smiling at her.

"Wow...you really are handsome." smiled Yuriko

"Thank you." replied Timothy smiling.

Timothy looked at her as she looked around taking in all of her surroundings and he could feel her overflowing with excitement.

"Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Yuriko

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"This spell I can feel it...it only temporary isn't it?" Yuriko asked

"I'm afraid so...the Dova who taught it to me was once the bonded dragon. His rider created the spell in order to give his daughter who was also born blind a chance to see the world with her own eye's." nodded Timothy

"How long will it last?" asked Yuriko

"A full 24 hours." replied Timothy

Timothy looked at Yuriko and he could feel her trying to decide on what she wanted to do first since her could see for a bit.

"Timothy thank you...thank you so much." smiled Yuriko

He smiled as tears began to flow from her eye's and he reach out wiping them from her face before she grabbed his hand.

"It's no problem...i'm just happy that your so excited." nodded Timothy

"I am." nodded Yuriko as she dried her face.

"Well go have some fun." urged Timothy as he opened her hands and set her visors in them.

"We will." nodded Yuriko

"Well go ladies...don't let me slow you down." urged Timothy

"Right...let's go Taidyth." laughed Yuriko

Timothy floated backward as Taidyth let out a roar before dashing off in the direction opposite of where he was headed. As she flew off he could sense that Taidyth was still apparently in shock, but she was also boiling with excitement almost as much as Yuriko was. Timothy shook his head a bit and turned around before continuing on his way home. He was happy that he was able to make Yuriko so happy seeing as making people happy especially those close to him made him feel a lot better.

As he continued on his he wonder what might Yuriko and Taidyth do know that she could she for the next 24 hours. He tried to think, but the possibles would be endless as there was a lot of stuff to do for a girl like Yuriko. She would probably tell the other student in the Suzuki, Yui, Gekido, Rin, and Neil and seeing as they all seem close hey might decide to party the night away. The thought brought a small sense of satisfaction to Timothy's mind, when suddenly a thought hit him like a boulder rolling down the side of a mountain.

A plan that he could use had sudden appeared out of then air and as simple as it was he couldn't believe he over looked it. He played it though his mind several times and it alway's came out to three different outcome. However this time Timothy began to like the results that he was getting and though it did require a bit more work on his part the reward might be worth way more. Another since of satisfaction enter his mind as he suddenly pick up his pace in a sudden boost of speed and hurried home.

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 40

The next day Timothy was up with Alice, Hinta, Ji'irik, and Exci were all in the kitchen of his eating breakfast. They were all discussing the mission that Timothy had accepted from Tyrese and Shade.

"So you've got to head to Stulton Forest just to retrieve a Eldunari. Sounds kinda boring." stated Hinta as she picked up her glass and took a drink of orange juice out of it.

"Maybe, but the Eldunari of willing dragons are critical to the villages defense. They've got thousands maybe hundred of thousands below the village. They all play a part in protecting the village." noted Timothy as he cut a piece of a pancake on his plate, before stabbing it with his fork and putting it in his mouth.

"How quick does this have to get done?" asked Alice

"Well...i have to get there as quick as possible. If the Forsworn Village gets wind of the Dova's current state then they might try to get the Eldunari for themselves." replied Timothy

"So its gotta be pretty quick...how far away is Stulton Forest?" asked Alice

"It's about a four or five day flight, but with Exci's speed it shouldn't take us that long." nodded Timothy

He looked over at Exci who was tearing into the hid of a large cooked boar which he had bought for her while heading home yesterday.

"What will you do if you run into any Forsworn or Imperial groups?" asked Hinta

"We're going to fight...what else." replied Timothy

"It's them that better hope that they don't run into us." said Exci as she raised up from her breakfast.

"You sound like your looking for a fight." noted Alice laughing.

"I am...i haven't been in a good fight in a long time. I wanna cut loose a bit." nodded Exci as he licked her chops.

"Oh don't worry we will...for my supreme plan to come together. We're going to have to knock around a few heads." assured Timothy

"Ok, but first I'm going to deal with the rest of this boar. It's so tasty!" exclaimed Exci

Everybody laughed at her as she tore it meat again and closed her eye's to savor its flavor before tearing into it again.

"So Timothy...what do you mean?" asked Hinta

"Well I've been thinking of a way to turn the tides of the war and I'm going to need get the attention of both the Forsworn Village and the Imperials to do that." said Timothy

"Well you might have gotten the attention of the Forsworn Village when you and Exci defeated those rider and their dragons when we first came here to Athas." reminded Alice

"Maybe, but I've got to be sure...my plan won't work unless all eye's are on us." replied Timothy

"What is your plan by the way?" asked Hinta

"Can't tell you." smiled Timothy

"Awe why not?" asked Hinta

"Because I wanna keep it fresh...if I told people then it would only get boring and no fun if it did work and people already knew about it." remarked Timothy

"Fine." said Hinta

Just then Timothy looked over at Ji'irik who he notice hadn't said a thing since they had started eating breakfast. She was pushing a piece of sausage around her plate through some grits, but he could sense that she was thinking about something.

"What's up Ji'irik? You haven't said a thing since we started eating." noted Timothy

"He's right...what's on your mind?" asked Alice

"It's nothing...i'm just doing a bit of thinking." replied Ji'irik

"About what?" asked Timothy

"Oh, um, it's nothing important." smiled Ji'irik in a reassuring voice.

Timothy could feel that she was lying as she was still probably think of how she was going to find out what happened to her family. He admitted that he had been a little busy, but he couldn't forget about his promise to her. He then looked over to Alice and Hinta who nodded their heads, before he looked back over at Ji'irik who continued stare off into space.

"Hay Ji'irik you've got anything planned today?" asked Timothy

"Not really." replied Ji'irik

"Well how about you join Exci and I on this mission." suggested Timothy

"But why...i'm sure I wouldn't much of help to you." said Ji'irik

"Trust me...this getting out will do you good." assured Timothy

"Ah...well if you think it will, then I'd be happy to join you." nodded Ji'irik

"Ok...let's get finished eating so that we can go." said Timothy

They all continued eating and a few minutes later after they had finished eating they all walked into the living room where all of their pokémon were. Everybody else went outside while Alice helped Timothy pack a few things for their trip before joining them. Timothy stretched and let out a yawn enjoying the warm rays of sunlight shining on his face.

"This sun feels great." said Exci as she flared her wings and stretched her leg muscles.

"Yea...today seems like its going to be a nice warm day." agreed Hinta

"I feel so energized...i feel like I could take on a whole army." chuckled Exci as she bounced around on her feet.

"Girl you so crazy." laughed Alice

"So your about to get going?" asked Jin

"Chu?" asked Kachu

Jin walked up beside Timothy with Kachu on his shoulder and looked up into the sky.

"Yep, but we'll be back soon enough." nodded Timothy

"Yea we know you will." laughed Jin

"Pikachu...Pi...Pika...Pi...Chu." said Kachu laughing.

"You know it." nodded Timothy as he rubbed Kachu on the head.

Just then he they heard a roar and when they looked up they saw a purple dragon heading toward them.

"Who's that?" wondered Hinta

"That's Taidyth and Yuriko." replied Exci

Taidyth landed on the ground in front of them and Yuriko jumped off of the saddle on her back and onto the ground, before walking up to them.

"Timothy I'm glad we caught you in time." said Yuriko

"We were just getting ready to leave." nodded Timothy

"Well I just came to wish you and Exci good luck on your mission and thank you for yesterday." replied Yuriko

Timothy looked at her and saw that she had on her visors and he could feel that his spell had worn off, but he could still sense the same level of excitement that he sensed from her yesterday.

"Like I said It was no problem. So did you enjoy yourself?" asked Timothy

"Yes...thanks to Taidyth and the rest of my friends I was able to see so much. Being able to see is a memory even if it was only for a short time is something that I'll treasure forever." smiled Yuriko

"If you want I could cast the spell again." offered Timothy

"No...being able to see is good, but I was born blind and I'm fine with that now. I might not have been destined to see, but I won't let that stop me from bettering myself anymore." replied Yuriko

"Now that's what I liked to here." smiled Timothy

"So is this the Yuriko that you told us about?" asked Hinta

"Yep...Yuriko I want you to meet Alice my girlfriend and her sister Hinta." introduced Timothy

"It nice to meet you." greeted Yuriko as she bowed a bit.

"You really are a cutie." noted Alice

"I told you she was." smiled Timothy

Timothy laughed a bit as he looked at Yuriko's face turning red at their compliment, before he noticed Taidyth walk over to them.

"Timothy can I talk to you for a second?"asked Taidyth

"Sure...hay girls I'll let you all talk and get to know each other better. And don't worry Yuriko...Alice and Hinta don't bite that hard, but they do like to play around a bit. I'm sure they'll take good care of you." said Timothy

"Oh we will." smiled Hinta

"Without a doubt." agreed Alice

Timothy laughed a bit as he could sense Yuriko's rising embarrassment at the fact that she knew they were hitting on her and she didn't know how to respond. Timothy then followed Taidyth several feet away from everybody else, before stopping and turning toward Timothy.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Timothy

"I wanna thank you myself for helping Yuriko out." replied Taidyth

"I didn't do much...i just gave her a little push." smiled Timothy

"Maybe so, but I've never seen her this happy before. She's usually so confined, but when she met you she started to change." said Taidyth

They both looked over and saw that Alice, Hinta and Yuriko had been joined by Exci and they were all laughing about something.

"Now she a lot more confident and happy." noted Taidyth

"Well I'm glad that I could help out." smiled Timothy

"I think that she's ready to come on out of her shell and that's one reason why we decided to come here." noted Taidyth

"Is that so...well I'll let her ask me when she more comfortable." nodded Timothy

"You really are an interesting guy...i can see why many find you so energizing." stated Taidyth

"Well it seems like I peeped your interest." chuckled Timothy

"Maybe a bit." replied Taidyth smiling.

"Looks like I might get to try you after all." smiled Timothy

"Hay don't get to ahead of yourself. I will admit that I'm interested in you, but I'm still not completely sure about your abilities. Prove me wrong and I might rethink your earlier proposal." replied Taidyth smiling as she leaned down toward Timothy.

"Well I hope that you'll be ready cause I'm going to prove you wrong." grinned Timothy

"We'll see..." laughed Taidyth

They then walked back over to the other girls who where still laughing and talking about something.

"Alright Exci...its that time." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Timothy

Timothy looked around for Ji'irik and until he saw her leaning against the house talking to Jin.

"Hay Ji'irik are you ready?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Ji'irik as she walked toward the group.

"Hay Timothy there's something I wanna give you and Exci." noted Yuriko

Yuriko ran back over to Taidyth and grabbed something out of the side of the saddle before walking back over time him. She held out her hand and opened it revealing it to be a capsule which she handed over to Timothy.

"It's a saddle for you and Exci. I figure that you two should have one being Head Riders." smiled Yuriko

"Cool." said Timothy

He pushed the button on the capsule which exploded in a cloud of white smoke, before a large saddle came falling out of the cloud and into Timothy hands. Timothy marveled at the saddle which was completely black in color with white fur around the seat and several large straps hanging from it.

"Wow...is that really for us?" marveled Exci

"Yea...i made it myself last night." nodded Yuriko

"Awesome...that looks like it took like a long time." noted Alice

"It only took me about five hours." replied Yuriko

"That is a long time." smiled Hinta

"You didn't have to make this for us you know." said Timothy

"I know, but you've been so kind to me...i wanted to make you this to show my appreciation." smiled Yuriko

"Thank you Yuriko." said Timothy

"Hay let me try on the saddle." urged Exci

"Ok." nodded Timothy

He walked over to Exci and began to put the saddle her finishing it up a few minutes later. Exci examined her new saddle looking at the straps on her chest and those under her belly noting them to be quite comfortable.

"It looks good on you." stated Taidyth

"You really think?" wondered Exci still looking over the saddle.

"Yea...girl." nodded Hinta

"I made that saddle so that it's light and comfortable. I'm glad that you like it." nodded Yuriko

"Thank you Yuriko...i really do like it." smiled Exci

"Alright then let's hit the road." smiled Timothy

Timothy and Ji'irik turned around and started to head for Exci, but hE suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop.

"Hay Timothy can I ask you one more question?" asked Yuriko

"What's that?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked at Yuriko as her face suddenly became flustered like the question that she wanted to ask him was really embarrassing or something. He felt her resonating with embarrassment as she tried to find the strength and courage to ask him her question.

"I wanna give you something when you come back if that's ok." asked Yuriko still flustered.

"It's ok...if you really want to." smiled Timothy

"I really do." nodded Yuriko

"Well when I get back we can have some fun, but until then I'm sure Alice and Hinta will keep you company. Isn't that right lady's." grinned Timothy

Both Alice and Hinta walked up to a side of Yuriko and hugged onto her each of them giggling.

"Oh yea." smiled Hinta

"We'll have her primped, pampered and prepped when you come back." said Alice

Timothy smiled before jumping up into the air and landing on Exci's back on the saddle where Ji'irik was waiting for him.

"Alright Exci let's go." said Timothy as he sat down in the saddle.

"Yea!" roared Exci

She jumped up into the air and began flapping her wing and taking off into the sky. As they flew toward the northwest toward the edge of the village when suddenly Timothy and Exci noticed several presence's nearing them. Timothy and Exci noticed them to be the presence of Neil, Taitan, Koga, Zafiero, Gekido, Mina, Rin, Kalith, Suzuki, Tonoko, Yui and Furuya. They all appeared around them and he could sense them all resonating with happiness and excitement for some odd reason.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Timothy

"We're here to see you to off." replied Gekido

"You all didn't have to do that." laughed Timothy

"Maybe not, but we've got wish our new Head Captain good luck." stated Yui

"It may not be much, but we wanted to fly with you two." said Suzuki

"Well thank you all.." replied Timothy

"Just finish this mission and come back safe Head Captains." replied Koga

"Don't worry we will." nodded Timothy

They all watched as Exci let out a sudden roar before taking off from them In a sudden burst of speed. Koga watched and smiled as Exci's mass was soon more than a dot in the distance.

"Man she's fast." Yui noted

"Yea...they need to be." nodded Suzuki

"Right, but they got their mission handled. Aright group let's all do some training!" shouted Koga

They all shouted as the dragons roared in agreement before they turned and flew off toward the training course.

To Be Continued...


	42. Chapter 41

Now out of the Hidden Dragon Village Exci flew over Nitchton Forest, before soon passing over a large blue lake.

"So Timothy where to first?" asked Exci

"Well if we head northwest will past over four places. Were going to stop at these places to do a little research." replied Timothy

"Do you think you'll find what your looking for?" asked Exci

"I don't know, but for my master plan to work i'm going to have to try." shrugged Timothy

"Well what's the first place?" asked Exci

"The first place is a little village in Heton Forest called Plalcote." said Timothy

"Plalcote...you know I don't remember a village being in the forest when we were there." noted Exci

"It might have been there, but we might have just not paid any attention to it." remarked Timothy

"Point taken...we were in our on little world back then." agreed Exci

"Of course if we didn't know anything about this war going on then I would say so." laughed Timothy

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ji'irik

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Why did you want me to come along?" asked Ji'irik

"I thought that you might enjoy a little journey with us." replied Timothy

"Oh." said Ji'irik

"Plus I've been noticing that you've been feeling a bit down and agitated lately." noted Timothy

"Well maybe a little." sighed Ji'irik

"It's because of my promise to help you find out about your past right. I bet that you thought because of my happening in the village that I had forgotten about you didn't you?" asked Timothy

"Well Hinta told me that I shouldn't worry about it, but I just couldn't help it." nodded Ji'irik

"I thought that might be the problem." smiled Timothy

"Well you've got so much other stuff going on that you were just to busy to help me at the moment." noted Ji'irik

"Well I did have a lot of stuff that I was doing and wanted to do, but I'm sure that Hinta told you that when it comes down to multitasking I'm a master at it." remarked Timothy smiling.

"Yea...she said It." nodded Ji'irik

"So I can't believe that you would think that I would no find away to help you. I feel so hurt." snickered Timothy

"Apparently not to hurt if your laughing about it." retorted Exci

"I guess your right." replied Timothy

Ji'irik looked at Timothy confused as she didn't understand what was funny. She wondered had he actually found a way to help her find out what had happened to her kingdom of was it something else.

"Ji'irik I know that I might not seem like much, but I'm truthful to my word. You asked me to help you find out what happened to you family and I promised I would. I'm going to stick by that promise until I do." smiled Timothy

"You mean that you actually found something out?" asked Ji'irik

"In the village I searched books and asked any people and Dova for Intel when I was busy. Though all of them were will to help if they could none of them had the information that I was looking for. It wasn't until Exci and I were given our positions as Head Captains and given access to the vault did I find a lead to follow." explained Timothy

"What was the lead?" asked Exci

"There is a ancient Dova that was said to have been around long before the formation of the Dragon Riders. They call him Flare, The Knowledge Keeper and they said if anybody possessed the information that I sought he would be my best bet." replied Timothy

"You said that he was around before the formation of the riders...he would be really old then." noted Exci

"Do you think that he's still alive?" asked Ji'irik

"The Dova that gave me this lead couldn't be curtain, but he was pretty sure that Flare was still alive. He told me that when he was only a wyrmling that Flare was already an ancient dragon." replied Timothy

"So what makes you think that he's still alive?" asked Ji'irik

"Well I don't know if he is, but I'm going to find out if he is. It may not be much to go on, but if it proves to be right then you'll finally have your answers." smiled Timothy

Ji'irik was stunned as she couldn't believe even though Timothy seem extremely busy while in the village he had the time to keep his promise. Timothy was right as even though their lead was small it was still better than nothing to go on in her search. She was excited that she might finally get to find out what happen to her family while she slept, but she dreaded the fact that she knew that it might be bad. Whatever the case she was determined to find out just what happened and thanks to Timothy she might get that chance.

"Hay we're coming up on Plalcote." announced Exci

Ji'irik's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Exci's voice and when she looked down she saw that they were flying over another forest. She then notice a small village in the distance as Exci began to make her descent toward it.

"So what's the we plan?" asked Exci

"We find the village elder...old people usually have a lot of good tales to tell." replied Timothy

Exci spiraled around in circles while descending toward the village landing a few minutes later in the middle of it. Timothy and Ji'irik jumped off of the saddle a looked around noticing several of the wooden buildings were being built. Their were a few people around looking a them and Timothy could feel a building tension in the air. He could feel that some of them were expect him and Exci to try something, but a few others were just waiting for an opportunity to attack them.

"Something happened here recently." noted Timothy

"How can you tell...is it from the warning glares that were getting of from the rising tension in the air that's so thick that you can cut it with a knife." retorted Exci

"Whatever the case something definitely went on here." agreed Ji'irik

Just then Timothy noticed somebody step near them and when he turned he saw a young light skinned brown haired boy wearing a white shirt an brown pants staring at them.

"Are you a Dragon Rider?" asked The boy

"Yes...My name is Timothy and partner is Exci. This is my friend Ji'irik." introduced Timothy

"Are you from the Hidden Forsworn or Hidden Dragon Village?" asked The boy

"That's a lot of information to be giving out with introducing your self first." noted Timothy

"Sorry about that. My name is Luke Grey...nice to meet you all." greeted The boy

"You to and to answer your question we're from the Hidden Dragon Village." said Timothy

"If you don't mind me asking Luke...why is everybody on edge?" asked Exci

"A few day's ago a group of Dragon Riders attack our village." replied Luke

"Why...what was the reason?" asked Ji'irik

"They were looking for something, but they didn't get it. My grandfather ran them off." said Luke

"You grandfather sounds strong to have fought off a Dragon Rider group." stated Timothy

"Yea...my grandfather is really strong. He used to be a Dragon Rider himself." replied Luke smiling.

Upon hearing that Timothy knew that if Luke's grandfather really was a rider then maybe he or his dragon could tell him some information.

"Hay Luke is your father the village elder?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Luke

"Could you take us to meet him...your grandfather might be able to help me out with some information that I'm looking for?" asked Timothy

"Ok...just follow me." urged Luke

Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik followed Luke through the village as the eye's of the villagers continued to stare them down. Timothy couldn't blame them for being weary of Dragon Rider after they had just attacked their village, but he wondered what were they looking for. They then notice that they were walking toward a large wooden house that was much larger than any of the other house in the village.

"Come on in." urged Luke

The followed him into the house which was found to be large enough to comfortably accommodate a dragon much larger than Exci. He looked around as pictures plastered the living room wall one of which caught his attention right away. The picture was of a young white haired man standing beside a large gold dragon which to Timothy greatly resembled Giovanni.

"Hay grandpa... I've got some visitors who want to see you!" shouted Luke

"Really...who could want to see me." said A voice

Timothy watched as footsteps started to come from a room in the back of the living room which he guessed was the kitchen. A few minutes later a elderly man with long grey hair and a grey beard wearing a green and blue colored kimono. Timothy looked at the man as he stared at them and he could sense that the man had a mental link to someone though he could not tell who. It was as if his partner was no longer around or at most no where near him, but Timothy had a feeling as to who his partner is.

"So your a Dragon Rider?" asked The man

"Yes...my name it Timothy and this is my partner Exci." introduced Timothy

"And my name is Ji'irik...it's nice to meet you." greeted Ji'irik

"My name is Arran Grey and I'm the Plalcote's village elder. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked

"It is because of the fact that your the village elder that I sought you out." noted Timothy

"Oh is that so." said Arran

"Yes...you where once a rider to am I right?" asked Timothy

"That is correct, but my partner lost his body long ago." nodded Arran

"Your partner...was he a gold dragon named Giovanni?" asked Timothy

The old man looked at Timothy with a look of shock and a bit of suspicion on his face.

"Yes, but how do you know about him?" asked Arran

"Giovanni is one of the few Dova teaching me...he mentioned you a few times." stated Timothy

Timothy could feel a glint of happiness resonate from the man as he looked at the picture on the wall that had caught his attention.

"He's doing good I take it?" asked Arran smiling.

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"That's good...you know I used to go visit him every chance I got. Now I'm getting on in the years and I can't get around like a used to." smiled Arran

"You don't seem that old...you actually seem like your in real good shape." retorted Exci

Arran laughed a bit as he walked over to a black sofa and sat down.

"Maybe, but being 400 years old takes it's toll in the long run." stated Timothy smiling.

"Wow...i guess you are old. Your grandson said that you took on a group of Dragon Riders and ran them out of the village. You might be old, but you've still got the move to do something like that." smiled Timothy as he sat down on a couch with Ji'irik behind him.

"Thank you, but you came here looking for information am I correct. Might I ask what?" asked Arran

"Well I wanna know if you've ever heard of a Dova named Flare?" asked Timothy

"Ah...The Keeper Of Knowledge. Yes I know of him." nodded Arran

"Do you know of where we can find him?" asked Ji'irik

"No...i'm sorry. I've only heard story's of him as my time as a Rider, but where he is I do not know." said Arran

"That sucks." sighed Exci

"Well do you know of any good legends?" asked Timothy

"Well I do know of one...it was the reason that I left the Dragon Village." nodded Arran

"What do you mean? You were a shinobi of the Dragon Village once upon a time?" asked Timothy

"Yes...how about I tell you the Legend Of The Dragon Blades." offered Arran

"That sounds awesome." nodded Timothy

"Let me fix myself some tea real quick. I'll be right back." smiled Arran

Timothy nodded as Arran got up from his seat and went into the kitchen to fix his tea.

To Be Continued...


	43. Chapter 42

Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik sat around taking to Luke who asked Timothy and Exci a load of question's dealing with him being a Rider. Though most of them they couldn't answer because they hadn't been a Dragon Rider pair for long hey told him what they could.

"So you mean you don't know much about the Dragon Riders, but you are a team." said Luke

"Yes we are, but we didn't know anything about the Dragon Riders until a few weeks ago." nodded Timothy

"But you both seem like your really strong and your Head Captains. My grandfather and his partner weren't even that." noted Luke

"I don't think it's that big of a deal." shrugged Timothy

"Oh but it is." assured Arran

They looked up and saw Arran walking into the room holding a tray with a teapot and several teacups siting on it.

"Being a Head Captain is a symbol of authority and power. It gives you the power to give orders to every Dragon Rider pair in the land." stated Arran

Timothy and Exci couldn't believe that the Head Captain gave them that kinda control and power, though it also brought a thought to Timothy's mind. He remembered how Koichi nearly went berserk when he and Exci were chosen to become the new Head Captains.

"There hasn't been a Head Captain chosen in a long time...since the formation of the Forsworn Village I think." said Arran

He then passed Timothy and Ji'irik a cup of tea, before offering Exci some, but she kindly refused.

"So your saying that we're the first to be chosen as Head Captains in a very long time?" asked Exci

"Yes and because of it...i think its a sign of things to come. This war might just turn." said Arran as he took a sip of his tea.

"If only you knew...so what this Dragon Blade Legend about?" asked Timothy

"Ah yes...let's start from the beginning. You see a long time ago there were twin brothers that lived in a kingdom together. These brothers had a bitter rivalry over who take control of the their fathers throne which soon turned them into bitter rivals. Through the years the two competed in everything they did and soon both befriended a dragon." said Arran

"How did they do that?" asked Ji'irik

"Apparently they both had different motivation to acquire their fathers throne. One son wanted to gain his fathers throne through good intentions through helping out villagers of his kingdom or what he could and I'm guessing this is what attracted the gold dragon to him. The other son wanted to gain the throne through force and would do whatever means necessary to do so and I'm guessing that this what attracted the black dragon to him." said Arran

"So it was their motives that brought them together...it would figure that that might be the case." said Timothy

"More than you know...they were so close that they were linked at the mind like the Dragon Riders of today." nodded Arran

"So who was chosen to be king?" asked Exci

"Well in due time the king was finally on his death bed and as you would figure he chose the son who had followed the path of righteousness. This in turn angered the other brother who killed the father right then and there." said Arran

"I bet that stirred things up." Ji'irik guessed

"Oh yes it did...those two and their dragons broke out into an all out battle. They nearly destroyed the entire kingdom, but in the end after a long grueling battle the good son and his dragon were able to strike a critical blow." nodded Arran

"So did they stop them?" asked Exci

"If only that were so...they both survived, but while the boy recovered the dragon's was slowly dying. Do to him losing his throne, the fight against his brother and then his best friend he was driven farther into madness. In his madness he forged a blade which he dubbed Bah and with it he stabbed his partner." noted Arran

"But why did he do that?" asked Ji'irik

"Because his partner had fallen into madness just as far as he had and wanted revenge for his defeat at the hand of the gold dragon. The blood of the dragon soaked into the blade and the dragon bonded its soul to the blade. This gave birth to the Dark Blade which also became known as the sword of Death and Destruction. He used the blade to slaughter hundreds of of beings both human and dragon alike growing ever so more powerful each time it slayed someone." said Arran

"Did anybody even try to stop them?" asked Exci

"Yes, but even the strongest of warrior fell to them. It was his twin brother and his dragon which meet him on the battlefield, but even they were no match for him and the both were struck down. Both of them were critically injured , but before the finishing blow could be struck his army came and saved them. They quickly swarmed the field and gave enough time for the gold dragon a chance to get him and his partner far away from the battlefield before his army was slaughtered. said Arran

"Oh boy that voted well...now with them down who going to be the hero." wondered Ji'irik

"Well the story goes on to say that on their death bed since the wounds they sustained during their fight couldn't be healed they to decided to forge a sword. They then as their final request had the blade soaked in their blood and bonded their soul's with the sword. They created a counterpart to the Dark Dragon Blade known as Prem, The Light Dragon Blade." said Arran

"They evened the scale...Light and Darkness, Wrath and Patience is what the blades are called in the Dragon Tongue." noted Timothy

"That's right...with the balance evened they could fight now." nodded Arran

"But who would wield the blade, now since the good brother was dead?" asked Exci

"They had the kingdoms best knight to wield it which was none other that the kings on son. He met his uncle on the battlefield and easily defeated him with Prem, but before he could strike the finishing blow his uncle did something unexpected. He stabbed himself with the Bah feeding all his malice and hatred into the sword before boding his own soul with the blade." stated Arran

"What!" said Ji'irik

"But why did he do that?" asked Exci

"He knew that the battle was lost, but he decided to leave something that he knew would cause plenty of destruction and death in the long run." remarked Timothy

"That could be the case, but who could say for sure. Throughout history the swords have appeared and then disappeared...Bah to cause destruction and chaos and then Prem would show up to stop it." said Arran

"So when was the last time the blades were seen?" asked Timothy

"Well that's where Giovanni and I come in...you see we were still young compared to other riders and their dragons. We were traveling Athas one day while out on patrol and happened upon a woman who was getting harassed by a group of bandits. We intervened and stopped them, but it was during then that my life as a rider changed. " smiled Arran

"I think I know where this is going...you fell in love didn't you." guessed Timothy

"Yea." nodded Arran

"That's was so sweet." chuckled Exci

"But what does she have to do with the story?" asked Ji'irik

"Well it was then she told me her story. She was a shrine maiden that was on the run from some pretty bad people who were after a artifact that she was caring which turned out to be the Bah, The Dark Dragon Blade. She needed somebody to protect her which I jumped at the opportunity to do so..." laughed Arran

"So that's when you left the village." guessed Timothy

"Yea...leaders of the village let me leave to follow and protect her. I protected her for several years, before we soon found ourselves with a child." smiled Arran

"You two seemed like you two had a nice life." noted Ji'irik

"Yes, but it soon came to an end...a bandit from her past caught up with her. He killed her in cold blood and stole the Bah. I was got at the time, but when I returned I found her and the entire village slaughtered." sighed Arran

"That's awful." gasped Ji'irik

"I know the feeling...having the person you treasure the most taken from you." sighed Timothy

"Yes, but before she completely passed she told me that the bandit had been completely possessed by Bah and went on a rampage. She revealed to me a second sword that I could use Prem to defeat Bah, before dying. I found the blade where she had it and we haunted the bandit down." said Arran

"Well with all the bloodshed he shouldn't have been to hard to find." guessed Exci

"He wasn't...once I found him Giovanni and I engaged him in battle, but from the door we start losing." said Arran

"How so?" asked Exci

"Apparently Prem responses more to good intent better that ill...that day I was furious and wanted nothing more than revenge. That day cost Giovanni his body." sighed Arran

"So that's how." said Timothy

"Yes...if not for Giovanni that day then I might have died that day as well. He brought me back to my senses and helped me remember my training as a shinobi. He helped me remember who and what I was fighting for. With his help I was able to tap into the full power of Prem and fight Bah on even terms. The ensuring battle was enormous and we devastated a large area, but both in the end we won." smiled Arron

"What happened to the swords?" asked Timothy

"I'm not sure...they were both lost in the explosion of our final clash." shrugged Arran

Timothy thought about the story he had just and thought that it might work for his plan, but the problem being the swords where lost.

"How about your son...i take it he was doing well since your grandson is here with you?" asked Exci

They all looked at Luke who had fallen asleep on the couch beside Arran while he was telling them the story.

"Yes, but this isn't my grandson. I adopted Luke when he was a baby after his parents were killed by a wild dragon." replied Arran as he moved Luke's hair.

"I'm sorry...i didn't know." apologized Exci

"It's when he was young my son wanted to be a Dragon Rider like me so we enrolled him in the academy of the Hidden Dragon. He became a rider at the age of 13, but by that time his mother and I were moving on and he wanted to stay in the academy. My son became a top notch Rider and married his a squad member of his they had three daughters and two sons. My son and his wife lived a long happy life." smiled Arran

"What happened to them are they still alive?" asked Ji'irik

"No...they along with their dragon partner were killed in a huge battle between the Hidden Forsworn and Hidden Dragon. They died doing what they knew best...protecting the village that they loved." smiled Arran

'Wow...thank you for all this information." smiled Timothy

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind me asking what do you plan on doing with this information?" asked Arran

"I plan on bring this war to an end." smiled Timothy

"I see...do you really think you can?" asked Arran

"It'll be tough, but if my plan comes together then it should work perfectly." nodded Timothy

Arran looked at Timothy as he smiled and as he looked into his emerald green eye he could feel him resonating with reassurance. He then looked up at Exci and examined her looking her up and down and though he couldn't put his finger on it he felt that both Timothy and Exci ere different from ordinary Dragon Rider pairs.

"I can feel it...you both are no ordinary pair." smiled Arran

"Thank you." smiled Exci

"I hate to leave, but we've got to get moving. We still have a lot to do." said Timothy as he stood up.

"That's find, but can I ask you to do one last favor for me?" asked Arran as he stood up.

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Seeing you and Exci has made me miss my partner. It makes me sometimes wish that we could go back around and travel like we used to. Could you tell him that I miss and that I would like to reconnect?" asked Arran as he walked Timothy Exci and Ji'irik outside.

"Sure...i think that he'll be happy to see you again." nodded Timothy

"Thank you." smiled Arran

Timothy nodded as he and Ji'irik jumped form the ground and landed on the saddle on Exci's back. Arran watched as Exci ran through the village, before jumping up and spreading her wings and disappearing over the treetops. Arran stood their for a few minutes, before he noticed one of the male villagers walking toward him.

"I'd take it if from your smiled that they weren't bad?" He asked

"Far from it...for some reason I feel energized. I feel like I could take on a entire army of Dragon Riders." smiled Arran

"Wow...they really got you fired up don't they old man." laughed The man

"You don't know the half of it...I've got a feeling that a change in going to come those two are going to be the one to make that change." stated Arran

"Are you sure...you mean that kid and his dragon? They look so young though." noted The guy

"You don't have to be an old man like myself to start a revolution...i'm just hope that I'm still alive to see it." smiled Arran

To Be Continued...


	44. Chapter 43

Now high in the air Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik headed toward their next destination. Timothy thought about Arran's story about the blade wonding if he could use them in his plan, but he figure that they wouldn't make a big enough impact. Sure the Dark Dragon Sword would cause enough if not more than enough bloodshed, but the overall impact wouldn't be enough. If the Dark Dragon Sword did appear the Light Dragon Sword would also mysteriously turn up and then it would be a battle to see, but not what he needed.

It would be like a small fire that need only one person to stomp out since when one one person could use the blades. No he needed something that would cause everybody to tremble when they heard the name of it. Something that no one person or one village could stop on their own, but would he find this one thing and even if he did find one would he be able to use it. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard Ji'irik as him a question.

"Hay Timothy...do you think that those swords will turn up?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know, but I'm kind of hoping they do." shrugged Timothy

"Why is that? Didn't you hear what Arran said." reminded Ji'irik

"Yea..i heard, but that doesn't deter me any." smiled Timothy

"Why not?" asked Ji'irik

"Because it's dangerous...he likes to get into trouble and those swords sound like a lot of trouble." answered Exci

"You know me so well." smiled Timothy laughing.

"I know I do." chuckled Exci

"You mean that you actually like looking for trouble?" asked Ji'irik

"If it doesn't find me I go find it. It's something like a hobby" nodded Timothy smiling.

"That could get you killed you know." noted Ji'irik

"I know...but there is something that I learned a long time ago." noted Timothy

"What was that?" asked Ji'irik

"No one ever finds life worth living...one has to make it worth living. I've done a lot of stuff were I've nearly died, but what's the fun if it doesn't give you a thrill. Because this was how I found you and became your guardian." smiled Timothy

Ji'irik couldn't believe how Timothy was about finding danger and just jumping head first into it. It was reckless and dangerous, but she did have to agree that sometimes it was funner.

"And besides...i think those blades would make an excellent weapon's for me." noted Timothy

"I wouldn't mind seeing what they are capable of first hand myself." noted Exci

"Me too." agreed Timothy

"Hay look the forest is gone." noted Ji'irik

They looked below them and noticed Heton Forest had disappeared and given way to a large meadow that reach out far northeast into the distance.

"Hay what's that place ahead?" asked Exci

They looked ahead and noticed a small town in the far off distance which was slowly getting closer.

"That's Evothwick and that town is our next stop." answered Timothy

"Think that we'll find something there?" asked Exci

"I don't know...hopefully we find something exciting." smiled Timothy

"Alright then let me speed up so we can find out what lies in store for us." roared Exci

Ji'irik suddenly grabbed Timothy around his waist as Exci dashed toward the town in a sudden burst of speed. Timothy smiled as he peered back at Ji'irik who was looking at the quickly approaching town before she noticed him looking at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Ji'irik

"Oh its nothing." smiled Timothy

Ji'irik looked Timothy who turned back around confused as to what he was thinking in that confusing head of his. She just couldn't understand Timothy no matter how much she tried or how much people try to explain him to her.

"Alright we're here." announced Exci

She stopped and hovered near the edge of the town and they noticed that it was much larger than Plalcote. It reminded Timothy of a small city though you could easily tell that it was a two because it had somewhat of an old western look with a modern mix to it. They looked around an saw the streets riddled with people, but like in Plalcote they didn't see any dragons. This lead Timothy to wonder where the other dragons were and if there was a reason that the town did have any.

He could feel through their link that Exci agreed with him as they figured that since dragons are the most dominate species next to humans then you would guess that every town would have some.

"Somethings not right in this town." noted Exci

"I'm with." agreed Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ji'irik

"Not sure, but what do you say we find out." urged Timothy

"Sounds good." nodded Exci

Exci headed toward the town in a spiraling motion, before landing near the edge of town in a crowd of people. Timothy and Ji'irik jumped off of Exci's back as the people and noticing that the people were all staring at them. Timothy looked at them an sense that each of them was resonating with a sense of worry that Exci also picked up on.

"Excuse me?" asked Timothy as he walked up to a random man.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't help you." said The man quickly before heading in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what was that about?" wondered Timothy

Timothy walked around to several other people but each time they gave him the same excuse before quickly scurrying away from him. Though he didn't know what know Timothy knew for sure that something was going on.

"There dodging us." noted Exci

"Yea, but why?" wondered Ji'irik

"I don't know, but let's go find out why." urged Timothy

Timothy, Ji'irik and Exci began walking through the street of the town and they noticed people continued to stare at them. Everywhere they went all they could sense from the people was a sense of dread and worry, but of what. Timothy looked around the building and noticed that each of the buildings where large enough to accommodate a dragon, but where were they. He looked up at several house's and noticed that the curtains were pulled back.

As he looked at the closed curtain if the house Timothy noticed one of the curtain in one of the windows began to move. He then noticed a young boy looking curiously out of the window, but a young dragon suddenly stuck its head under the little boy's curious as to what he was looking at. The little boy quickly moved the dragons head, before closing the curtain back and it was then that Timothy knew something was up.

"Hay there are still dragons here, but their in hiding." noted Timothy

"How do you know?" asked Ji'irik

"I just saw a young one in the window with a young boy before he closed the curtain." replied Timothy

"But why would they be hiding?" wondered Exci

"I'm not sure." shrugged Timothy

Just then Timothy heard a women's voice, before noticing a woman on the ground picking up her grocery. Timothy walked up to her and bent down to help her, before she looked up at him and noticed Exci and Ji'irik behind him.

"Thank you." She said as Timothy passed her the last of the fruit.

She was a light skinned women with long blue hair and blue eye's wearing a brown school girl shirt and a white skirt. Timothy looked at her and then noticed her scent which let him know right away that though she looked human she wasn't full being as she was a Dovakin. Not only that, but he sensed a strange energy resonating from her which was unlike anything Timothy had felt since being in Athas. Her energy was more mystical and more ancient in feeling as if it had been around for a very long time.

"Your Dovakin aren't your?" asked Timothy

"Shh...please don't say that out loud." hushed The woman in a quick manner.

"Why not...what's going on?' asked Timothy

"The Dov are trying to keep low until the Imperials leave town." replied The woman

"Ah so that it." smiled Timothy

"Yea...i mean you no disrespect, but is that Dova your friend?" She asked

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Then if you value her life then get her out of town quickly before the Imperials notice her." She warned

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's your name? You don't seem like an ordinary Dova. There's some more mystical and ancient about you." noted Timothy

The girl looked at Timothy for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and holding out her hand.

"My name is Ayse." She introduced

"It's nice to meet you Ayse...my name is Timothy." greeted Timothy as he grabbed her hand.

As he shock her hand he could feel her energy flowing through her body and he was curtain that she was different from other Dovakin.

"My name is Ji'irik." greeted Ji'irik

"And my name is Exci." greeted Exci

"Its nice to meet you all." greeted Ayse

Ayse looked at Timothy and though she couldn't put her finger on it she felt a strange energy coming from him.

"This is perfect...Ayse could you tell us where the Imperial soldiers are?" asked Timothy

"Sure...there in a tavern. Go down the street and to the right you'll see a place called The Dragon's Palace." replied Ayse

"Thanks." smiled Timothy

"Hay mind if I asked why your going there?" asked Ayse

"Just to say hello to the Imperial solders." grinned Timothy

Ayse watched confused as to what Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik were planning as she watched them walking on up the street. She could feel that they were up to something and she wanted to know just what. So with her curiosity getting the best of her she quickly chased after them staying far enough so they wouldn't notice her, but close enough so they wouldn't get away from her.

To Be Continued...


	45. Chapter 44

Meanwhile in The Dragon's Palace, Karamo a light skinned, white haired young man wearing a white t-shirt an blue jeans sat at the taverns bar. He was looking down into his cup which held a mix of vodka and juice to soften it up. He looked at his reflection in the in the liquid as he did something that he hadn't did in a long time. He thought about his life as an Imperial soldier and how he hadn't done much else with is life.

Though he was raised to be a fighter and he was good at it, being part of the Imperial arms Special Forces, but it got the bills paid. Farther more he liked the big bonus for each dragon's skull that he brought in, but that was all. Being caught up being a soldier he had never did anything else in his life and he meant nothing. The one thing that bugged him was no matter how much he traveled he never had the time to do what he wanted.

He had traveled nearly all over Athas, but he had never had the chance to just stop and explore. The more he thought about this the more it played on his mind as to was their more to life than just killing dragons. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard somebody call his name causing him to look up.

"Karamo are you ok?" asked A female behind the counter.

"Yea I'm fine Iwona." nodded Karamo

Iwona was a young woman about his age with skin lighter than his, long purple and she wore a black dress. She looked at him with her sky blue colored eye's with a hint of worry and concern in them as she had never seen Karamo so down.

"Are you sure...you've been staring into your cup for about an hour now." noted Iwona

"Yea...I've just thinking a lot lately." nodded Karamo as he took a drink from his cup.

"Is it anything that I can help you with?" asked Iwona

"No...it's something that I've gotta try to sort out." said Karamo shaking his head.

"Well you know that I'm always here if you need somebody to talk to right." reminded Iwona

"Yea...i know." nodded Karamo

He watched as Iwona smiled at him, before walking down at the other end of the counter to help another customer. No matter how many time he saw Iwona he couldn't understand why somebody as sweet as her was running a tavern. She had told him that it was because it was her friend who had left it to her and that she enjoyed it. It allowed her to meet all kinds of people from all over Athas and thats why she decided to keep the place instead of selling it.

Not only that, but he liked her cause she was strong spirited and was a pretty good fighter for somebody who looks so innocent. A chuckle escaped him when he remembered a group of drunks began harassing the girls that helped her run the place and she personally tossed them out on their ass. Karamo turned up his cup and took another drink when something suddenly hit him in the back causing him to swallow the drink suddenly and nearly choked. One he was stopped coughing he turned around and notice a man around him laughing with a woman standing next to him.

"Stille, Sophia...what are y'all doing here?" asked Karamo

"We're here looking to check on you." Stille replied

"You have been off your game a bit lately. Are you ok?" asked Sophia

"Yea...i'm fine." nodded Karamo

Stille was a tall tan skinned thiryish man with spiky black hair wearing charcoal black armor with a blue-greenish body suit under it and caring a long and large sword on his back. Sophia was a light skinned woman of average height also thirtyish, with long red hair wearing a strange armor suit though it looked similar to a dress and she carried a large sword on her back as well. Both Stille and Sophia were like a big brother and sister to him since he didn't have any family of his own any more. His parents were killed by a Dragon Rider and so had theirs so he guessed they saw him in the saw situation.

"I wouldn't say that you ok." noted Sophia

Just then Stille took his cup from his hand, before taking a quick whiff of it as though he was trying to determine what it was.

"I can tell it's orange juice, but you've also got some vodka in here. You've never drunk anything this strong before. What's up kid...what's on your mind?" asked Stille as he gave the cup back to Karamo.

He wanted to tell somebody so bad to tell someone, but he wasn't sure if they would understand. Though being soldiers themselves he figured that if anybody might be able to understand what he was feeling then it might be Stille and Sophia. He then took a deep breath before turning up his cup and downing the rest of his drink.

"Something's really bugging you isn't it?" asked Sophia

"Well tell me Stille, Sophia...is there anything else out their for us other than slaying dragon's and their rider?" asked Karamo

"What do you mean?" asked Sophia

"Well I mean that don't you ever get tired of what we do. I wanna do something more with my life beside just fight dragon and shinobi all the time." said Karamo

"I see...your feeling a bit trapped." smiled Sophia

"Yea...i guess I am." sighed Karamo

"Well you still could after the war is over." reminded Stille

"But what if it never ends...both the Hidden Dragon and Hidden Foresworn Villages are very powerful. This war has been going on way since before either of us was born and it doesn't shown any sign of ending." stated Karamo

"I fell you, but what more can we do." replied Stille

"He's right...all we can do is do our part and hope thing change." agreed Sophia

Karamo let out a sign as he knew they were right an nothing could be did to end the war. They were all just pawns on a chess board waiting to be moved for the next turn. He wanted so badly for the war to end, but he knew that it would take a force much stronger than his on to change the tides of the war. Just then his thought were interrupted again when he suddenly heard shouting from behind them so he turned around.

He saw several one of Iwona's friends who was helping her in the tavern fussing at one of the soldiers for grabbing her butt. Karamo watched as the rest of he soldier laughed as they all began to harass woman causing her to slap one of the men behind her. Karamo looked over at Iwona and saw that she was staring at the soldiers with a glint of of rage in her eye's as she wanted to help her friend, but she resisted. Karamo knew that she didn't wanna cause any trouble and attacking an Imperial soldier would cause nothing, but trouble.

It made Karamo sick as to how some of the Imperial soldiers abused their authority to cause trouble when they were suppose to be the ones protecting. He was tired of seeing those kind of Imperial soldiers do what they wanted and he was going to do something about it.

"I'm getting tired of this." snarled Karamo as he stood up.

Just then Stille put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from going what he was about do.

"No." said Stille shaking his head.

"But...I'm tired of just watching people like them do what they want. I'm just tired of it." snarled Karamo

"I know, but it isn't our place to stop them...if we kill our own then we'll be considered traitors." reminded Sophia

Karamo let out a sigh before sitting back down in his chair and once again he knew that they were right. He could kill them, but it would cause him nothing but endless grief afterwards which he knew he couldn't handle anymore of this time. All of a sudden Karamo felt a sudden surge of magical energy ripple through his mind like a huge wave in a storm. He stood up as he felt the magical energy coming closer and he was able to feel three of them. Two were dragons, however the third he could make out and he couldn't tell if it was coming from a dragon, a rider or a half breed.

He could also feel the magnitude of the magical energies and while one was huge, the second was enormous, but the third was on a scale of its on. Stille and Sophia stared at Karamo as he stared off in a daze and they suddenly noticed his hands were shaking.

"Karamo...are you ok?" asked Sophia

"I sense three magical energy's close by and there all huge." said Karamo

"What...ho big?" asked Stille

"Ones a C-Class and another is a B-Class, but the third...the third is an A-Class." replied Karamo

"What...you've got to be kidding." said Stille

"No." said Karamo shaking his head.

"A C-Class is what you would find in your average dragon, rider and half breed. A B-Class is rare, but an A-Class...it can't be possible." noted Sophia

"She's right...you have been off your game a bit. Maybe you just read it wrong." joked Stille

"No I'm sure of it and their here." said Karamo

They turned around just as Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik walked into the tavern causing people to stop and stare at them. Karamo watched as they walked to the far edge of the bar that was empty, before taking a seat with Exci sitting at the far end. He was sure of it now hat each of them were the one that he sensed the energy coming from.

"You mean those three are who you sensed?" asked Sophia

"Yea." nodded Karamo

"They don't look so tough." retorted Stille

"That woman is a dragon in disguise and she's the C-Class. That dragon is the B-Class, but that guy that's with them...he's the A-Class." noted Karamo

Stille looked at Timothy and to him he didn't look like he was much of a threat nor was his friends.

"I still don't see it...they still don't look like a threat to me." shrugged Stille

Karamo knew what he was talking about because Stille couldn't sense magical energies like he was trained to do. The sensed the enormous energy coming from Timothy, but he couldn't determine what kind of energy it was which he was easily able to do. Not only that he had a bad feeling about him which caused him to want to run like a school girl. The guy gave off a bad vibe that was like waking up from a nightmare in a cold sweat though he knew there was know waking up.

Just then he noticed the other Imperial soldiers had stopped harassing the woman and was now staring at Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik. They were all bunched up together whispering something to each other and it probably had something to do with them.

"Hay look...those guy's are going to try some." smiled Stille

"Well this should be fun." said Sophia

"I don't know if fun will be the word for it." noted Karamo

"Well if their as strong as you say then they shouldn't be killed." smiled Stille

"I don't mean fun for them." noted Karamo

Karamo stared at Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik, before looking back over at the soldier knowing that an encounter between them was inevitable.

To Be Continued...


	46. Chapter 45

Now in The Dragon's Palace Timothy, Exci, and Ji'irik sat at the bar before looking around at the taverns build. It was like an a old western saloon even having a door like one however it felt a bit fancier, especially with the large diamond chandelier hand from the ceiling.

"This place is nice." noted Ji'irik

"Yea and is large enough to accommodate a dragon." agreed Exci

"And yet we don't see any others around...it's like Ayse said. Their all in hiding." reminded Timothy

"You think those guy's in the armor are Imperial soldiers?" asked Exci

Timothy connected his mind more with Exci's and he suddenly began to see what she was looking at. He saw that she was looking around the tavern acting as if she was looking at the scenery, before gazing over at the target. He saw several guy's five at two tables in silver armor with swords and shields that had a symbol on them. The symbol resembled that of a serpent dragon who wings were flared out on its sides.

"Yep that's going to most likely be them." nodded Timothy as he cut his connection.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ji'irik

"First I gotta make sure that their Imperials." replied Timothy

"Welcome to The Dragon's Palace." greeted Iwona

Timothy looked up as a purple hair girl walked over to them and stared at them.

"Sure...do you serve everclear?" asked Timothy

"Yes." She nodded

"Well let me get a cup of that and a peach soda." smiled Timothy

"Can I get you anything?" Ayse asked Ji'irik.

"Yes...just let me get a cola." nodded Ji'irik

"And for you?" Ayse asked Exci.

"Nothing for me." replied Exci

"Alright I'll be back with your drinks in a sec." Ayse smiled

Timothy watched as she walked over to shelves with the large variety of drinks before he noticed something out the corner of his eye. He looked and down the the bar he saw a white haired guy staring him down for some reason. Beside the guy he noticed black haired man and a red haired woman and noticed something odd about them. He sensed a powerful energy resonating from them and to him it felt similar to some sort of magic.

Not only that be through all the smells of the tavern he noticed a odd smell which he found coming from the swords that Sophia and Stille were carrying. This peeped his interest a bit as he could feel that they were strong, but who were they he wondered as a grin appeared on his face. He saw the guy suddenly jump, before noticing the bartender walking back over toward them.

"Here are your drinks." smiled Iwona

She passed Timothy a tall glass of clear liquor and a large peach can soda, before passing Ji'irik her large cola soda.

"Hay do can I get one more glass?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Iwona

"This is a nice place...is it yours?" asked Timothy

"Yea...it was given to me by a friend." nodded Iwona as she handed Timothy a glass that she had grabbed from under the counter.

"Wow...no offense, but you don't really look like the type of person to run a tavern." noted Timothy

"That's what most people think, but I can handle myself." replied Iwona

"Let me guess...you've had some training as a shinobi." noted Timothy

Iwona looked at Timothy in shock as he opened his soda and began to pour it along with his liquor into the second glass.

"Wait how did you know?" asked Iwona

"I can sense it...you've got a larger chakra supply that a normal person. That can only be achieved through shinobi training." smiled Timothy as he set the can and cup down.

"Well yea...my friend was a shinobi that had moved from the Hidden Dragon Village. She taught me and trained me a bit before she passed." smiled Iwona

"I see...what your named?" asked Timothy

"My names Iwona Groski." replied Iwona

"Well it's nice to meet you Iwona. My name s Timothy and that's my partner Exci and my friend Ji'irik." introduced Timothy

"It's nice to meet you." greeted Ji'irik

"Indeed." greeted Exci

"You all to, but if you don't mind me asking...you said partners. Are you and Exci...Dragon Riders?" Iwona asked

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Well you two came here at a dangerous time." noted Iwona

"Why's that?" asked Ji'irik

"Imperial soldiers are in my tavern today...they are planning something as we speck." warned Iwona

"Is that so." said Exci

"So those guy's in the armor are Imperials?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Iwona

"And what about this guy over their giving me the evil eye?"asked Timothy chuckling a bit.

Iwona looked down the bar and saw that he was talking about Karamo who was looking at them.

"That's my friend Karamo." replied Iwona

"I can feel he's worried about you...i guess he thinks I might do something bad." chuckled Timothy

"Well you don't seem like a bad guy...in fact none of you seem bad." noted Iwona

"Maybe I am a bit...say can I ask you a question?" asked Timothy

"Sure." nodded Iwona

"I need to get a little message across with those Imperial soldiers." replied Timothy

"What kinda of message?" asked Iwona

"Well it's of a personal message, but I can also teach them a lesson. I saw how they were messing with your friend and if you want I can also teach them a lesson." offered Timothy

Iwona thought about his offer for a moment and though she wanted to show those Imperial soldiers who they were missing with she knew she couldn't. Though now she had somebody offering to do the deed for her which was something she didn't wanna pass up.

"Ok." nodded Iwona smiling.

"Alright then...i won't damage your place any." nodded Timothy

Just then Iwona noticed the soldiers suddenly get up from the table and began to make their way toward them.

"Their coming." warned Iwona

"Let the fun begin." smiled Timothy

He smiled as he grabbed his glass and took drink as the sound of clinging and clanging armor got closer to them. The noise suddenly stop as a hand tapped him on the back to get his attention causing him to turn around.

"Hay is this dragon yours?" asked The knight

"She my partner and friend." replied Timothy smiling.

"I see so I take it that your a Dragon Rider?" asked The knight

"Yep...i'm from the Hidden Dragon Village. Who are you?" asked Timothy smiling as he raised his glass and took another drink.

"Well my friends and I are going to be the one's to collect the bounty on your heads." replied The knight s he drew his sword.

"A bounty?" asked Timothy

"Yes...we get bounty's for bring in rider, dragon's, Dragon Riders or Half breeds. The bounty of these are much large if we bring them back alive." said Another knight

"That actually sounds nice." replied Exci

"Nice for us...so you two can come back with us dead or alive. Your choice." said The knight as he pointed the sword at Timothy

Timothy began to laugh which caused the knights to look at each other, before looking back at Timothy who was gulping down his drink. Once he finished he set the glass back on the bar, before touching the end of the knights sword with his hand.

"Hay careful with that sword, because it looks sharp. You might hurt yourself." grinned Timothy

"So I take it that your not going to come with up peacefully then?" asked The knight

"You guess right then." smiled Timothy

"Well then we'll take back your head!" shouted The knight

The knight suddenly swung his sword and Timothy, but he easily caught the sword in between his fingers. Timothy held onto he knights blade in his fingers as the knight struggled to move the sword himself, but to no veil. Timothy stood up causing the knight who was still continuing to struggle to move his sword to take a few steps backward. Another knight suddenly attacked Timothy by swing their sword at him, but Timothy sidestep the strike before hitting the knight causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

Two other knights each on different sides of Timothy swung at him in a diagonal angle, but he quickly let go of the sword and flipped backwards. The swords flew over Timothy's head as he flipped up into up into the air and landed on the bar, before standing up and looking at them. Another knight charged at him and swung at his leg, but Timothy quickly jumped up and then stepped on the sword. The knight tried to pull their sword out from under Timothy who then delivered a powerful kick to the side of the head of the knight knocking them out.

Timothy then jumped from the top of the counter and landed in front of one of the knights, before delivering a powerful punch to their gut causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. The other knight looked at Timothy as he smiled back at them before laughing.

"That's three down and six more to go." smiled Timothy

Just then two of the other knight charged at Timothy swinging their swords at him, but he easily dodged them. He then quickly hit one of the knights in the back of the neck, before quickly hitting the other knight with a palm to the face which knocked out both knights. Timothy smiled and dashed toward the other four knights, before punching one of them in he gut, hitting another in the face and hitting a third on in the back of the head. The last knight looked at his comrades who fell to the floor, before looking at Timothy who was smiling at him.

"Looks like your all outta help." noted Timothy smiling.

"Who are you?" asked The knight with fear clear in his voice.

"Nobody you'll get to know." replied Timothy

The knight suddenly began to panic as Timothy suddenly kicked the sword out of his hand and sent it flying into an air. The knight looked at the sword as Timothy caught it and raised it as though he was about to strike him down. He closed his eyes and braced himself to be struck down just as Timothy swung the sword, but after a few minutes nothing happened. He opened his eye's a few minutes later and saw Timothy still looking at him, before looking down and noticing his armor and clothes were gone. He was now standing in his underwear as the other people in the tavern laughed at him.

Timothy looked around to find the female that they were harassing and once he found her he motioned her to come her. She was a light skinned girl with long grass green hair wearing a short shirt that revealed her stomach and a pair of blue shorts. She walked over to him an he could sense that she was kinda nervous, but she didn't hesitate.

"What's your name?" asked Timothy

"Um...my name is Noemi Martino." She said nervously.

"Well Noemi, my name is Timothy and my friend here would like to apologize for the the way that they've been acting right." grinned Timothy

He held the sword out under the man's chin as he tried to keep from falling backwards outta fear.

"Ye...Yes. I'm sorry for the way we were acting. Can you please forgive us?" asked The knight outta pure terror.

Timothy looked at the girl as a slight smile came across her face and he sensed her nervousness disappear.

"I will as long as none of you goons come back here." said Noemi

"You hear the lady...so what's its going to be?" asked Timothy

"We'll leave...we won't come back." replied The knight quickly.

"Well then I suggested that you and your friends leave quickly." said Timothy in a maniacal tone.

The knight reach down to grab his torn clothes, but he was quickly stopped by the sword as Timothy held out.

"I said your friends...not your clothes." reminded Timothy

Timothy smiled as he could literally feel the terror of the knight overflowing as he rushed around to his friends and got them to their feet. He laughed as they all rushed out of the tavern, before using the sword to grabbed a large bag of money from the torn clothes of the knight.

"I think he left this for your troubles." smiled Timothy as he passed her the bag or money.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." replied Noemi smiling.

"I know, but a Dovakin as cute as you shouldn't have to put up with that." smiled Timothy

"You know...that I'm Dovakin?" asked Noemi sounding surprised.

"Yea...maybe sometime you can show me what you really look like." grinned Timothy

Timothy smiled as Noemi began to become fluster before turning around and signaling Exci and Ji'irik.

"I'll be around." said Timothy as he sat the sword on a table.

He left out of the tavern with Exci and Ji'irik behind him, before they began to head up the street of the town.

"Now that was funny." laughed Exci

"I have to admit...the look on that guy's face when he saw that he was basically was priceless." agreed Ji'irik

"Well I think everybody in their deserved a good laugh after what they put then through." smiled Timothy

"So are we ready to go?" asked Exci

"Not quite yet...there still one thing left to do." noted Timothy

Just then Timothy stopped before turning around and seeing Karamo, Stille and Sophia was following behind them. They stopped several feet from Timothy as he stared at them smiling before walking in front of Exci and Ji'irik.

"I kinda figured that you all might follow us." smiled Timothy

"Who are you?" asked Karamo

"Why don't you tell me your names first." suggested Timothy

"My name is Karamo Darbo of the Imperial Army's Special Forces." introduced Karamo

"My name is Sophia Johnson of the Imperial Army's Special Forces." introduced Sophia

"An I'm Stille Koster of the Imperial Army's Special Forces." introduced Stille

"My name is Timothy and I'm a Dragon Rider from the Hidden Dragon Village. My partners name is Exci and my friend here is Ji'irik." introduced Timothy

"So your a Dragon Rider from the Hidden Dragon Village." said Sophia

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"But you seem way to strong to be just an ordinary rider." noted Karamo

All of a sudden Sophia and Stille sudden dashed toward Timothy with the blades in hand and swung them at him in a flash. They were all shocked to see however Timothy stop their blade much like he did the knight before when they neared his shoulders.

"Nice try." smiled Timothy

He moved the swords down to a sideways angle as both Stille and Sophie struggle to try and move their swords. Timothy twisted his fingers and flicked the sword up into the air as both Sophie and Stille were sent flying backwards from the force.

"You really are strong." noted Stille

Timothy raised his hands and caught both blades, before looking them over. Stille's blade had a brown hilt and a brown crossguard with a blade that was nearly 6 feet long about as tall as he was. Sophia's blade was more like a bone of some sort that had been sharpened and and placed on a steel staff though it was same size as Stille's blade. Though the blades were different Timothy smelled the same dull hot almost stoney like smell coming from them.

"These swords are nice." smiled Timothy as he swung them around.

"You seem like you can fight pretty good." noted Sophie

"But I'm sure that we can all take you." smiled Stille

"Don't be so sure." chuckled Timothy

He suddenly swung Sophia's sword at them and sent out a powerful shock wave that caused Sophia, Karamo and Stille to brace themselves.

"He stronger then I could've imagined." said Karamo

"Yea, but lucky for you three we're not here to fight." said Timothy

Timothy turned the swords around and threw them to their owners who catch them in confusion.

"Well what then?" asked Sophia

"Those other soldiers were low level, but you three seem to be near the top of the food chain. I want you all to deliver a message to the leader of the your army." smiled Timothy

"A message...what kind of message?" asked Stille

"That as Head Captains of the Dragon Riders of the Hidden Dragon Village we're going to change the tide of this war." smiled Timothy

"What?" said Sophia

"What do you mean?" asked Karamo as he ran in front of Stille and Sophia.

"You heard me." replied Timothy

He suddenly jumped from the ground and landed on Exci's back where Ji'irik was waiting for him.

"The winds of change are blowing...the question is will you all be ready for them." said Timothy smiling.

Sophia, Karamo and Stille all watched as Exci disappeared into the sky all of them still wondering what he meant by his words.

"Do you think he mean what I think he mean?" Stills asked Sophia.

"I don't know, but he did seem pretty sure about his words." shrugged Sophia

"I don't know why, but I do believe him." stated Karamo

"You do...why?" asked Stille

"I don't know...i just do. There was something off about that guy." noted Karamo

"Well if you do then I'm interested now. Let's head back to Sunthham...tomorrow to deliver his message." said Stille

"Sounds good...i wanna see where this goes myself." agreed Sophia

Karamo followed hem back into the tavern, before stopping and looking back into the direction that Exci flew off in. A smile came across his face as his hope that the war that he had fought in for so long might finally come to an end, before turning around and going on into the tavern. Meanwhile a figure that had seen the encounter stood on top of the tavern for a few minutes, before disappearing in a flash of green light.

To Be Continued...


	47. Chapter 46

In the sky once again Exci, Timothy and Ji'irik were now talking about their next destination.

"So what's going to be our next stop?" asked Ji'irik

"It's Liholm City." replied Timothy

"I wonder what's it's going to be like." wondered Exci

"Well from what the Dova in the vault told me it is the most advanced place in Athas." remarked Timothy

"Sounds like an interesting place." said Exci

"Do you think that we'll run into any trouble?" asked Ji'irik

"Hard to say." shrugged Timothy

"Well I wouldn't mind doing a bit of fighting myself." noted Exci

"Something tells me that you'll get your chance yet." assured Timothy

"Well I hope so...i'm itching for a fight." roared Timothy

Just then Timothy noticed Ji'irik as she suddenly put her arms around him and then laid her head on his back. He turned his head and saw that she had her eye closed an a smile on her face, before sensing that she was thinking of sleep.

"Hay Exci...when we get to Liholm let's find a inn. Our passenger is getting a bit sleepy." smiled Timothy

"Ok." chuckled Exci as they continued to fly on toward their next destination.

…...

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Dragon Village Taidyth was laying on Exci's lounge pillow listening to Yuriko talk to Alice and Hinta about her parents while eating snake cakes. Taidyth was happy as Yuriko never talked about he family and now it seemed as though she was truly opening up to people. Yuriko's parents had died not to long after each other her father being killed during a reconnaissance mission and her mother during a large battle several years ago. After her parents death Yuriko began to withdraw farther from people though as long as she had known her she had never been a straight forward person anyway.

Taidyth had been with Yuriko since she was 8 and she's always been a shy secluded girl because of her blindness. While in the academy she began to come out more as she made friends with the other student, though her coming out was brought to a halt when her parents passed. Now years later she was finally fully coming out of her shell because of somebody who she though was very strange yet intriguing all in the same. Not only that, but she was happy that Yuriko had finally confident in her own abilities so she could focus on become much stronger.

"So your parents were part of a Purple Tracking Squad...their seems to be so many different squads based on the colors of the dragons." noted Hinta

"Yea, but the squads are usually just built for that purpose...the colors usually only come in when there are more the Dova's are of the same color." replied Yuriko

"So a Recon Squad could be composed of different colors, but if more than one pair is good at it then well call it say a Blue Recon Squad?" asked Alice

"Yea." nodded Yuriko

"Well what about you two. You and Taidyth seem like a strong pair." noted Alice

"Well I wasn't sure at first, but thanks to Timothy I think that I would be a good recon ninja." replied Yuriko

"How did he help?" asked Hinta

"Because I've always thought of inability to see as a hindrance, but he showed me that even though I'm blind that I'm capable of seeing so much more." smiled Yuriko

"If anybody would know her would." assured Alice

"Now I think I'll continue my training and turn my blindness into my strength. I will become a stronger ninja." smiled Yuriko

"I you want we can help you." offered Hinta

"Thanks...i could use all the help I can get." nodded Yuriko

Alice moved over from the chair that she was sitting in and moved over onto the couch beside Yuriko.

"But why don't we save that idea for later. And start your training for something else." suggested Alice smiling.

Taidyth looked at Yuriko as she suddenly became flustered at Alice's suggestion on the subject.

"I agree...we can help with that right now." agreed Hinta smiling.

"Well..." said Yuriko nervously.

"I can tell that your nervous, but its normal to be especially if its your first time." noted Alice as she grabbed Yuriko's hand.

"It is." nodded Yuriko still nervous.

"Well we won't be to rough...that is until much later." chuckled Hinta

"Ok." replied Yuriko nervous though she had a smile on her face.

Taidyth smiled as she watched Alice lead Yuriko up the stair with Hinta close behind for she knew would be a exciting playtime. The thought came across her mind as since she and Yuriko were linked she would feel every sensation that Yuriko would feel, but she didn't mind. She was happy that she was happy having fun no holds bar as she laid her head back down.

…...

Meanwhile Exci with Timothy and Ji'irik on her back had finally made it to the large Liholm City. As she hovered over the city and just like the Dova in the vault had told Timothy the city was actually futuristic looking. Most of the buildings were white in color and they saw dragons flying around the city sky going in and out of the buildings. It looked similar to a bee hive at the way people were and Dova were all over the place.

"Man this place is busy."." noted Exci

"Yea and it really does have a futuristic look to it." agreed Ji'irik

"Let's go down and see if we can find a inn to stay the night." said Timothy

Exci spiral down toward the city and landed in the street several minutes later, before Timothy jumped off her back. They looked around at the smiling faces of the people and dragons who just went about their merrily day.

"This play has an happy atmosphere about it." noted Ji'irik

"Maybe we can ask somebody where there an inn at." suggested Exci

"Yea." nodded Timothy

Timothy walked up to a random man and him if he knew of a nice in at which they could all stay. The man happily pointed in the direction of a inn known as the The Palace Of Solace. After thanking the man they made their way through the city street being greeted by every other Dova and persons they passed. After a few minutes they finally came to a large white building that had the name that they were looking for hanging on the top of it.

They went through the doors of the building they stepped into a red carpeted lobby where there were a few people and Dova where. Timothy looked around the lobby noticing the different plants in the room before heading up to the counter. Behind the counter was light skinned, long grass green haired female Dovakin wearing a orange dress though it revealed the top of her breast. Her arms and hands were covered in green scales, she had horns coming out of her head and a long green tail that had red fur on the edge.

Timothy looked at the woman as she noticed him and a sudden smile came across her face as they got up to the counter.

"Well aren't you a handsome young man." smiled The woman

"Thanks...we were wondering if you have any rooms available?" asked Timothy

"For you I'm sure I can find one." smiled The woman

She looked over and started typing on a computer that was next to her and a few minutes later she stopped.

"We've been quite packed lately, but I see we have one room left." said The woman

"I don't think Ji'irik will mind sharing a room with us. What do you think Exci?" Timothy asked

"No...i don't think she will." said Exci

Exci turned around and looked at Ji'irik who was laid out fast asleep on the saddle on her back. Exci was holder her with her tail so that she wouldn't fall of her back.

"Alright we'll take it...how much do you charge for a night?" asked Timothy

"Well it's usually sixty a night, but I think I'll let you have if for free tonight." replied The woman smiling.

"Thanks." smiled Timothy

The woman went into a room behind the counter and after a few minutes she came back through with a younger female. She was a Dovakin about her height with a darker skin color, darker green hair, a green tail and bat like green wings. She was wearing a red like dress, with white gloves and long black stockings and from her scent Timothy guessed that she was her daughter.

"Elise...please show our guest to their room." smiled The woman

"Ok." She nodded

The woman passed her a room key before she walked from around the corner and over to him.

"Just follow me." said Elise

"Sure." nodded Timothy

Timothy and Exci followed Elise as she walked toward a elevator she stopped and pushed a button beside the door.

"Oh and what's your name handsome?" The woman sudden asked Timothy.

"My names Timothy." He replied

"Well Timothy...my name is Kara Millar. Please don't be ashamed to call me up if there's anything more you need." She said in a seductive tone.

"Mother please." hushed Elise

Timothy and Exci let out a chuckle as they could sense Elise's embarrassment for the way that her mother was hitting on him. The door of the elevator and they all stepped in, before Elise pushed a button on the side of the door causing them to close. Timothy continued to sense Elise's growing embarrassment which let him know that it wasn't he first time her mother must've hit on somebody. Just the he notice her take a deep breath before turning toward him.

"Listen...you'll have to forgive my mother." apologized Elise

"Why?" asked Timothy

"The way that she was coming on to you. Its embarrassing when she gets like that." replied Elise

"What...you mean when she goes in heat. It's not a problem." assured Timothy

"What...you mean your not offended or anything?" asked Elise

"No...your mom's got it honest as do most half breeds. At least she open about what she wants." chuckled Timothy

"Maybe, but its still embarrassing." sighed Elise

"What about you...i'm sure that you have those urges to. I've seen my share half breeds and I know that Dovakin have some of the strongest urges." noted Timothy

"Yea I do, but I just don't act like my mother. I'm usually left to my own devices." replied Elise blushing a bit at her reply.

"Guy's to much trouble for you?" asked Timothy

"Yea...no offense, but guy's can really be assholes." noted Elise

"I'm not offended in the least." laughed Timothy

Just then the elevator door opened and Elise left out with Timothy and Exci as they followed her up a red carpeted hallway. They passed several doors that lined both sides of the wall before stopping at a door that had 350 on it. Elise took the key that her mother gave her and unlocked the door, opening the door and going into the room. Timothy and Exci marveled at way the room was made to look very fancy.

"Wow...your mother charges pretty cheap for a room that looks this nice." noted Exci

"Yea, but that why were usually packed. " nodded Elise

"Hay Exci pass me Ji'irik so I can put her to bed." said Timothy

Exci picked Ji'irik up with her tail and lightly put her into Timothy's arm. He then walked over to a large round bed and pulled back the red blankets that were on the bed before putting her in the bed. Timothy pulled the covers up over her and she opened her eye's, before smiling at him and then closing them back.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Elise

"No, but she a close friend of mine. My girlfriend is in the Hidden Dragon Village." replied Timothy

"Wait your from the Hidden Dragon Village?" asked Elise

"Yea...you could say that." nodded Timothy

"So that must mean that you two are partners...your a Dragon Rider." noted Elise

"Yes." nodded Exci

"Wow...i never thought that a Rider and Dragon would ever come here." smiled Elise

"Why is that?" asked Elise

"Because of this war...its usually dangerous for dragons or riders to be out. Especially if their a pair like yourselves. The Imperials have bounty's out for any Dov or rider." noted Elise

"Oh yea I know, but it seems that Liholm is a safe place." noted Timothy

"That's only because the leader of the Imperials doesn't wanna look bad at the moment. Liholm is like a large safe haven for Dov, because they know if they started coming in here killing people then it would cause an uprising. The king doesn't wanna look bad in public." replied Elise

"I see...his doesn't wanna get his name smeared. Being call a murder would hurt his name as king." said Exci

Timothy walked over to the large window that lead out to a balcony and stared out of it.

"Well before I go I'm suppose to let you know that there are fresh towels in the bathroom which was been built to accommodate a dragon. You can also order room serves if you get hungry." noted Elise

"Ok." nodded Exci

"Alright I'll see you all later." nodded Elise

Elise headed to the door and was just about to leave out, before Timothy suddenly called her name causing her to stop and turn around.

"Hay Elise I wanna ask you something. Is there a place around in the city that I can do some reading on the history of Athas?" asked Timothy

"Yes...Liholm has a vast library of books and information on Athas's history." nodded Elise

"If your not to busy...think you could show me where it is?" asked Timothy as he walked toward her.

"Uh...sure. I'll take you." nodded Elise

"You wanna come Exci?" asked Timothy

"No thanks...i think I'll take me a little nap after I take a shower and order a bit to eat. Go see what you can find out." replied Exci

"Ok then...I'll be back a little later." nodded Timothy

He walked out the door and closed it behind him before heading to the elevator with Elise back his side.

To Be Continued...


	48. Chapter 47

Now on the elevator Timothy and Elise talked a bit while riding it back down to the ground floor where they got off a few minutes later. As soon as they got off the elevator Timothy noticed a smiled come across Kara's face when she noticed them talking as they walked toward the counter.

"Well it seems that you to have gotten very friendly fast." smiled Kara as she leaned on the counter.

"It's not like that mother." huffed Elise

"Well why not I'm sure that he would treat you very right." smiled Kara

Timothy couldn't help, but laugh a bit on the inside as Elise became seriously flustered.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to walk with Timothy down to the library." remarked Elise as more stern tone.

"Ok, just don't do something I would you two." replied Kara

"What wouldn't you do?" asked Elise

"My point exactly." chuckled Kara as she winked at Timothy.

"Bye mother." sighed Elise

She turned around and headed toward the door with Timothy flowing close behind. One outside they made their way north up the street of the city as Timothy began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Elise

"It's your mother she's seems really cool." replied Timothy

"Be careful around her or you might get jumped ...seriously." sighed Elise

"I could believe it...how often is she like that?" asked Timothy

"More so that often...my mom say its just part of our lineage." blushed Elise

"I see so your left to your devices more so than often." smiled Timothy

"Yea and so what." snapped Elise as she blushed hard.

"No need to get snappy." snickered Timothy

"Going out just to ask somebody for something that is embarrassing you know." mumbled Elise

"Well if you want I can help you with that problem." offered Timothy

"What?" said Elise in shock at his offer.

"Like I said...if you want I can help you gt some release." smiled Timothy

Elise looked at Timothy in shock as she felt her face turn bright red at his offer. A few people had come out a asked her to help her before, but it usually for their own benefit though she didn't sense that from Timothy. She found it very odd, but he actually found him sounding sincere about wanted to help her though she couldn't be sure.

"Could we please change the subject?" asked Elise blushing.

"Sure." chuckled Timothy

Timothy could sense the embarrassment resonating from Elise as she debated his offer, but it was suddenly replaced with curiosity.

"Hay mind if I asked what's a rider and there dragon here in Liholm?" asked Elise

"Well I'm actually on a mission, but stopping here in this city was my own idea." replied Timothy

"Mind if I ask what kind of information your looking for at the library?" asked Elise

"Well I'm looking for something that happened in Athas's past." said Timothy

"Something like what?" asked Elise

"I'm not sure...just something that happened by when. I'll know it when I see it." shrugged Timothy

"That's funny...you don't even know what your looking for." laughed Elise

"Yea, but like I said I'll know it when I find it." smiled Timothy

"Well I'm sure if you ask my sister she'll be able to help you." noted Elise

"Hmm...your sister." said Timothy

"Yea, she works a little job at the library. She like to read a lot." nodded Elise

"I see." smiled Timothy

"We're here." noted Elise

After walking the city streets for several minutes they stopped in front of a large white two story building that had Liholm City Library on a sign in the front of it. They walked up a small flight of stairs before going through the double doors of the building. Once in Timothy looked around at the large number of tables with people and Dova reading books and then the numerous shelves of books lining the back of the building. Just then Timothy heard somebody call Elise name in a low voice though loud enough to hear, but not disturb anybody.

Timothy looked around until he saw a girl who looked just like Elise though her hair was a light green, she wore a brighter red dress, she had red wing and she wore white stocking walking toward them.

"Hay Elise." greeted The girl as she hugged her.

"Nice to see you two Ellie." greeted Elise as she hugged her back.

Timothy looked at them as Ellie let go of Elise and looked at Timothy up and down, before a smile came across her face.

"Hay Elise who this guy...your boyfriend?" asked Ellie smiling.

"Please Ellie don't start...I've had to take enough embarrassment because of mom today." sighed Elise

"I can see why, but if he's not your boyfriend then who is he?" asked Ellie

"My name is Timothy...I'm a rider from the Hidden Dragon Village." introduced Timothy

"A rider." smiled Ellie

"Yea...he's here looking for a bit of information. I told him that you might be able to help him out." noted Elise

"I could give you more than just information if you'd like." winked Ellie

"I see your just as active and straight forward as your mother." smirked Timothy

"Yes, unlucky for me my twin sister is just like her." sighed Elise

"Sis you should really loosen up and have a little fun. I'm sure Timothy would be more than willing to entertain us." smiled Ellie

"Ellie you and mom are killing me." sighed Elise

"Anyway you where looking for information...what do you wanna know?" asked Ellie

They all walked over to one of the tables and sat down around it.

"Well first things first...do you know anything about the Dova known as Flare, The Keeper Of Knowledge?" asked Timothy

"I don't know much, but I have ran up on a bit in some of the books I've read." noted Ellie

"It was said that Flare was born sometime during or before the time when Dova and human constantly fought. During the time that the Qiao Lui dynasty was." noted Ellie

Timothy couldn't believe that Flare hand been around for so long and yet for some reason it didn't surprise him in the lease. Though something thing began to stir in his mind as he had heard something about the Qiao Lui when it suddenly hit him. The Qiao Lui Dynasty was Ji'irik's family that ruled over Athas in the past.

"What else do you know?" asked Timothy

"Well not much else...Flare doesn't show up in any other records. Though was a old rumor of a an enormous dragon living somewhere on Athas." noted Ellie

"Well I just its better than nothing." shrugged Timothy

"Sorry I couldn't help you out more."." apologized Ellie

"It's no problem...well tell me do you know of any good legends in Athas?" asked Timothy

"Hmm...well I do know a few." nodded Ellie

"Can you tell me one?" asked Timothy

"Well I tell you a little one about one that deals with Dragon Cult?" asked Ellie

"Ok...i like the way it sounds." nodded Timothy

"Well you see the Dragon Cult was a evil organization of powerful Dragon Priests that ruled over Athas on upon a time. They were all granted their power in exchange for complete obedience, by a powerful unknown black dragon." explained Ellie

"Kinda figure there would be a price for it." said Timothy

"Isn't it always." agreed Elise

"Yea...just about." nodded Timothy

"Well afterwards the Dragon Priests soon began to demand tribute from the people of Athas and began to create laws in order to keep the peace between mortals and Dova's." noted Ellie

"Something tells me it didn't last." guessed Timothy

"Nope eventually humans rebelled against against the cruelty of the Dova and his Dragon Cult in what is known as the Dragon Cult Massacre . The name was taken from what happened during that time because thousands of cult members both human and Dova were massacred." Ellie nodded

"Well did they get the Dragon Priests?" asked Timothy

"I was said that most of them were killed, but not all." said Ellie

"What about the leader of the cult? Did they get him?" asked Elise

"Yea...it's said they killed the leader of the cult, but he vowed to one day return even more powerful to reclaim his thrown as the ruler of Athas." stated Ellie

"Wow...now that would be nice to see." smiled Timothy as he leaned back into the chair.

Ellie and Elise both looked a each other confused before looking at Timothy who was staring up at the ceiling.

"What sounds nice?" asked Elise

"Fighting that dragon if he returns...i want to see just how powerful he is." replied Timothy

"That's crazy." noted Ellie

"Part of being sane is being a little crazy." replied Timothy

"Your a strange one...i think I like you even more." smiled Ellie as she leand closer to Tiothy across the table.

"Well I am here to please." replied Timothy smiling as he leaned closer to her.

"Please don't start you two." pleaded Elise

"I might not, but it all depends on if you've thought about my offer." smiled Timothy as he leaned toward her.

"Well I...I." stuttered Elise as she quickly became flustered.

"My, my sis...he must've offered you something very nice. Your face is turning fire red." teased Ellie looking at Elise.

"He...He offered to he..help me pander my urges." blushed Elise

"Did he now...well I'd like to have an offer like that." smiled Ellie as she looked over at Timothy.

"Well if you want I could make it a two for one special." grinned Timothy

"I like the sound of that." replied Ellie

"I don't know." sighed Elise

"Well I won't pressure you into doing anything that you don't wanna do." assured Timothy as he leaned back into his chair.

"Thank you." said Elise as she breath a sigh of relief.

"Hay Timothy let me ask you...why do you need this information anyway?" asked Ellie

"Because...i'm trying to find a way to stop this war." replied Timothy

"What!" said Ellie shocked.

"But you can't...this war is between the Imperials, Hidden Dragon and the Forsworn Village. One rider and dragon along can't stop a war this side." noted Elise

"She's right...that's insane." agreed Ellie

"The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success." replied Timothy

"Do you really think that you can turn the tide of this war?" asked Elise

"I think I can...all I need is time." nodded Timothy

He pulled his left sleeve back and looked at his watch seeing that it was nearly eight in the evening, before standing up.

"Well lady's I hate to run, but I've got to get a little rest in. I've got to leave early in the morning." noted Timothy stretching.

The girls watched as Timothy headed for the door of the library, before looking at each other.

"Hay Timothy!" called Elise

Timothy heard them call his name and stopped before turning back around and looking at them.

"What's up?" asked Timothy

"Can i have your opinion on something?" asked Elise

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Where you really serious about what you asked me?" asked Elise

The girl saw a smile suddenly come across Timothy's face as he made his way back to the table and leaned on it putting his face several inches from hers. Elise stared at him as he stared at her with his emerald green eye's that just seemed to sparked like a emerald. She suddenly felt her heart speed up as though she had just drunk a 12 pack of red bull back to back.

"No one can lie, no one can hide anything when he looks directly into someones eyes. I meant what I asked you and I won't pressure you or force you to decide." smiled Timothy

Elise stared into Timothy's eye's for a few more minutes until Timothy turned around and headed for the door. She felt her heart still beating fast, but she managed to to slow it after a few minutes with a few deep breaths.

"You know were to find me if you want me." said Timothy as he threw up his hand.

She watched as Timothy went out the door before turning to her sister who was staring and smiling at her.

"It seems as if you like what he said." noted Ellie smiling.

"He seemed sincere about it." sighed Elise

"Well are you going to take him up on his offer cause if you don't I still might." noted Ellie smiling.

"I don't know." shrugged Elise

She sat back in her chair as she thought about if she should take Timothy up on his offer or not, but whatever her choice she knew she didn't have long to decide.

To Be Continued...


	49. Chapter 48

The next day as Timothy slept he was suddenly awaken when he began to feel something tickling his ear, but he swatted it away causing it to stop. Trying to return back to his sleep he rolled over on his side, but something started to bother his ear again. He swatted at it again and it stopped again for a few minutes, before starting back again afterwards. He swung his hand at it before suddenly falling and landing on his stomach and face.

The sleepiness that clouded his head began to suddenly disappear and he began to hear voice that sounded as though they were laughing. He opened his eye's and the darkness began to fade before giving way to light that was being let into the room through the window. Timothy turned his head and saw Exci and Ji'irik laughing at him as he laid on the floor having been woke up by Exci using her tail to mess with his ear.

"Funny." yawned Timothy

"Well it was pretty funny." laughed Ji'irik

"Timothy to get up sleepy head." laughed Exci

Timothy got up on his hands and knees, before stretching like that of a cat who had just awaken from a nap. He then picked himself back up onto the couch before sitting down and using his tail to scratch his head before letting out another yawn.

"Hay what time is it?" asked Timothy

"Its a little after twelve." replied Ji'irik

"Man...i didn't think that I would sleep this long." said Timothy still feeling groggy.

"You stayed up pretty late last night didn't. I could feel it through our link." noted Exci

"Yea...i didn't get in till about a little after one." nodded Timothy

"Why were you up that late?" asked Ji'irik

"Well I had a some ladies that wanted to be entertained a bit." smiled Timothy as he let out another yawn.

"I take it that you had fun then?" asked Ji'irik

"Well you seem very interested in what i did." noted Timothy

"I'm am not." retorted Ji'irik as she blushed a bit.

Timothy got up and walked over to Ji'irik as she sat on the edge of the bed, before he crouched down.

"Yes you are I can see it on your face." teased Timothy

"No I'm not...just go take a shower so that we can got." retorted Ji'irik still blushing a bit.

"Hay if you want we can have a bit of fun before we leave." offered Timothy

"Just go." motioned Ji'irik

"Ok." smiled Timothy

He stood up, before turning around and headed for the bathroom before suddenly stopping.

"Just to let you know the shower is big enough for two." noted Timothy

"Go." chuckled Ji'irik

Ji'irik looked at Timothy he threw up his hands and turned around disappearing into the bathroom a few minutes later. Ji'irik took a deep breath before Exci suddenly burst out laughing causing her to look up a her.

"What's so funny?" asked Ji'irik

"You are...you really were interested in what he did." laughed Exci

"No, because it none of my business." retorted Ji'irik

"Ji'irik I might be younger than you, but I'm still a Dova...i know that your really interested In trying him." noted Exci

"Wha...what...no I'm not." stuttered Ji'irik blushing.

"Who are your kidding Ji'irik cause I know it's not me." smiled Exci

Ji'irik felt her face getting hot as Exci continue to stare at her, but they were suddenly interrupted when somebody knocked at the door. Exci used her tall to open the door and saw that it was Elise and Ellie pushing a cart of with dinner cart. Exci and Ji'irik ordered Timothy some breakfast and they guessed that Ellie and Elise decided to personally bring it up to him.

"Good morning Exci and Ji'irik." greeted Elise happily.

"Well Elise you seem like your in a very good mood." noted Exci

Elise pushed the cart over to a table that was in the room with a skip in her step and began to set the food onto the table.

"I'm am...i haven't felt his good in so long." laughed Elise

"So I take it that last night work out to both of your advantages?" asked Exci

"More so than I thought...i slept like a baby last night." smiled Ellie

"Where is Timothy anyway?" asked Elise

"He's in the shower." noted Ji'irik

"I heard my name." said Timothy

They all looked toward the bathroom as Timothy came walking out in his pants, but with no shirt on while drying his hair, before looking up them.

"Well if it isn't Ellie and Elise...i take it I preformed to your expectation?" asked Timothy as he continued drying his hair.

"More than you'll ever know. I haven't seem my sister this giddy in a long time." noted Ellie smiling.

Timothy looked over at Elise as she stood over by the table with her head down a bit though he could tell that she was smiling.

"Well I'm happy that I could help." smiled Timothy

"Hay...Timothy I wanted to thank you for helping me feel better so I fixed your breakfast personally." replied Elise

"Really...that's sweet of you." smiled Timothy as he walked up to the table.

Elise began to uncover the three platters, one holding a few pieces of toast, the second holding a few sausages, the third holding some scrambled eggs and the fourth was holding a good bit of bacon strips.

"Now that's a lot of bacon." noted Timothy

"Exci told me that you really liked bacon so I decide to cook you up some." remarked Elise

Timothy picked up a strip of the bacon and bit into with the a crunch causing the saltiness of it to instantly fill his mouth. He closed his eye's and savored every piece of the bacon before reaching for another piece.

"It's taste so awesome." smiled Timothy as he sat down in the chair.

"I told you that he would like it." laughed Exci

They all looked at Timothy laughing as he enjoyed another piece before he invited everybody over to join him. They all joined him helping him eat his breakfast while talking and laughing having a good time for awhile. Afterwards Timothy got dressed, before they all bid Elise and Ellie a farewell as they had to go complete their mission. Elise and Ellie hugged them all good bye though Timothy assured them if they wanted to meet up with him again all they had to seek him out in the Hidden Dragon Village. Timothy and Ji'irik walked out to the balcony with Exci behind them, before they jumped onto her back and she jumped off of the balcony and took to the sky.

Before long they were a nice distance of Liholm and they where quickly headed toward their next destination.

"I think you'll surely be seeing those two another day." noted Exci laughing.

"Yea...it'll be fun to see them again later." nodded Timothy smiling.

"So did you find out any good information?" asked Ji'irik

"Of course and even though it was a little bit it was something." nodded Timothy

"So what did you find?" asked Exci

"Well for one thing that for sure is that Flare was around during the Qiao Lui Dynasty. That was you family am I right?" asked Timothy as he looked back at Ji'irik.

"Yea." nodded Ji'irik

"With that we know for sure that if Flare is still alive that he's got the 411 on what happened to your family while you slept." noted Timothy

"Did they know where to find him?" asked Exci

"Afraid not, but she did say that there was a rumor about a huge dragon in the of Athas, but it was never confirmed." replied Timothy

"Do you think it was him?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know, but something tells me that it was." nodded Timothy

"Hay Stulton Forest dead ahead." announced Exci

Timothy and Ji'irik looked ahead and in the distance they saw a large lush forest that reached back as far as they could see..

"So where do we start looking for our target?" asked Exci

"We'll go to Muwick...maybe we can get a clue as to where we can find the Dova." said Timothy

"Alright then hang on." roared Exci

Exci took off in a burst of speed causing Ji'irik to quickly grab around Timothy waist in order to hold on and not fall off. The ground of the meadow quickly started to pass under the until it finally gave way to the forest which began to pass under them. A few minutes later a a small village came into view which was mostly composed of wooden house.

"That's Muwick." noted Timothy

"Let's hope we made it in time before the Foresworn riders did." said Exci

"Yea." nodded Timothy

Exci began to fly in a spiraling motion as she made her way toward the small village. After a few minutes she landed in the center of the village as both Timothy and Ji'irik jumped her back and looked around. The town had a quiet sorta sleepy atmosphere about it letting them know it hadn't seem much if not any kind of excitement. There were a few people walking around each of them had a smile on their face and happily greeted Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik.

"People here are quite friendly." noted Ji'irik

"That's a good thing, because it means we won't have any trouble asking for information." reminded Timothy

Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik made their way through the village until a young boy and girl came running up to them. The boy was about 14 or 15 with tan skin, dark blue hair wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of blue pants. The girl looked about 10 or 11 with a light skin complexion, long greenish-blue colored hair wearing a white dress.

"Hay your a Dragon Rider aren't you?" asked The boy as they stopped in front of Timothy.

"Yea...i'm from the Hidden Dragon." nodded Timothy

"So the a rider from the Hidden Dragon came first." smiled The boy

"You seem like you were expecting somebody." noted Timothy

"Yea...i was the one that sent the massage to the village." nodded The boy

"So you know were out target is?" asked Timothy

"Yea...follow me." nodded The boy

The boy and girl turned around and began heading up the street of the village with Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik close behind them.

To Be Continued...


	50. Chapter 49

Timothy, Ji'irik, and Exci followed the girl and boy though the village until they came to a large wooden house. They followed them into the house which was large enough to accommodate a dragon, unlike the other houses in the village. Timothy looked around the room seeing several pictures with a light skinned man that had short dark blue hair and a tan skin woman with light greenish-blue hair.. They were smiling and in front of them were the little boy and girl so Timothy guessed that the man and woman were there parents.

He saw another photo that had the man on it and standing beside the man was a large green dragon.

"Hay my name is Tyler...Tyler Reid and that my younger sister Alyssa." introduced The boy

"Well it's good to meet you both." greeted Exci

"Do you two stay here by yourselves?" asked Ji'irik

"Yes." nodded Alyssa

"Where's you parents?" asked Exci

"Their both dead...our father died fighting off Imperial soldiers that attacked the village. He died protecting Tobias and our mother died a few months ago from ARDS." replied Tyler

"I'm sorry to here that." replied Ji'irik

"Its ok...everybody in the village help us out. They all are our family."" assured Alyssa

"Well that's grown up of you to say." smiled Timothy as he rubbed the little girl on the head.

"Yea...our mom or dad wouldn't want us to be sad for them." nodded Alyssa

"I hear company." said A high brash male voice.

"Yea...their from the Hidden Dragon Tobias." replied Tyler

"Is that so...i thought I smelled another Dova." noted The voice

Timothy, Ji'irik and Exci all began to heard footsteps coming from a room in the back of the house, before a green scaled dragon came out of the room. He was a bit large than Exci, but more of Zafiero's size with tan scales on its underbelly, horns on its head and spins going down its back.

"Well your both so young...i was expecting a pair that would be a bit older in these dangerous times." said Tobias

"Well I don't see it that way." assured Timothy

"Is that so...tell me then young rider. What do you see this war between the three greatest powers in Athas as?" asked Tobias

Timothy watched the Dova as he walked over to a bed and sat on it.

"You want my honest opinion?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Tobias

"I find this to be the perfect chance for me to test my own abilities." replied Timothy

"Is that so." said Tobias

"Yea...i find this a great chance to test my power against people from both the Imperial and Forsworn Village." nodded Timothy

"That sounds kinda selfish doesn't it." noted Tyler

"It is...my reason's for even joining the Hidden Dragon Village and agreeing to help them were completely selfish. But my goals would have lead me to this path one way or another." said

Timothy

All of a sudden they heard a knock a the door which suddenly opened and a light skinned pink haired young woman wearing a white tank top and brown dress. She was holding a trey of small freshly baked snack cakes which filled the room with a delicious sweet scent.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you all had company." apologized The woman

"It's ok Sara." said Tobias

"I thought that Tyler and Alyssa might like some homemade snack cakes." Sara as she put the tray on the coffee table.

"Yea...they smell good!" exclaimed Tyler as he and his sister quickly grabbed a small cake though they quickly put them down to being very hot.

"So who are you?" Sara asked Timothy

"Kinda bold to ask somebody their name without introducing yourself first." smiled Timothy

"Well it kinda my thing when someone new comes into our little village." replied Sara smiling.

"Presumptuous aren't we...i like. My name is Timothy and I'm a Rider from the Hidden Dragon Village. This is my partner Exci and my friend Ji'irik." introduced Timothy

Just then Timothy noticed Sara's happy demeanor suddenly change and he began to fell a sudden sadness from her.

"If your from Hidden Dragon then that must mean that your here for Tobias." said Sara

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Tobias...do you really have to go?" asked Sara he voice filled with sorrow.

"Yes...my time will soon be at hand and one way or another I will leave this world. Maybe one day I will step into the void, but I feel that I can be of more use with the Hidden Dragon until this war is over." replied Tobias

Sara lowered her gaze causing her pink hair to fall down over her face as a tear suddenly rolled down her cheek.

"I understand." sighed Sara

"You all have grown up so much since I first came to this village. You all helped nurse me back to health when I was near death and I have protected you all to the best of my abilities. Now it is my time to help out in protect the Hidden Dragon in their fight to put an end to this war." said Tobias

Tobias moved his tail over to Sara and used the tip to left up her head so that he could look into her purple eye's.

"Don't worry...you will all be fine." assured Tobias

"But we'll miss you...things won't be the same when your gone." noted Sara as she dried her face.

"I'm going to miss you all to, but just know that I'll always be watching over you." assured Tobias

Timothy watched as Sara walked up to Tobias and hugged him on his as he folded his wing around her. A smiled came across Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik's face as they sense that Tobias and Sara had a deep connection.

"Come...i would like to say goodbye to the rest of the villagers." said Tobias

Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik watched as Tobias waked pass them with Tyler, Sara, and Alyssa following behind him. They followed them outside where Tobias called the rest of the villagers together and notified them that he would be living. Timothy watched as some of the villagers burst into tears and other thanking him for his protection. He could feel the love that Tobias had for the villagers and them for him.

"All this love is making me feel all warm inside." chuckled Exci

"Well you can have a hug if you want." smiled Timothy laughing.

"I'll take it." laughed Exci

Exci lowered her head as Timothy hugged her face, before she licked him across the face causing him to hug her again both of them laughing. Ji'irik looked at them as she could sense their connection growing more as they continued to share their moment. Just then they noticed Tobias walk back over toward them with Sara, Tyler an Alyssa close behind him.

"Alright then...let's do this." said Tobias

"Right." nodded Timothy

Tobias headed out of the village and into the forest surrounding the village.

"You seem very close to the villagers." noted Timothy as he walked up beside Tobias.

"Yes...before I lived in the village I used to live in the forest. I've lived in this forest my entire life even before the start of this war, not expecting the danger that was formed because of it." replied Tobias

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"The Imperials have been here for sometime like I have, but until recent history they have never attack Dova they way they do. I was attacked by a group of Dragon Slayers that was sent by the King to kill any dragon they came across. My not knowing what to expect enjoying my life I got ambushed and would have died that day." sighed Tobias

"But you were saved by Tyler and Alyssa father." guessed Timothy

"Yes...he came to my rescue and though I was reluctant at first I soon agreed to his help. He was an excellent fighter and he was easily able defeat my attackers. He lead me back to his village where he and the people of the village nursed me back to help. While recovering I guess you could say I grew close to everybody in the village." smiled Tobias

"Its like that sometimes." smiled Timothy

"Yea...i got to saw him get married even have kids. It was great to have family." nodded Tobias

"But what happened to him?" asked Timothy

"A few years back a few the village was attacked by some more Dragon Slayers looking for me. He went out to fight him and though he was able to defeat them it cost him his life. They were much better than the first ones he fought, but he still managed to protect me." said Tobias

"You've been protecting the village since he first saved you." noted Timothy

"Yes...i would've fight those slayers myself, but he didn't want me to. If would've then I might have died that day instead of him and then his kids would still have a father." sighed Tobias

"Well you can say that for sure." said Timothy

"I know." nodded Tobias

As they continued to walk through the forest they came upon a opening in the forest that the sun shine down into the forest.

"This is were we met and were I would've died if not for him." said Tobias looking around the clearing.

Timothy walked out with Tobias at his side, before Tobias turned around and looked down at him.

"My time has come and I'm counting to you to deliver my heart to the Hidden Dragon Village. Can I count on you for that?" asked Tobias

"Yes." nodded Timothy

Tobias walked out in front of Timothy a little farther before turning towards him and then drawing his head back. Timothy noticed Tobias's abdomen began to rippled and clench, before is throat began to suddenly convulse as if he were about to throw up something. Timothy tilted his head to the side a bit in curiosity as Tobias suddenly widen his stance and he noticed his neck muscles flex and then relax at a increasing pace. Just then Tobias held his head out toward Timothy with his mouth wide open to where he could see clear down his throat.

After his throat contracted one last time Timothy noticed a green light suddenly appear in the back of his throat. Timothy then noticed the glowing green like to be something like glowing sphere slide from the back of his throat and onto his tongue. The object was suddenly ejected from his Tobias mouth like a pitcher throwing a fast ball toward Timothy, but he easily manage to catch it. His mind suddenly connected with Tobias as he could feel his every thought and sensation as he looked at his Eldunari. Though is was dripping with saliva Timothy noted it had a dull green glow to it and several slanted facets that gave his Eldunari a more triangular distinction.

"Here you go." offered Sara

Timothy noticed that she had ripped off a piece of her brown dress and was handing it to him.

"Thank's." nodded Timothy as he wrapped the Eldunari in the cloth.

"My Eldunari is yours to handle, but there is one more thing that I ask of you." said Tobias

"What's that?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked as Tobias as he waited to hear what he wanted to ask him, when he suddenly felt five large presences heading toward the town.

"Looks like we got company." noted Timothy as he turned around.

"What do you mean?" asked Tobias

"There are five large life forces headed toward Muwick. I think that there a Dragon Rider squad." stated Exci

"They must have come for Tobias's Eldunari." noted Sara

"I sent a message to both the Hidden Dragon and Hidden Forsworn Villages." said Tyler

"Why did you do that?" asked Tobias

"You told me to send word to a village, but you didn't tell me which so I just sent word to both of them." said Tyler

"That's was a great idea kid." smiled Timothy

"It was?" asked Tyler

"It was...how so?" asked Tobias

"Because now I can give them a massage personally. Exci looks like you'll get a chance to fight after all." smiled Timothy

"Let's go then." Exci roared

Timothy could feel her overflowing with excitement and anticipation for the up coming fight. 

"Here hold this until I come back." said Timothy as he passed Sara, Tobias's Eldunari.

"Ok." nodded Sara

They watched as Timothy ran over to Exci, before jumping onto her back as she took off running. She bounced off of the ground before taking to the air and letting out a road as she flapped her wing and headed to greet the arriving enemy's.

To Be Continued...


	51. Chapter 50

Meanwhile not far from Muwick Kaoru and Riegel were flying toward their destination with four green dragons behind them. Kaoru had been training non-stop with his partner in order to become stronger just encase he ran into Timothy and his dragon again. The leaders of the Hidden Foresworn decide to send the pair out in order to retrieve the Eldunari of a dragon in order to get them to take a break from training for a bit. Though he refused at first he later decided to take the mission to get out a bit and calm himself.

However no matter how much he tried to not to think about it he just couldn't get the images of how easily Timothy an his dragon had defeated his partners. Not only that, but another wave of pure terror washed over him as he remember that he didn't even hesitate when he ripped his partner arm off. The guy and his dragon after being attack by Exci had lost to much blood to make it back to the village so he was left with no other choice, but to put him down. He did the same to his dragon partner, but not before the dragon disgorged it heart so that the Hidden Dragon couldn't get a hold of it.

Never the less it was just something about Timothy that he felt was just unnatural and just plan out terrified him. Riegel looked back at his partner and was still worried at how shaken up he had become after his run in with Timothy. He had never seen him so out of it and so afraid of somebody to him that didn't look like much. He then thought that it might have something with his ego as a Dova and maybe Kaoru sensed something that he had missed.

"Kaoru are you sure that your ok?" asked Riegel in a deep tone voice.

"Yea...i just can't shake the feeling about that guy." replied Kaoru

"I really didn't see what was so bad about him. I mean that other Dova that was with him looked more of a problem than he did." noted Riegel

"I don't think so...it was something that wasn't right about him. He was brutal and just seemed to feral." replied Kaoru

"Well Dova are feral like that...maybe he's Dovakin." suggested Riegel

"Maybe, but I don't think so...we've fought a many Dovakin and Dova, but I don't think I've ever had the feeling that I got from him. He was born of something not of this world." said Kaoru

"I don't know...you might be reading into this guy to much." remarked Riegel

Kaoru took a deep breath, before looking up into the sky and thinking that Riegel might be right. He might actually be thinking that some guy who looked like a weakling was actually more dangerous than he was. It was true that he was strong as no ordinary person can rip of another persons arm off as easy as he did, but he could just be a wonders shinobi or something. He took another deep breath and held his hand out to his side as he tried to calm himself and just enjoy his flight.

Riegel smiled as he could Kaoru trying to regain his composure as he let the wind blow though his long black hair.

"Hay Kaoru...Muwick city is just ahead." announced Riegel

"Alright...let's go get the Eldunari and then head back." nodded Kaoru

Kaoru decided to just forget about Timothy and his feeling to that he could focus on retrieving the Eldunari an then return home. Just then he felt two presence's near them which suddenly hit the barriers of his mind with the force of a two ton weight.

"Hay Riegel did you feel that?" asked Kaoru as he regained his composure.

"How couldn't I, but where did it come from?" wondered Riegel

They looked around to find the origin of the presence's which felt to them felt like it as coming at them from all directions. Just then Kaoru and Riegel heard on of there squad members shout and when they turned around they say that they all were looking up. Riegel began hovering into the air before looking up and noticing a figure high in sky though they couldn't tell what it was because it was hovering in front of the sun. Kaoru continued to stare up as the figure suddenly started to dive toward them and Kaoru began to have a bad feeling.

Riegel and the other dragons quickly darted out of the way and figure dashed past them and stopped several feet away. They noticed a pink colored dragon hovering and staring at them as though it was waiting to make a move. Kaoru and Riegel quickly recognized the dragon as the one that was with Timothy when they first saw him.

"Hay that's the same Dova that was with that Timothy guy. What's she doing her?" wondered Riegel

"I don't know." shrugged Kaoru

"Well Kaoru and Riegel was it...looks like we met again." said Timothy

They were both suddenly shocked to see Timothy sitting on Exci's back when she turned sideways.

"What Timothy...what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru

"Apparently we're here after the same thing." smiled Timothy

"But your on a dragon." noted Kaoru

"Yea her name is Exci." nodded Timothy

"But how can somebody like you be a rider...there's no way!" shouted Timothy

"Well then if not I guess I'll formally introduce ourselves to you one time. My name is Timothy and my partners name is Exci. We're both a Dragon Rider pair from the Hidden Dragon Village." smiled Timothy as Exci suddenly let out a roar.

Kaoru couldn't believe that they were actually a Dragon Rider pair, but if so why couldn't he sense their link that proved this. Though he couldn't feel it he also noticed something else was different about this being as the killer instinct that he sensed from Timothy before was gone. Though he still had the bad feeling either he just wasn't as scared of him as he had thought or maybe it was something else.

"So I guess your going to try and take the Eldunari from us?" asked Timothy

"I was sent here to retrieve the Eldunari and that's exactly what we're going to do." replied Kaoru

"Well let's see you all try." smiled Timothy

Kaoru and Riegel watched as Exci roared, before dashing toward them, but quickly bypassing them and heading toward his other teammates.

"She fast." noted Kaoru

They turned around and watched as Exci headed toward them as she quickly passed them. They noticed however just as she was about to pass one of the dragons she wrapped her tail around the hind leg of the dragon and began dragging it through the air. The dragon struggled to get free as it was suddenly tossed into the forest below where it crashed into the ground hard snapping several tree's as it slide to a stop.

"That's once down" said Exci

All of a sudden a stream of fire flew passed them causing Timothy to look behind them and he saw the other three green dragons chasing them.

"Looks like we've got company.." noted Timothy

"So how should we take care of them?" asked Exci

"Let's try something new." smiled Timothy

Timothy suddenly activated his Ryu no me causing the black flame patterns around his eye's to appear, before transforming it into his Shin no doragon'aizu. Just then Exci quickly turned around and headed back toward the three dragons that continued to head toward them. The three dragons suddenly fired streams of fire which combined into a much large stream as it headed toward Exci and Timothy. Timothy and Exci both spat out streams of fire which swirl together, before suddenly colliding with the other attack in a massive explosion.

The three dragon's and their riders stopped and hovered in front of the large cloud of smoke searching for any sign of Timothy and Exci. All of a sudden Timothy burst through the cloud of smoke and headed for the rider of the middle green dragon. Timothy hit the dragon with his knee causing him to fly off of the saddle, before kicking him in the gut an sending him flying down toward the ground. Timothy turned around as the dragon roared apparently in pain because of the strike he had delivered to its rider and just as the dragon was about to attack him he pointed to the cloud of smoke behind the dragon.

Exci roared as she suddenly burst through the cloud of smoke causing the dragon to turn around only to get rammed into the chest by her. The force delivered sent the dragon flying toward the ground where it crashed hard. The other dragons fired a cloud of green mist, but Exci quickly darted out of the way and toward Timothy who caught onto the saddle. Exci dodged streams of fire as the dragons and their riders both fired streams of fire toward her before suddenly stopping and flying up into the air.

Timothy turned around and looked back seeing that both the dragons were a good distance behind because of Exci's speed.

"Looks like they can keep up with your speed." noted Timothy

"Who could." gloated Exci

"Alright let's drop back to finish this." smiled Timothy

"Right!" roared Exci

Exci slowed her assent before turning over on her back and heading back down toward the dragons and their riders.

"Alright Exci...Dragon Style: Draco Meteor." said Timothy

Exci suddenly fired a large blue fire ball from her mouth which suddenly exploded into three much smaller fireballs. One of the dragon managed to dodged the attack, but the second was hit back all three of the attack in a huge explosion completely annihilating both the dragon and its rider.

"Last one." noted Timothy

He jumped from Exci's back and headed toward the first dragon before punching the rider and knocking him out of the saddle. Exci neared the dragon and hit it with her claw which sent them both flying toward the ground. Both Timothy and Exci caught up with the rider and dragon before grabbing them from behind Timothy wrapping his arms around the rider and Exci grabbing onto the dragon with her legs.

"You ready Exci?" asked Timothy

"Yea." replied Exci

Both Timothy and Exci with their capture in hand an claw began to furiously spin like a drill.

"Spiraling Meteor Slam" shouted Timothy and Exci simultaneously.

All of a sudden both Timothy and Exci slammed into the ground causing a huge explosion which sent up a large cloud of dust. Riegel and Kaoru flew over to the large cloud of dust and they looked at where Timothy and Exci both had landed searching for any sign of them. The wind sudden blew across the forest clearing out the dust cloud and revealed both Timothy and Exci staring up at them both.

"Their better than I thought...I've never seen a Dova do what we just saw." noted Riegel

"And look at Timothy..he's even got the Shin no doragon'aizu dojutsu." noted Kaoru

"Well even if that may be we won't be beat by them." roared Riegel

"Yea." nodded Kaoru

They both watched as Timothy got back on Exci's back and she took to the air once more and stopped several feet in front of them.

"That little show won't be enough to scare us off." said Kaoru

"Alright then...let's see what you got." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden Riegel roared before firing a beam of white light at them, but Exci nimbly dodged the attack. Riegel dashed after her and once behind her he fired another beam of white light, but easily dodged it as well.

"Wind Style: Wind Release Slash" shouted Kaoru

Kaoru waved his left hand as several blades of wind were formed before they quickly headed toward Exci. She easily dodged the attacks as they hit the ground of the forest below he, before suddenly stopping and turning around.

"Alright Exci Wind Style: Deep Breath." said Timothy

Exci took a deep breath, before quickly exhaling a powerful gust of wind which headed toward Riegel and Kaoru. Riegel quickly maneuvered out of the way as the attack flew passed them and his the ground in a large explosion that sent up a cloud of dust. Riegel turned around toward Exci growling before dashing toward her again.

"You may be quick, but your nothing!" roared Riegel

"Come prove it." urged Exci

Riegel continued to fly toward Exci as fast as he could, before ramming her in the chest causing her to slide backwards a bit.

"If that's the best you've got then your threw." said Exci

Riegel looked up as Exci hit him with her claw and sent him flying toward the ground, but he managed to regain his composer and stop himself. He looked back up at her and continued to growl as she and Timothy stared down at them.

"She's unusually strong for a Dova so small." noted Riegel

"Yea I told you...something not right about them." replied Kaoru

"Hay I don't want to kill you both, so it would be easier if you just listened to me." noted Timothy

"And what is it that you've got to say?" asked Kaoru

Exci hovered down to the ground and landed before Timothy jumped off of her back. Kaoru and Riegel both landed on the ground a few minutes later a few feet away from them.

"What's your game?" asked Kaoru as he jumped off of Riegel's back.

"This is all a game to me." smiled Timothy

"What does that mean?' asked Kaoru

"Like I said this is a game to me and Athas is my board. Its like a game of chess and I'm one of the chess masters." said Timothy

"You've got to be kidding me." Kaoru snarled

"Do I sound like I'm kidding." retorted Timothy

"Well if your making this a game then what's your play?" asked Kaoru

"My play is to put an end to this war once and for all." replied Timothy

"But this war has been raging for centuries...there's no way somebody like you could stop it." snarled Riegel

"So they say, but maybe somebody like me is exactly what this war needs." grinned Timothy

"Oh yea...and how do you plan on stopping it?" asked Kaoru

Timothy walked toward Kaoru and Riegel and they both suddenly tensed up unsure of what he was about to do.

"I want you to deliver a message to the leaders of the Hidden Forsworn Village. That the Head Captains of the Dragon Rider of the Hidden Dragon Village will put a stop to this war." smiled Timothy

"Wait Head Captain." said Kaoru

Timothy moved his shirt and revealed his Head Captain Argetlam causing both Kaoru and Riegel to stare in disbelief.

"That Argetlam." Riegel still sounding shocked.

"It the symbol for those who been choosen to be Head Captain." said Timothy

He turned around and walked toward Exci who stood waiting on him, before Kaoru called out his name causing him to stop.

"Why now...there hasn't been a pair chosen to be Head Captains since before the start of the war. Why you and why now?" asked Kaoru

"Who knows for sure why now, but my reasons are of my own." replied Timothy

Timothy jumped on Exci's as she walked towards them both with an expression of disbelief on their faces.

"You two should prepare for the changes that Athas will be going through in the near future." said Exci

"So until next we meet." said Timothy

Kaoru and Riegel watched as Exci took off running before jumping into the air and soon disappeared over the tree's of the forest. Both Kaoru and Riegel couldn't believe that after all this time that Head Captains had been chosen. They had only hears story's and read books about them, but they never thought that they would actually meet one in their time.

"It seems that change is coming." sighed Kaoru

"Yea, but that guy said that this is all a game for him and that he's in it for own gain. Is this change that he specks of going to be for the best or worst?" wondered Riegel

"I don't know, but Exci said the near future." reminded Kaoru

"So changes might be taking place soon, but how soon." said Riegel

"And not only that if he's going to make then why does he want us to tell Alina and Jette?" wondered Kaoru

"Yea that is strange...i wonder what's he really playing at?" wondered Riegel

Both Kaoru and Riegel looked up into the air and off into the direction, both of them wondering what the near future now holds for Athas.

To Be Continued...


	52. Chapter 51

Now flying over the forest back over to the clearing where they had come from Exci and Timothy both relied in the victory that they just achieved.

"That was so much fun." exclaimed Exci

"Yea..your getting much better and using my chakra. It's like you've been using it all your life." noted Timothy

"You really think so?" asked Exci

"Of course you know I mean it crazy girl." nodded Timothy smiling

"I know you did, but I just wanted to hear you say it again. Beside I've got one of the best teacher in the land." noted Exci

"Thank you." chuckled Timothy

"Hay another thing...do you think my last line was good?" asked Exci

"You mean that you two should prepare for the changes that Athas will be going through in the near future. Yea...it had a nice ring to it." nodded Timothy

"I had a few more, but that one really seemed to fit the moment." laughed Exci

"Well it work." laughed Timothy

They both talked and laughed before they soon came upon the clear where he saw Tobias, Sara, Tyler and Alyssa were still waiting for them. Exci hovered down to the ground and landed before Timothy jumped off of her back.

"Wow...you two were awesome!" shouted Tyler as he ran up to them.

"Thanks." smiled Timothy

"I must agree...I've never seen a Dova move as you just did Exci." agreed Tobias as he walked up to them.

"Well I've got a very unorthodox teacher...we try new things." smiled Exci

"I see...might I ask who your teacher is?" asked Tobias

"That would be Timothy." answered Exci

"Well you must be very proud of Exci for achieving something spectacular. A Dova and there Rider being as connected as you to is one thing, but a dragon being able to use taijutsu in that fashion is truly remarkable." complimented Tobias

"Thanks, but I new she could do it all she needed was time." nodded Timothy

"Would you to please hush...your making me blush." chuckled Exci

Just then Timothy notice Sara walked up to with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"We heard through Tobias that you planned on putting a stop to the war." noted Sara

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"So you weren't just kidding around when you told that Forsworn pair that?" asked Sara

"Nope..i'm going to find away to put an end to this war once and for all. My plan is already in motion and now in due time it will all pull together hopefully the way I want it." replied Timothy

"And if it doesn't?" asked Sara

"Well you don't want to know the outcome if it doesn't." assured Timothy

Timothy looked at Sara as she looked at him with an unwavering stare in her purple eye's. After a few minutes she let out a sigh, before a smile came across her face.

"Well I don't think your as bad as you make yourself out to be." smiled Sara

"Ouch...where did this quirky attitude come from suddenly?" asked Timothy laughing.

"You say that your going to put an end to this war, but its something that you can't do alone." noted Sara

"I may like to do things myself, but the one thing I'll always know is that I'm never alone. I've always got my friends and family at my back when I need them." retorted Timothy

"Well its going to take more than friends and family to end this war. Think you've got the balls to go through with it to the end?" asked Sara smiling

"Low blow." laughed Exci and Ji'irik.

"If you want I can show you just what kinda balls I got." retorted Timothy smiling

Sara and Timothy leaned forward squinting their eye's at each other, before they both burst out laughing.

"Well on a more serious note...yes I know it's going to take more than just my family and friends to get me through what I've got to do. Be as that might I'm willing to give my life to stop this war if I must...I've got friends here in Athas now that I've got to protect." said Timothy in a more serious tone.

"But what if you can? What if you fail?" asked Sara

"I won't fail...I've got to much riding on this now." replied Timothy smiling

"Well you seem to have a lot of confidence in your abilities." noted Tobias

"I do and with Exci by me...there is nothing that can stop us." smiled Timothy

"Right." nodded Exci

"Well I'm sure with that attitude that you will be successful. Now Timothy before those other Forsworn Riders came I wanted to ask you one last favor. Do you remember?" asked Tobias

"Yes...what was it?" asked Timothy

"I want you to put me down." replied Tobias

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy

"Yes...i can not fully enter my Eldunari until my physical body Is no longer useful." nodded Tobias

"I see." nodded Timothy

"And in exchange for this favor I can help you find something that your looking for." noted Tobias

"What's that?" asked Timothy

"When you touched my Eldunari our minds briefly connected and through that moment I was able to scan a though from you. Your also looking for Flare are you not?" asked Tobias

"Yes...do you know him?" asked Exci

"He's lives in a cave to the north of Stulton Forest known as the Cave of the Fire Kings." replied Tobias

"I see so he is alive." smiled Timothy

"Yes he's alive and well...if you looking for any information then he'll surly be able to help you out, but I must warn you. Flare is extremely stubborn and arrogant so you won't be able to get the information out of him easily." warned Tobias

"Is that so...well don't worry. I've got a way with words...I'll get through to him." assured Timothy

"I hope so and I hope that you are successful in your mission." smiled Tobias

Timothy turned around and walked several feet away and stopped before turning around and looking Tobias.

"Alright are you ready Tobias?" asked Timothy

"Yes." nodded Tobias

Sara, Tyler and Alyssa all looked at Tobias, before walking away and stopping beside Ji'irik and Exci.

Alright Tobias this is my first time using this, but you won't feel a thing." said Timothy

Timothy began to reach for his magic as he suddenly began to glow with a white energy surrounding him. Due to his training with the other Dovakin in the village he found it much easier to tap into his magical powers to cast his spells.

"Dinok Su'um." said Timothy

All of a sudden Timothy began to inhale and as he did the white energy was also drawn into his mouth. Once he exhaled the white energy floated toward Tobias who looked at it suddenly began to encircle him. Tobias looked at the white energy as it circled him and suddenly when he took another breath he also breath in the white energy. Tobias suddenly began to feel weak as though his life was just slowly slipping away.

"What did you just do?" asked Tobias

"It's a spell I call simply Death Breath. Anybody who inhales it will have their life taken away." replied Timothy

"I see...not a bad spell." said Tobias in a weak voice.

Tobias began to feel weaker as his life force continued to leave his body so he laid down an rested his head on the ground.

"Timothy I want to thank you one more time for everything." said Tobias

"It's no problem." nodded Timothy

It became harder for Tobias to keep his eye's opened, but he manage to move his head and look over at Sara, Tyler and Alyssa.

"You and I wanna thank you three for everything you all gave me." smiled Tobias

Sara, Tyler and Alyssa all walked over to Tobias and bent down to hug him each of them with tears in their eye's. They could feel his breathing becoming shallower as his life continued to slip away.

"Stay strong." said Tobias

"We will." nodded Sara

They all stood back up and noticed that Tobias had closed his eye's and he was not longer breathing meaning that Timothy spell had done it's job. They all wipe the tears from their face as Tobias's body suddenly started to glow with a green energy which suddenly began to whip around him like a strong breeze. The energy then floated over to Ji'irik who was holding Tobia's Eldunari and began to withdraw into it causing it to shine a bit brighter on it was done.

"Its done." said Timothy as he walked over to Ji'irik.

"Hay look." noted Tyler

They all looked at Tobias's body and saw that it was still glowing green and then it suddenly began to shine. The green light suddenly dispersed and Tobias body was no more as small green lights began to rain over the area. They looked around as several plants suddenly began to glow, before suddenly greatly increasing in size becoming about the size of a bush. This watched as this happened to several other plants and flowers around them, become much larger in size.

"Hay what's happening?" asked Alyssa

"It's called Environmental Diffusion...it happens when a dragons body becomes deceased. The magical energy left in the body is dispersed among the environment causing different effects in it. With a green dragon the magical energy causes the surrounding vegetation to grew to abnormally large sizes." explained Timothy

"Wow." said Sara

"Well I'm sorry to run, but we've still got one more thing to do before we head, back to the Hidden Dragon." said Timothy

Ji'irik put Tobias's Eldunari into a pouch that was on the side or Exci's saddle before jumping onto her back.

"Well it was nice to meet a rider like your." smiled Sara

"Well it was nice to meet you to...I might have to drop back by for a visit one day." replied Timothy smiling.

"I'll be waiting on that day." winked Sara

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Tyler as he walked up Timothy.

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Well I want to become a Rider like you, but at the same time I want to become a knight. I know that they killed my dad and all, but I still wanna become one. What do you think?" asked Tyler

"Follow your instincts that's what I say. The riders are fighting to put a end to this war, but I can't speck for riders of the Forsworn Village or the Knight of the Imperials. Though I'm sure that they've got their reason's as well." replied Timothy

He jumped from the ground and landed on Exci's back, before she quickly dashed passed them.

"Just go where ever your heart takes you!" shouted Timothy

Now with their mission completed and the Eldunari in his possession Timothy knew he had one finally piece of the puzzle he needed to find out about. He knew that Ji'irik more than anything wanted to find out what happened to her family so that was his goal now.

To Be Continued...


	53. Chapter 52

Heading north while flying over Stulton Forest Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik all kept an eye out for the Cave of the Fire King that Tobia's told them about.

"I hope I can finally meet Flare...i really want to see what he looks like." said Timothy

"Why" asked Exci

"They say Flare is the largest dragon in all of Athas. Giovanni was a large dragon, but how much bigger can a Dova get?" wondered Timothy

"Most Dova will continue to grow during their life so the size can differ dramatically." replied Ji'irik

"Yea, but Flare is a red dragon...statistically most red dragons live to become 1,900 to 2,000 years old, but Flare had been living far longer then this." noted Timothy

"Do you think that he's using some other means to prolong his life?" asked Exci

"Maybe, but who can say for sure." shrugged Timothy

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. Look." noted Exci

They all looked and several yards away they saw a more rocky area in the forest with a large rock formation. She sped toward the rock formation and landed in front of it, before Timothy and Ji'irik jumped off of her back. They looked at the rock formation and noticed an opening in the side of the rock formation as they walked up toward them.

"I guess this is Fire Kings Cave." said Ji'irik

"Yea, but do you feel that...There's a powerful presence coming from this cave." noted Timothy

As they looked into the cave they sensed a powerful presences coming from within the cave. A sudden powerful hot gust of wind suddenly blew from the cave entrance and smelled it carried a sulfuric smell to it. With that he guess that the cave must've lead to an underground magma chamber or something.

"Alright let's get going." urged Timothy

They all walked into the cave and though it was lighter in the from part of the cave it soon began to get darker. Darkness soon engulf them, but Timothy being Dovakin while Exci and Ji'irik were Dova they all had no problem navigating the tunnel. As they walked the Timothy noticed that it was bone dry unlike most caves which had some kind of moisture in them, but he didn't feel any. The air was bone dry like the air that you would find in a desert though is smelled of sulfur.

"Hay Timothy how do you plan on getting Flare to answer our question?" asked Exci

"I'm not sure..i guess we'll just have to see." shrugged Timothy

"We'll if he's a stubborn as Tobias said then we might have our work cut out for us." sighed Ji'irik

"Why do you say that Ji'irik...I promised to help you find out about your family and i''m going to do that. Flare is our best chance so let's just see what we're dealing with." replied Timothy

"Ok." nodded Timothy

As they continued on through the tunnel Timothy felt as though they were getting deeper into the earth and farther from the cave entrance. He reached out with his mind of the entrance of the cave, but he was unable to reach it confirming his suspension. He then stopped causing both Ji'irik and Exci to look at him and wonder why he had stopped.

"What's up?" asked Exci

"I wanna see just how big this place is." noted Timothy

"How are you going to that?" asked Ji'irik

"Seismic Sensing." replied Timothy

Timothy closed his eye's before stomping his foot sending out a wave of energy through out the ground. Ji'irik looked at him as he stood their and though she understood she didn't quite understand the meaning of it.

"Hay Exci what's he mean by Seismic Sensing?" asked Ji'irik

"Well think of it as sending seismic vibration's throughout the are. These vibration's send back a layout of the are to Timothy and he's able to form a mental map of the place." explained Exci

"Wow...that sounds cool." noted Ji'irik

"It's very useful when you need to learn the layout of a unfamiliar." nodded Exci

"Cool." said Ji'irik as she looked back over at Timothy.

After a a few minutes Timothy opened his eye and turned around after finally completing a mental map of the cavern.

"This that is huge." noted Timothy

"What the place like?" asked Exci

"It tunnel were in goes on for a bit longer, but it then leads out to an enormous magma chamber. It then has several other tunnels leading from there to who knows where." said Timothy as they started back to walking.

"Do you think that they were naturally made?" asked Exci

"Nope...i think Flare dug them out." replied Timothy

"They might lead to other places around Athas." noted Ji'irik

"That's the most likely reason that he would've dug them out." agreed Exci

They continued onward and they noticed the cave suddenly get hotter which they concluded was because they were getting close to the magma chamber. After walking for few more minutes they began to see a red light which appeared at the edge of the tunnel meaning they had reach the edge. As they stepped through the opening they were hit by a rush of extremely hot air thought it didn't bother him in the least. One of his favorite hobbies was blacksmithing and his favorite spot was actually near a magma chamber that ran deep under his home.

The fact that he was also part Dova may also have played a part of him being highly resisted to the heat. He kinda knew that Exci would be ok, because she had been protected by Fira who was a red magma dragon and her nest was in a volcano. With that said he figure that she could take the heat, but he wasn't sure about Ji'irik who was a gold dragon.

"Hay Exci is this heat going to be a problem for you?" asked Timothy

"No it's fine." replied Ji'irik

"Ok." nodded Timothy

They stepped through the opening and into a enormous rocky chamber that was glowing red from the ocean of magma. Timothy stepped toward the edge of the cliff and looked down at the magma as it splashed against the bottom of the cliff like a rushing ocean. The air was thick with the smell of sulfur, though being in a magma chamber its not unexpected. He looked around the chamber to see what else he could see, but he saw no other form of life in the chamber.

"Let's keep going...there was another chamber farther back that is a dead end. Maybe we can find a clue as to were he at in there." noted Timothy

Exci nodded before grabbing Ji'irik with her tail and sitting her on her back, before jumping off the cliff behind Timothy. Timothy looked down at the magma as large bubbles formed before popping like the bubbles in water though only much hotter. As they continued to the cavern suddenly started to rubble causing them to stop and look around. They wondered what was going on, before huge geysers of magma began to shot up around the chamber.

Exci quickly darted out of the way as a magma geyser shot up from under her which toward over her nearly reaching the top of the chamber. Timothy looked at the towering magma geyser when he suddenly heard rumbling from under him causing him to look down. A magma geyser suddenly erupted from under him, but he nimbly dodged the pillar of boiling magma.

"Come on let's move it" urged Timothy

Exci and Timothy began to fly over the magma as the chamber began to shake more violent as more geysers erupted around them. They quickly dodged pillars of magma that erupted from under them as they made there way across the chamber. When they finally made it across the chamber they enter into another large tunnel, but to where it went they didn't know. They examined the cavern walls around them and they could tell that the walls had been dug out by something very large.

This made Timothy even more curious as Flare would have to be enormous to have dug all of this out him by himself.

"Hay look dead ahead." urged Exci

They looked and saw that the cavern came to a cliff that was a dead end, but it what on the cliff that caught there attention. There was a lot of treasure sitting on the back of the cliff from gold, gems and jewelry. As they landed Timothy also noticed that there were pictures, statues and other stuff which he guess that was all part of Flare's hoard.

"I think that this is Flare's hoard." noted Timothy

"Wow...he's got so much stuff. He's must've been collecting stuff for years." said Exci as she looked at a statue of a human.

"Hay do you think that he's got anything around here telling about what happen to my parents?" asked  
Ji'irik

"I don't know, but he might. Let's look around." said Timothy

They began to look around shifting through the hoard for anything with Ji'irik's family crest that might let them know what happened to her family. Timothy walked around through the hoard and his eye was suddenly caught by a gold sword hilt that was buried in a pile a treasure. He grabbed the hilt and pulled it out of the pile and he was stun to see that the sword was mad purely out of gold. It had several different gems running from the bottom of the hilt up the cross guard and all the way to the tip of the blade.

It was light and easy to move, but the blades itself was blunt which told him that it wasn't made for fighting and it was made just for show. He sat the sword back on the top of the treasure before something else caught his eye sitting on what looked like a desk. Timothy walked over to the scrolls wondering what they were about, before picking one up and reading them. One of the scrolls was a poem about the moon, while another was a story about a man and the third was something about a bad storm that hat hit Athas sometimes in the past.

Timothy quickly lost interest in the scrolls for the moment as he started back looking for Ji'irik's family crest.

"Hay anybody find anything?" asked Exci

"Nope nothing yet." replied Timothy

"Nothing here either." said Ji'irik

Just then the ground began to rumble and it was followed by a low toned growl that echoed throughout the cavern. Timothy hearing the growl walked back to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the cavern as another growl echoed through the cavern.

"What is that?" asked Exci as she and Ji'irik walked up behind him.

"I think it's Flare." said Timothy

"What...are you sure?" asked Ji'irik

"Yea I'm positive. Come on out Flare...i can sense that your here!" shouted Timothy

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and they looked down at the magma as it suddenly started to rise up. They watched in surprise at the magma suddenly rose into a towering wave before suddenly falling back down revealing and enormous dragon.

To Be Continued...


	54. Chapter 53

Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik all stood in amazement as they stared at the enormous dragon that stood towering over them. The dragon looked like stone that had curtain area's glowing that though it had magma running in its body. It had numerous spikes on its head as it lowered it and looked down at them with glowing red eye. To Timothy the dragon resembled Fira who he guess that this dragon was of the same species albeit on a much larger scale.

"So I take it your Flare?" asked Timothy

The dragon let out a roar which caused a powerful shock wave causing Timothy, Exci and Ji'irik to slide back through they managed to hold their ground. The craven shook violently causing large rocks on the top of the cavern and crash down into the magma and around them. Timothy looked and he could see clear down the throat of the dragon which was glowing like a blazing inferno. The dragon stopped as it looked back down at them with red eye's glowing brighter than ever.

"I'd take it that's a yes. Man your huge...the largest dragon I've ever seen." smiled Timothy

Flare suddenly lowered his head until his red eye was level with Timothy so he could get a better look at him. Timothy looked into his eye's and he could see his own reflection as he guess that the dragon was trying to figure him out.

"Mu Los Ni Het Rem Mil Hei Naan Arokon." said Timothy

Zu'u Fund Buriis Ni. You speck our tongue fluidly." noted Flare a very deep tone.

"I've had some great teachers." replied Timothy

"Zu'u Koraav...What is your name you human?" asked Flare

"My name is Timothy and I'm a Rider form the Hidden Dragon." introduced Timothy

"Zu'u Koraav...To Zu'u Fraan Ol To Hein Zuk Fein Hei Saag. Tell me young one what are you?" asked Flare

"If you really want to know it would take more time that I actually have that the moment." replied Timothy

"Well tell me young one...do you really plan on stopping this war?" asked Flare

"Wait how did you know about that?" asked Timothy

"I can read the minds of those who are unable to shield their minds and I learn much. I learned this from Sara's mind." replied Flare

"Ok...well yea I plan on it." nodded Timothy

"This war started over 3 millennium ago and I have sensed much death during that time. The future that I glimpsed showed me that Athas would be destroyed in by this war." said Flare

"But know?" asked Timothy

"Now I am not so sure...things have become unpredictable and I can to see the future as clear as I once could and I think that it's because of your." noted Flare

"Is that a good thing or bad?" asked Timothy

"You seem to be able to blur the future that fate has weaved out making it unpredictable to know. It means with you that ones destiny isn't written in stone." replied Flare

"So you mean that I might actually be able to change the fate of Athas?" asked Timothy

"It all depends on your own strength and determination...you are able to carve out your own destiny, though you must have the will to push forward." replied Flare

"I've got plenty of that, but enough about me. I have a many of question's but first things first." noted Timothy

"You have come to ask me about the past of Athas." said Flare

"Yes...there is information my friend needs." nodded Timothy

Flare looked over at Ji'irik as she stood beside and she backed up a bit as she had never seen a dragon as large as Flare.

"Yes you are Ji'irik...princess of the Bhutan kingdom and the last of the Qiao Lui Dynasty." said Flare

Ji'irik took a few steps forward and looked at Flare in complete shock at the fact that he knew her.

"How do you know me?" asked Ji'irik

"Well he is the keeper of knowledge." reminded Timothy

Flare let out a little chuckle that caused the cavern to rumble a bit as he raised his head.

"Vahzah, but I have known both Azazel and Aural much longer than that." replied Flare

"Really." said Ji'irik

"Grahk...your father used to come to me for advice an running his kingdom as well as advice on ways to impress Aural." chuckled Flare

"You mean my dad asked for ways to get my moms attention. He never told me about that." said Ji'irik as a smile crept across her face.

"Oo Geh Nii Lost Moorus...your father did his best to impress your mother and made a fool of himself a many of times to do so. In the end though your mother confessed that she had always had feelings for him." nodded Flare

"But my father seemed so strong and unshakable." noted Ji'irik

"Your father had to be strong especially after he was chosen to become king after your grandfather past. Inside though he was still the fun loving wyrmling that I knew even after you were born however it changed after what happened to you." said Flare

"What do you mean?" asked Ji'irik

"Your father came to me after Aural told him what had happened to you and I could feel it. Volcanus had started attacking Bhutan and your father had been fighting in order to protect it yet his mind wasn't the same. He came to see me once and I could feel it...the happy, fun loving Dova that I knew had been replaced by somebody bent on revenge." said Flare

Ji'irik couldn't believe that her father had changed so much because of what had happened to her. She had known her father to always be justified and good, but for him to be seeking revenge is something that she found confusing.

"What happened then?" asked Exci

"After he left her he went off to find Volcanus which he did and engaged him in combat. Both Azazel and Volcanus fell that day." replied Flare

Ji'irik sat on the ground and folded her legs up to her chest and hugged them as a tear fell from her face.

"What happened to my mother?" asked Ji'irik

"Aural knew that your father wasn't coming back and the kingdom was gone as Volcanus's minions had destroyed it. To get back at them know full we that she would be killed...your mother cast a spell known a Laas Fus Gestin." said Flare

"What kinda spell is that?" asked Exci

"It's also know as Life Force Release. It a suicide spell in which the users life force is converted into a powerful explosion that is capable leveling a large area." said Timothy

"You know your spells well." noted Flare

"A Dova in the Vault of Soul in the Hiden Dragon taught it to me though I've never seen it used." replied Timothy

"You've been taught well." nodded Flare

"So I take it that Aural used the spell to level the kingdom?" asked Timothy

"Yes...she cast the spell and destroyed Bhutan and Volcanus's forces along with it." nodded Flare

Timothy looked over at Ji'irik as she had her her head in her knee's cry and he could feel nothing, but sorrow flowing from her. Exci walked up to her and sat down next to her, before folding her wing over her to try and comfort her, but to no veil. He wanted to cheer her up, but after hearing that he didn't know what to say that would be enough. As he thought something came up into that suddenly caught his interest about what Flare said.

"Hay Flare you said that Azazel came to see you." noted Timothy

"Yes." nodded Flare

"But why...if he was bent on revenge he could've just went and found Volcanus. Yet he stopped and saw you one last time." noted Timothy

"You have very good insight...yes Azazel did come and see me one final time and he asked me if I had the power to awaken Ji'irik. I told him that I could, but I would need him to bring her here though he decide not to." replied Flare

"Why?" asked Timothy

"Azazel loved Ji'irik and he wanted nothing more than to have her back, but you must understand that during that time war was inevitable whether it was with humans or other Dova." replied Flare

He then looked over at Ji'irik as she was now looking up at him her red eye's glossy from her crying.

"Both Aural and Azazel wanted you to grow up in a time of peace, but felt that they had failed you so they saw what happened to you as another chance. They hoped that while you slept Athas would change and become a better place for you to continue to grow and learn how to love instead of how to be a fighter." said Flare

"But they didn't have to do any of that...i would rather have them here with me. The didn't have to sacrifice themselves like they did." said Ji'irik as she continued to cry.

"Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love is by far the truest type of love." said Timothy

"Truer words have never been spoken." agreed Flare

"Ji'irik your parent's wanted nothing more than you to be happy and they knew that what they were doing would leave you sad, but they looked at the bigger picture. Though they knew war would never cease they wanted you to leave in a world where it wasn't as often. This way you could also live and learn to love and not just fight." replied Timothy

"You really think so?" asked Ji'irik

"Yes." nodded Timothy smiling.

Ji'irik knew that Timothy was probably right, but she couldn't hold back the tears that were building in her eye's. She buried her face into Exci's side as she continued to cry causing Exci to fold her wings over her again to try and comfort her.

"Hay Exci...take Ji'irik outside. I'm sure he fresh would do her good." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Exci

She grabbed Ji'irik with her tail as she stood up and sat her on the saddle, before taking off for the entrance of the cavern. Timothy watched as Exci flew and passed Flare enormous mass, before he took a deep breath and exhaled.

To Be Continued...


	55. Chapter 54

Timothy let out a sigh as he wondered if Ji'irik would ever get over her parents death and if not then what future might wait for her.

"Timothy...i must admit that you are far wiser than most our age." noted Flare

"Wiser no...I've just been been through my fair share of sorrow and depression." replied Timothy

"Maybe so, but you are wise beyond your years. You seek knowledge knowing that one day it might benefit you." noted Flare

"Yea ...its sort of a hobby." smiled Timothy

"Be that as it may be, but not everybody would sit and talk to an old Dova like you did with Tobias. Most that I know wouldn't or could have let him go into his Eldunari as easily as your did." noted Flare

"Yea...i hated to because he seemed to be loved by everybody in Muwick, but he wanted me to so I had no reason to hesitate. Hay Flare I figure that most red dragons like yourself live on so long yet here you are still getting around good. How are you still alive after all of this time?" asked Timothy

"I am a red magma dragon and our life span is a bit longer than that of your average red dragon though yet I have live far passed my natural life span." replied Flare

"How's that?" asked Timothy

Timothy sat on the ground as though he was about to listen to a story causing Flare to laugh a bit.

"Well it seems that you do have a lot of question." noted Flare

"Yea I told you." smiled Timothy

"Well did you know that it is possible for Dova to consume magical items?" asked Flare

"No." said Timothy shaking his head.

"Well on rare occasions we are capable of consuming magical items which because of our supernatural digestive system. During this we can gain as much nutrition from the magic as we would from meat or whatever else we eat." said Flare

"And that's how you were able to live so long." guessed Timothy

"Yes...you see we are also able to gain the magical abilities of the items as well. In my case I ate a special amulet that a traveler gave me in exchange for information that I possessed. The traveler told me that the amulet had been blessed by one of the Dova god and though I figured him a fool I traded him. Come to find out though I was the one who was proven wrong as I stayed young and strong as time went on." replied Flare

"Wow...now that's cool. So your basically immortal now. " smiled Timothy

"Yes though I could probably still die from wounds of the flesh, but age and disease I would prove to be immune to." nodded Flare

"I've bet you've seen so much since you've been alive." said Timothy

"Yes...I've seen and learned much during my time. It is one reason why I'm called the Keeper of the Knowledge. But enough about me...you came here seeking information not only for Ji'irik, but something else am I right?" asked Flare

"Yes." nodded Timothy

"Well I can help you, but I you for one thing in return." asked Flare

"Sure...what is it?" asked Timothy

"I wish to speck to you again...I've have seen many beings of his world and yet you are very different from them all. Your presence feel's ancient and even older than the those of the ancient times." noted Flare

"Ok...the first chance I get and I'll come back to see you." nodded Timothy smiling.

"So what is the information that you seek?" asked Flare

"I need to know of a legend that rocked all of Athas and brought it to its knees." said Timothy

Flare looked at Timothy wondering why he would be looking for such legend, though he was willing to tell him of one he knew.

"If your really looking for a legend then how about I tell you of the Dova Rah of chaos and destruction?" asked Flare

"That sounds like a good one." nodded Timothy

"It is, because you see this Dova Rah wasn't always a Rah. You see this story is something I heard in my youth and much about the tale before I can't tell you except for what I know." replied Flare

"Ok." nodded Timothy

Flare moved around a bit as Timothy guessed that he was trying to get comfortable before looking back at him.

"This first beings during a time even before Qiao Lui when tensions between humans and Dova's were still high though not as much. They would get along and at times even help each other out at times, though his was only on rare occasions. There once was a gold Dova named Giacomo that because of the nature of gold Dova's tried to help people our if they would except it. He did his best to try and mend the rift of hatred that was between humans and Dova's soon finding that it was actually paying off."

"Slowly but surely some people and Dova were actually gaining trust in each other. He was happy to see that his work was finally paying off, but as one should know true peace is only an illusion." said Flare

"Yea...that's for sure." nodded Timothy

He turned around, before turning and walking over to a pile of treasure and sat on it.

"So what happened next?" asked Timothy

"Well as peace was drawing near there were those who wanted nothing more than to destroy everything and they saw Giacomo as their ultimate weapon." said Flare

"This must've been something like a cult or something?" asked Timothy

"I don't know, but what is known is that they despised everything both human and Dova. They were a group of powerful mages that sought to destroy everything and they lured Giacomo into a trap and captured him. They then cast a spell on Giacomo that would take the love and peace that he had within and turn it into hate and rage." continued Flare

"Wait I thought that other than other Draconic Magic that Dova were immune to other forms of magic?" asked Timothy

"That may be so, but apparently there are still forms of magic that we have no clue of from the ancient past." replied Flare

"Yea...i guess that's true." nodded Timothy

"Well Giacomo was indeed strong willed, but he eventually succumbed to the effects of the spell and was transformed into a dragon that wanted to do nothing, but destroy everything in its path. The mages took this a step farther and began to feed all of their malice and hatred into Giacomo. With it's new power the dragon broke free and proceed to consume their souls. Once free of his prison he traveled Athas consuming the souls of all he came by and destroying anything in his." said Flare

"Well that very bad." noted Timothy

"Grahk...those who knew Giacomo as a helpful and loving gold dragon were appalled by this new destructive and evil one. This was the first time that human and dragons actually banded together with a common goal to stop Giacomo, but they were no match him. He slaughtered both human and Dova before consuming their souls as well. With no way to stop him many thought that he would destroy all of Athas, but little known to them a piece of the real Giacomo was still in him."

"During a battle while the Dova and humans fought Giacomo a powerful mage who was in the battle was by contacted him and managed to relay a message to him. The mage then gathered up the rest of his fellow mages that had been battling with him and together they cast a powerful spell on Giacomo which split him into two parts." said Flare

"The classic battle between good and evil." said Timothy

"Yes and they both fought for what seemed like an eternity though neither side could gain an advantage over the other." nodded Flare

"Yea that sounds about right." agreed Timothy

"Well much blood was shed from the two, but with the help of the human and Dova the good side of Giacomo seemed as though he would when, however this wasn't the case. Giacomo's evil half began to absorb the souls of the humans and Dova an all they could do is watch as he transformed into a entity of terrible power. He easily decimated their forces and even Gaicomo's good side wasn't a match for this new evil force." said Flare

Timothy left out a laugh and slide down the pile of coins before leaning back on them causing Flare to look confused at him.

"Well I kinda figured that it might happen." smiled Timothy

"What's that?" asked Flare

"Evil is close to being defeated and suddenly transforms gaining the upper hand. Next the good side of Giacomo is going to transform some how am I right?" asked Timothy

"Well you sound as if you've walk that path many time." chuckled Flare

"Yea a few times." nodded Timothy laughing.

"Well your right...seeing that their chances of defeating Giacomo's dark half was slim many of the humans and Dova fell into despair. However the mage that Giacomo's good half didn't falter as he wasn't willing to let everything that Giacomo worked for go to waste. He reminded them all of how much they fought before, but now they fought together to protect their home. He went on and was able to rally them and raise their spirits in order to continue on fighting."

"Giacomo's light half took this chance and absorbed the determination and courage that had rekindled in them and transformed himself. This reignited the battled between the two which was fierce and probably would have destroyed all of Athas during it. This however was prevented when as the spirits and hearts of human and Dova had become one and emotions were running high. The Dova of the army all cast a powerful spell that temporarily stripped Giacomo's dark half of his powers."

"This brief opening allowed the mages to cast a powerful spell of their own that sealed him in a sphere which they then split into seven. With his defeat the humans and Dova's rejoiced as Diacomo's good half vanished and things when back to normal. Though humans and Dova were on far better terms after this ordeal." said Flare

Timothy thought about this and though it was a long shot it just might be what he was looking for.

"So what happened to the 7 orbs that contained Diacomo's dark half?" asked Timothy

"Nobody knows...they were all lost in time." replied Flare

"So every body is getting along after and things change for the best." said Timothy

"But little was know that Diacomo's dark half would haunt the land of Athas even after he was gone." noted Flare

Timothy leaned forward as his forward as his Flare's word had re-sparked his disappointment turning it into curiosity.

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"The blood that was spilled from him that stained the ground and those during the Battle of the Gods is what its called now tainted those with his evil. They mutated into blood thristy creatures that indiscriminately killed or corrupted all in their way." replied Flare

"What do you mean corrupt?" asked Timothy as he became more engaged in the tale.

"I'm not sure because I've never seen these creature for myself, but apparently their blood is able to infect others turning them into Darkspawn." replied Flare

"I see." said Timothy thinking.

"I don't know much about what happened during that time cause I was still a young wyrmling myself and I went into hiding. I was able to gather information during that time and I learned that nobody even saw the Darkspawn coming and hundreds were killed. The humans and Dova managed to strike back but the resulting fight to push the Darkspawn back last nearly 400 years. The war with the darkspawn might have lasted longer, but thanks to the elves, fairies and dwarves coming and helping they were able to push them back."

"The Darkspawn then fled into the Deep Roads under Athas." said Flare

"What are the Deep Roads?" asked Timothy

"There a series of maze like tunnels that transverse under Athas." replied Flare

"Does any body know how they where made?" asked Timothy

"Some think that Dova made them, but nobody knows for sure." stated Flare

"Hmm...so what happened after the Darkspawn retreated?" asked Timothy

"I'm not sure, but it seemed as if the Darkspawn were defeated in what would known as he First Blight, but not the last. A second and third blight happened, but I was not where near the surface to find out about that time. I'm still trying my self to figure out about them." noted Flare

"Were there anymore Blight?" asked Timothy

"Yes there was a fourth and it happened 1,000 years after the Empires fall and Athas was at its weakest." remarked Flare

"You mean because of the dragon population being severely diminished because of Asger." guessed Timothy

"Yes...i'm sure that the Dragon Rider could've easily repelled the Darkspawn army, but seeing as Hidden Dragon was just really getting on it feet and not many Dragon Rider pair had been formed Athas was taken by storm. The Darkspawn emerged from all around Athas attacking city and towns seeming overwhelming the forces of the Hidden Dragon, Elves, Farires and Dwarves. The Fourth Blight might have been the end if they hadn't began sealing of the places where the Darkspawn were emerging"

"This severely cut of there forces and Athas began to regain the upper hand with the rider being at the head of the forces. They slowly decimated any and every Darkspawn they came across eventually heading into the Deep Roads with a huge army. Here they ended the Fourth Blight though much was lost." said Flare

"So a Darkspawn haven't been seen since?" asked Timothy

"No...from what I hear those who know of the Darkspawn Blight believe that they were defeated for good after the Fourth Blight." replied Flare

"I see." said Timothy

He got to his feet before dusted himself off and stretched his muscles a bit.

"Thanks Flare I think I've found what I've been looking looking for." smiled Timothy

"I'm glad that I could help you out."replied Flare as he nodded his head.

"An as for my promise you've got my word. When I'm free the next time I'll be back." replied Timothy

"An before I forget please give Ji'irik these." said Flare

Timothy noted a sudden build in magic coming from Flare though it was only a very small amount compared to what he sensed that he could really do. Just the some cam floating over his shoulder surround in a red energy and when he opened his hand it dropped into them. It was twin rings and though they were both solid gold one was smaller then the other looking as though it was for a females finger. Not only that, but the larger ring had a blue gem in it while the smaller ring had a red gym in it.

"What are these for?" asked Timothy

"They the wedding rings of Ji'irik parents. Azazel gave them to me to give to her if she ever came to see me." replied Flare

"So he knew that he might seek you out." said Timothy as he looked at the too rings in his hand.

"I don't know, but I think he had a feeling that she might." remarked Flare

"Ok I'll give them to her." nodded Timothy as he put the ring in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Fey Tirahk Erei Ruz." nodded Flare

"Nuz Ruz Kolos Fin Moor Ko Toi?" replied Timothy

Timothy jumped off of the cliff as Flare laughed at his replied his he guessed tickled him and began to fly across the cavern. With this new bit of information he figured that he could add it into his calculation's to see if he would get a different out come in his plan. With that in mind he quickly picked up his pace as he traveled to get out of the cavern to check on Exci and Ji'irik.

To Be Continued...


	56. Chapter 55

Meanwhile sitting outside of Fire Kings Cave Exci leaned against a rock looking at Ji'irik who had fallen asleep while cry. She had did her best to comfort her, but she didn't know if she had did any good or not. Exci felt really sorry for Ji'irik at the fact that she didn't get a chance to see her parent or even say goodbye before what happened. Her father went on to get revenge on Volcanus while her mother destroyed the kingdom as well as those attacking it.

She had lost her mother, her father, her kingdom and her entire past in one fail swoop thought Exci. Though she thought that she was lucky because Exci didn't even know who her parent where. She wasn't sure about anything before she was found by Fira as an egg as she hadn't bothered to ask her. Though she did know that she was a dragon that had a spell put on her while she was in a egg and destined to become the partner of a rider she wondered about the rest of her past. She wanted to know if her parents were wild dragon of if they were bonded dragons and of which village where they from.

Was she born sometime after the war between the Hidden Dragon and Hidden Forsworn or sometime before since they could wait for years on there destined rider. She looked down at Ji'irik as she laid sound asleep on her side with her wing folded over her, before she looked up into the air. Though it didn't bother Exci as much as it did Ji'irik though she didn't know if it was because she shared Timothy mind and like him she didn't care as much about it or if it was cause she didn't know her parent at all. This made her curious and she wondered if Fira was still around an if she knew anything about them.

She took a deep breath to clear her throat when she suddenly noticed that her connection with Timothy was suddenly becoming stronger. She guessed was because he was so deep underground and now that It was getting stronger she guessed that he was on his way out. After a few minutes Timothy came flying through the cave opening and landed several feet way from Exci before looking over her.

"Sorry I'm late." said Timothy as he walked toward her.

"No problem." replied Exci

"Hay where's Ji'irik?" asked Timothy noticing that she wasn't around.

He looked at Exci as she raised her wing and saw Ji'irik fast asleep on her side.

"How long has she been sleep?" asked Timothy

"It was about 30 minutes after we got out here. She was so upset that she cried herself to sleep." noted Exci

"Think there's anything that we do for her?" asked Timothy

"Just talk to her like you usually do...I'm sure tat you'll get through to her." replied Exci

"I hope so...well its getting late. Let see if we can cover a bit of ground before night." said Timothy

"Right." nodded Exci

Timothy walked over To Ji'irik and picked her up allowing Exci to get to her feet a to stretch a bit.

"That feels much better." said Exci stretching her legs.

"I bet." laughed Timothy

"Alright I'm ready now." said Exci

Timothy jumped onto Exci's back and sat down, before sitting Ji'irik down and holding onto her. Exci took off running and bounced a few times before taking to the sky. As they flew Timothy thought about how he could use this newly found information in his plan. While he thought about how he could use his information he suddenly sensed that Exci was thinking about something. He could felt that whatever she was thinking about had her thinking hard, but he didn't want to barge into her mind just to find out.

Though their minds were connected he still felt that it was rude to to intrude in on her mind with out asking.

"Hay Exci what's up?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Exci as she looked back at him.

"Something's got you thinking hard...you wanna share it with me?" asked Timothy

"Well it's nothing really, but its just this ordeal with Ji'irik and her parents. Its got me wondering what my parents were like." replied Exci

Timothy looked at her and as far as he knew she had been found by Fira though when he didn't know.

"I see." said Timothy

"I mean it's not that important, but I'm just a bit curious about what kind of Dova they were." remarked Exci

"Well that's a good thing." smiled Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Exci

"It's never a bad thing to wanna get to know a bit about your folks." replied Timothy

"Do you think Fira might know something about them?" asked Exci

"I don't know, but how about the next time around we go see if we can find her." suggested Timothy

"Yea...that sounds great." smiled Exci

Timothy smiled, before looking down at Ji'irik who turned her head a bit and moving closer to his chest.

"So Timothy did you find out any interesting information that you could use in your plan?" asked Exci

"Oh yea...Flare told me about a Dova Rah that managed to cause bit of a racket on Athas." nodded Timothy

"Sounds interesting." noted Exci

"Oh, but that's not even the best part. Even after his defeat his essence ravaged Athas for a many millenniums to come." replied Timothy

"Seriously?" asked Exci sounding shocked.

"Yep...the last time this happened was 1,000 years after the Empire was defeated." noted Timothy

"No way!" exclaimed Exci

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"You've got to tell me about it." said Exci

"I'll just share my memories with you...it sounded better when Flare told it." smiled Timothy

"Ok." laughed Exci

He closed his eyes and began to share the memory of when Flare told him about the Battle Of The Gods as well as the Darkspawn.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere else in Athas in a rocky mountainous area Ayse walked around as through she was searching for something. As she walked through the canyon she came upon a cave opening that she walked into. She walked down a dark tunnel with ease as though she could see, before coming to a complete stop.

"Mom are you here!" shouted Ayse

She waited for a response for a few minutes, but she didn't get one so she tried again.

"Mom...I've got some information that you might hear!" shout Ayse

All of a sudden she noticed five sets of eye's appear above her and started looking down at her.

"Is that so." said A Female voice

"Yes." nodded Ayse

A set of red eye's lowered down and stopped leveling out with Ayse to get a better look at her.

"Well Ayse you've seem to grown into a fine young woman. How have you been lately?" asked Her mother

"Well things have been kinda crazy lately with the war going on." sighed Ayse

"Has any changes been made...any of the side been gaining the upper hand?" asked Her mother

"No...all the sides are still dead locked, but that's what I came here to tell you about. I've got a feeling that the wars about to change." said Ayse

"Really...how so?" asked Her mother

"I meet this guy the other day and he was really strange." replied Ayse

"Well Ayse you'll learn that males are all strange." laughed Her mother

"No mother I don't mean like that. I mean he had a strange ancient feel to him...not only that, but he's really powerful to." replied Ayse

"How powerful?" asked Her mother suddenly sounding very interested.

"I can't say for sure, but he was able to beat three high ranking Imperial knight without breaking a sweat." replied Ayse

"Hmm..." said Her mother

Ayse watched as the eye's suddenly raised back up into the as they all stated to glow causing a sudden flash of light. The place suddenly lite up revealing a large chamber that was built like a bedroom. In front of Ayse stood caramel skinned woman, with black hair that was red at the tips. She wore a strange medal like collar around her neck that connected to bra like strap that held up her breast and a gold belt that connected to a strange leather like material that covered her midsection. She held out her arms which where cover in red scales as well as her legs, before Ayse ran up and hugged her.

"It's good to see you again mom." laughed Ayse

"You to...so what else do you know about this guy?" asked Her mother

"Well I don't know much about him, but what I do know is that he's a Dragon Rider from the Hidden Dragon Village and his name is Timothy." replied Ayse

"A Rider...i wanna know just how strong he is. Those three knights that you said he defeated where only humans." said Her mother

"So what are you going to do?" asked Ayse

Her mother turned around and walked over to a chair, before sitting down while thinking about what to do.

"I'm going to see just how strong this person that you met is." replied Her mother

"How so?" asked Ayse

"We'll it's not going to be easy, but I think it's about time the Dova Ekrah Of Darkness start playing a new game." She laughed

"You mean your about to cause some mischief?" asked Ayse

"Yes...time to let the world feel the wrath of Tiamat once again." She laughed

"You want me to help?" asked Ayse

"I'm going to need your help more than any since you already know him. This will be fun." nodded Tiamat

Ayse smiled as she hadn't seen her mother happy in sometime and she was happy herself that she could help her out.

…...

Meanwhile Exci continued flying and Timothy had finished sharing his memories with her and know they were talking about them.

"Wow that's crazy...the Darkspawn attacked Athas four times before finally being defeated." said Exci

"Yep...i wonder if any Darkspawn are still around though. They say that during the Fourth Blight that the Darkspawn was basically wiped out." noted Timothy

"So your thinking that if there are any left and they attack that you could get the Imperials and the hidden villages to cooperate." replied Exci

"Yea, but it'll only work if there are any left and if they attack anytime soon." reminded Timothy

"Yea...the timing is the problem." agreed Exci

Timothy looked up into the sky and noticed that it was starting to get late so he decided that they would stop somewhere to stay for the night.

"Well how about we find a place to stay tonight...i know your probably tired." suggested Timothy

"Yea a bit." nodded Exci

"It settled then...we'll stop somewhere and bed down for the rest of the night." said Timothy

"How about over in that cave." suggested Exci

Timothy looked down at a opening in the forest and saw a cave sitting next to a lake.

"Yea...that'll work." nodded Timothy

Exci began spiraling downward toward the opening where she landed a few minutes later near the lakeside.

To Be Continued...


	57. Chapter 56

Timothy jumped off Exci's back with Ji'irik still in his arm, before looking at there surroundings. There ground was covered in nice short grass like it had been cut by someone. They stood in front of a clear blue crisp looking stream that stretched miles into the forest back to front. He looked into the water and saw that it was pretty deep as he couldn't see the though he did see fish swimming through it.

"This place is nice." noted Exci

"Yea...It'll be a nice place to spend the night." nodded Timothy

He then reached into a pocket on the inside of his with his tail and took out a capsule case, before holding it up. He then opened the case and took out a capsule out of it before pushing it and then dropping it to the ground. The capsule then exploded in a cloud of white smoke as Timothy too a few steps back revealing it to be a blue tent. Timothy walked into the tent and pulled back the covers with his tail before laying Ji'irik on the before moving the covers back on her.

He then walked back out of the tent and stretched a bit before looking over at Exci who was drinking from the lake. Timothy walked over to the lake and got got down in this knees, before putting his head into the water and drinking. After a few large gulps he took his head out of the water as a breeze blew farther cooling the already cool water on his face.

"Those capsule things really come in handy." noted Exci

"Yea." nodded Timothy

He reached into his jacket and pulled out the same capsule case, before taking another capsule out of it. He pushed the button on the top of the capsule before throwing it behind him were int sudden exploded in a cloud of white smoke revealing to have held a large instant campfire set up. He turned back around and looked at Exci an saw that she was staring down at a group of fish in the water. Timothy watched as she stood there without moving an inch with her front right leg held out in front of her an he claws brandish.

Timothy noted that most dragons didn't have retractable claws though Exci's claws were like that of a cats as she was able to use them when she need. He watched as she watched the fish reading their every movement, before lashing out into the water with her claw. When she pulled her claw out of the water she had the largest of the fish which looked as if it was about 5 or 6 feet long and weighing about 90 to 130 pounds.

"Looks like this stream has some nice size fish." noted Timothy

Exci sat the fish down on the ground as it flailed around, before stepping on its tail with her other paw so that it couldn't get away.

"Yea...this one will be a good snack. Do you want a bite?" offered Exci as she licked the blood off of her claws.

"No thanks...you go on ahead and enjoy yourself." replied Timothy

"Ok." said Exci

Timothy watched as she then bent down, before opening her maw and taking a bite out of the large fish. He watched as her teeth easily tore through the fish's flesh and bones before she raised back up an swallowed and licked the dripping blood from her mouth. It amazed him as the fact that she hadn't stopped growing even while she was in her sword form and yet the disease that she had was gone. He didn't understand, but for the most part he didn't care since she was alive, well and happy.

Just then as he looked at her the sight of the cave not to fare beside caught his interest. He wondered if there was something interesting in it like treasure or something of the like.

"Hay Exci I'll be back in a bit." said Timothy

Exci looked up from her fish as Timothy got to his feet, before licking more blood from her chops.

"Where are you going?" asked Exci

"Into that cave...it just beckons me to explore it a bit." replied Timothy smiling.

Exci looked over toward the cave for a few minute and then back over at Timothy.

"Ok just be careful and let me know if you run into any trouble." said Exci

"I will." nodded Timothy

Timothy made his way over to the cave entrance and stopped looking into the mouth of the cave. A rush of moist air blew from Timothy, but he was surprised to find that the air wasn't cool. He walked on into the cave and found that though the air in it the place wasn't damp or cool like most caves were. The cave was actually warm as though it was holding a bit of heat though he didn't understand why yet.

The cave itself was actually quite big and he guesstimated that it was large enough to hold several dragons. As he looked around the cave he noticed several black area's on the wall where back and when he walked up to them. He rubbed his hand on the black area an saw that it rubbed cleanly off of the area with him noting that it was smut as he rubbed his finger together. With that he guessed that either this cave once belonged to a dragon of somebody inadvertently set fire to the walls of the cave though to him the first seemed more likely.

He then decided to walked father into the cave to see if he could find anything worth finding. He walked for several minutes through the cave which turned completely dark, but then he suddenly saw a dim glowing blue light at the end of the tunnel. As he walked toward the glowing opening he began to sense a strange energy that was vaguely familiar as well as a scent that he had smelled before. When he made it to the where the light was glowing from he saw that he had walked into another cavern that had a bunch of glowing blue like stones.

As he looked around at the cavern he saw that the cavern was littered with them hanging from the walls and ceiling, but a larger number was in the back of the cavern. He walked on into the cavern and picked up a piece of the glowing stone that was on the ground and looked at it. He could feel that the stone was giving off some form of strange energy, before he put the stone up to his nose and sniffed it. It was then that he recognized both the feel of the strange energy and the smell that the stones was giving off.

The energy that the stone was the same that the those Imperial soldiers were giving of while the smell was the same smell that their weapons were giving off. He guessed that this stone could either amplify of give a person a some sort of magical abilities and could also be forges into a weapon. With the thought of their weapons he wondered if he could forge into some kind of awesome weapon or armor. Regardless of the fact he figured that those Imperials and maybe other might be using this stone to either enhance or give them magical abilities to slay a dragon with all of which he found intriguing.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a different capsule case, before opening it and taking out a capsule. He pushed the button on the capsule and threw it out in front of him before it explode revealing to be a large black container of some sort..

"Alright this container should hold a good bit of this stone." said Timothy

Timothy began to gather up the stone off of the ground and when it was gone he shattered the stone in the back of the cavern. The pieces that were big enough he pick though up and put them into the container until it was full. He returned the container to its capsule form and put it up before he continued to look around to see if there anything else of interest. He wondered over to the far left side of the cavern where he noticed a pickaxe lying on the ground.

He bent down to examine the tool and noticed that the wood of the handle was a very dark brown color. The steel part of the tool was a deep bronze color being extremely rusted which could only happen after years of use. To him the tool looked as though it had been down in the cavern for sometime and it also let him know that unless you got the strength to crush whatever with you bare hands you would only need a pickaxe for mining. So with that he guessed that somebody in the past was mining this cavern for that glowing stone, but why he wondered.

Timothy stood back up and looked on around the cavern ground to see what else he could find when he noticed a lump in the loose ground. He walked over to it and removed the dust from it revealing it to be a skull though not like one he had seen before. Timothy picked up the skull and saw that it was much heavier than a humans as well as a bit larger. The skull being human was out of the question and he doubted that it was the skull of a fairy of elf which only left him believing that the skull could belong to a dwarf.

So with the clues that he gathered he guessed that a dwarvn crew came to mind to mine this cavern, but something happened. Did a dragon or something attack them and if so where were the bodies of the other dwarves. He knew that in all possibility that if a dragon did get them that it probably ate every bit of the dwarf as they are mostly bit size or that what he had read. Though something bothered him about this whole situation starting with this skull as it didn't seem very old for one.

He couldn't smell any sign of decay yet the skull seem to be unaffected by the few element in the cave meaning that it was a very recent death. This possibility ran through his mind though he also thought that dwarf bones might also be highly resistant to the element. This meant tat he could have died a thousand years ago an his bones would look as though he had didn't a few years ago. Timothy sat the skull back down on the ground and stood back up thinking that it could be one of thousand different things so he just dismissed the thought.

He then grabbed a piece of the glowing stone off if the ground and decide that other than the stone there wasn't anything else of interest in the cave. So with nothing else to do he decided to head back outside satisfied minor find in the cave. He left out of the cavern and began to make his way back through the tunnel while he tossed the glowing rock into the air and caught it repeatedly. When he finally made it to the cave entrance he noted that night was staring to take the sky into a cloak of darkness.

The fire in their little camp had been lite and he guessed that she had lite it as it started to get dark. He walked out to the camp and looked at Exci as she laid on her side fast asleep. Timothy then walked over to the fire and sat down in front of it deciding that he wanted to see if the stars in Athas looked as beautiful as they used to.

To Be Continued...


	58. Chapter 57

The day had finally been laid to rest by a blanket of night and the dark sky was very cloudy though it sparkled with the light of the stars that were able to shine through the clouds. A breeze blew across the land as the night was a nice warm night which Timothy found very pleasant. Timothy was leaned back on his hands as he looked up into the early night sky enjoying the view. Though the clouds of the night obstructed the view he enjoyed its as they twinkled every now and then when the clouds moved out of the way.

As he stared into the night sky he wondered what everybody back in the Hidden Dragon was up to. Even though they had been gone now being the third day he still wondered what they were doing without him. For the most part he knew that his pokémon were probably just hanging around the house chilling and playing. He guessed that Alice and Hinta were probably for he most part hanging around each other if not with their new playmates Jessica, Reina or Yuriko.

He hadn't heard much from Ash though the last he did hear he was training with Kristi, Koga, Zafiero and Dante to become stronger. He had seen Brock and Misty around wandering the village and doing a little training a few days back, but not since. He guessed that while they were here everybody was off doing their thing which was a good thing, but he didn't know when they would be leaving. Knowing that things never went right for him when he started something nowadays he had a feeling that he would be leaving the Hidden Dragon soon.

Just then he heard movement from the tent near him and when he looked he saw that Ji'irik had finally woke up and was coming out of the tent.

"Well...look who's finally up. Have a nice nap?" asked Timothy smiling.

"I guess as nice as it could be." replied Ji'irik

Ji'irik walked out of the tent and sat down in front of the fire, before taking a deep breath.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Timothy

"Well for the most part I'm alright, but I feel as if there's a huge hole in my heart." replied Ji'irik

"Because of your family?" asked Timothy

"Yea...even though I didn't have any brothers or sisters...my mother and father was all I had. With them gone I don't have anyone left." sighed Ji'irik

"You know that's not true." snarled Timothy in a stern, but calm voice.

"What..." said Ji'irik at his tone of voice.

"Listen Ji'irik I know we'll never be able for sure, but I'm sure this is what your parents wanted." replied Timothy

"How do you know?" asked Ji'irik

"I've just got that feeling...does any parent really want their child to grow up in a time of war. If you had the chance to give them another chance no matter the cost then wouldn't you?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i guess so." nodded Timothy

"Athas might be at war, but something tells me that the wars in Athas during that time were much worse. Humans against Dova and reverse...over the smallest thing or over no clear provocation." said Timothy

"That's only partially putting it." nodded Ji'irik

"Well my point being that your parents probably wanted you to be born in a world were humans and Dova got along. As nature would have it though you were born in a war torn Athas and I feel for the most part I'm sure that your parents feel they had failed you." replied Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Ji'irik

"Because from what in gathered from your history and Flare your parents wanted nothing more than for you to grow up care free. No war and no worry about people trying to kill you...this is what they wanted, but fate wouldn't allow it. You saw the slaughter that happening across Athas as human and Dova an they saw the one thing that they were trying to avoid...you absorbing the means to be a fighter." said Timothy

Ji'irik looked into the fire as she thought about what Timothy said and figured that he might be right. She knew that her parent loved her and would do anything for her and though she hate to admit it she started to think that it was her fault.

"You know Timothy as I grew up I always saw fighting as an outlet...a way to you know let loose some steam. My father and mother were always protective of me...trying to keep me in the walls of the Bhutan and never wanting me to go outside them. I always thought that they were just being parents." sighed Ji'irik

"That because that were." nodded Timothy

"Yea...if only I had known that before hand. I always thought that they wee just being mean. I did all I could to get on their nervous...i broke every rule I could find and misbehave whenever I could. However it was only when I was a bit older that I actually managed to get outside of the village." said Ji'irik

Timothy looked at Ji'irik as she continued to look into the fire and she hugged her knee's.

"And you know...even after defying the highest rule they set for me they didn't even punish me. Not only that I even after what I saw they just cried for me." noted Ji'irik

"What did you see?" asked Timothy

Ji'irik stared deeper into the reddish-orange blaze of the fire as it crackled in front of her remembering what she had seen that day.

"I was only around 10 or 11 in human years when I first saw...i saw a human group ambush a Dova and kill it, but not before it killed a number of them. I guess most would say that I was traumatized, but I was horrified at what I saw. In the kingdom both Dova and humans got along yet outside he walls their was nothing, but murder or slaughter." sighed Ji'irik

"That's why your parents were crying...they had tried so hard to to protect you from the world beyond the walls of Bhutan, but in the end they couldn't. It was inevitable." nodded Timothy

"Yea...it was after that that I join my dad's army against both my parents wishes later. It was later that after fighting so much that I defied my parent again and and left Athas all together" sighed Ji'irik

"That's why you ended up in the Jetix region and later facing your fathers sworn enemy. I'm sure Volcanus thought you had a more closeted life, but he wasn't expecting you to be as battle ready as you were." smiled Timothy

"Yea...it was tough., but I beat him." nodded Ji'irik

"I know, but in the end he got the best of you though I'm sure that your parents were proud of you." replied Timothy

"You really think so?" asked Ji'irik

"Yea...not only had you proven yourself a powerful warrior, but I'm sure they saw how you lived while you where staying in the Jetix region. They saw that they hadn't lost the chance to give you the life that you deserved so after you were poisoned by Volcanus and then put to sleep by your mother they took the chance to give you that life." stated Timothy

"Timothy I know that you don't actually know my parents, but how much of this talk that your actually spitting do you actually believe?" asked Ji'irik smiling.

"Your right Ji'irik I don't know your parent's as well as your do." agreed Timothy smiling.

Ji'irik looked at Timothy with a shocked look on her face as he looked back at her smiling with out a hint of doubt in his smile.

"But I'm sure that this is he kinda life they wanted for you. We're your new family now and just like your parents we're going to look out for you with our very lives." assured Timothy

Ji'irik looked at Timothy as he smiled at her and she could help, but smile back as she knew he was serious. No matter how much she missed her parents she knew that nothing would bring them back or bring back the life she once had. She stared at Timothy before letting out a little chuckle and crawling over toward him.

"So with that little laugh I' take it my words got through?" asked Timothy smiling.

Ji'irik crawled over to him and snuggled up to him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe a bit." giggled Ji'irik

"I would say more than a bit if your laying your head on my shoulder like this." chuckled Timothy

Ji'irik let out another chuckle, before looking up at at him into his emerald green eye's.

"I guess I find a bit of comfort in your words...especially knowing that your being truthful about them." smiled Ji'irik

Timothy smiled at Ji'irik as she stared up at him resonating with her red eye's and he could sense her resonating with happiness.

"I told you that talking to her would get through to her." said Exci

Both Timothy and Ji'irik looked over at Ji'irik and saw that she was looking over at them with a smile on her face.

"So you weren't sleep after all." laughed Timothy

"I was, but I could help but over hear you both talking." chuckled Exci

"Noisy girl." chuckled Timothy smiling.

"Can I join you two?" asked Exci

"Sure." nodded Ji'irik

Exci got up and walked over behind Timothy ad Ji'irik where she then laid behind them. Timothy laid back on her on her side and Ji'irik laid back on his chest as they enjoyed the night air together. They stared up into the night sky together as the clouds could continue to roll across the sky causing the stars to flicker in and out. As Ji'irik lay on Timothy's chest she could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat sounding like a drum in a slow moving band, before a thought came to her mind.

"Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ji'irik

"What's that?" asked Timothy

"You do know that I'm way older than you right."noted Ji'irik as she looked at Timothy.

"Well only by years, but not psychically." grinned Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ji'irik

"Well in your mothers moment of grief she used a powerful spell that not only put your to sleep, but also stopped you from aging completely." stated Timothy

She raised up and looked at Timothy with a smiled on her ace though it was also mixed with a confused look as well.

"How do you know this?" asked Ji'irik

"She left behind documentation as well as some other stuff for your future guardians." smiled Timothy

"Trust me Ji'irik...he's sure about this stuff." laughed Exci

"So by age you might be centuries older than me...physically your still only younger than me." remarked Timothy grinning

Ji'irik looked at Timothy as he grinned back at her, before a smile came across her face and she laid back on his chest.

"Not much gets past you does it?" asked Ji'irik

"Nope...not really. Especially if it's something I want." laughed Timothy

"Hay look at the full moon." said Exci

They all looked in the sky and over the horizon they saw the moon rising into the air. No cloud obstructed its view as it gave off a faint glow that lite up he sky like a candle in the darkness of a room.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the moon." stated Ji'irik

"Yea...me took. It's so beautiful." agreed Ji'irik

Exci and Ji'irik stared at the moon for several minutes glaring at it in all is glory when they suddenly got a strange feeling. Exci looked down at Timothy as he stared wide at at the moon as though it had hypnotized him or something. Though their connection she felt a sudden rush of energy and exhilaration though it was odd from how it would usually feel.

"Timothy...are you ok?" asked Exci

Ji'irik also noticed that something was suddenly wrong as Timothy's heartbeat had suddenly sped up and was only getting faster.

"So...some...things wrong." mumbled Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Exci

Exci and Ji'irik watched as Timothy got to his feet and walked toward the edge of the stream where he stopped. They both looked at Timothy as his long as his tail whipped around him as though it had a mind of its on. Exci couldn't understand what was wrong with Timothy, but she suddenly jumped to her feet as she felt a sudden wave of pure savage ferocity emotions wash over her.

"What's wrong Exci?" asked Ji'irik as she got to her feet,

"Get ready Ji'irik...something deferentially about to happen." snarled Exci

They both looked at Timothy as he suddenly began to roar in his voice which suddenly began to sound like that of a animal. The roar echoed throughout the forest as Ji'irik and Exci watched in amazement as Timothy began to go through some kind of transformation. They watched as is his face mostly his snout and mouth began to get longer and his his muscles began to expand. He suddenly began to get larger as his shirt and pants ripped from around him revealing his backside.

"What's happening Exci?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know." replied Exci

They both began to step backwards as Timothy continued to increase in size and he began to sprout brown fur. After a few minutes they saw as he roared to the sky that he had completely transformed into a large ape of some sort. They both watched as he beat on his chest before turning toward them and roaring at them causing a powerful shock wave.

"What's going on?" wondered Exci as she held her ground.

"No way!" shouted Ji'irik as she stopped herself from being blown away.

They both watch as the gorilla suddenly stopped roaring an raised both its fist ready to smash them both. Ji'irik quickly transformed into her dragon form before taking to the sky behind Exci as his fist slammed onto the ground. Both Ji'irik and Exci hovered in the air as they watched as Timothy in his new ape form hit the ground like some kind of wild animal.

"Exci...what's going on? What happened to Timothy?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know." replied Exci

"Since you two are connected can you get through to him?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know, but I'll try." replied Exci

She looked down at Timothy as he continued to smash the ground before concentrating on their connection. As she began to look into Timothy's mind she was suddenly overtaken by the same surge of savage emotion that she had felt before. She could sense Timothy's presence though she couldn't move any farther in his mind as she was suddenly meet a fierce and powerful presence. The sudden shock caused her to quickly retreat into her own mind as she began to frantically breath heavily from the experience.

"No way." huffed Exci

"What's wrong Exci?" asked Ji'irik

"I don't know...something taken a hold of Timothy." replied Exci

"What do you mean?" asked Ji'irik

"It's hard to explain, but whatever the case..."said Exci as she suddenly stopped.

She looked as the down was know looking up at them before suddenly opening his mouth and firing a large beam of energy at them. Exci and Ji'irik quickly moved out of the way as the beam of energy zoomed pass them causing them to look up as it flew through the sky in shock. It explored sending out a powerful shock wave that sent both Exci and Ji'irik flying backward though they manage to stop themselves.

"No way...what power!" marveled Ji'irik

Both Exci and Ji'irik and looked back down at Timothy as he fired off three more blast in random directions causing them to marvel at his power.

"We've got to stop him Exci...if we don't he'll destroy all of Athas!" shouted Ji'irik

"I know and I've got a plan." nodded Exci

"What is it?" asked Ji'irik

"Your much larger than I am so I want you to fly high into the air and use your wingspan to block out the moonlight. While you do that I'll distract him." noted Exci

"Block the moonlight?" asked Ji'irik confused.

"Trust me." nodded Exci

All of a sudden Exci and Ji'irik dodged another energy that zoomed passed them before Exci dashed toward Timothy. She zipped toward Timothy and began toward Timothy, before flying around him like a pesky bug bothering somebody. She nimbly dodged him as he swatted, before she was suddenly hit with his hand and sent flying toward the ground. When she hit the ground she bounced off of it and slide across it as pain suddenly racked her body.

Though she was only hit once to her it was like being hit by the giant hand of a ape which to her hurt very much. She suddenly heard Timothy roar out in pain and when she opened her eye's she saw that he had fallen to one knee. Just then she noticed a large shadow suddenly overtake them and when she looked up she saw that it was Ji'irik. She had stuck to her plan and flown high into the sky and with her body was hovering in front of the moon blocking it like she wanted.

All of a sudden Exci noted as Timothy suddenly roared out, before turning around and looking at Ji'irik who floated far about his head. He let out another roar as his body began to shrink and after a few minutes he was minutes he was body to normal. Exci watched Timothy's naked body fell to the ground unconscious forward to the ground, but she quickly used her long tail to grab him before he hit the ground. Exci got to her feet and winced in pain as she stood up on her left leg which had been injured when she was slammed into the ground.

She pulled Timothy body close to her body and held him under her wind as she made her way into the mouth of the cave. Ji'irik flew down toward the ground and grabbed the covers out of the tent, before making her way into the cave. She saw Exci lying down on her side with Timothy under her wing, before bending down and wrapping his nude body in then covers she had.

"Exci are you alright?" asked Ji'irik

"Yea I'm fine...that was wild." chuckled Exci

"What do you think that it was all about...why do you think he suddenly transformed?" asked Ji'irik as she transformed back into her human form.

"I don't know, but as far as I can tail it had something to do with the moon and something within him." shrugged Exci

"Well at least he's back to normal." huffed Ji'irik

She walked over to Exci as Timothy lay fast asleep on her side wrap in the covers and sat down beside him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eye's as Exci bent her head down and laid it down beside Timothy. Both Ji'irik and Exci were appalled and yet amazed at what they had just witnessed tonight, but what did this mean for Timothy's future. Was this sudden transformation a foreshadowing of some kind of powers that are going to awaken in Timothy for the good or was it for the bad. Whatever the case they would wait for it as tonight they had Timothy back to the way he was and that's all they wanted.

To Be Continued...


	59. Chapter 58

The sun rose and began to bath the earth in its warming rays striping away the rest of the night. As the sun made its way higher into the air its rays slowly crept into the darkness of the cave. The light suddenly shined on Timothy face causing him to wince, before suddenly opening his eye's. He squinted his eye's trying to adjust them to the light, before opening them all the way up and looking around.

He saw Ji'irik laying on his chest fast asleep, before looking to his right and seeing Exci head laying next to him also fast asleep. He got ready to move a bit, but then suddenly noticed that he was naked and wrapped up pretty good in the covers. Timothy wondered why he was naked under the covers as he didn't have a clue as to why and he couldn't remember why. It was like something was keeping him from remembering for some odd reason as when he tried to remember he got nothing be a cloudy patch of fog.

He knew he didn't drink anything as the last time he has passed out from drinking to much was several years ago when he was much younger. He couldn't begin to imagine why he couldn't remember, but he soon brushed it off as of minor annoyance. Timothy managed to get his arms out from under the covers an pick up Ji'irik head as to not let her hit the ground. After getting out from under the covers he lightly sat her head on the covers, before making his way out side.

When Timothy got outside he took a deep breath and let the warm rays of the sun wash over his naked body.

"This is great...maybe I should come out naked more often. This sun feels great on my body." chuckled Timothy

Timothy stood still for a few minutes wagging his tail before suddenly noticing a large hole in the ground several feet away from him. He walked over to the hole and examined it before looking at it noting his jacket in the hole. Timothy stood looking at hole for a few minutes, before floating off the ground and noticing the hole to actually be a foot print. A suddenly surge of amazement came across him came across him as he noted the foot print to be way larger than any dragon he had seen other than Flare.

Not only that, but the foot print was clearly not a dragon and to him looked more like it belong to some kind of ape or monkey of some kind. Though to him it was strange as he had never seen a prime ape that size before as even prime ape based pokémon never got that big. As he thought about it he floated down into the center of the footprint and picked up his jacket. He dusted it off before reaching into it, pulling out a capsule case and taking out a capsule.

He pushed the button and threw down he capsule in front of him which exploded into closet which had several drawers below it. He opening the drawers and took out a pair of black boxers which he put on, before opening up the doors to the closet. There hanging from a bunch of clothes hangers was numerous pairs of jeans and muscle shirts mostly black, white and grey colored jeans. He grabbed a hanger that had a grey muscle shirt and grey jeans on it and put them on before putting the hanger back.

He pushed the button in the dresser and returned the hanger back into its capsule, before returning it to his case and putting on his jacket. Just then he noticed Exci and Ji'irik standing at the caving opening before looking down at him as he stood in the hole.

"Hay you two sleepy heads finally up." smiled Timothy

"Yea...how are you things morning?" asked Ji'irik

"I'm good.." replied Timothy as he jumped out of the hole.

Timothy looked at Exci and Ji'irik as they made their way toward him when he suddenly noticed Exci limping a bit. He looked down at her left paw and saw that she was lightly stepping on it as she made her way toward him.

"Exci...it you paw alright?" asked Timothy

"Yea it's fine." nodded Exci

Timothy walked up to her and bent down to examine it noting it to be a bit swollen.

"What happened...how did you hurt your paw leg?" asked Timothy as he stood up.

Exci and Ji'irik looked at each other as they remember Timothy transforming last night and Exci tried to distract him she got slammed to the ground.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" asked Exci

"No." replied Timothy shaking his head.

"You can't remember anything you did last night?" asked Ji'irik

"What did I do...did I do all of this?" asked Timothy

He turned around and looked at the rest of their camping ground and looked at several large holes where their camp was. He saw the tent and the camp fire were both smashed, but he could remember what had happened.

"You transformed last night into some kind of large ape and went on a rampage." replied Ji'irik

"I did." said Timothy as he tilted his head.

"Yea...i got injured while trying to get you back to normal." replied Exci

Timothy couldn't believe what he was hearing as he didn't know anything about himself being able to transform into an ape. Not only that, but why did he transform in the first place and why now of all times. Whatever the case he quickly dismissed the thought as he realized that during that Exci had gotten hurt and he was to blame.

"I'm sorry Exci...I didn't mean to cause you any harm." apologized Timothy

"I know that...it wasn't your fault." smiled Exci

"Yes it is...i was the one who caused it so it really is my fault." sighed Timothy as he lowered his head.

"You might have caused it, but it wasn't your fault because you weren't in your right mind. So don't worry about it...ok?" asked Exci

Exci lowered her head a bit and nudged him, before he raised his head up and smiled at her.

"Ok, but when we get back I'm going to rub down your leg for you so that you can relax a bit." smiled Timothy as he hugged her.

"Sounds good." replied Exci smiling.

"That goes for you to Ji'irik...i'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." apologized Timothy

"Like Exci said...it's ok. After all you've done for me its only a start as to paying you back." nodded Ji'irik

Timothy looked at them both, before taking a deep breath and clearing his mind.

"Alright then, let's get back to the village then." urged Timothy

Exci bent down as to not put much pressure on her leg and allowed Ji'irik to get on her back.

"I'll fly back if that's ok." smiled Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ji'irik as Exci go on her back

Timothy took to the sky with Exci behind him as they headed over the forest toward the Hidden Dragon Village. As they flew Exci share with Timothy her memories of what happened last night when he transformed. Though it was hard to believe he had actually transformed for some odd reason into a large gorilla. He couldn't understand why or even how his body would go through such a transformation.

Could it have something to do with the knew powers that he gained after his fight with Jaice or was it something else that caused him to literally go ape. Whatever the case he was going to find out and see if he could do it again and from Exci's memories he transformed after he looked at the moon. Did his transformation into this creature need the moon specifically or were there other variables involved for him to achieve it. Just then his thought were suddenly interrupted when he heard a roar that sounded like it came from a dragon.

Timothy stopped and looked noticing three wyverns flying over the forest as if they were chasing after something.

"Hay I wonder what's up with those wyvern?" wondered Exci

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from the forest and when they looked closer they saw that the wyverns were chasing female.

"There chasing somebody." noted Ji'irik

"Wait right here." said Timothy

Timothy quickly dashed toward one of wyverns and hit it in the back causing it to slam into the ground hard. He flew behind one of the other wyverns and grabbed it by its, before swing it around and tossing it into the distance. The third wyvern hovered in the air and looked back at him before roaring and charging him. Timothy swiftly dodged a snap from the wyverns jaws, before kicking it upside the head and sending it flying down into the forest.

"That should do it...hope I didn't hurt them to much." smiled Timothy

Timothy turned around and looked down in a tree where he saw the woman staring up at him. He floated down to the ground as she jumped from the treetop to greet him.

"Thank you for the help, but who are you?" She asked

"My name it Timothy and its no problem." smiled Timothy

"My name is Kurya...it's nice to you." She greeted

Timothy looked at her as she looked about twenty-two with light skin, purple hair wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. He found her very cute, but the noticed that her scent was like that of a dragons letting Timothy know that she was only in a human form. Not only that, but he felt a powerful magic coming from her though it had an ancient feel to it. The feel that he got from her was almost the same feeling that he got when he met Ayse back in Evothwick.

"Your a Dova right?" asked Timothy

"Yea, but how did you know?" asked Kurya

"I can just tell...your sent smells like that of a Dova's and not a humans." smiled Timothy

"You can tell all of that just by my scent?" Kurya asked

"Yep, but you being a Dova I'm sure that I didn't need to jump in to save you from those wyvern. I can feel that your more than capable of handling yourself." noted Timothy

"Yea, but I'm not really the fighting type. I was just sent to do something when they attacked me." nodded Kurya

"I see...mind if I ask what you were headed to check out?" asked Timothy

"Well last night something caused a big ruckus." replied Kurya

"Oh that was me...sorry about that." chuckled Timothy

"What." said Kurya

She looked at Timothy as he laughed with a confused look on her face contemplating if he was telling the truth or not. Last night she had felt a strange, but powerful energy resonating from Sulton forest an she was sent to check it out. Now here is this guy that claiming that that power was coming from him, but did it really come from him. She did feel that Timothy was giving off a strange vibe, but other than that she could sense anything else about him.

"Hay Kurya I hate to run, but I've got someplace to be. Something tells me that I'll be seeing you again, but drop by the Hidden Dragon sometime. I would love to get to know you a little better." smiled Timothy as he winked at her.

"I...I...will think about it." blushed Kurya

"Ok...see yea." smiled Timothy

She watched as Timothy floated from the ground, before disappearing above the treetops. She jumped from the ground and into a tree where she saw Timothy join up with Exci, before flying off. She was amazed at how he was able to fly with out wings though she was even more so as to how bold he was. Kurya felt that it was something strange about Timothy though she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was. A smile came across her face as she could feel that he was right about that they would be seeing each other again another.

The only question that she wondered was when they meet again what would the circumstances be that time around.

To Be Continued...


	60. Chapter 59

After flying for several minutes Timothy, Ji'irik and Exci had finally made it back to Nitachton Forest where the Hidden Dragon village lay. They quickly passed over the forest the walls of the village soon came into view.

"We're finally back." huffed Timothy

"Yea...even though we've been gone for only two day's it feels like it's been forever." chuckled Exci

"That's probably because we were so busy." noted Ji'irik

"That's what I usually tell people...the more you do it seems that times flies. Well that's how it usually is for me anyway." agreed Timothy

Timothy could smell the magic of the barrier around the village as they flew through it and continued on toward the village. They flew over the wall and saw a few people and Dova walking around going about their day.

"Seems like a nice day in the neighborhood as usual." noted Timothy

"Yea, but I'm going to miss the unexpected risk of running into trouble." said Exci

"Yea...me to." agreed Timothy

"You both are crazy." laughed Ji'irik

All of a sudden they heard a roar and when they looked they saw Zafiero and Koga heading toward them.

"Hay look who it is." said Timothy

"Looks like you all made it back ok." replied Koga

"You really thought that we would return any other way?" asked Exci sarcastically

"Maybe a bit beat up, but you all don't even have a scratch." laughed Koga

"Like really doing a mission like that was going to be a problem." retorted Timothy

"Well I figured that it might be with all of the obstacles around, but apparently I was mistaken." smiled Koga

"Apparently so...anyway let's go. I've got to get Exci home." noted Timothy

They started back flying toward Timothy's house now with Zafiero flying with them.

"Hay Timothy's...what's wrong with Exci for you to be in such a rush?" asked Koga

"She hurt her leg." replied Timothy

"How'd she do that?" asked Zafiero

"It was doing an unforeseen event...she's alright though. Its just a bit swollen." assured Timothy

"Well that's good to here." said Zafiero

"So that's why your in a rush." noted Koga

"Yea...i promised her that I would give let a good rub down in a muscle relaxer that I bought in the village market. Afterwards I've gotta report back to Shade and Tyrese." said Timothy

"I got yea." nodded Koga

They finally made it Timothy's house after a few more minutes of flying where he, Exci and Ji'irik were greeted by his pokémon. They walked into the living where they say Jin sitting in the chair and Kachu sitting on the couch both of them sipping on a cup of tea.

"Well glad you all made it back ok." greeted Jin

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" greeted Kachu

"Yea...so where is everybody?" asked Timothy

"Alice is out in the village with Hinta, Yuriko and Taidyth." replied Jin

"Guess their out probably doing a bit of shopping." guessed Exci

Exci made her way over to her bed and she tried to put as little pressure as possible on her leg until her reach her bed. She stepped on her bed and laid down, before taking a deep breath.

"Though I can lay anywhere it feels good to lay on my bed." huffed Exci

"That's goes for the both of us...just take it easy right now. I'll be back with he muscle rub in a sec." said Timothy smiling.

"Ok." smiled Exci

Timothy walked up to her and rubbed her on the head, before walking back into the kitchen where he had put the muscle rub.

"Hay Exci what happened to your leg?" asked Jin

"Pika." agreed Kachu

"It's a long." chuckled Exci

"I bet." chuckled Jin

Just then Timothy came back into the room with a large tube of muscle rub that was specially made for dragons.

"Alright let me see you leg." said Timothy as he walked over next to her.

Exci put out her left leg so that Timothy could see it and he could see that it was still a bit swollen though not much. Timothy opened the tube of muscle cream and put a large amount on Exci's leg causing her to shiver a bit.

"That's cold." chuckled Exci

"I bet...i just got it out of the freezer." laughed Timothy

He then began to gently massage the cream into Exci's leathery hide as the lavender smell of the cream filled both their nose. After spending a few minutes of massaging Exci's entire leg he rubbed what little of the cream he had left on his hand onto his left arm. Being connected to Exci he could feel the pain in her left leg though it was only slight an didn't hurt as bad.

"How does that feel?"asked Timothy

"It feels much better...i can feel it working already." smiled Exci

"That's good...just say off of your leg as much as possible. ok." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Exci

"So where are you headed now?" asked Jin

"I gotta report back to Shade and Tyrese, then I'm going to stop by the vault" replied Timothy

"Why are you going to the vault?" asked Zafiero

"There's some research that I need to asked the Dova there about." said Timothy

"If you need some kind of information then we might be able to help." offered Zafiero

"I know that you probably could, but I would rather do this myself. You'll be surprised if my plan comes full circle." smiled Timothy

Timothy walked toward the door and back outside where he looked at Lucaria, Muddle, Lilly, Kira, Nina, Nikita, Rika and Rita all running around playing. Jin, Koga and Zafiero walked out behind Timothy as he looked around at his pokémon before looking back at them.

"Well I'd better go ahead and get this done." said Timothy

"Yea...we'll see you later on tonight." nodded Jin

"K." nodded Timothy

Timothy took to the sky as and he quickly made his way across the village to get to the tree in the center of the village. A few seconds later he finally made it to the tree, but was unable to slow himself down in time. He landed on the balcony and went sliding into Tyrese's and Shades's office surprising them both. Timothy manged to stop himself, before he slammed into the other side of the wall as he noticed both Shade and Tyrese looking at him.

"Wow...what's the rush Timothy?" asked Tyrese laughing.

"No rush...i think that I was flying that fast though." replied Timothy

"How about your feet...this floor is smooth and I'm surprise that your feet aren't on fire from the friction." noted Shade laughing.

Timothy looked down at his feet as he had on no shoes which he honestly didn't like wearing. He probably would've agreed with Shade in the past, but since his unusual transformation during his battle with Jaice he didn't have to worry about much.

"I'm fine." assure Timothy

"So how did your mission go?" asked Tyrese

"It went off without a hitch." replied Timothy as he walked up to the desk and sat down in a chair.

"Is that so." said Shade

"Very much so...what you were expecting me to fail?" asked Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Tyrese

"Well I am new in this village and as they say trust is something earned not given. It's only natural to see if you can actually trust the new guy in town." replied Timothy

"Hei Saadgaar Los Aan Gein Do Aan Eylok Nahlrii...your insight to situations are amazing." chuckled Shade

"I agree..you are a very odd person." agreed Tyrese

"Well if everybody in the world was the same then the world would be a very dull place." replied Timothy

"Vahzah." agreed Shade

"So did you find any information that you could use in your master plan?" asked Tyrese

"For sure...its already in motion." nodded Timothy

Both Tyrese and Shade looked at each other, before looking back at Timothy who smiled at them.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrese

"I've got a five stage plan and so far everything is going according to that plan." smiled Timothy

"I see..well I wanna ask. Did you run into in trouble?" asked Shade

"Of course I did...it wouldn't have been a fun mission if I didn't." laughed Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Shade

"I mean seriously...before you and Tyrese became Ryujin and Doragonrodo when y'all were really couldn't stand taking just normal missions. Those that just didn't have a even a little bit of danger.' noted Timothy

Both Tyrese and Shade thought back into their younger days and hey found that Timothy was actually right. They didn't like doing missions that didn't involve at least a little bit of danger and they would mostly turn down lower level missions.

"Well yea...your right there." chuckled Tyrese

"See what I mean...i usually take on any mission, but if I can I find a way to make it interesting." smiled Timothy

"So who did you run into?" asked Shade

"I ran into a small group of the Imperial Army's Special Forces in Evothwick. I then ran into the same rider and Dova that I saw when we first came to Athas though he was in a different squad." noted Timothy

"How dd you fair against them?" ashed Shade

"We didn't even break a sweat." smiled Timothy

"We'll we're glade to hear that everything went good." nodded Tyrese

Timothy stood up smiling and made his way toward the back of the room toward the secret passage that lead to the Vault of souls.

"Well yea it was fun, but I'm going to take Tobias's Eldunari to the vault...I'll still got a lot of research to do." said Timothy

"Ok then." nodded Tyrese

Timothy touched the wall which opened up to the passageway leading to the vault. He walked into the room and looked down at the spiraling staircase, before jumping down the center of it.

To Be Continued...


	61. Chapter 60

Now in the tunnel Timothy made his way toward the Vault of Souls as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the capsule that contained Exci's saddle. Just as he made it to the vaults door he pushed the button on the capsule and threw it onto the floor where it exploded. The saddle appeared in a cloud of white smoke and he reached into the saddle pocket and took out Tobias's Eldunari which was still wrapped in the piece Sara's dress, before he returned the saddle to its capsule. He then said the words to open the vault door which began to rumble and rise up as Timothy unwrapped Tobias's Eldunari.

He put it in his hand and instantly connected to Tobias's conscious and he could fill that the dragon was filled with curiosity. He headed through the aisles of the vault looking for a shelf to put Tobias's Eldunari on.

"_Well somebody is happy."_ laughed Timothy

"_Well of course...i can sense so many other Dova here." _replied Tobias

"_I can introduce you to some if you want" _offered Timothy

"_I can introduce myself, but ok." _agreed Tobias

After walking around for a few more minutes Timothy finally found a empty space on a shelf where he the Eldunari on a silver colored pillow.

"_Alright...you chill out here and I'll contact you in a bit."_ said Timothy

"_What do you mean?" _asked Tobias

"_Just trust me." _replied Timothy

"_Alright." _said Tobias

Timothy headed back around toward the front of the vault heading toward the aisle where Eirini's Eldunari was. He expanded his mind as the conversations of the Dova suddenly turned from whispers to full blown sounds. Timothy tuned out the voices of the other Dova and began to focus on Eirini's voice.

"_Hay Eirini can you hear me?" _ asked Timothy

"_Yea I can...what's up?" _asked Eirini

"_I got a little time to play if your game." _noted Timothy

"_You know I am...I'll be waiting for you." _chuckled Eirini

"_Alright...I'll be there in a bit." _said Timothy

After a few minutes he finally made it to the aisle where Eirini's Eldunari was, before he took a capsule out of his jacket. He push the button on is before throwing it down in front of him where it exploded in cloud of white smoke revealing to be a chair. Timothy then sat down in the chair and began to concentrate and clear his mind of all thoughts, before he entered his inner world where he was soon joined by Eirini where they indulged themselves in each others company.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere in Athas Kurya had just appeared in front of a nice looking wooden cabin that looked as though it had been recently built. She was tired from trip from Stulton forest and she felt that she could really use a long nap. She went through the door and into the living room of the cabin which had a gold colored love seat, a gold colored reclining chair and a larger golden colored couch. Sitting in the chair was a light skinned long silver haired man wearing a black kimono and a spiked color that had a blue crystal hanging from it.

The man was drinking a red liquid from a glass and he set it down when he noticed her.

"Your back Kurya." replied The man

"Yes sir...I've returned with my report." replied Kurya

"Well that was fast." He laughed

"Well its funny how things work out." replied Kurya laughing.

Kurya walked over to the love seat and sat down before taking a deep breath.

"Want some kool aid?" He offered

"Sure." nodded Kurya

"So what did you find out?" asked The man as he poured her a glass.

"Well on my way there I ran into a strange guy." replied Kurya

"Is that so...who was he?" asked The man as he passed Kurya the cup.

"He said that his name was Timothy, but for the most part there wasn't anything strange about him. He asked me where was I headed and I told him my mission." replied Kurya

"Oh and what did he say?" asked The man

Kurya took a gulp out of her cup nearly finishing the the entire cup, before taking a breath.

"He said that he was the cause of that mysterious energy that we felt last night." replied Kurya

"Are you sure?" asked The man

"Yes...he even laughed and apologized about it." nodded Kurya

"But you said there wasn't anything odd about him." noted The man

"Well he did give off a weird vibe, but as for anything else I couldn't sense it." said Kurya

The man sat his glass on the coffee table, before sitting back in his chair thinking about Kurya had just told him.

"That's very odd indeed." said The man

"What are you thinking?" asked Kurya

"For you to not be able to since anything from this guy is strange. Being what you are you should've been able to sense just about everything from him." noted The man

"Do you think that it's a bad thing that I wasn't able to sense anything from him?" asked Kurya

"Well I'm not sure...i can only think of several reasons that you couldn't sense anything from him though for either I can't be sure." replied The man

"But that's not all...afterwards I went on to recon the area and found a large print of some sort." noted Kurya

"Really." The man as he leaned forward.

"Yea...they looked like they belonged to some kind of large prime ape. It was much larger than any had ever seen." remarked Kurya

The leaned back in the chair again as he began to think about what could the appearance of this guy could mean, but he couldn't be sure.

"This is kinda troubling." sighed The man

"So what should we do Master Bahamut?" asked Kurya

"Hmm...do you know where to find this guy?" He asked

"After he hit on me he told to come by and see him sometime in the Hidden Dragon Village." replied Kurya

"Ain't that cute...looks like somebody wants to get to know you a little better." laughed Bahamut

Kurya blushed a bit as she drank the rest of her kool aid and sat the cup down on the table.

"Well I want to meet this guy so I can take a look at him myself. That's if your willing go see him?" asked Bahamut laughing.

"Sure...if that is your wish." mumbled Kurya still blushing.

…...

Meanwhile back in Heiwana Timothy and Eirini had finished their little play time together. They were now sitting around with Giovanni, Irene, Giota and Tobias had joined them as he told them about Flare.

"So you did find him." said Giovanni

"Yea and it was amazing to see just how large he...he's really does deserve the title as the largest Dova in Athas." replied Timothy as he laid down on the ground.

"Was he as stubborn as I said?" asked Tobias

"I couldn't really say...i think that he was interested in me. That's why it was so easy for me to get the information I need." replied Timothy

"Well that sounds like Flare...he's easier to get information from when he finds something that interest him." chuckled Tobias

"Hay Tobias...how long have you known Flare?" asked Irene

"I've known him about1,500 years...i stumbled on him while I was just exploring Fire Kings Cave and we've been friends ever since." replied Tobias

"So Timothy did you get any good information from Flare that you could use?" asked Eirini

"Yea and other than to bring Tobias here...that's another reason I came here today. Do any of you know anything about the Darkspawn Blights?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked as all of the Dova as they all suddenly tensed up after hearing him say that word. He watched as they all looked around at each other ad he could literally feel their tension building in the air. He couldn't tell if they knew something or not, but whatever the case if they knew about it was painfully obviously.

"Why is it that you wanna know about the Darkspawn?" asked Irene

"I need to know as much about it as possible." replied Timothy

"Well we can't really tell you anything about them." Giota said

"Well I know Dova that was in the Fourth Blight...maybe he can give you the information that you need." said Giovanni

"Ok." nodded Timothy

"Well let me see if I can find him." said Giovanni

They all watched as Giovanni turned around and began to flap his large fin like wings before taking to the sky.

"So Timothy is this all part of that master plan of yours?" asked Eirini

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"So you still won't tell us what it is?" asked Giota

"Nope, but I can tell you all that it's already been put into motion." replied Timothy

"So your really going through with trying to end this war." said Irene

"Yea...ending it I'll try, but things might turn in a different direction." shrugged Timothy

All of a sudden they all felt a sudden powerful gust of when and when they looked up the saw Giovanni hovering down toward them. Beside him getting ready to land on the ground was a black scaled dragon that was about the size Giota.

"Timothy...this is Oskari." introduced Giovanni as they landed on the ground with a thump.

"So your the Timothy that's done all of this...its good to meet you." replied Oskari

"You to..so you were in the Fourth Blight?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i was once a bonded dragon and I fought with him in the Fourth Blight. I lost my rider and body during that time." nodded Oskari

"I'm sorry to hear that...so what can you tell me about the Darkspawn. What are they exactly?" asked Timothy

"Their monsters simply put...they attack and kill anything in their path." replied Oskari

"What about the way they work...do they think independently or are they like bee's and work like a hive?" asked Timothy

"Well from what I could see it was like they have little to no intelligence and were only driven on animal like cunning. Hey can't talk at all and like I said...will attack anything and everything they see as outsiders or anybody venturing into the Deep Roads." replied Oskari

"Is that so." said Timothy

He sat up and began to think about this, but then Oskari began to say something else.

"But...something about this last blight was strange." noted Oskari

"How so?" asked Irene

"Well usually the Darkspawn if they were to show up on the surface they would only be in small groups. This last blight...it seemed like they were extremely coordinated." said Oskari

"Why do you say that?" asked Giovanni

"Well, before the blight even began most of our forces where ambushed and killed. Our points of relay had been taken out...first our one near Plodale, then Smuholm, then Liholm and lastly Evothwick. All of our relay bases near these places were taken out and we never saw what came next." said Oskari

"That really does seem strange." agreed Tobias

"Yea...it sounds more like they had somebody leading them. If there only as smart as you say then just may somebody or something was behind it." said Timothy

"But doesn't that sound a little far fetched...i mean there have been three other blights before the fourth one. Wouldn't somebody have picked up on it by now." stated Eirini

"She's right...somebody would have figured this out a long time ago if that was the case." agreed Giota

"Hmm." said Timothy

He folded his arms and legs, before trying to take a few guesses at what they were aiming at. For the most part Giota and Eirini might be right and its just a coincidence, but he didn't think so. If these things were just attacking then they would be attacking everything and not those few specific points like they did. Not only that, but they had a lot of strategy behind their attack and they managed to barely defeat them during the last blight even with the help from the dwarves, faeries and elves.

But if that's the case and somebody really was controlling the Darkspawn legion why and how. Maybe it was some kind of powerful spell that they had case or on another note it could be powerful item of some sort. This part of the mystery of how they were controlling them could be a near infinite amount of things. The second part was just as infinite as the first, but he figured that if somebody was controlling them only two thing were the strongest in his mind.

Either somebody was just trying to destroy the Hidden Dragon plain and simple or somebody wanted to farther weaken them for a massive take over. Whatever the case Timothy felt that there was more behind this blight, but he couldn't be sure as he didn't know much about the third, second or first blights. Just then his thoughts were interrupted, when he heard Eirini call his name causing him to look up at her looking down at him.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Eirini

"Yea...I've got a lot to think about now. Thanks for your help Oskari." said Timothy as he got to his feet.

"Anytime." nodded Oskari

"I take it that your about to head out?" asked Eirini

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Well it was good to see you again." smiled Eirini as she bent down and licked Timothy on the cheek.

"You to...I'll catch you all another day."said Timothy

He watched as of the dragons nodded their heads, before taking to the sky where the numerous other dragons flew. After closing his eye's and then awakening from his trance like stated, before he returned the chair that he was sitting into his capsule form. He returned it to his jacket and left out of the vault and closed the door behind him.

To Be Continued...


	62. Chapter 61

After making his way through the tunnel that lead from the vault and up the stairs of the he finally got to the lobby behind the mission assignment desk. He made his way through the lobby with his head held low and his hand on his chin thinking about the Darkspawn and the blights. When he got out the door he winced in pain as the sun shinned done in his face causing him to raise his hand to shield his face. He then looked down at his watch and saw that it was only about 4 in the after noon so he decided to head home.

Once his eye's readjusted to the light he took to the sky and began to think about this Darkspawn thing that was on his mind. If somebody really was controlling them then that would make his plan so much sweeter and the outcome even better. It excited him to know that his plan might come together with a excellent outcome, but he quickly calm back down. For his plan to actually work he had to find out if there were still any Darkspawn left.

For that to be so he would have to take a trip into the Deep Roads to do reconnaissance and to see what he could find. Searching the Deep Roads might take a long time, but with his numerous sensing abilities it might be a bit easier for him to navigate. Not only that, but he wondered just how strong would a darkspawn be if her were to face one. Whatever the case if he wasn't strong enough now he figured that he would be strong enough later on, because he still a lot of abilities and stuff that he wanted to develop.

Timothy smiled at the thought of the road that he was taking knowing that eventually he might run upon somebody very powerful down the road. As Timothy quickly made his way across the village he stopped when he noticed a commotion in the park. He saw Satomi and Miles running around the park fighting, but he guess that they where only sparing. Timothy watched as Satomi exhaled a stream of fire at Miles who quickly dodged the attack.

Miles then exhaled a stream of water at Satomi, but she jumped into the air as the attack splashed onto the ground. Satomi then dashed toward Miles as he jumped toward her, both of them throwing a punch at each other. After their attacks clashed they landed on the ground and stood smiling at each other while breathing heavy. Timothy couldn't believe just how strong they were, but then again he remembered just how strong Felisha, Ryu and Damian were causing a smile to come across his face.

He floated down to the ground and landed near them as they suddenly noticed him.

"Hay Timothy." greeted Miles

"What's up...you two look like your training hard." noted Timothy

"We are." nodded Satomi

"Hay did you see me...i can use water release." smiled Miles excitedly.

"I saw and that's very good...So how long how you two been out here training?" asked Timothy

"It's been about an hour now." replied Satomi

"I see...so do you think that you two have become any stronger?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Satomi

"Aright then...hit me with one of your strongest attacks." urged Timothy smiling.

Timothy looked at both Satomi and Miles looked at each other confused before looking back at him.

"But why?" asked Miles

"I just wanna see how stronger you are." replied Timothy as he took a few steps back.

"Ok." nodded Miles

Timothy looked at Miles as he created a few hand signs, before taking a deep breath and he could feel Miles building up a large amount of chakra.

"Water Style: Hydro Pump!" shouted Miles

Timothy was shocked as Miles suddenly spat out a large stream of water at him, but easily blocked the attack.

"Not bad...not bad at all. That's a C-rank jutsu...i'm surprised that you could learn it at your age." noted Timothy

"Thank...it took me awhile to get it right and I finally did." smiled Miles

"Alright Satomi it's your turn." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Satomi

This time Timothy watched as Satomi created a few hand signs and he felt a her building a her chakra.

"Fire Style: Draco Meteor!" shouted Satomi

This caught Timothy off guard as Satomi suddenly spat out a speeding ball of fire at him. He quickly rise his hand again block the attack, before sending it flying into the air where it exploded. Timothy was amazed to see that hey both could use such high level jutsu's with such ease, but then again they did grow up in the village.

"Man your both very good...i'm really impressed." smiled Timothy

"Thanks...what about you. How long did it take you to get good at jutsu's?" asked Miles

"Well I was a special case, but I know a way that you can become much stronger." said Timothy

"How's that?" asked Miles

"You to already seem like your a pretty good team...all you need is a third person to train with." smiled Timothy

"You really think so?" asked Satomi

"Yea...training together now will help you later when you get put into squads." nodded Timothy

"That sounds awesome!" shouted Miles

"But who else can we train with...most of the other kids in out class have already paired up in a three person group." stated Satomi

"I've got an idea of who...do you all know Yoshiko?" asked Timothy

"Yea...she's that shy girl that's in our math and social studies class." nodded Satomi

"How about you all train with her." suggested Timothy

"She seems kinda strange to me, but ok." nodded Miles

"Then follow me." said Timothy

Timothy made his way across the park with Satomi and Miles following close behind him. He had picked up Yoshiko's scent and he figured that she would be sitting in the tree at the center of the park like she was when he first saw her. After a few minutes of walking the tree finally came into view and just like he thought she was sitting on the tree branch. He saw that she was eating an apple until she noticed him and waved as they got closer.

"Hay Timothy." greeted Yoshiko happily.

"Hello Yoshiko...i'm glad I caught you." said Timothy

"Why?" asked Yoshiko

"I'm sure that you know Satomi and Miles here." replied Timothy as he motion at them both.

"Yes...I've seen you both around school." nodded Yoshiko shyly.

"Well they wanted to know if your would be their training partner." stated Timothy

"Really." asked Yoshiko

"Yea...we could really use your help to become stronger." nodded Miles

"Come on...It'll be fun." agreed Satomi

Timothy looked at Yoshiko as she sat on the branch looking down bashfully at them and he could sense that she really want to, but was unsure. It was like she really knew that she could trust them, but she was to shy and nervous to really want to make a move.

"I don't know." mumbled Yoshiko bashfully.

"Hay Yoshiko remembered what I said...All you have to do is try." reminded Timothy smiling.

Yoshiko remembered him say that when she first met him, before looking down at Timothy and then over at Satomi and Miles who were smiling up at her. She did want to become stronger and here were two people trying to ask her to become her friends, before she suddenly jumped out of the tree.

"Ok...I'll help you." smiled Yoshiko as she landed on the ground.

"Alright...We'll make an awesome team!" shouted Miles as he ran up to her.

"Hay Yoshiko we're going to have a lot of fun." laughed Satomi as she grabbed Yoshiko's hand.

Timothy smiled as he looked at Yoshiko smiling and he could feel her brimming with happiness.

"Hay Yoshiko what jutsu's can you use?" asked Miles

"Well I can use wind style jutsu." replied Yoshiko smiling.

"Can you show us one?" asked Satomi

"Ok." nodded Yoshiko

"Alright then...just aim it at me." smiled Timothy

Timothy took a few steps back as Yoshiko nodded and began to create a few hand signs. He sense that she was building up a large amount of chakra much larger than both Satomi or Miles.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Air Bullet!" shouted Yoshiko

Timothy was completely shocked when Yoshiko suddenly exhaled a powerful sphere of wind. He held his hand up and blocked the attack, but was surprised when the attack pushed him backwards a bit. He knew that this jutsu was of the B-rank, but for Yoshiko who is only about 11 or 12 to be able to use it was amazing. Timothy then sent the attack flying into the air as he watch both Miles and Satomi praising her for her power.

"Wow...Yoshiko I didn't know that you were so strong." smiled Satomi

"For sure...that was awesome! How did you get so strong?" asked Miles

"I've always been this strong."smiled Yoshiko bashfully.

"That's so awesome...i wish that I was strong like that." stated Miles

"Well...Miles I doubt that you'll naturally be as strong as Yoshiko or Satomi." replied Timothy

"You don't think so?" asked Miles

"No...though Satomi is part human she's also part Dova which makes her stronger than a normal human. Yoshiko on the other hand is part elf and they themselves are naturally stronger than humans...so with her also being part Dova she way stronger than your average human or human/Dova half-breed which makers her naturally stronger than Satomi." explained Timothy

"So I'll never be as strong as them." sighed Miles

"Hay I said naturally stronger...you still plan on becoming a rider don't you?" asked Timothy

"Yea." nodded Miles

"Well with that said you'll be much strong." nodded Timothy

"Alright!" shouted Miles

"Hay let's promise to become stronger together." suggested Satomi

"Ok." nodded Miles

Miles held out his and Satomi put her hand on top of his before they looked at Yoshiko who looked at them.

"Come on Yoshiko...your part of our team now." noted Miles

"Yea...we're all friends now." smiled Satomi

Timothy looked at Yoshiko as she stared at them with a smile on his face and he could feel a suddenly rush of happiness and sadness.

"Ok." smiled Yoshiko as she sat her hand on theirs.

"Well I guess my work is done here. You kids have fun training." smiled Timothy

He turned around as was just about to take to the skies until he heard Yoshiko call his name.

"Timothy!" shouted Yoshiko

"Yes." said Timothy as he turned around.

"Thank you." smiled Timothy

"I didn't do anything...all I did was give you a little push in the right direction." smiled Timothy as he bent down and looked into her red eye's.

"But thank you still...for everything." smiled Yoshiko

She suddenly hugged Timothy for a few minutes, before letting him go and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow...well I'm happy I did help. Hay how about I teach you all a thing or two...a little jutsu or something another day?" offered Timothy

"Really." smiled Satomi

"What do we have to do?" asked Miles

"Well for now just keep training and get stronger...I'll think of something." assured Timothy

"Ok...come on girls let's do a little more training, before night falls." urged Miles

"Ok." nodded Yoshiko and Satomi simultaneously.

Timothy smiled as they all ran on into the park before smiling and taking to the sky heading home. He made his way across the sky looking at the sun as it began to set casting a crimson glow over the sky. After a few minutes of enjoying his flight across the sky he made it home and landed in the front yard where he was greeted once again by his pokémon. He spent a few minutes talking and playing with them, before going on into the house where he was greeted with a hug from Alice, Hinta and Yuriko.

"Well I guess that's a greeting that'll make anybody smile." chuckled Timothy

"It's good to have you back home." said Alice as she kissed him.

"It feels good to be home." agreed Timothy

"Hay Exci told us all about what y'all did." noted Hinta

"Did she now." smiled Timothy

He looked over at Exci who had a big grin on her face as she was sitting on her bed with Taidyth beside her.

"Yea...so do you found us some other playmate?" asked Alice

"Yep...three for sure, but the other three I can't be sure." smiled Timothy

"Well I can't wait to meet them." said Alice excitedly.

"Me too." agreed Hinta

"You too are really into this are you?" asked Yuriko as she giggled a bit.

"Yea...it's get's very interesting at times." nodded Hinta

"And while I'm thinking about it. Timothy...don't you owe Yuriko something." reminded Alice grinning.

"Hmm...i think I do if I'm not mistaken." smiled Timothy

Yuriko backed up a bit as he started to blush, but Hinta stopped her before she could move back any farther.

"I...i..don't think you owe me anything." replied Yuriko in a embarrassed yet sarcastic tone.

"I think I do, but how about we think about it over lunch...I'm sure I do though." grinned Timothy

Timothy put his arms around Alice, Hinta and Yuriko as they all laughed, before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Their so crazy." chuckled Ji'irik as she sat on the long couch.

"Yea, but I wouldn't won't him any other way." said Exci

"Me either." agreed Jin as he sat in the chair.

"Pi...Pika." agreed Kachu sitting on the longer couch beside Kim.

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Ka...Pi." said Kim to Kachu."

"Pi...Kachu...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Pi!" shouted Kim as she kissed Kachu on the lips.

'Pika." said Kachu blushing.

Everybody suddenly burst out laughing at Kim sudden burst of affection that she just show Kachu.

To Be Continued...


	63. Chapter 62

The next morning as Timothy awoke before opening his eye's and stretching a bit. Once he finally blinked the last of the sleep out of his eye's before he noticed Yuriko lying next to him to his right while Alice and Hinta were laying next to his left. He looked at them as they all lay fast asleep white a smile on their face as he remembered their time together last night. The memories all came rushing back of last night through the patches of fog that clouded his mind since her had just woken up.

He remembered that last night was Yuriko's first time in congress which was to him no matter how many times he was with somebody on their first time funny and exciting. She had still been nervous about the whole ordeal, but after awhile of watching and playing around with them she was actually ready to give it a try. Timothy could remember every pleasurable moan and movement that she made which excited everybody including Alice and Hinta even more. It was even more satisfying he thought for Alice and Hinta as they watched her erupt in her first climax which spent her and took her out of the game for a bit.

Timothy kissed all of them on the forehead, before slowly getting of the bed, before making his way down to the edge. He let out a yawn and stretched a bit, before noticing over on in Exci's bed and saw that she was fast asleep with Taidyth beside her. A smile came across Timothy's face as he remembered that Taidyth and Exci had come up into the room last night while they were playing. Taidyth being bonded to Yuriko could feel every pleasurable sensation and every emotion that she felt.

This was the same for Exci seeing as she was bonded to Timothy thought she was able to strive off these sensations and feelings betters. Taidyth had asked Exci to help her fulfill her urges to which Exci happily agreed for which they then made their way up to the room. This had surprised Timothy though he could understand it and they all enjoyed themselves until everybody was spent. Timothy thought about the fact that maybe before his awakening that keeping up with two let along three or more would be impossible for him. A smile came across his face at the fact that it was way easier than, before which he thanked his mix dna for.

Timothy stood up and stretched before heading into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After a few minutes he then dried off and then came out of the bathroom, before he got dress and headed down stairs. Once down there he looked and saw Muddle, Rita, Rika, Lilly, Kira, Nina and Nikita all laying fast asleep on Exci's bed. He saw Ji'irik laying on the long couch with Kachu, Kim and Lucaria laying down at her feet while Jin was sleeping in the reclining chair.

He headed toward the kitchen when there was a sudden knock at the door causing him to turn around to go open it. Once he opened it he saw that it was Kristi and Timothy allowed her to come on it.

"What up Kristi?" asked Timothy as he headed back toward the kitchen.

"Nothing much...i mostly came to check and see how you and Exci are. I heard that your mission went off without a hitch." noted Kristi as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Yea...it was easy as pie." nodded Timothy

Kristi watched as Timothy walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, before opening it and began searching through it.

"I bet...did you run into any kind of trouble?" asked Kristi

"I wouldn't really call it trouble, but yea. We ran into a Special Forces Team of the Imperials army and then we ran into the same dragon and rider pair that we saw when we first came to Athas." replied Timothy

Kristi looked at Timothy as he wagged his emerald green tail back and forth, before using it to grab a plastic bag.

"No way...they were they strong. The Special Forces group of the Imperials I mean?" asked Kristi

"Well they seemed pretty strong, but I didn't really fight them." said Timothy

Timothy then came out of the and Kristi saw that he was holding a small box of bacon in his mouth, a few eggs in his right hand and a few sausages in his left hand.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" asked Kristi

Timothy sat the stuff on the counter as he took out a few pots and pans to cook the food in.

"Once it's cook." nodded Timothy

"What's in the bag?" asked Kristi

"Its a piece of salted deer meat that I'm going to fry up." smiled Timothy

"Boy your crazy." laughed Kristi

"Yea, but right now I'm just more hungry right now thought. You wanna join me?" asked Timothy laughing.

"No thanks." said Kristi shaking her head.

Just then they heard footsteps coming from down the staircase and into the kitchen walked Alice, Yuriko and Hinta. They were all dressed in robes as they greeted Kristi and then greeted Timothy with kisses.

"Hay Kristi...so how are you all this morning?" asked Hinta

"Apparently not as good as you all." laughed Kristi

"Well...we were up for a while last night. Probably around till 2 in the morning." noted Timothy

"It was all fun and games." laughed Alice

"I bet...how are you feeling this morning Yuriko?" asked Hinta

"A little sore, but never better. I haven't slept good like that in a long time.." Yuriko giggled

"Well I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." smiled Timothy

He walked over the table and passed them each a glass of orange juice.

"You all are just freaks." laughed Kristi

"Maybe a little bit." laughed Hinta as she took a drink from her glass.

"Speak for yourself...I've got nothing to hide. I'm a big freak." laughed Timothy

They all burst out laughing as Timothy continued to walk around cooking while talking to the girls.

…...

Meanwhile Sophia, Stille and Karamo had finally made it the city of Sunhham after traveling form Evothwick. The city was teeming with people as they went about their way on the streets from building to building. Most of the building were made bricks of some form of clay, but their were other that were made of still. Noting that they had a mission to complete they made no notion to stop though Sophia wanted to stop when she saw some fancy dresses in the market are of the city that she thought were cute, but Stille moved her along.

It happened again though this time Stille saw that the city black smith had few new weapon that caught his interest, but Sophia hurried them along this time. Karamo couldn't help, but laugh as to him Sophia and Stille were like young kids or teenagers that got along real good, just loved to get on each others nerves. After a few minutes of walking the streets a large palace came into view and they headed toward the guarded gates. They walked over a bridge that lead over a large water way that made it way around the palace, before two guards opened the doors to the palace.

They walked into the large room of the palace were guards where walking around searching for anything that might threaten the king or queens like. They walked on a red carpet as they passed several pillars that were striped in gold, before soon after coming to another door. The door was under a set of steps that lead to other room in the upper part of the castle. The door was guard by six knights who quickly stepped aside for them and then opened the door which lead into the throne room.

The room was filled with marvelous decorations and the wall was lined with people both male and female who once ruled the kingdom. Their in the back or the room sat the current king and queen of the kingdom sitting on thrones that looked as though they were made of solid gold. The queen was a young light skinned mid thirtyish looking woman with long bright red colored hair wearing a white dress. The king was a brown haired light skinned who looked a bit younger than the woman wearing a blue suit.

They were both talking to a light skinned white haired man wearing a black suit of armor until they noticed them approaching them.

"Ah...Sophia, Stille, Karamo back so soon from your vacation?" asked The King

"Well sir I still look forward to returning to it soon. I wasn't even started good." smiled Stills

"Well your some of my best knights so you take as long as you need to clear your head." replied The King smiling.

"We will sir, but there is something that we must tell you." replied Sophia

"What that?" asked The King

"King Noam, Queen Talia and General Tomas...we came back to deliver a message that we were asked to pass along to you all." stated Karamo

"Is that so...what is it then?" asked Talia

The message was sent from a guy named Timothy...he's a rider of the Hidden Dragon Village. He said to tell you that their going to change the tide of the war." replied Karamo

Noam, Talia and Tomas all stood in looked on in shock at the deceleration that had been passed on to them.

"What?" wondered Noam

"Are you sure that he really said that?" asked Talia

"Yes ma'am...all three of us talked to him face to face." nodded Sophia

"He can't really be serious...a Dragon and Rider pair couldn't possibly take on the entire Imperial army." said Tomas

"Sir if you don't mind me say, but I think that he was dead serious. Not only that, but both of them posses a vast amount of power." replied Karamo

"What do you mean?" asked Noam

"From his dragon I sensed her to be a B-class which is rare and the rider was of a A-class." stated Karamo

"An A-class...are you certain about that?" asked Tomas

"Yes I'm sure." nodded Karamo

Tomas looked for a few minutes thinking about this, before looking back over at the king and queen.

"Noam, Talia this could be very bad...the few A-class that have been recorded in history have been extremely dangerous. We have to prepare for an attack on the kingdom." suggested Tomas

"Yes I know, but do you think that he really mean to attack the kingdom." said Noam

"I agree...if that's the case then wouldn't he have already attacked the kingdom." agreed Talia

"Yea cause if he waned to do that he would've just attack the village without sending us word. No I think that it sounds more like a warning of some sort." remarked Noam

"If so then what is his game. What's the point." wondered Tomas

"I don't know, but he said, before they left that the winds of change are going to start blowing and the only question is if we'll be ready. noted Karamo

"Well I don't think he mean us just for say... sound like he meant that for everybody in Athas." said Noam

"I think your right." agreed Talia

Thay all stood around wondering what could Timothy's words mean for the future of Athas and what big change was in store for them.

…...

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Dragon Timothy and Kristi were know flying over the village heading for the training grounds. After everybody was up and they had all eaten Kristi had invited Timothy to come to another class to which Timothy accepted. He was always ready to learn something new about his Dova capabilities cause he knew in the long run that they might come in handy.

After a few minutes of flying they finally got to the training grounds where the other Dovakin students where. There teaching the class was Masaso with Keiko and Victor lensing to them before they noticed them. Timothy and Kristi landed behind Dante, Reina, Jessica and Sachiko, before he also noticed Ash and Pikachu were there.

"Hay Timothy." greeted Jessica as she and Reina hugged and kissed him.

"What's up...hay I thought that these classes were meant for Dovakin only." said Timothy

"Yea, but they said it wouldn't hurt if I watched today's class." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Cool...so what's today's class about anyway?" asked Timothy

"Transformation." replied Masaso

Timothy looked over at Masaso as he, Victor and Keiko walked up to him.

"Well Timothy I'm glad to see that your doing well after your last mission." said Keiko

"Yea...i'm more than fine." nodded Timothy

"Well that's good to hear...with your strength it not surprising though." said Victor

"So what this transformation class about?" asked Timothy

"Well you see...every Dovakin has a Dova form that they can transform into. Today I'm just recapping on that lesson." said Masaso

"Awesome...glad I did come today then. Alright let's get started then." smiled Timothy

He was brimming with excitement to get the class started today which might help him find out why he couldn't turn into his dragon form anymore.

To Be Continued...


	64. Chapter 63

Now at the Training ground Timothy was ready to training with the rest of the Dovakin students to learn how to transform into his dragon form. Honestly though he had already learned how to transform into his dragon form while training, but for some reason it had started acting up during his time in the Hidden Shadow. Now he can't transform into it at all so maybe this class could help him find out why he couldn't transform anymore.

"So Timothy you being a Dovakin...have you ever transformed into your dragon form?" asked Masaso

"Well I first transformed when I fought against Veral, but it was spontaneous and I didn't know how I did it. After training though I found out how and could transform at will, but lately I haven't been able to." replied Timothy

"I see...that is strange." nodded Masaso

"So Masaso is being able to transform into a dragon something that come naturally to a Dova or what?" asked Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Well yes being able to transform into a Dova does come naturally, but most are unable to until later in life." nodded Masaso

"How so?" asked Ash

"Because the other part of the Dovakin, being it human, elf or fairy usually suppress the more savage Dova part of them." replied Masaso

"Oh." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Class...being a Dovakin please explain to Ash and Pikachu as to what the Dova part is someone." said Masaso

"Its explained as being the purest part of the Dovakin's instincts." answered Dante

"That's right Dante." nodded Masaso

"So that would mean that the other part would be more like out sense of reason." guessed Timothy

"Yea...be it not for that then we would just run off of our Dova instincts." nodded Masaso

"So how do we transform?" asked Timothy

Masaso walked from the group and stopped several feet out in front of them, before turning back around.

"Well seeing as we can't naturally transform ourselves we use Physical Transformation. Can somebody tell me how we do this class?" asked Masaso

Masaso looked around at the students, before a male student raised his hand and he pointed at him.

"We use our Dragon Magic to draw out our dragon essence which we then use to transform into our Dova form." answered The student

"Right...once the we use our magic to draw out our dragon essence we use that in tune with our magic to transform our body's in our dragon form." nodded Masaso

Just then Masaso began to glow with a black energy as he suddenly began to shine like a light. His form suddenly began to get larger becoming about the size of Shade, before he suddenly stopped glowing. Timothy saw that Masaso had transformed into a large black scaled dragon that had a black fin like appendage going own his back.

"Once you get that done then you can easily transform in and out of your dragon form at will." said Masaso

"Awesome!" shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu

Masaso suddenly started to glow again as his form suddenly start to shirk and then stopped glowing seeing that he was back to normal.

"Now class let's see everyone transform into your Dova forms." said Masaso

Timothy, Ash and Pikachu stood by each other watching as the other students walked out onto the grounds and began to transform. They began to see Dova of different colors on the field from red, black and blue to purple, silver and even white colored dragons. Timothy looked over at Jessica as she transformed into a slim red scaled dragon about Exci's size that had, black marking on her body as well as four horns on the side of her head and a silvery-black mane going down her back. He saw Dante transform into a blue with light blue spots on his body and he was about Kisa's size though just a bit bigger. He also had four horns on his head and a fine doing down his back ending at his tail and his legs were covered in whitish-blue colored scales on his legs.

He watched Reina to transform into a green scaled dragon that was had a light green wings legs and face, but she was about Exci's size. He then saw Sachiko transform into a purple dragon with leathery with purple furn ground down her back and she was about Jessica's size. Lastly he saw Kristi transform into a silver dragon with three spikes on each side of her head and spikes on her tail and her formed looked more similar to a wyvern. Timothy was surprised to see that she was just about the largest dragon in the group as they looked at them all.

"Wow...that is so awesome!" shouted Ash

"So that all to it...hmm." said Timothy thinking.

"So why don't you give it a try Timothy?" asked Keiko

"Ok." nodded Timothy

He walked several feet out in front of them and stopped before he began to concentrate and reach for his dragon magic.

"That's right...now use your magic to draw out your dragon essence, by focusing on your dragon senses. Its the easiest way." said Masaso

Timothy began to focus on the few sense that he had uncovered since he had awaken since finding out that he was part Dova. His sight had become much better, his hearing and smelling had become sharper after all of this. He concentrated on the dragon part of himself that increased them, but after a few minutes nothing happened.

"It's not working." replied Timothy

"Hmm...that's strange." said Masaso

"That is odd...a Dovakin that is unable to transform." noted Victor

"Maybe there's something different about your Dova transformation." remarked Keiko

They all sat around thinking for a few minutes about what might be different about Timothy's dragon transformation. Ash and Pikachu also thought, but they didn't know much about the Dovakin abilities thought he did have an idea that he wanted to throw out. He remembered back while they were headed toward Istra Town and when he fought Koga his Dragon Cloak activated when he summoned Zafiero to help him. It gave off the same color of energy that was the color of his dragon form that he had saw which he guessed might have something to do with it.

"Hay I'm just throwing this out there, but maybe your dragon transformation has something to do with your chakra." guessed Ash

"Is that possible Masaso?" asked Keiko

"I don't know, but it might be." nodded Masaso

"So you think that I might me connected to my Dragon Cloak Ash?" asked Timothy

"Yea, but I'm just taking a guess at it." nodded Ash

"You can use a cloak?" asked Masaso

"Yes...it's called Hakai ry no manto or my Destructive Dragon Cloak." nodded Timothy

"I see...cloaks are created when a shinobi after being with a summoning for so long. Their body absorb's some of their life force from them and takes the form as chakra. This is how the Tarakona Clan first came into existence as they first used Dova as summonings. Dragon Chakra was created when a after spending years around a Dova summoning partner." explained Masaso

"So in essence what is the Chakra Cloaks?" asked Timothy

"I essence the cloaks are the spirit that has awaken within that person. If a person spends time around a Dova summoning they absorb a small portion of its life force and soon after they are able to use the Dragon Release. Once enough training is done though this life force can be awaken and it takes the form of a cloak." replied Masaso

"Wow...that's cool." said Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"So its like awaken the sleeping animal spirit with oneself." said Timothy

"Yes...for half breeds this is different as they are born with there animal spirits within them already awaken. Be as this is they are unable to manifest this a cloak, though it seems that with the Kumai clan...the less of the said summoning creatures blood running through their veins they are capable of manifesting a cloak. " noted Masaso

"So a Dovakin with a Dova summoning partner would, be unable to manifest a Dragon Cloak." said Ash

"Yes." nodded Keiko

"Got yea." nodded Ash

"Well that does clear up one thing...my Dragon Cloak has always felt closer than my other cloaks. It feels like it has always been apart of me." said Timothy

"Well then...try manifesting your Dragon Cloak and see what happens." urged Victor

Timothy nodded and walked out past the other student who were looking at him, before Kristi, Dante, Sachiko, Jessica and Reina walked up to Ash, Pikachu, Masaso, Victor and Keiko.

"What's Timothy doing?" asked Dante

"He's about to try changing to his dragon form." replied Ash

Timothy stopped and began to concentrate, before manifesting his his Destructive Dragon Cloak which was easy as usual. The green chakra appeared around him, before forming claws around his hands and feet, forming a long tail behind him and then two large wings on his back. For the most part his cloak didn't feel any different though he felt that their was something off about it as the urges he felt to rampage were far stronger. Just then something began to claw at his mind as though it was trying to get out causing him to clutch his head.

There was a searing pain that coursed through his mind as he heard a roar coming from the depths of his mind. He felt that this roar was coming from a strange presence that seemingly fought him for control of his body. Timothy tried to resist it, but he was unable to as it was far stronger than it had ever been. Back up in the group Ash stared at Timothy and from him he could sense a growing feeling of dread.

He could feel a feral persona continuing to grow in strength which reminded him of when he lost control when he fought Koga and Zafiero.

"This isn't good." said Ash

"What's happening?" asked Kristi

"Timothy's losing control of himself...that's not a good thing." replied Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Right...we've got stop him!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden they heard a roar and when they looked up and Zafiero who quickly headed toward them and landed. Zafiero arched his back as he bent down low growling fiercely like a cat ready to fight a dog shocking everybody.

"This isn't good." noted Koga as he jumped off of Zafiero's back.

"What's happening to him?" asked Jessica

"Its just like when I first fought Timothy." said Koga

"What do you mean?" asked Masaso

"I fought Timothy in the Jetix and when I summoned Zafiero to help me...this happened when he saw him." replied Koga

All of a sudden there was a powerful gust of wind and when they looked over at Timothy who was now down on his knew scream as if he were in pain. All of a sudden a a white and black energy erupted from him and shot into the sky causing another powerful shock wave. They braced themselves as a energy suddenly encased Timothy in a sphere of swirling sphere of black and white energy.

"What is going on!" shouted Reina

"I don't know...this didn't happened the last time!" shouted Koga

All of a sudden the sphere erupted in a powerful explosion that causing a powerful flash of light forcing everybody to cover their eye's. After a few minutes the light finally dimmed they looked and were shocked to see that Timothy had transformed into his dragon form. They looked at the large two toned white and black two tailed dragon as it suddenly opened it red eye's and began looking around at everybody.

"Amazing...I've never seen a Dova quite like him." marveled Masaso

"Yes." agreed Keiko

Ash looked at Timothy and he could sense the savagery of something that he knew wasn't Timothy at the moment. All of a sudden Timothy suddenly let out a powerful roar which caused a powerful gust of wind to blow and the ground to shake. They then suddenly notice Timothy opened his mouth and drew in a white and black energy, before suddenly firing a large beam of swirling white and black energy. They watched in horror as the attack flew toward the back of the village where it hit with a powerful explosion that sent up a enormous mushroom cloud.

A powerful shock wave was sent out causing the ground to shake and knocking them all down.

"What power." noted Victor as he braced himself from the force of the winds created from the explosion.

"We've got to stop him...if we don't he'll destroy the village." warned Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

All of a sudden Zafiero dashed toward Timothy and jumped on his back, before digging his claws into his shoulder and sides. He then bite down into Timothy's neck causing him to roar out in pain, before being grabbed by the neck. Timothy then with swung Zafiero over his head and slammed him to the ground causing a crater to form when he hit the ground. He then swiped his right claw at Zafiero catching him across the face with it, before stomping on him with his foot.

Zafiero roared out in pain as Timothy continued to stomp Zafiero in the chest, before picking the blue dragon up. He then tossed Zafiero toward a ground of large tree's that were snapped in two when he hit them, before coming to a sliding stop Timothy then let out a roar, before he began to walk toward intent on finishing him off.

"No Zafiero!" shouted Koga as the pain recoiled across their bond.

"We've got to stop him...he's about to kill Zafiero!" shouted Ash

"Come on...we've got to stop him!" shouted Kristi

"No...stay here you kids." ordered Victor

"We'll stop him." said Masaso

Masaso transformed into his dragon form while Victor transformed into his dragon form which was that of a large orange scaled dragon that was the same size as Masaso. He was very muscular like Masaso and he had several spikes that came out of the elbows of his from legs, around its head and on its tail. They both roared before charging toward Timothy and rammed him in the back causing him to fall forward and hit the ground.

"Timothy stop this...you have to come to your sense." roared Masaso

Timothy looked back at the Victor and Masaso snarling, before getting back to his feet and glaring at them with a deep rage.

"Looks like we're going to have to take him down by force." noted Victor

"Yea, but let's try not to hurt him." said Masaso

Just then Timothy let out roar and lunged toward Masaso, before grabbing him around the chest . Victor was shocked when Timothy suddenly picked him up and and slammed him on the ground behind him. Masaso lunged toward Timothy however he was suddenly grabbed by Timothy's two tails stopping him in his tracks. Timothy quickly turned around and hit him with across the face which sent him siding for a few feet, before stopping.

He then jumped through the air and landed on Victor's side causing him to roar out in pain. Masaso managed to get back to his feet just as Timothy grabbed Victor by the tail and tossed him across ground until he hit the ground. Masaso fired a stream of fire at Timothy, but just as it was about to hit him he blocked him with his wing. Seeing that his attack did no damage he charged and rammed him, but he managed to only push him back a bit.

Timothy grabbed Masaso again and picked him up over his head, before slamming him to he ground again. When Masaso hit the ground he roared out in pain as a large crater was form in the process, before proceeding to stomp Masaso in the side. Back on the sidelines Keiko, Ash, Pikachu, Koga, Kristi, Reina, Jessica, Sachiko, Dante and the rest of the student watched in horror as Timothy continued to pommel Masaso.

"We've go to do some." noted Jessica

"But can we stop him?" wondered Dante

"I don't know, but we've got to try." urged Koga

They all got ready to rush Timothy together when they suddenly heard a roar and when they look they saw Victor rush toward Timothy. He rammed Timothy in the back which sent him tumbling forward several feet, before he came to a stop.

"Hay Masaso are you ok?" asked Victor as he bent down an nudged him.

"Yea..." mumbled Masaso

Masaso flipped back over on his side, before managed to get back to his feet though he faltered a bit.

"Man not hurting him is one thing, but he's hurting us." joked Victor

"No kidding...maybe I was wrong." laughed Masaso apparently in pain after his thrashing.

Just then they hear Timothy roar again and when they looked at him they saw that he had gotten back to his feet. They could feel that he was seething with anger which they could feel bearing down on them like a tsunami. Timothy let out another roar as the white and black energy began to draw into his mouth as he was about to launch the attack he had launched before.

"We can't stop an attack like that one." noted Masaso

"But we've got to try and stop him not. If we don't he'll destroy the village." replied Victor

"Yea...i know. Well let's give it a try." nodded Masaso

They braced themselves ready to counter Timothy attack with everything they had even if it caused them their like. They watched as Timothy glared at them with his raged filled eye's and a steam exciting his mouth from his brewing attack. Both Masaso and Victor were about to charge Timothy was about to fire his attack when they all heard another roar causing them to look up. They all saw Exci hovering above them with Alice on her back, before she flew down toward them and landed in between them.

To Be Continued...


	65. Chapter 64

Masaso and Victor watch as Exci landed in front of them, before Alice jumps off her back both of them looking worried.

"Alice, Exci be careful." warned Victor

"Timothy's not himself right now." warned Masaso

"Is this really Timothy?" asked Exci

"Yes...this is the same dragon form that we told you about." nodded Alice

Exci couldn't believe that Timothy had taken on a dragon form, but he did tell her about his dragon transformation. She tried to read his mind, but all she could feel was the savagery of a beast going on a rampage. Exci could no longer fell the Timothy that she knew and loved, but only that of wild beast.

"This isn't the Timothy I know." said Exci

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"He's not in there anywhere...i can't feel him." replied Exci

"That can't be." said Alice shocked

Exci continued to stare into the dragon's red eye's as she probed its mind to see if she could find any sign of Timothy. All of a sudden she was hit with a wave of emotions that caused her to stumbled back a bit from the recoil. She felt a powerful rush of lust from the mind of the dragon followed by a powerful feeling of love.

Exci was stunned by the show of powerful emotions that she felt coming from the dragon which started to scare her a bit. Alice looked at Exci as she began to back away from the dragon who had started to walk toward her.

"Timothy stop this please!" shouted Alice as she threw herself in front of Exci.

Exci watched as the dragon looked down and stared at Alice for a few minutes before letting out a growl.

"Please Timothy I know that your in there somewhere. If you really love me then you'll fight this am come back to us!" shouted Alice

Exci watched as the dragon continued to growl at Alice as it raised it arm swiped at Alice, but just as Alice was about to get hit he stopped. The dragon roared, before grabbing it's head and stumbling backwards.

"What's happening?" asked Alice

Exci looked at the dragon as it stumbled around before dropping to it's knee's, before she suddenly felt a familiar presence coming from the dragon. It was Timothy's presence and she could feel that he was fighting for control over his body with the other presence.

"It's Timothy...he's fighting for control." noted Exci

"Come on Timothy...i know you can win!" shouted Alice

They watched as the dragon thrashed about, before it began to roar toward the sky and causing a powerful shock wave to erupt from him. Alice was sent flying backwards, but Exci caught her as she she stared at the dragon who had gotten back its feet. All of a sudden the back and white energy engulfed him, before suddenly taking to the sky and flying off.

"Timothy!" shouted Exci

Exci quickly put Alice down, before taking to the sky after Timothy only to find out that he's already long gone. She tried to sense out where Timothy had gone, but with only a small connection to him she couldn't find out where he had flown of to. She was overtaken by a wave of grief as she didn't understand what was wrong with Timothy or why it was happening to him. She floated back down toward the ground and landed beside Alice who was staring up at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice

"He's gone...i wasn't fast enough to stop him." said Exci in a sorrowful tone.

Exci plopped on the ground stricken with grief over the fact that there was nothing that she could do for Timothy help him.

"It's not your fault Exci." assured Alice as he rubbed her on the head.

"She's right." agreed Masaso

Exci and Alice look as they saw they both of them had returned to their human and elf form.

"Are you two ok?" asked Keiko as she walked toward them with the Ash, Kristi, Jessica, Reina, Dante and Sachiko behind her.

"Yea..just a few broken ribs, but we'll be fine." replied Victor as he sat on the ground holding his chest.

"Masaso...what just happened?" asked Reina

"I'm not sure, but it seems that he just plan out lost control of himself. It's something that normally happens to Dovakin." replied Masaso

"So you think that he just lost control?" asked Kristi

"Yea." nodded Masaso

"I don't think so." said Ash

"Why do you say that?" asked Keiko

"Well I've been able to sense certain changes in Timothy sense I first met him. It was more like something was trying to get control of his body." said Ash

"That's what I felt...that dragon wasn't Timothy." agreed Exci

"That's never happened before." said Masaso

"Timothy once told us that when he use's his Destructive Dragon Cloak it takes a lot for him not to just cut loose. He said that something about his cloak made him want to go wild and destroy everything in his path." remarked Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"That's not good." said Dante

Masaso thought about this as he had never heard of a Dovakin who would have a personality when they transformed. Not only that, but he kinda figured that one would probably have trouble controlling the cloak once active. However he always thought that once they gained control of the cloak that these urges would dissipate. Timothy seemed like he was a master at controlling his cloak, but just then a thought suddenly hit him.

The thought blazed through his mind like a comet through space, but he didn't see how it was even possible. All of a sudden Masaso suddenly felt a searing pain shoot throughout his body, before he suddenly coughed up blood.

"Masaso are you ok?" asked Victor

Keiko quickly rushed up to Masaso as he fell face first to the ground and put her hand on his back.

"He's still alive, but we've got to get him to the hospital." noted Keiko in a panic.

Victor got to his feet before walking over to and grabbing Masaso by his jacket, before easily picking him up and putting him on his shoulder.

"I'll get him there." huffed Victor

"Are you sure that you can make it?" asked Keiko

"Yea...I'll be fine." nodded Victor

Keiko kissed Victor on the cheek, before he jumped high into the air while heading toward the village hospital.

"Hay let's go cheek on Zafiero and Koga." urged Kristi

"Yea." nodded Sachiko

Exci watched as they all minus Ash and Pikachu ran to were Zafiero landed to check an see if they were both ok. Her mind was still fill with grief as though she as used to being without Timothy not being able to help him in his current state brought her to tears. Exci couldn't understand why whatever was happening to him was happening, but she wished that there was something that she could do to help him. She felt helpless for the second time in her life as she was unable to do anything to help her best first.

Alice turned back toward Exci and when she saw with tears falling from her eye's she couldn't begin to fathom what she was feeling. She loved Timothy with all her being, but even so she couldn't see into him mind or soul to see what he was feeling or thinking. Exci on the other hand was part of him do to their bond and she understood him on levels far deeper that she would. However she was sure that she knew Timothy's heart a lot better than Exci might and that he wouldn't want her to be sad.

"Exci please cheer up." pleaded Alice

"I don't know if I can...i feel so helpless at the fact that I can't help Timothy." Exci wept

"I know darling, but he wouldn't want you to be sad for him. You did what you could and that's all he would ask of you." said Alice

"But I feel that there was nothing that I could've did to help him." Exci wept

"You did." said Ash he walked over to her.

"I did?" asked Exci

"Yea...you stopped him from killing Masaso and Victor. I felt a drop in the level of rage that I was sensing from him when you showed up. I'm sure that if you hadn't showed up then it would've weighted on his mind even more." said Ash

"You think so?" asked Exci

"Yea." nodded Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Ash is right...Timothy Is strong, but if he would've killed them it would've hurt him." agreed Alice

Exci raised up and used her tail to whip away her tears and thinking that she might have really did help him out a bit.

"You know Alice, Timothy really does love you. I felt his personally stop that other persona from attacking you. You were able to get through to him even though I wasn't. His heart really does belong to you." smiled Exci

"He's told me that time and time again, but you Exci...your more special to him then you know. He's told me all about you and how you helped change him. His heart just isn't mine...it's also yours." smiled Exci

"Thank you Alice." smiled Exci as she be bent down licked Alice on the cheek.

"Its no problem...come on let's go home. I'm sure that Timothy will be back when he can." assured Alice

Exci nodded and she followed Alice into the sky, but even though she was feeling much better she was still troubled. She still wished that there was something that she could do to help Timothy, but what though she didn't have a clue. The little connection that she had to his mind wasn't enough to been sense what he was thinking, but she took confront in what Alice had said. She was hoping that Timothy would be back soon and be himself once again.

…...

Meanwhile in Stilton Forest Timothy stood in front of the cave that he, Ji'irik and Exci had spent the night at. While flying away from the village Timothy had managed to fully regain control of himself as he flew away from the village and he was overtaken by sorrow and regret. He could feel that something had happened, but he didn't know exactly what as he only had a little memory of it. Timothy remembered sensing Exci move in his mind as though he were searching for something and then he heard Alice's voice.

The last thing he remembers was seeing Exci before fighting to regain control of his body from his other personality. Timothy wondered where the other persona come have from and though he had an idea he wasn't sure. Regardless of the though reemerged at the fact that this other persona might have seriously injured or killed his friends. Timothy knew that if that happened then he would never forgive himself causing him to be overcome with sorrow.

With the little connection he had with Exci he couldn't sense how she was feeling or if she was injured or not which upset him more. He let out a powerful roar that caused a powerful shock wave and it echoed throughout the forest carrying every bit of his anguish.

To Be Continued...


	66. Chapter 65

Later that night in the Hidden Dragon in the hospital of the village Keiko sat in a chair reading a magazine. She had come directly to the hospital after she was able to get some help for Zafiero, but being a young sturdy dragon he was to hurt. During his scuffle with Timothy, Zafiero only managed to get a bunch of bruises and a broken rib or two. They transported him home and she had been here since then to check on her friends.

Victor like Zafiero had only accumulated a bunch of bruises, but he had several broken ribs, but the doctor said that he would be ok. It was Masaso that had received the brute of Timothy's assault which left him with a broken arm, several broken ribs and a punctured lung. It took the doctors a save him, but they managed to save him and even repair his punctured lung to her relief. She was now waiting for them both to wake up so she could see how they were feeling.

She had known both Masaso and Victor since they had been kids as all three of them grew up together. They had all lost her parent who where all a Rider and Dragon pair and had been killed centuries before during the war. To her they were the closes thing that she had to a family and she felt that if anything were to happen to then she would be lost.

"You still here Keiko?" asked Victor

Keiko looked over at Victor's bed and saw that he had waken and and was now looking down at her.

"Yea...i wanted to see that you guy were ok." nodded Keiko as she sat the book down and stood up, before walking over to Victor's beside.

"I heard the doctor before I completely went up tell you that he would be alright after a bit of rest. You didn't have to stay you know." replied Victor

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you guy myself. So how are you feeling?" asked Keiko

"Like I just went 3 rounds with a Magisha." moaned Victor jokingly as he sat up in his bed.

"You sorta look like it to." chuckled Keiko

"Funny...so how's Koga and Zafiero doing?" asked Victor

"Their alright...their both at home now." replied Keiko

"That's good." sighed Victor

"Well I'm more glad that you guy's will be alright. I don't know what I would've done if I would've lost y'all." smiled Keiko

Victor looked at Keiko as she stared at him with her purple eye and he could feel his heart suddenly speed up. He had always like Keiko, but had never been able to tell her how he had felt because he was afraid. Not at the fact of being reject, but more on the line of just looking to soft with the image of the a tough guy act he put on.

"Stop with the mushy stuff would yea...i didn't ask you to worry about me." blushed Victor as he turned away.

"Well if you want me to I can stop." replied Keiko

"You don't have to, but that's up to you." replied Victor still blushing.

Keiko let out a chuckle as she looked at Victor blushing and she knew that even if she tried that she couldn't forget about Victor. Since they were young she had always liked him and the tough guy act that he put on, but she knew that he was really a big teddy bear. They had had a hard life as they grew up in a place where Dovakin where like and they had to become stronger to keep people from hurting them. Victor had always been the muscle of their group while Masaso was the brain and though she loved Masaso she had always been attracted to Victor.

She knew that Victor liked her, but because of his tough guy act he couldn't admit it for fear of looking weak. Keiko wished that he would tell her how he felt, but she would have to enjoy making him flustered until the day when he would tell her.

"Would you two love bird just make out and get it over with." moaned Masaso

They looked and saw Masaso was moving around in his bed as though he was trying to get comfortable.

"So your finally awake." smiled Victor

"Well with you to bickering I really couldn't sleep." joked Masaso

"So how do you feel?" asked Keiko

"I'd feel much better if I could get comfortable. Why are hospital beds always uncomfortable no mater where your at." sighed Masaso laughing.

"Well I guess your feeling much better." laughed Victor

"A bit." nodded Masaso as he sat up in his bed careful to to move his broken arm much.

"That's good...i'm so glad that the both of you are ok." smiled Keiko

"So how is everybody?" asked Masaso

"Their all ok, but Exci was devastated at the fact that there was nothing that she could do to help Timothy." replied Keiko

"Poor girl." said Victor

"But there wasn't anything that she could've done though she did managed to save us." noted Masaso

"How?" asked Keiko

"Yea I noticed that to...when Exci showed up all of his attention became focused on her and he even calmed down." agreed Victor

"What...do y'all think that him losing control had something to do with Exci?" asked Keiko

"No, but..." started Masaso

Just then they heard something tapping on the room window and when they looked over they saw that it was Timothy. Keiko walked over to the window and opened the window allowing him to come into the room.

"Thanks Keiko." said Timothy

"It's no problem, but what are you doing here? Are you ok?" asked Keiko

"Yea, but I came here to cheek on y'all and apologize." said Timothy

"It's no problem kid...we know that you didn't do it on purpose." replied Victor smiling.

"And we know that it wasn't your fault." agreed Masaso

"Thanks...how's Zafiero and Koga." Timothy asked

"Their both alright." assured Keiko

"Timothy I think I know what happened...i think I know why you lost control of your dragon form." said Masaso

"Why?" asked Timothy

"I think that somehow you actually developed a Dova persona." said Masaso

"What do you mean a Dova persona?" asked Victor

"Well it seems that somehow Timothy's Dova half has actually created a personality of it's own." replied Masaso

"But is that even possible...I've never heard of anything like that."said Keiko

"Timothy how long ago was it when you figured out that you could use your Dragon Cloak?" asked Masaso

Timothy thought about when he first used his dragon cloak and he remembered that it was sometime during his time in the Hidden Shadow.

"It was when I was about 16 or 17." replied Timothy

"Now think of this...when using a cloak the person always must overcome the animal instinct to fully control the cloak. Now Timothy I'm sure that you basically gained control of your cloak, but the urges that you felt when using it stayed am I right?" asked Masaso

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Now I'm thinking that after you awakened your dragon's blood during your time with your father and that this coupled with your Dragon Cloak created a separate dragon persona." said Masaso

They sat thought about that the fact that a Dovakin could posses a separate Dova personality sound ridiculous, but they couldn't unseemly see what they saw.

"It makes sense." said Timothy

"What does?" asked Keiko

Timothy walked over to the chair and sat down in it, before taking a deep breath.

"Back in the Jetix I fought again Koga everything felt normal until he summoned Zafiero to help him. Once I laid eye's on Zafiero something inside me began to stir and I became more excited as I fought against them. It was then that I felt a presence take over my body and I was powerless to stop it. It was because of Exci the first time that I was able to regain control of myself." replied Timothy

"So it was Zafiero's presence that stirred up the Dova persona and allowed it to arise." noted Victor

"Yea...it seems that my Dragon Cloak is directly connected to my Dova form like that of other cloaks and when I activated it again it allow my Dova persona to arise again." nodded Timothy

"So every time you use your Dragon Cloak you've got to worry about your Dova persona trying to take over." noted Keiko

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"That's bad, because you won't be able to use your cloak." said Masaso

"That's fine, but I more worried about hurting Exci." replied Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Victor

"I love Exci with all my heart, but I'm in love with Alice and now because of this I've also got feeling for Exci." sighed Timothy

"You mean that your in love with Exci to?" asked Keiko

"Yea...my dragon half is infatuated with her to the point that it's maddening. It's even dangerous for her for me being here, because of what I wanted do to her." sighed Timothy

"I see...this is probably due to your bond with her. It's making this much harder for you to resist her." said Masaso

"I get it...so because of your bond to Exci your like a Dova in heat that's been hyped up on some sort of increased sexual stimuli." guessed Victor

"Victor." said Keiko in a hush tone.

"That's putting it bluntly, but yea." chuckled Timothy

"That's gotta be hard to deal with." said Keiko

"Yea, but I'm sure that if I can get my Dragon persona under control I'll go back to normal. Until then though I've decided that I'm leaving the village tomorrow." remarked Timothy

Keiko, Victor and Masaso were all shocked to hear Timothy say that he would be leaving after what happened.

"Are you sure?" asked Masaso

"Yes...as long I don't have my Dova persona under control Exci will be in constant danger as well as everybody in the village." said Timothy

"Well I'm sure that you'll gain control one day." smiled Keiko

"Yea...we'll let's Shade and Tyrese know about your absents." assured Victor

"Thank and tell him that I'm still going to keep my promise...one day I will return to finish what I started." nodded Timothy as he walked over to the window.

"Right." nodded Masaso

"Oh yea Victor...Love is like seaweed; even if have pushed it away, you will not prevent it from coming back." smiled Timothy

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Victor

Timothy watched as Victor looked at him confused, before he looked over at Keiko and Masaso who were laughing. He opened the window and took to the sky and as he flew through the sky he knew that, before he left there was one thing he need to do before he left. With that said he headed toward his home to see Exci in order to explain himself to her.

To Be Continued...


	67. Chapter 66

Back at home Exci laid in her bed thinking about Timothy and wondering what was doing or was he ok. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop thinking about him, but it wasn't because he was her partner. She felt that it was something else this time stemming from when she felt the emotions from that persona that she felt earlier. She was confused by the emotions that she felt coming from him and all of which she had never felt come from Timothy before which confused her.

The powerful feeling of lust that she had felt coming from him was just some that she had never felt, before making it seem like it was something on a deeper level that she didn't understand. Not only that, but the powerful feeling of love that he felt coming from him was something that also stemmed from something much deeper. She felt that it was on the same level as how Timothy felt about Alice, but she wasn't sure as she didn't understand those deeper feelings. The fact that she didn't understanding them is what scared her a bit, but were the feelings genuine or were they something else.

She and Timothy had been together for a long time and mingled with each other a many times. She knew that he loved her and she did love him, but all of these feeling were on a playmate level. Could this mean that Timothy did think of her as more that just a playmate or were those feeling that she felt just the feelings of the other conscious. Exci felt so confused as she didn't know what to think as she had so many question's flowing through her mind.

Exci looked back over to the bed where Alice and Hinta were both hugged up together fast asleep, before looking back out of the window. She looked into the night sky at the large crescent moon which cast a faint glow over the village. Just then she noticed a figure in the front of the moon, but she could make it out as it was to far away. Exci got up from her bed and walked out onto the balcony to get a better view to see who it was then she suddenly noticed a familiar presence.

It was then that she felt her connection with Timothy suddenly become a bit stronger and she could suddenly feel his presence. Exci felt herself suddenly overcome with excitement as she quickly took to the sky to see if the figure was Timothy or just to find out it who was. Exci stopped and hovered in front of Timothy as he stood floating in front of her and she felt herself suddenly wanting to burst into tears.

"Timothy your back to normal." said Exci happily as she floated over to Timothy and hugged him.

"Yea." nodded Timothy as he hugged her back.

"Hay what happened to you Timothy?" asked Exci

Exci looked at him as he suddenly moved away from her and floated several feet beck, before stopping and turning around. She could feel a bit of anguished coming from him from their partially opened connection, but as to why she couldn't tell as Timothy had his mind closed of to her.

"Exci follow me." urged Timothy

Thought she didn't understand what was wrong with Timothy she agreed to follow him as they flew east. She wondered where and why Timothy was leading her out of the village and what is it that he could want to talk about. She had never felt him being so secretive and she wondered if it had anything to do with his dragon form. Exci looked down and noticed that they were flying over Edenthhold stream and had now entered Heton forest much to her confusion.

Timothy flew down toward the forest and Exci followed him, before she notice that they were headed to their favorite opening in the forest. Exci landed several feet behind Timothy who was now staring up into the sky with a smile on his face.

"Timothy what are we doing here?" asked Exci

"Exci there's something that I need to get off my chest." replied Timothy

"What...what do you mean?" asked Exci

"I want to explain something to you as you might not understand." said Timothy

"Understand what?" asked Exci still confused.

"I want you to understand my feelings for you." replied Timothy

"Yo...your feelings for me." said Exci

Exci looked at Timothy as he stopped staring at the sky and lowered his head, before taking a deep breath.

"Exci I always haven't been like I am today. I used to be a cold hearted beast...I guess you could say that my feelings were the last thing on my mind. That was until I met a girl by the name of Crystal Misaki...she was the first person I ever fell for." said Timothy

"What happened to her?" asked Exci

"She was killed...right in front of my eye's. The effect of losing her nearly drove me over the edge and my heart was I guess you can say encased in ice. I became much colder and brutal than I had ever been before." sighed Timothy

"But why are you telling me this?" asked Exci

"Because through years I've met few people who truly cared for me...they showed me love and caring and even the patience to put up with me. These few people imprinted on my heart as the love they showed me slowly chipped away at the ice that had encased my heart for so long. Exci your one of the few people who imprinted on me." replied Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy as he turned around, before staring at her and she wondered what was he trying to confess to as she still didn't quite under stand.

"I still don't understand." said Exci

"Those feelings that you felt coming from that other conscious earlier when you saw me in my dragon form. Those feeling were genuinely mine." said Timothy

She couldn't believe that the feelings that she felt were actually meant for, but when had Timothy developed these feeling.

"But Timothy...i don't understand. We've been together for so long...why are your feeling for me like this know?" asked Exci

"No my feelings for you have always been like this." said Timothy

"They have." asked Exci

"Yes...after you hatched for me we spent so much time together. We got to know each other inside and out. You meant the world to me and I would've done anything for no matter the cost. I felt like I had found within you a long lost part of myself that understood me and my feelings for you continued to grow stronger." said Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy as he sat down on the ground in front of her, before laying back and looking up into the sky. She had never seen Timothy so relax and through their connection she could feel a warm sensation overtaking her mind.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt, but then you got sick and was devastated. I was losing somebody that I care about with all my heart and there was nothing I could do to help. I felt as if I was going to lose my mind again and descend into the abyss that I had fought so hard to climb out of. It was then something that you told me that kept me from falling again...you told me to keep on live and never change. You told me to give love and life a chance...and I took it to heart."

"I cried that day for you and the emotions activated my Semi-passive Dragon Magic and transformed you into your sword form. It was after that I met Alice and fell for her." said Timothy

Exci was stunned to hear Timothy speck so highly of her to the point as to where he completely adored her. She had always known Timothy had loved her, but to the point of actual unbridled love she had never knew that he felt like that toward her.

"Exci to be blunt I love you...I always have and always will. You like Alice are my support platforms and you keep me from falling." smiled Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy as he suddenly began to glow with a white and black energy and began to mumble a few words in the Dova tongue. The energy began to swirl into a sphere, before Timothy took a deep breath and blew on the sphere causing it to float up into the night sky. Exci looked up at into the sky for the sphere, but she had lost track of it and she looked back down at Timothy who had raised up.

"Or I'm like the night sky and your all the stars that make my night more beautiful." smiled Timothy

Exci watched as Timothy raised his hand and pointed up into the sky causing Exci to look up just as their was a powerful flash of light. After the light had faded she marveled the night sky as it was suddenly littered with small sparks that twinkled like stars. She felt her heart flutter as she started into night sky, before looking back down at Timothy who was looking up into the sky. Exci had never known that Timothy had felt so deeply about her, but she knew that has always been good at hiding his feelings.

"I never knew that you felt like this for me." said Exci

"I know, but its because of these feelings is why I've got to do what I've got to do." replied Timothy

"What's that?" asked Exci

"Exci I've decided that I'm leaving Athas." replied Timothy

Exci was stunned when she heard Timothy say that he was leaving, but she couldn't understand why.

"Why...why are you leaving?" asked Exci as she walked toward him.

"It seems that with the awakening of the dragon's blood within me another persona was created. That is what you sensed before and it's not safe for me to be around you of the village at the moment. Even now it is dangerous for you to be near me because even now I'm fighting to keep control of my body. Its much easier though because I'm not using my dragon cloak." said Timothy

"But I'm sure that we can find a way to get rid of it together." replied Exci

"No...this persona is part of me...it's something that I need to deal with myself. I would only be putting you in danger...i could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." said Timothy

"But I don't want you to go." Exci as she leaned her head forward toward Timothy.

"I know and I don't want to leave you, but I must in order to protect you." assured Timothy

Exci felt tears fill her eye's as she was suddenly fill with sorrow at the fact that Timothy would be leaving her. She didn't want him to go as she felt that there was so much left for them to do, but she knew that he was right. Her being around him would only leave her at the mercy of his dragon persona if it were to ever take him over. Timothy hugged Exci tightly as he could feel her overflowing with sadness at the fact that he had to leave her.

"Please Exci...you know that I can't stand to see you cry." said Timothy

"I know, but I can't help it. I feel so helpless at the fact that I can't help you." wept Exci

"You might not believe it Exci, but you've helped me out more than you'll ever know. If not for us meeting or you pushing me in the right direction I might fallen into the abyss that I tried to escape from. Your strong Exci and I'm sure that'll you be alright without me for awhile." assured Timothy

Exci looked at Timothy into his emerald green eye's as he used his tail to wipe the tears away from her eye's. No matter how many times she looked into Timothy's emerald green eye's which found fascinating as they were like jewels she always saw a sense of reassurance in them. She felt as if he knew that things would be much better one day no matter how long it would take.

"Ok Timothy...just promise me that you'll come back to me one day." pleaded Exci

"Don't worry Exci...as long as I've got somebody to protect I'll always come back to you." assured Timothy

"What will you do now?" asked Exci

"I'm going to stay out here for the rest of the night...i want you go on back home and rest." said Timothy

"Are you sure?" asked Exci

"Yes...it's much safer this way. I'll come back to the village in the morning to pack up my stuff." nodded Timothy

"Ok." Exci

Timothy watched as Exci turned around and walked away from him, before turning back around and looking at him once more. He smiled at her and nodded his head before she took to the air and disappeared into the night sky. Timothy looked up into the night sky at the twinkling star like replicas and thought about Exci and how she was now feeling, before the stars faded into nothingness.

To Be Continued...


	68. Chapter 67

The night seemed to quickly pass by giving way to the morning of a new day for the Hidden Shadow Village. Later during the evening after he had awaken Timothy quickly made his way back to the village and to his house where he was met by all his friends. He guessed that they had all probably heard from Masaso, Victor and Keiko that that he and his group would be leaving so they probably came to see them off.

"Timothy your ok." smiled Alice as she ran up and hugged him just as he landed on the ground.

"Yea...i'm good, but what's everybody doing here?" asked Timothy

"Well we heard that you all would be leaving from Masaso, Victor and Keiko." said Dante

"So we all came to show our love before you left." agreed Yuriko

"Thanks everybody." nodded Timothy

"Hay Timothy so what's going on with you. We heard that you lost control of your." noted Gekido

"Yea...apparently I've got a few other variables to work out." nodded Timothy

"But you should've seen him...his dragon form was unlike one that I've ever seen." said Jessica

"Yea and he was so strong...he easily tossed both Masaso and Victor while they were in their dragon forms." added Sachiko

"That would've been awesome to see." exclaimed Rin

"Truly." agreed Yui

Timothy looked around as he noticed a few people were missing from his group.

"Hay where's Hinta, Ji'irik, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock?" asked Timothy

"Hinta and Ji'irik are inside with Kristi and the pokémon helping pack the rest of the stuff. Ash Misty and Brock are on their way." replied Alice

"And what about Exci...how's she doing?" asked Timothy

"She been up on the balcony since early this morning...i feel she doing a lot of thinking." replied Timothy

Timothy looked up at the balcony from the bedroom and he could sense that Exci was staring our over the village. Through their connection he could feel that she was thinking about what he had told her last night as he was sure that she was unsure of what to make of it.

"Hay Timothy so what are you going to do about your plan?" asked Dante

"What you mean about the war?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i mean since your about to leave and all." nodded Dante

"Oh don't worry about that...i will be back, but I'm sure that everybody is just sitting in anticipation." assured Timothy

"Hay maybe if we're lucky the suspense will kill the war." joked Reina

"Fat chance." laughed Rin

They all laughed about the joke, before they heard somebody yell and when they turned around they saw Ash, Pikachu, Misty an Brock. Not only that, but they also saw Miles, Satomi and Yoshiko were with them as well.

"Sorry were late." said Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"No problem." said Alice

"Hay Timothy we heard what happened...are you ok?" asked Misty

"Yea I'm fine." nodded Timothy

"Satomi, Yoshiko, Miles what are you all doing here?" asked Taidyth

"We came to see Timothy." replied Miles

"We heard that he was about to leave the village." said Satomi

"Is it true Timothy...are you really about to leave?" asked Yoshiko

"Yea...its true." nodded Timothy

"But why?" asked Yoshiko in a sorrow filled tone.

"Somethings have come up and I've got to go try an take care of it." replied Timothy

"But who going to keep watch on our training?" asked Satomi

"Yea...you promise to train of once we became strong enough." reminded Miles

Timothy looked at all three of the children and he could feel that they were all sad, because he would be leave. Miles and Satomi were sad at the fact that he wouldn't be able to over see their training, while he felt that Yoshiko was sad because of the fact the he was just leaving. He felt sorry for them, but he had something to do however he knew that he would be back.

"Don't worry I won't be gone for long...I'll be back later because there's still some things that I've got to finish up here." assured Timothy

"Are you really?" asked Yoshiko as the tone of her voice suddenly changed from sad to happy.

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"You promise?" asked Miles

"Yea...how about we hug on it?" asked Timothy as he bent down.

Yoshiko was the first to rush Timothy to give him a hug nearly knocking him to he ground with Satomi and Miles behind her a few seconds later.

"That's more like it...Like I said I'll be back so until then just keep training. I know I will." smiled Timothy

Just then they all turned around as Hinta, Ji'irik, Kristi and his pokémon came out of the house as.

"Well we're done. Thanks for helping us Kristi." thanked Hinta

"Its no problem...so Timothy I guest this is good bye for a bit?" asked Kristi

"Yea..i guess so. You'll be ok without me." smiled Timothy jokingly.

"I guess, but it's not going to be as interesting without you being around." chuckled Kristi

"Well I'm sure that y'all can manage without me." smiled Timothy

"It's really good that I got to meet you Timothy. I'm going to miss you a bit." smiled Kristi

"I guess I'm going to miss you a bit to then." chuckled Timothy

Kristi hugged Timothy as he hugged her back for a few minute, before they broke off the hold and Kachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu.

"Yea..alright ladies and gent let's pack it in." said Timothy

Timothy recalled all of his pokémon minus Nina and Nikita as everybody else started saying there goodbyes. Timothy then looked up at the balcony as he wanted to see Exci one more time before they left the Hidden Dragon for awhile.

"Chu...Pi?"asked Kachu

"Yea...i wanna see her again before I leave." nodded Timothy

"Ka...Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"I'll be ready in a sec Alice...I've got one more thing that I wanna do." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Alice

Kachu jumped from Timothy's shoulder and onto Alice's shoulder beside Kim as he suddenly took to the sky. Timothy flew up toward the balcony and when he got up above the balcony he saw that Exci was looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Timothy as he landed on the balcony in front of her.

"I'm alright...I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment." replied Exci

Timothy looked Exci and he could feel that she had a lot of stuff running through her mind like a busy bee hive.

"Listen Exci...I'm sorry." sighed Timothy

"For what?" asked Exci looking down at him.

"About last night...i said so much that I wanted to get off my chest and I just push on you. I didn't think about how you would feel...I'm so sorry if I offended you in anyway." sighed Timothy as he lowered his head.

Exci looked down at Timothy and she smiled, before lowering her head and nudging him a bit.

"You could never offend me. Though you did give me something to think about...I'm more than excited to know though that you thinking of me as more than just your partner and playmate." assured Exci a soft tone.

"I do...i just hate that it took me so long to tell you." replied Timothy

"Destiny didn't allow you to tell me when I got sick...its like you told me once upon a time. Things happen for a reason." reminded Exci

"Yea...it has a funny way of working about things." noted Timothy

"Aye...that it does." agreed Exci

Timothy looked at Exci and stared into her blue eye's, before hugging her and thinking that he would miss her. They both snuggled with each other for a few minutes, but soon Timothy let her go knowing that he had to leave.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i'm a big girl." chuckled Exci

"Ok...just stay healthy and take care of yourself until I come back." smiled Timothy

"Don't worry I will." smiled Exci

Timothy kissed Exci on the nose and Exci licked him on his cheek, before he hugged her tightly once more. He then released her and began to float backwards off of the balcony while looking toward as Exci as she sat on the balcony. Timothy then turned around toward the ground where everybody else was and let out a whistle to let everybody know that he was ready. They finished their goodbyes and headed out of the village with Timothy close behind them. As he flew off Timothy turned his head though not completely turned around out the corner of his eye he saw Exci still sitting on the balcony getting farther and farther away.

Soon they were out of the village which was getting farther away as they crossed Edenthhold stream. After a few minutes they were flying over Heton Forest as they were headed to where they first had came to Athas. Ash looked back at Timothy who was flying behind them while looking down at the forest below them. He could feel that Timothy was sad at the fact that he had to leave Exci behind, but he also felt that he would see her again soon enough.

Soon enough they flew upon a familiar path in the forest where they had been attack when they first came to Athas. They landed and looked around all of them remembering the time that they had had since first coming to Athas.

"Man this has been a fun experience." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"No kidding...i never thought that we would get a chance to see a true dragon." agreed Hinta

"I'm happy as well...i was able to learn so much. This new world is so wonderful." said Ji'irik happily.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." laughed Alice

Chu." smiled Kachu and Kim happily.

They looked at Timothy as he walked up to the and put his hand on it as though he were in deep thought. Alice walked up to him and put her hand on his back causing him to look over at her, before she noticed that he was smiling.

"Are you ok?" asked Alice

"Pikachu?" asked Kim

"Yea...i just feel like another weight has been lifted off of my shoulders." smiled Timothy

"You mean, because you admired to Exci how you felt?" asked Alice

"Yea...but it seems as though its left me with a new wall that I need to brake down." nodded Timothy

"That's the man that I love...i'm glad that your back to normal." laughed Alice as she hugged Timothy.

"I never left...anyway I hope Exci is ok without me." said Timothy

"She'll be alright she's a strong girl...something tells me that she'll be much stronger the next time we see her." replied Alice

"I hope your right." nodded Timothy

"I agree with Alice...Exci loves you and she would do anything for you. Being that she's also your bonded partner this makes she'll pull through and I think that she'll love you more for it." said Ji'irik

"Yea." agreed Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Thanks everybody...so what do you all say we head back to the Jetix region.?" asked Timothy

"Chu!" shouted Kachu as he jumped from Alice's shoulder over to Timothy's shoulder.

"Mew!" agreed Nina as she and Nikita few over beside Timothy

"Be...be!" agreed Nikita

"Yea!" shouted Everybody simultaneously.

Timothy quickly created a few hand signs, before he suddenly slammed his right hand causing a strange symbol appearing on the ground under then.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Conveyance Jutsu: Reverse." said Timothy

All of a sudden they all vanished in a large cloud of smoke leaving the path in Heton forest once again deserted.

To Be Continued...


	69. Chapter 68

Meanwhile back in the Hidden Dragon Exci was still sitting on the balcony starting out into the clear blue sky. Her connect to Timothy was completely gone and there nothing, but a patch of fog there like a memory that she knew was there but she just couldn't remember it. She guessed that Timothy had finally left Athas and though she was used to not having him around she still missed him. It was then that she began to feel an empty feeling which made her feel as though something was missing in her life.

She had always felt like this even when she was younger and Timothy would have to leave for several days, before returning. Exci remembered feeling so alone when he left and being in her egg for as long as she could remember she was used to being alone, but it was different somehow. At first she used to think that it was just because of her bond, but now she began to think that it was something more. She felt that a piece of her own heart had left with Timothy leaving her in a world where she felt so alone.

Could this feeling of loneliness that she was experiencing be due to her bond with Timothy or was it something more. Just then she noticed Kristi flying up toward and land on the balcony beside her.

"Hay your ok right?" asked Kristi

"Yea...i'm just doing a little thinking." nodded Exci

"Still thinking about Timothy?" asked Kristi

"Yea...i just don't know what to make of my feelings now." said Exci

"What do you mean?" asked Kristi

"Well its hard to tell my own thoughts from Timothy's at times when he's around. It's as though our minds are actually one, but now...i don't know if the feelings that I'm feeling is a resonating feeling of Timothy or if it's my own feeling." sighed Exci

"I see, but Timothy's not here anymore." noted Kristi

"I know...my connection with him have ceased. It like a memory that I can kinda remember though not not completely form it." nodded Exci

"So I would probably say that those emotions that your feel are probably yours." replied Kristi

"You think so?" asked Exci

"I do, but I can't be sure. Maybe my mom can help you out better than I can." said Kristi

"Your mom is Kisara right?" asked Exci

"Yea." nodded Kristi

"Timothy showed her to me after he came from visiting her." replied Exci

"Well come on...i'm sure that she can help you out." urged Kristi

"Ok." nodded Exci

Exci followed Kristi as she jumped off of the balcony and to flight heading toward Kristi's home. She really hoped that Kisara could help her clarify her feelings better so that she could find out what she really wanted.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Dragon Koichi was pacing back and forth in a large room frantically as though he was in deep though. Hideo was laying on a bed near by watching him pace through the room.

"Koichi you must calm down." said Hideo in tone that was fill with age.

"How can I..no matter what I do we can't seem to get ahead here." snarled Koichi

"Yes I know...it seems that luck isn't on our side." agreed Hedio

"First the Fourth Blight ending in the Hidden Dragons favor and now this war doesn't seem to be going anywhere fast." snarled Koichi

"Maybe we've been going at the in the wrong way." noted Hedio

"Hmm...I'm listening." said Koichi as he stopped pacing.

"Those youths...Timothy and Exci were their names. They gave me a perfect idea." replied Hedio

"So what is it?" asked Koichi

"Well I was figuring that maybe we need to be more hands on with our plans." noted Hedio

"Do you think that I'll work?" asked Koichi

"We've planned in the shadows for so long and yet none of our plans have come to fruition." reminded Hideo

Koichi paced around the room for a bit more, before walking over to a red and black mix colored chair and sit down in it.

"Sounds a bit risky." said Koichi

"I know, but I'll be a lot easier to get stuff done and get what we need with our own hands and claws." noted Hedio

"That might actually work for the most part, not having other people cause a little havoc will make it things a little harder to do. " replied Koichi

"Don't forget Koichi...we've got our on army that we can get to do anything we want." reminded Hedio

Hedio raised his right paw and with one of his claws, before pointing toward across the room toward a small wooden box.

"Yes, but they will surly draw attention. Do you think that its worth the upheaval that it will cause?" asked Koichi

"I think that everything that we want will surly fall into place if your really to get your hands a little dirty." replied Hideo

Koichi sat in the chair and thought about the idea which sounded good, but he wasn't sure how all of it would turn out in the end. He had always been the type of person to manipulate a person from the shadows and this is how he was able to start the current war. Being a hands on type of person he felt took to much work, but he had noticed over the years that it did get the job did so maybe Hideo was right. Maybe it was after thousands of years of working from the shadows time for a change in the way that they exacted their plans.

"Alright then Hideo...maybe your right." smiled Koichi

"I know my friend...what would you do with out me." chuckled Hideo

"Apparently not much." chuckled Koichi

Koichi got up from his chair and walked over to a closet, before he opened it and started looking at the same black suit that he had worn to when Timothy and Exci had gotten chosen to be Head Captains. He then smiled before closing the doors and then turning around and heading for the other side of the room.

"Well my friend I think that it's time that we lounge around no more." smiled Koichi

"What did you have in mind?" asked Hideo

Hideo watched as Koichi walked over to the box that he pointed to before and opened it. He then reached into the box and pulled out a black sphere that was about the size of a baseball. The sphere pulsated with a black energy as he held it in the palm of his hand. The orb case an eerie glow in the room as Koichi carried it over to Hideo and they both looked at it.

"I think that its time that we made preparations for the Fifth Blight." stated Koichi

"Well...let's not waste anytime then." said Hideo

Both Koichi and Hideo laughed as they, began to plot their scheme to initiate a Fifth Blight and bring Athas to its knees.

…...

Meanwhile after following Kristi for several Exci finally arrives at her home and they find Kisara outside planting flowers. Exci had began to explain what had happened to Timothy and what he had confessed to her. She then explained how after all that how she was feeling even thought he was no longer around to which Kisara patiently listened.

"Well if you want my honest opinion it sounds like your in love with Timothy." replied Kisara

"Do you really think so?" asked Exci

"Yes...from what I can tell Timothy's trauma at losing you before caused him to represses his feelings for you. However this was eventually undone when this dragon persona that you told me about was formed and those feeling came rushing back to him." said Kisara

"Yea, but how does that affect me?" asked Exci

"It doesn't, but you being his partner might. These feeling that your feeling are of your owns and not his...as the same with Timothy you probably had feelings for him that were just as strong. You may not want to admit it, but I'm sure that you've thought wanting to be something more to Timothy in the past. Its all part of being bonded." smiled Kisara

"But I don't remember if I ever felt the way that I do about Timothy." noted Exci

Exci watched as Kisara finished digging a hole, before gently placing a blue flower into it and covering up the roots with dirt. She then got to her feet, before dusting her hand and then turning toward Exci and looking up at her.

"Like I said, you memory might have been repressed. This could've happened during the time when you were sick and you turned into your sword form." noted Kisara

"I wish that I could remember." sighed Exci

"If you want I can help you try to remember." offered Kisara

"You can...then please help me remember." pleaded Exci

"Ok...just calm your mind." said Kisara

Exci closed her eye's as she began to clear her mind of the thoughts and emotion that clouded her mind at the moment.

"Now just keep your mind clear...this spell that I'm about to cast will help you get your memory back. Vahrukt Daal." said Kisara

Kisara began to glow with a silver energy which suddenly began to float toward Exci and until it completely engulfed her. Kristi who was helping her mother by water some of her plants walked up to her mother. She looked up at Exci and saw that her eye's were flickering as though she were sleep and having some kind of dream.

"Hay mom...what kind of spell did you cast on her?" asked Kristi

"Vahrukt Daal also know as Memory Return is a spell that put the target in a REM state even while awake allowing them to recover lost memory's." replied Kisara

"Wow." said Kristi

They both then looked up as Exci as she suddenly opened her eye's and took a sudden gasp of air like she had been underwater for several minutes.

"So what do you remember?" asked Kisara

Exci huffed a few minute as she thought about all of the memory's that the spell brought rushing back to her. It was with the last memory though that all the feeling that she didn't know she had ever felt came flooding back to her. She remembered that before she had been changed into her sword form she had confessed everything to Timothy. Exci remembered telling him that she loved him as more than just her partner and that if she could've she wanted to be with him until the end of time.

She felt herself overflowing with the emotions that she had felt so many times being shared between Timothy and Alice.

"I remember...i did confess how I felt to Timothy. I confessed everything...and I do love him." smiled Exci

"See I told you." smiled Kisara

"I'm so excited."said Exci excitedly.

Kisara and Kristi laughed at Exci as bounced around on her paw like excited child bouncing on christmas morning.

"I love him..I do love him!" shouted Exci

"So what will you do now?" asked Kristi

Exci stopped bouncing and sat down to think about what she would now since she finally had her answer to her question. It was still to dangerous to go see Timothy in his current condition, but maybe she could work on something that would please him. Not only that, but if she could get this right then she could even start having some fun with both Timothy and Alice.

"Hay Kisara...your using Physical Transformation to take on your human form aren't you?" asked Exci

"Yes." nodded Kisara

"Do you think that it's possible for me to learn it?" asked Exci

"Yes...all Dova are capable of learning it though most choose not to as they love there normal forms." nodded Kisara

"Could you teach me how to use Physical Transformation then?" asked Exci

"Sure I can teach you Physical Transformation and if you want I can also train you a bit." offered Kisara

"Yes that would be great!" exclaimed Exci

"Hay Exci if you want I can be your training partner." offered Kristi

"Yea...so when can we start?" asked Exci happily

"We can start right away if you want." said Kisara

"Alright let's do it." nodded Exci

"Well follow me then." chuckled Kisara

Exci followed Kisara and Kristi as they made their was around the house so that she could start her training with them. She was filled with a new spark of vigor as her mind was filled with the thoughts what Timothy's going to say the next time he saw her. The feelings that she felt toward him now were like that of a burning sun and she was going to surprise him then next time. Exci couldn't help but contently think about how much she was in love with her partner, her rider and her best friend.

To Be Continued...


	70. Chapter 69

In a cloud of smoke Timothy, Ji'irik, Alice, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta and all of the pokémon had all appeared in front of Sleeping Dragon Lake. They all stood around for a few minutes looking over the grass of the meadow which was weaving from a gentle breeze that was blowing.

"Pika." noted Kachu

"Mew." agreed Mew

"Be." agreed Nikita

"Yea...it does feel good to be back." agreed Timothy

"So what do we do first?" asked Hinta

"How about we head home." suggested Timothy

"Sounds good to me."smiled Alice

"Chu...Pikachu." agreed Kim

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Ok sleeping in a familiar bed sounds good." smiled Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Timothy then turned around an looked at Ji'irik who was also staring at him smiling.

"What about you Ji'irik...what are your plans?" asked Timothy

"I'll come with you for now if that's ok." said Ji'irik

"Sure you know it is." nodded Timothy smiling.

"I say let's go then." urged Brock

Since they all agreed everybody took to the sky and headed toward Timothy's house so they could figure out their next move. While holding onto Hinta, Ji'irik was looking up at Timothy as he flew in front of the group. She had already planned on what she was going to do, but there was one more thing that she wanted to do before she left. Ji'irik had been waiting patiently for her chance and now she felt her self getting sort of anxious.

She couldn't believe what she had planned on doing yet for some reason it felt like it was the right time. It was going to be a very interesting night for her as she planned on enjoying herself. Ji'irik couldn't believe what she was thinking and cause her to smile and laugh a bit.

"What's so funny crazy girl?" asked Hinta as she looked at Ji'irik.

"You'll find out a bit later." smiled Ji'irik

"Is that so." grinned Hinta

"Oh yea...i plan on it." nodded Ji'irik

"Well I can't wait to see it." smiled Hinta

Hinta and Ji'irik both laughed at the thoughts that they both knew what the other was thinking. They all continued flying over the region continuing on toward Timothy's house.

…...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Jetix region be in a room that was built something like a laboratory a back robed figure stood silently. The figure watched as a light skinned orange haired man in a white lab coat tinkered with a strange looking metal device.

"There that should do it." said The man

"Are you sure that this one will work?" asked The robed figure

"I can't say for sure, but it's as close as I can get to the original." shrugged The man

The robed figure walked up to the table before picking up the metal device and looking at it.

"Bring in the test subject." ordered The robed figure.

"Right." nodded The orange haired man.

He hurried over to a door and opened it, before motioning somebody to come into the room. A few minutes later large Machamp looking pokémon though they were more humanoid looking walked into the room. The orange haired man closed the door and ran back in front of the and he saw that they were holding what looked like a human though apparently wasn't. It was covered in yellow fur, had to long ears that black at the tip, red circles on its cheeks and a yellow lightning bolt like tail though it was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean. To be blunt it was a humanoid Pikachu and it looked around at its captors wondering what was going on.

"What...what is it you want from me." asked The creature in a male voice.

"We want you to test something for us." said The robed figure

The two large muscular Machamp look creature let got of its arms and it dropped to the floor.

"If you pass this test then you can go free." replied The robed figure

The Pikachu creature got to his feet and looked at the robe figure, before looking over to at the orange haired guy.

"What do I have to do?" asked The Pikachu creature

The robed figure held out the metal device to the Pikachu creature and it grabbed the device and looked at it. It was a piece of strange metal that was shaped similar to an egg and in the center of it was a shiny silver sphere.

"What you hold there Is a Guyver Unit...with this device you will be granted new powers and increased abilities. If you pass our test then you can go free." said The robed figure

The Pikachu creature looked at the device, before flipping it over several times and running his fingers across it.

"Fine...what do I have to do?" asked The Pikachu creature

"Just place the device on your chest." said The robed figure.

The Pikachu creature didn't know if he could trust then robed figure of what to expect from this thing. However it was his only way that he would get out of here live and make it back to his family so he decided to just do it. He placed the device on his chest and feel to his knees as the device suddenly began to bore into his chest. The robed figure and the orange haired man watched as he fell onto his back and thrashed around on the floor in front of them screaming.

They both watched as the device on the creature's chest continued to bore into his until it disappeared without leaving a mark. The Pikachu creature flipped over on its hands and knees as he had stopped and was know breathing heavy and sweating like it had ran 120 laps.

"It looks like it works." noted The orange haired man

"No..Ediz it didn't." said The robed figure

All of a sudden the Pikachu creature began scream as he rose toward the sky and they saw a light shining from his mouth and eye's. It was as though a light had been turned on inside his body, before his entire started to glow. Just then there was a sudden flash of light that caused them all to cover their eye's and after a few minutes they were able to open them again. When they did they saw that the creature had disappeared and the device was setting on the floor, but the metal sphere in the center was gone.

"Damn it." cursed The robed figure

"I'm sorry sir, but we were so close this time. If only I can find out what were missing." said Ediz

"I can't begin to tell you." sighed The robed figure

"What about the original one...were you able to find out anything about that?" asked Ediz

"No...i couldn't get the damn thing to activate let alone learn anything about the Control Metal." sighed The robed figure

"Damn it...if not for The Companions then we might have still had the blue prints that your father had." said Ediz

"Yes I know, but there's nothing that we can do about it know...we'll continue things as plan to retrieve the Guyver Units my father built." said The robed figure

"So Angelo...do you want me to continue trying to duplicate your fathers work?" asked Ediz

"You can...either way The Chaos Breed with is going to return with a vengeance and I'm going to destroy Timothy for killing my father." said The robed figure

Ediz what as the robed figure walked out of the room with the two Machamp creature's behind it, before he picked up the device and looked at it.

"Well I guess that it's back to square one then." said Ediz

He walked back over to the table and once again began to work on the device.

…...

Meanwhile Timothy and crew had finally made it to his house and they were all settling in. Timothy had called Tanza and Rodney who had been wondering where they had all gone off to and let them know that they were back at home, with Alice calling Eria and Aussa to let them know. Ji'irik walked around the living room looking at the pictures of all Timothy's pokémon he had on the wall. She then looked at the pokéball's and stones that he had in counters which she found beautiful.

"Man it feels like forever since we last were here." said Ash as he plopped down on the couch.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu sitting on the couch beside Ash.

"Yea, even though we haven't been gone even two good months maybe three it feels like that we've been gone for far longer." nodded Misty as she sat on the couch beside Ash and Pikachu.

"I had so much fun...though training with them was tough." noted Brock

"Tell me about it...i was training with Kristi, Dante, Koga and Zafiero for awhile and I was sore for weeks." agreed Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu as he rolled his arm in a circle while tapping his shoulder.

"Yea, but I don't think it was as bad as the training that we did with Timothy." reminded Misty

"That what I told them." laughed Ash

"Yea...we worked so hard that even after we finished we could barely move." agreed Misty laughing.

"Don't reminded me...it was more than one occasion when I couldn't even move off the floor." laughed Brock

"How long has Timothy been training you all?" asked Ji'irik as she walked over to them.

"Basically since we first came to the region." replied Ash

"Is he still training you all?" asked Ji'irik

"On and off." nodded Misty

"Hay Ji'irik can you come here a sec?" asked Timothy

Ji'irik looked over and in front of the opening of the kitchen motioning her to come her and she nodded. She walked over to Timothy and followed him into the kitchen where he sat down to the table. Ji'irik sat down in the chair as Alice walked around fixing herself a bit to eat.

"Well Ji'irik we've come long way...so how do you feel?" asked Timothy

"I feel great...so much has changed since I was last in Athas." smiled Ji'irik

"So what do you got planned to do now?" asked Alice

"Well...i thought that I might do a little traveling. You know see the world and experience life a bit." replied Ji'irik

"Sounds fun." chuckled Timothy

"Well you said that you traveled around for awhile and that help me decide." smiled Ji'irik

"Well I hope that you keep in touch with us while your traveling." said Alice

Alice sat a plate down on the table that had a ham sandwich on it, before she sat in a chair.

"Do worry you know I will." chuckled Ji'irik

"Well if you want I can give you a map that'll help you get around the regions a bit better." offered Timothy

"Yea...that'll help a lot." nodded Ji'irik

"And one more think...i was suppose to give you these earlier, but with all of the commotion I forgot." said Timothy

Ji'irik watched as Timothy dug around in his jacket for a few minutes, before pulling out the two rings that Flare had given him.

"Those rings...there my parents wedding rings." said Ji'irik

"Yea...Flare wanted me to give them to you. He said that your father gave them with him so that he could give him to you one day." nodded Timothy as he sat the rings in Ji'irik's hand.

"There beautiful." glared Alice, before taking another bit out of her sandwich.

"Thank you Timothy...this is the last thing I was expecting to see of my parent, but now that I have them. I know that they'll always be with me." smiled Ji'irik as she looked at the rings.

Ji'irik looked at the rings in his hand for a few more minutes, before closing her hands around them and looking up at Alice and Timothy with a grin on her face.

"Hay Timothy...you remember after you awakened me that I said that if there was anything that I could do for you just let me know?" asked Ji'irik

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"So have you thought about it?" asked Ji'irik

"Maybe I have, but I'm not sure that you would agree." smirked Timothy

"Just try me...i think I'm ready for just about anything now." smiled Ji'irik

Timothy looked at Ji'irik as she looked at him smiling, before he looked over at Alice who had a look of interest on her face.

"Do you mind proving it to me?" asked Timothy grinning

"No at all...Alice you mind helping me?" asked Ji'irik grinning.

"I would delighted to." smiled Alice

Timothy watched as Ji'irik and Alice got up from the table and walked around behind him causing him to turn around just as the embraced each other. Just as he turned completely around he was entranced to see Ji'irik and Alice locked in a enthusiastic kiss. He watched as their tongues danced around in each other mouth and they felt each other up with their hands on the others tooshie. Timothy couldn't help but to enjoy the entertainment as to him two females enjoying themselves with each other was a turn on for him.

Just then Timothy noticed Hinta in the doorway looking at both Ji'irik and Alice with a smile on her face. Timothy laughed a bit causing both Alice and Ji'irik to look at him, before they looked over at doorway and saw her.

"Looks like I missed the start of something good." smiled Hinta

"Not really...we haven't even started yet." replied Alice laughing.

"I see...So Ji'irik I guess a Dova making out with a human isn't so bad is it?" asked Hinta as she walked up beside them.

"I said that it was surprising that Dova and humans were having offspring...i said nothing about making out about them." corrected Ji'irik laughing

"Ah so you have mingled with humans in the past." smiled Timothy

"Well yea...a few time, but that was before they knew that I was a Dova." nodded Ji'irik

"Mind if I join in on the fun then?" asked Hinta

"Of course you can." smiled Ji'irik

Timothy watched as Ji'irik then then turned to Hinta and the two of them began to kiss. Timothy looked over at Alice who was staring at him, before she sat in his lap and leaned forward toward him. Timothy and Alice began to kiss and their tongues mingled with each other for a few minutes, before they pulled apart.

"Well ladies a kitchen isn't a place for this type of activity with guest in the house. What do you all say we take this to a place more private." suggested Timothy

They all agreed, before leaving out of the kitchen and heading into Timothy's room where they all enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening.

To Be Continued...


	71. Chapter 70

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Timothy, Alice, Hinta and Ji'irik continued enjoying themselves with each others company. Ji'irik decided that she would leave in the morning and just enjoy herself with them. After hours passed though the day the sky was finally blanketed by the black sky of the night, but then it gave way to the light of the next day. Once the morning had finally come everybody was up getting ready for the new day and what was to come.

Once Ji'irik was up she decided that she would take herself a long shower after a long night of indulging herself. However she was once again riled up by Alice and Hinta who also decided to join her in taking a shower. While in the shower having their fun they were then joined by Timothy and she couldn't understand how much her simple shower had turned into a wild indulgence of raw lust and passion. After nearly an hour of everybody indulging themselves they all managed to finish their shower and get out to get dress.

They afterwards went into the kitchen where they joined Brock who was cooking and Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Jin who were sitting around the table talking and laughing. A few minutes after they had all finished eating they then gathered outside in front of the house to see Ji'irik off.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go." smiled Ji'irik

"We're going to miss having you around." said Alice

"Pikachu." nodded Kim

"I know...you all are so much fun." replied Ji'irik

"It was all part of the package." joked Hinta

"And that's a package that I'll take anytime." chuckled Ji'irik

Timothy walked up to Ji'irik and held out a small white device that was about the size of a phone though a bit bigger with a red and yellow button it.

"Here's a Mini Pokétab so you can travel without getting to lost." said Timothy

"Thanks...thank you all for a good time." smiled Ji'irik

"It was good to meet you Ji'irik." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Kachu

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Yea...stay tough." nodded Misty

"And stay safe." smiled Brock

"Don't worry...i will. You all take care too." nodded Ji'irik

"And before you go...here take this. You know you've got to eat and rest sometimes, but you also might wanna by something nice along the way." smiled Timothy

As he walked up to her he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a green card of some sort an passed it to her.

"Thank you." smiled Ji'irik as she put the card in her pocket.

"Now get that tush out of here...you've got a lot of sights to see." smiled Timothy

"Right." nodded Ji'irik smiling.

They all watched as she turned around and ran up the road, before disappearing a few minutes later.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing her for awhile as well." noted Timothy

"Pika." agreed Kachu sitting on his shoulder

"Well yea, but I'm sure that when she returns she'll have grown because of it. Traveling the world is something that people don't get to do very often." noted Timothy

"Yea, but you also helped her. You helped lift her spirit to new heights when she could have fallen into depression. You helped her grow some to." noted Alice as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe." smiled Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi...Pika...Pikachu." assured Kim as she kissed Timothy on his cheek.

"Thanks Kim." smiled Timothy as he rubbed her on the head.

"Hay guys!" shouted A voice

They looked up and saw Jamie, Tanza, Rodney, Eria and Aussa all flying toward them. They all hugged and shook hands as to them all it felt to them as though they hadn't seen each other in years. Everybody then went into the house as they began to tell them what they had been up to for the last three months.

"Awe man...that's just not fair." sighed Rodney sitting on the floor beside Jamie, Aussa, Eria. Ash and Brock.

"So the Tarakona clan really does still exist. That's so cool." said Jamie

"I wanted to see the dragons...i bet there were so many different kinds." said Tanza as she sat on the couch arm.

"Yep...it was an amazing experience." laughed Ash

"So where's Exci?" asked Eria as she sat on the couch beside Alice, Misty, and Hinta.

"Well she had to stay in Athas, because it seems that my Dova persona wants her. It was to dangerous for her to be around me." replied Timothy as he sat in the chair with Kachu, Nina and Nikita in his lap and Jin sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I wish I could've gone...i wanna meet her." sighed Aussa

"I'm sure that I'll be going back eventually...you all can come then and meet her." smiled Timothy

"What about the war going on there...is it really bad?" asked Jamie

"Yea...it bad, but it hasn't erupted into a full blown war yet." nodded Timothy

"If it does then that would be really back." said Ash

"No kidding...a lot of people would get caught in the cross fire of the Dragon Riders." nodded Hinta

"Not to mention the Imperials would also probably take the chance to take out both villages." added Brock

"Well I'm still going to turn the tide of that war in a different direction, but at the moment I'd only be putting the other people in danger." said Timothy

"But your always putting us in danger." noted Rodney

"Yea, but y'all enjoy it...plus y'all know how to deal with my outburst better." chuckled Timothy

"Pika...Pika." agreed Kachu

"Well yea..you got me there." laughed Rodney

"So what do you got planned now?" asked Tanza

"Well I'm going to start doing a bit of training for the Dragon Masters Tournament that's coming up in about three more months." noted Timothy

"That does sound fun...i might enter it myself." nodded Jamie

"I know I am." nodded Ash

"I don't know...dragon type pokémon aren't my specialty." shrugged Tanza

"Well count me in." nodded Rodney

"I might...i'm not sure." shrugged Alice

"You all can have fun." said Hinta

"I'm a water specialist so I'm out." said Misty

"Maybe next time." agreed Brock

"Well I might enter, but I'm not sure if I would make it far." said Eria

"That's the fun in it crazy girl." laughed Hinta

"I'm sure that your dragon pokémon will enjoy the challenge." nodded Tanza

"Well count me in." laughed Eria

"I'm out to." nodded Aussa

"Well you all can help us train and get ready for the tournament then." suggested Timothy

"Ok." nodded Hinta

"Well I guess that's our next move...we'll get ready for the Dragon Master Tournament." announced Timothy

"Alright let's do this!" shouted Rodney

They all jumped up and scrabbled around to begin training for the upcoming tournament in Mizutao Town. Everybody entering the tournament knew that it would be a tough challenge, but with their friends helping them they wouldn't be detoured or intimidated. They all would train to the best of their abilities and take on any competitors that had the nerve to challenge them.

To Be Continued...


End file.
